Lord Of The Rings 2003: Back To ME
by Erin Wood
Summary: LOTR 2003 Sequel! Erin, Carla, Jane, and Niori are now in ME with the fellowship, but it will be harder than ever with Erin pregnant and Helm's Deep! New Readers welcome! FINISHED!
1. The MiddleEarth effect

Chapter 1:  
  
(A/N YEA!! we've got the first ch. of the sequel up!! go us!! *Does cool sum41 jump!* It's garanteed to jack you up! hehe got that from The Faculty, I'm hyper so enjoy the chapter and write nice reviews so you keep me happy!!! oh, and here's some basic info for new readers!!)  
  
Basic info: In Lord Of The Rings 2003, the one b4 this. The fellowship were put under a spell and sent to our world. Where they met four seventeen year- old girls, Erin, Carla, Niori, and Jane. Good times!! at the end, the fellowship's spell started to wear off and they started fading. At the time, the four girls were all touching a part of one of the fellowship member's body. This sent them to ME in Lothlorien with the fellowship. Erin and Frodo were drunk one night at the real world and now Erin's pregnant with Frodo's child and they are of course in love!! that's about it, for more info, please read our first one!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Carla, Niori, Erin, and Jane stared at their very new surroundings in awe. No longer were they in Carla's crowded (and basically destroyed) living room, but in the vast woods of Middle-Earth. Even though all the surprises that had passed since the fellowship members had appeared in Carla's closet over a month ago, they never expected to ever be standing where they were.  
  
Among them, the fellowship were wondering what on earth they were going to do with the four girls, on of them whom was pregnant. They figured that if they could survive in the girls' world, they could teach them how to survive here. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Girls, calm down!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Girls, calm down!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Aragorn and Legolas were desperately trying to shut the girls up. Finally, they were able to succeed, by clamping hands over all of the four girls mouths. "Will you please, SHUT UP now?" Aragorn asked, quietly and dangerously.  
  
The four girls nodded, and tentively, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli removed their hands from over Carla's, Jane's, Niori's, and Erin's mouths. The girls again looked around in complete awe. "Wow," Erin muttered.  
  
"This is so cool!" Jane squealed, excitidly.  
  
"Middle-Earth is never going to be the same," Niori said, with a smirk.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Frodo!" Erin said.  
  
"Erin, you're here...in Middle-Earth," Frodo said, not so excited.  
  
Erin embraced Frodo tightly. "What's wrong? aren't you happy we're going to be together?" Erin asked, her smile fading.  
  
"Middle-Earth is a very dangerous place right now," Frodo said, sternly.  
  
"Especially for four girls, and one whom is pregnant," Legolas finished.  
  
"What? you think we're a bunch of babies?" Carla asked, scowling.  
  
"I think not," Niori smiled.  
  
Jane was not smiling, "This isn't a game, It's going to be a long ride," she said.  
  
"Brace yourselves, Jane's right," Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to help fight," Erin decided.  
  
"No," Frodo said, "You're not".  
  
"A woman with a child cannot fight," Boromir said.  
  
Merry gasped suddenly. "Where's Gandalf?" he asked.  
  
The fellowship looked around. The girls knew he was dead, and they were know in Lothlorien. "He'll be back, he's on a mission," Jane lied.  
  
The fellowship asked no more. They knew Gandalf could take care of himself, and they had bigger problems right now, a lot bigger.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"We are on the edge of the woods of Lorien," Aragorn turned around to face them all, "We must make our way through".  
  
"Will the elves help us?" Gimli asked, gruffly, frowning at the mere thought of trusting elves.  
  
"It is where we must go," Aragorn replied, solemly, "For we must find weapons and such for the girls. Whether we like it or not, they are now a part of our fellowship".  
  
All four of the girls' eyes lit up, only in their wildest dreams did they imagine that they would be in Middle-Earth, let alone in the very fellowship! "Maybe if we enter Lothlorien," Boromir suggested, "WE can leave them there, as to insure their safety".  
  
"NO!" All the four girls cried at once.  
  
"If it's possible," Frodo said, ignoring the girls' cries, "Then we must. It is too dangerous for them to journey with us".  
  
"Frodo!" Erin cried, looking like she was about to cry, "Don't you want me to be with you?"  
  
"Yes! of course, but......" Frodo tried to explain, but started to trip over his words.  
  
"Besides," Niori spoke in a stern voice while crossing her arms over her chest, "You're all forgetting something. We all know swordsmanship, and Me and Carla know how archery and how to fight! we can help you!"  
  
"By getting yourselves killed?!?" Legolas asked, in the same stern voice Niori had used.  
  
"We're not going to get ourselves killed!" Niori fired back, "Trust us!"  
  
"Come on," Pippin spoke loudly, "Let's just go!"  
  
"Anyway," Merry continued, "Haven't the girls already shown us that they can fend for themselves? they have proven to be far braver and better warriors then us hobbits, and yet, you do not question if we can stay".  
  
There was no response to that. The rest of them knew Merry was right. The girls smiled at Merry and Jane mouthed, "Thank you" to the little hobbit.  
  
"Fine," Aragorn spoke, shaking his head, "They will come with us, but if there is any question of their safety, they shall be sent somewhere safe".  
  
"What?!" Carla pouted, "That's not fair!"  
  
"Just drop it, Carla," Jane sighed, "We're not going to win this one. At least we get to go with them!"  
  
Carla brightened a bit. "Come on," Aragorn told them all, as he took off into the forest, "To Lothlorien!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The woods seemed to glow. They were in the forest of Lorien, and they all (minus Legolas) looked around in wonder at they beauty these woods possessed. "Stay close my friends," Gimli told both the hobbits and the girls, "They say an elf witch haunts these woods".  
  
Niori and Carla let ou laughs, which drew odd looks from Legolas and Aragorn. "They say all who look upon her," Gimli continued, paying no heed to Niori's and Carla's laughs, "Fall under her spell. Here's one dwarf she won't enslay so easily! I have the eyes of an eagle and the ears of a fox!"  
  
When Niori gave a laugh and turned her head back around to face the front, she found an arrow only inches away from her forehead. "What the hell?" she cried, her eyes widening.  
  
Arrows were pointed at them all. The only one who had up any defense was Legolas (he had his bow drawn), but he was outnumbered. "The dwarf breaths so loudly," someone said, taking a step forward. All of the girls gasped when they realized who it was. It was Haldir of Lothlorien! "We could have shot him in the dark!"  
  
The elves of Lorien had found them.  
  
(A/N YA!! this is good so far don't you think??? I think so, and so much more to come! can't wait to post more! We're doing the two last books TTT and ROTK, it will be a long story, but it's worth it!! enjoy! Please R&R!) 


	2. Welcome to Lorien

Chapter 2:  
  
(We're so sorry we took so long with the chapter, but we had something like MAJOR writer's block. This was really hard, since nothing really happens in the book or movie in this part of the story, it was hard for us to come up with something, oh by the way, don't forget that me (Erin) is not the only person writing this! Niori and Jane are helping too! thanks! enjoy the chappie!)  
  
"Who are these human females?" Haldir asked noticing the girls for the first time.  
  
"It's a long story, my friend," Aragorn explained, with a shake of his head.  
  
"You will have time to explain," Haldir spoke, but then got an even bigger look of confusion, "What happened to you? You're all...different, all except for the little prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Oh," Jane explained, waving her hand in the air like it was nothing, "They were all dirty, so we took them to the mall to get their hair cut. No biggie."  
  
Haldir looked even more confused. "Like I said, it's a long story," Aragorn sighed," but I can tell you the girls' names quickly. This is Jane," he pointed to Jane,"Erin", he pointed to Erin but she was to busy whispering with Frodo, "Carla", Carla had her usual glare on, "and Niori," Niori looked around in wonder.  
  
"Oh...My...God...!!" Niori cried, "They're actual, living, breathing elves!!"  
  
All of a sudden, Niori started bouncing around everyone in circles saying the words "HAPPY!HAPPY!HAPPY!" over and over again.  
  
"Niori!!" Legolas siezed the jumping girl by the shoulders, stopping her,"What are you doing?!?! Why are you so excited?!?!?"  
  
"They're elves!!!!" she squealed, "actual elves!!!"  
  
Legolas looked at her strangely, "Niori, I'm an Elf. You've been living in the same house as me for almost two months! You never freaked out when you first met me!"  
  
"Well", Niori explained, calming down a bit,"I never had time to! First we had to hide you all because some one came, and then you were trying to kill Carla, so I didn't have time to freak out. Anyway...you're special!"  
  
As soon as she said that, Niori felt her face go hot from embarassment, and from behind them, Jane burst out laughing. "SHUT-UP!" They both shouted angrily.  
  
Everyone was silent. "Come," Haldir spoke, sending an odd glance where Legolas and Niori stood. "...There is an outpost used by my people ahead, you shall accompany us there."  
  
Without saying anything, the fellowship, the band of elves, and the girls walked.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
They arrived at the outpost late in the night. The hobbits and four girls were tired from walking so far. "You can come no further," Haldir said, turning around and looking at them.  
  
"What?!" Jane cried, looking shocked. They had just walked for many hours just to be told they couldn't go any further.  
  
"You bring great evil here," Haldir turned his icy glare on Frodo.  
  
Everyone was silent. Silently, they all turned to look at Frodo. The small hobbit looked to the ground, almost in shame. Aragorn stepped forward and spoke quietly to Haldir in elvish. The two started arguing and the others all drifted off into their own worlds. The hobbits all sat in a group, Erin and Boromir among them. Jane sat with her back propped up against a tree, sleeping. Carla sat cross-legged on the ground, looking around. Gimli stood by himself, and Niori and Legolas were off by themselves, Legolas standing and Niori sitting against a tree. The loud argument between Aragorn and Haldir reached all their ears. It was really starting to annoy Niori that she couldn't understand a word Aragorn or Haldir were saying. "You seriously have to teach me Elvish," Niori looked up at Legolas from her seat on the ground.  
  
"Why?" he asked, giving her the same odd look he had given her earlier.  
  
"Because it bugs the hell out of me when I can't understand what people around me say! It just annoys me!"  
  
Legolas gave a small laugh and shook his head. "You just can't stand it when you don't know what's going on, can you?"  
  
"No, actually I can't," Niori laughed, "but that's beside the point! So will you please teach me Elvish?!?! PLEEEEEASE?!?"  
  
"Yes, Niori," he said with another laugh, "I'll teach you to speak Elvish if we have time, but only if you stop complaining!"  
  
"Oh, shut-up!" Niori punched him on the leg playfully," you're one to talk! Mister Carla-if-you-touch-my-bow-I'll-shoot-you!" Legolas smirked.  
  
From behind them all, the arguing between Haldir and Aragorn stopped. Haldir looked harshly at the rest of the group. "Come with me," Haldir's voice was harsh sounding,"but first you must be blindfolded."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"I'm not wearing the god damn blind fold!" Carla screamed, angrily.  
  
"You have to!" Haldir cried.  
  
"No we don't!" Niori cried, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jane moaned.  
  
"We're going to be here awhile," Erin muttered, shaking her head.  
  
"You have to wear the blind folds!"  
  
"NO!" Niori and Carla cried in unison.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"For christ's sake, NO!"  
  
"Haldir," Legolas sighed, glaring at the two girls and walking towards the other elf, "Give up. These two will never yield, they're too stuborn!"  
  
"Shut up!" Niori cried, glaring at Legolas.  
  
"It's true!" he fired back.  
  
"Shut your big elvish mouth before I have to hurt you!"  
  
"Why don't you just do as he asks before I have to hurt you!" Legolas glared at her.  
  
"This is better than a soap-opera" Jane commented, "Anyone got some popcorn?"  
  
Erin let out a laugh, "and this week on "Middle-Earth, the soap-opera," she laughed again, "Niori and Legolas go at it.....again!"  
  
"Shut up!" Niori and Legolas cried angrily.  
  
"I'm still not wearing the damn blind fold," Carla muttered to herself.  
  
"Yes you must!" Haldir cried, "You may not see the pathway that leads to Lothlorien!"  
  
"no!"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"Would you two," Legolas said through gritted teeth, "Please just wear the blind folds! I would wish to leave sometime before the next age!"  
  
"Fine!" Niori cried, "Happy elf-boy!? I'll wear the stupid blind fold, but you owe me one!"  
  
"Niori!" Carla cried, glaring at her cousin, "You just agreed to make us wear the blind folds for.......him?!" she pointed angrily at Legolas.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Niori cried, kicking a nearby tree.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Erin felt the blind fold over her eyes and the hands of an elf on her shoulders, leading her. Frodo walked beside her. "Frodo," Erin said.  
  
"How are you doing?" Frodo asked.  
  
Erin put her hand on her stomach. "I'm alright, I can't wait to have our baby," she said, softly.  
  
"And I can't wait to be a father," said Frodo.  
  
He reached his hand out and held it to Erin's stomach. Erin smiled as she put her hand on his and caressed it. "I love you," Erin said, smiling.  
  
Frodo was about to reply, but was pushed ahead. He turned his head. "I love you...." he started, but was cut off by a voice in his head.  
  
"Frodo?" Erin said, confused.  
  
There was no reply. Erin started panicking. "Frodo!" she screamed.  
  
"I'm alright," Frodo finally answered, but deep down, he was frightened.  
  
Erin sighed. "Ouf!" Someone said, as they banged into Erin and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Ow!" Erin cried.  
  
"you OK, Erin?" Frodo asked, worried.  
  
"I'm fine, but what the hell was that?" Erin asked.  
  
There was a nervous laugh, "Sorry, I tripped over a rock," said a voice.  
  
Erin noticed it as Merry's. "It Ok Merry, are you alright?" Erin asked, amused.  
  
"Fine, but someone help me up?" Merry said.  
  
He reached out to grab something and accidentally grabbed Erin's breast. Erin screamed as a tingling sensation mixed with pain went over her body. Merry knew what he did, and mumbled a "sorry" and was pulled up by an elf and then Erin was on her feet also. She breathed deeply as Merry sppologized numerous of times. "What happened?" Frodo asked, curiously.  
  
No one replied. Legolas, who took off his blind fold, without Niori noticing, saw the whole incident and smirked, he shook his head. "We are close," he said now.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(A/N ok! I really hoped you enjoyed his, we tried hard for you guys! Please R&R!) 


	3. The course of the future

Chapter 3:

Finally, after many hours of walking blindfolded, they finally stopped moving. "You may remove the blindfolds now," Haldir spoke.

They all pulled the blindfolds off and the girls gave a small gasp when they saw the place in front of them. It was Lothlorien.

It's beauty was beyond all that the four girls had ever seen.

"Welcome to Lothlorien. The heart of Elventon on Earth. The home of Galadriel, lady of light. He gestured for them to follow him and all four of the girls groaned.

"Oh God," Carla moaned,"more walking!"

"Shhhhh!" Aragorn glared at her.

They walked (God they walk a lot in this chapter) for awhile, enough for it to be nightfall when they arrived in the heart of the city. They all waited at the bottom of a large staircase.

From above them, a radiant glowing came, just as Celeborn and Galadriel ascended towards the group.

" Nine set out from Rivendell," Celeborn said as he and the lady Galadriel reached the bottom of the stairs and looked upon the group, " and yet thirteen are here,"

" Actually," Niori said thoughtfully, " if you want to get technical, there's fourteen, Erin's pregnant,"

All the fellowship and the other girls turned to glare at her.

" I said if you want to get technical!" Niori muttered to herself.

" Tell me, where is Gandalf the gray? For I much desire to speak with him," Celeborn continued.

Everyone cast their eyes downward. Moments later, Galadriel (After reading Aragorn's mind or what ever it is she does), spoke.

" The fate of Gandalf the gray is uncertain. Not even those who set out with him from Rivendell know the fate that has befallen him,"

There was a silence upon them all, and then Legolas spoke. " When we again reappeared in this world, Gandalf was lost and we have not the knowledge of what has become of him,"

" Tell me Aragorn son of Arathorn," Galadriel turned her eyes of sapphire up Aragorn, " what has be passed you these months from when you and your companions passed from the boarders of Rivendell,"

Aragorn took a deep breath and then slowly told the lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel, in full detail, what had become of them the last two moths. He told of how, after an evil spell sent by Saruman sent them to a different world. How they had ended up in the closet of a young woman and they quickly befriended her and her three young friends. He told of how after having too much ale, Erin had become with child with the ring bearer and how they had feelings for each other. Finally, he got to the end of how they "faded" to the woods of Lorien and how Gandalf had not appeared with them.

" It is a strange tale you tell, Aragorn son of Arathorn," Celeborn spoke as Aragorn finished, " but as it comes from your lips, it is to be believed. Tell me, for you did not mention it in your strange tale, the names of the young women that now travel with your company,"

" Erin is the one with child," Aragorn spoke, " Carla the one with the stern look. Jane is the one beside me and Niori the one who stands closest to Legolas,"

" What will become of them when you and the rest of the fellowship again set out upon your quest?" Celeborn asked.

" We're going with them!" Niori said in a clear and strong voice.

Both the lord and lady set their intense eyes upon the girl (and she got a bit freaked out) and after seconds of silence, Galadriel spoke.

" Your quest stands on the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fall to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, as long as the company is true. If it is the their will, the ones you befriended in the strange world may accompany you. May it be for good or for evil that they go, not even I can see. Come, you may rest, for you are wearily with toil and hardship".

Haldir came up in front of them to show them to where they would be staying.

" As long as we don't have to walk that far!" Niori moaned.

" Oh come on Niori," Carla joked, " we haven't walked that much!"

" Carla," Niori glared at her cousin, " I'm wearing four inch heels for Christ's shakes!"

" Oh, burn!" Erin and Jane said in unison.

" Holy shit your feet must be killing you!" Carla shook her head with a laugh.

" They are!"

" Well, it's just like you to wear something like that whenever we're doing something! I mean, no offence or anything, but with the heels and what you're wearing, you look like a slut,"

" WHAT!!!!!!!" Niori cried angrily, stopping in her tracks, and whirling around to face her cousin.

" Well," Erin put in, " compared to what we're wearing, you do.."

" I do not!" Niori shouted, " I went to the mall, what did you expect me to wear?!"

Unlike the others, who had on normal around the house casual clothes, Niori had on her Heals, a skintight pair of jean Caprees and a very low cut, high- rise dark purple tank top.

" So I look a little out of place here! That does not mean I look like a slut!"

" What ever helps you sleep at night," Jane laughed, clapping Niori on he shoulder.

The fellowship was just shaking their heads and Haldir was giving them a strange look.

" This is where you shall stay tonight," Haldir showed them to where beds made right into the tree roots were.

They all placed their bags on the ground, and slowly the fellowship drifted off. Aragorn went to talk to Boromir, who had wandered off earlier, Gimli was off for a small stroll, the Hobbits were sleeping in the far corner beds and soon, even Legolas was leaving.

" Where are you going?" Niori inquired as the Elf started to leave.

" I much wish to talk to those of my own kind, my kin," Legolas explained.

" Fine," Niori replied coolly, " if we're not good enough for you.."

" I didn't say that!" Legolas cried, looking surprised.

" I'm kidding!" Niori put up her hands, singling a joke, " go on!"

Legolas shook his head and walked off leaving the four girls giggling.

" Men!" Erin laughed with a shake of her head.

"Hey Carla?" Jane asked, as herself, Niori, Carla and Erin set off by themselves in Lothlorien, "What do you have in your backpack?"

Carla reached behind her and pulled the backpack she had been wearing when they had been teleported here and been carrying on her back ever since. Niori and Erin also had some things, Niori had clothes and stuff from the mall and Erin had her pregnancy book, both were touching them somehow when they left.

Carla unzipped the bookbag and rummaged through it. "Let's see.." Carla started, "We have a few chocolate bars, a chapter book, school supplies....."

Then Carla's face lit up and she looked up at the other two girls. "A CD player with a bunch of our favorite CDs!"

An evil smirk crossed over all of their faces.

" Oh my God!" Erin exclaimed, as Carla set her CD player on the ground, " is there batteries?"

" A dozen," Carla said smugly, " not to mention I have one of my most favorite CD's here too-Nirvana!" (Carla's fav CD is not really Nirvana; we just used that for this chapter! I think it's actually Creed!!!)

" Excellent," Niori smirked, "Let's party."

At her words, Carla popped the CD in, and turned on the machine up full blast. Within seconds, the silence of Lothlorien was broken by " Smells like teen spirit".

Niori and Erin jumped up quickly and started dancing around. Carla started bobbing her head on the sidelines and Jane kind of moved while standing in one spot.

" You know," Jane yelled over the blare of the loud music, "if Aragorn-if anyone hears our music, they'll kill us!"

Suddenly, the music stopped abruptly. The girls turned around in surprise, to meet Aragorn's furious glare.

" WHAT WAS THAT!!!!" the angry ranger demanded angrily, making Jane wince. " Well.it was Nirvana.until you turned it off," Niori said thoughtfully.

" I'm going to ignore that comment, considering who it's coming from," Niori's mouth fell open and she gasped in complete surprise, " NEVER do anything like that again!" he whispered quietly and dangerously.

As the fuming ranger stalked off, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and the Hobbits (who had woken up) ran towards them.

" What was that noise? We heard it almost a mile away!" Boromir exclaimed.

" It was Nirvana.." Niori mumbled.

" Who caused it?" Gimli asked.

" Who else could have caused it?" Aragorn said dryly, " the girls!"

That night, Erin laid out her blankets beside Frodo, with Merry on her other side. Frodo looked sad, and Erin could just tell that the burden of the ring was getting to him.

" I heard her voice in my head," Frodo said quietly, referring to Galadriel.

" I know," Erin whispered.

Frodo looked confused, but he continued, " She said I bring great evil here and I know it's true, but I wish it wasn't!"

" Oh Frodo, we all wish that you didn't have to carry the ring," Erin said soothingly.

She embraced the small Hobbit and noticed that she was again able to nuzzle into his mop of curly hair. His locks that had been cut off at the mall month ago was starting to grow back.

" Erin.." Frodo started, but then trailed off.

" What is it?" Erin asked, taking Frodo's hand.

" You have to understand, once we leave Lothlorien, and cross the great river, I have to go to Mordor alone," Frodo revealed uncomfortably.

" Frodo.no." Erin trailed off with tears forming in her eyes.

" It's not safe. Especially with the baby," Frodo tried to explain.

" Frodo, face it. I can fight better than you, and I'm not ever going to leave you!" Erin decided.

" It'll be hard for you," Frodo said, looking into Erin's watery eyes.

" I love you Frodo and if you love me, then you'll let me make my own decisions. It'll be alright"

Frodo sighed, " I do love you, more than anything. If you ever stay in Middle-Earth and all ends well.I would marry you," Frodo confessed.

Erin's eyes widened as the word "Marry" was spoken.

" I will come with you Frodo, I wouldn't leave you for the world," Erin said sweetly, " but I'm tired, we should get some rest,"

Frodo nodded. They got into their beds, said good night and kissed passionately. Erin snuggled up with the warmth of his body heat.

Frodo awoke with a gasp as he saw a flash of bight white walk past them. He slowly got out of Erin's embrace and walked away, trying not to wake anyone. He had no clue that Erin had woken up after he moved, and Erin woke up the sleeping Jane.

Frodo walked down the stairs as he saw Galadriel fill up a large silver pitcher of water (unknown to Frodo and Galadriel, Erin and Jane were silently sneaking behind them and they snuck behind a pillar) from a fountain.

" Will you look into the mirror?" she asked.

" What will I see?" Frodo asked cautiously as he approached her.

Galadriel started to pour the water into a golden bowl, as she spoke, " Not even the wisest can tell, for the mirror shows many things.things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass,"

Erin and Jane were only half listening to what Galadriel was saying, but Erin's widened when she saw the awful pictures that reflected in Frodo's eyes. Frodo breathed in deep horror. Erin couldn't take it anymore.

" FRODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

Jane bent over from behind the pillar and spoke in an embarrassed voice, " Hi," she said while waving a bit.

Suddenly, Jane lost her balance and fell, sending Erin and herself onto the hard ground.

Frodo pulled away from the mirror and the sound of a light clanging was heard as the ring hit the side of the bowl.

Galadriel looked to Erin and Jane and then smiled softly. " All of you, go and rest," she said softly, " but the most important thing I say to you ring bearer, is that even the smallest person can change the course of the future,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Lady Galadriel has given me instructions to have you given the clothing of my people. She knew that if you were to travel into the lands past the safety of Lorien, you might be seen by unfriendly eyes if wear the clothing of your world," Haldir explained to the girls and they were each handed a bundle of clothes and a pair of boots.

"God, I hope it's one size fits all!" Carla spoke with a grin, "Cause if they give us all the same size, I'm screwed!"

"We know," Niori smirked, "It must really suck to be a shrimp like you, Carla!"

"HEY!"

"Well," Erin laughed, "It's better than being a giant, Niori!"

Niori stuck out her tongue and then started to laugh along with the rest of her friends. Haldir shook his head, "I will never understand the manner of you all, and it is probably best if I try not to".

"Believe me, my friend," Legolas laughed, "It is impossible to understand the females of their world, and even harder to understand these four! Believe me, I gave up trying a long time ago..."

"Oh shut up, Elf-boy!" Carla cried, throwing one of her boots at him.

Legolas caught it and then threw it back at Carla. "All of you just go and get changed! Aragorn wishes to leave soon, and you're the only reason we're still here!" he said.

The girls all took their new clothing and went behind a huge curtain. Minutes later, the first of the girls came out from behind the curtain, Erin. Her tunic was a bit loose, providing the necessary room when she started to swell with her child.

After her, Carla came out, smirking. She wore almost a look like of what Legolas wore, except hers was more gray in color. "This look was so made for me!" she announced, proudly.

After her, Jane came out. She had her tunic draped over her arm and she was wearing the silverish-whitish shirt that went under the tunic.

Finally, the last of the girls, Niori, strode out from behind the curtain. She wore the exact same as Carla, but Niori's had more pure silver and dark green look going. "How do I look?" she asked, as she did a little twirl to show off.

"Like a human wearing elvish clothing," Haldir replied, dryly.

"Oh, you know I look sexy!" Niori snapped at him.

From beside Haldir, Legolas choked when Niori said that and started to cough uncontrollably. "Are you alright?" Niori asked, stepping forward.

"Fine...." Legolas said, between coughs.

"Ok," Jane said, "Breath!"

"Don't mind him," Carla smirked, "He's just choking because he thought the exact same thing Niori said".

Legolas, through his coughs, glared at Carla. "Now that you are ready," Haldir threw a sideways glance at Legolas (who had stopped coughing, but was still glaring at Carla), "Let us leave. I'm sure the lady will wish to speak to you".

Erin stood beside Frodo in the line the fellowship had made. Galadriel stood before them. Her white clothes seemed to glow in the light of the late morning. She stopped in front of Erin. "I am aware of the child you carry," Galadriel said.

Erin nodded as Frodo took her hand. Galadriel smiled, "This is for your child," she said, holding out a dark green one-piece outfit and a hat.

The hat had a green feather sticking out of it and the outfit had a green leaf sewed into it. Under the leaf in bold white letters the word "Lorien" was sewn. "Thank you, this is wonderful," Erin said, warmly.

"It is made from our warmest material and will keep the baby warm at all costs," Galadriel said, "And for you..."

She held out a silver necklace with a silver pendant which was a tree on it. Erin's eyes widened with amazement. "It's beautiful," Erin said, as she put it around her neck.

Galadriel moved to Frodo. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins," she started, "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out".

As Galadriel walked away, Erin examined the sword she was given earlier. It was called "Meleth", which was the Sindarin word for Love. It was a light elven blade, similar to Sting, with elvish writing across its blade.

Now, Erin and Frodo walked with the rest of the fellowship where they would get boats.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadriel," Galadriel spoke," Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas knelt forward and accepted the beautifully carved bow.

"To you, Niori of the next world, I also present a bow hand-made by my people." Galadriel held forward the bow, and Niori took it.

"I have an elven bow," Niori muttered in disbelief," thank-you."

"These are the daggers of the knolnery," Galadriel turned to Merry and Pippin,"They have already seen service in war."

Merry and Pippin unsheathed their daggers, and bowed in thanks to the lady.

"For you, young Jane of the next world, I give to you an elven-wrough sword." Galadriel said, smiling at the girl. "T-Thank-you,"Jane whispered in wonder, as the lady passed her the gleaming weapon.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of Niethien."

"Thank-you m'lady," Sam stuttered," Have you run out of those nice, shiny, daggers?"

Smiling at the hobbit, Galadriel turned to Gimli," And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" "Nothing,"Gimli answered,"to look upon the lady Galdriel one last time. For she is more fair than-"

"WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT," Carla interrupted loudly

. Everyone turned to glare at her, and the girl shut her mouth promptly.

"Uh..."Gimli shot Carla a dirty look," for-for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath us." Gimli paused uncomfortably," But, um...actually, there is one thing....I would like a strand of hair from the lady's golden head."

Nodding at this request, the lady gingerly pulled not one, but three strands of golden hair from her head, and gave them to the dwarf, who seemed stunned.

Walking from Gimli, Galadriel stood in front of Carla," For you, Carla, I present an elven bow as well, hand-made by my people."

"Yes!" Carla exclaimed, as the bow was given to her," thank you!" 

"I have given you five boats," Haldir said, pointing to them, "They should be all that is necessary".

It took awhile, but finally it was sorted out who would go in which boat.

Legolas lifted up two packs and put them into a boat. He opened one. "Lembas," he said, with a smile as he took a piece out, "Elvish Waybread".

Merry and Pippin listened from a nearby boat. Legolas ate a small bite, "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man," he said, and walked away.

Merry and Pippin nodded and Merry looked at Pippin. "How many did you eat?" he asked.

"Four," Pippin revealed, with a giant burp.

Everyone settled into the boats. Gimli and Carla in one, Aragorn and Jane in another, Boromir, Merry, and Pippin in one, Legolas and Niori in one, and Erin, Frodo, and Sam in the last. The boats set out as Galadriel waved them goodbye from the shore.


	5. Overboard

Chapter 5:  
  
(Yea!! Another chappie! have fun and oh yeah, WARNING: LEGOLAS IS VERY PERVERTED IN THIS!! his mind has been corrupted lol! enjoy!)  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Frodo sat by himself on a log at the camp they had made for the night. Sam approached him. "Have something to eat, Frodo," he said.  
  
"No, Sam," Frodo said, plainly.  
  
"You haven't been eating or sleeping, don't think I haven't noticed," Sam said.  
  
"I'm alright," Frodo replied.  
  
"But you're not," Sam continued, "I'm here to help you!"  
  
"You can't help me Sam.....not this time," Frodo said, tears forming in his blue eyes.  
  
Sam gave up and started to walk away as Erin approached. "Maybe you can talk to him," Sam said, to her.  
  
"Thanks, Sam," Erin said, as she sat down beside Frodo.  
  
Frodo didn't look at her, but stared blankly ahead of him. "Frodo....I know this is hard for you," Erin started, "You need energy and rest, eat, sleep".  
  
"I can't," Frodo answered.  
  
He looked into Erin's sad eyes. "Oh Frodo..." Erin said, giving Frodo butterfly kisses on his face, "Come and lay down with me".  
  
"Not tonight, Erin," Frodo answered.  
  
Erin showed a very strong look of sadness and disappointment, "ok," she said, sadly.  
  
She got up and started to walk away, but Frodo stopped her, "I'm sorry," he said, without feeling.  
  
Erin just turned away and continued walking. Sam came back over for a minute and said one last thing to Frodo, before leaving him alone, "Don't you know what you just did? Erin cares about you, she loves you, can't you see that?" he said, and walked away.  
  
A pang of guilt ran through Frodo's body and he let out tears full of anguish, wishing it would all just go away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
It was almost three hours before dawn. A light chill hung in the air while the pale cresent moon sent and eerie glow over the river. Creeping around the sleeping bodies of her friends, Niori crept to where Carla lay, sprawled on her side. Quietly, she reached across her sleeping cousin's form and grabbed onto the backpack that was by Carla's side.  
  
With a smirk, Niori slowly crept away from the others and walked about ten minutes down the river. She took the CD player out of the bag and placed it on a high up rock. She looked quickly through the various Cd cases, picked out "Weathered" (Creed), and put it in the CD player.  
  
As the music played, Niori shed her clothes with a giggle and dove into the water. The music blasted from the stereo, Niori surmurged herself and using the soap Carla had packed in her backpack, started to clean herself off.  
  
A little ways away, the other girls had woken up to the familiar tune of "One Last Breath" and waondering what Niori was doing, Erin, Jane, and Carla wandered down the path to where Niori was. They arrived to find Niori splashing around. "Niori?" Carla asked, making Niori stop moving, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh..." Niori spoke, "Having a bath! we're going to get like really icky and all, so I figured we should be clean while we can".  
  
"Hey!" Jane said, "That's not a bad idea!"  
  
The other girls shed their clothes and dove into the water along side Niori. After a few minutes, the four girls had all started a huge waterfight and were splashing around like crazy and listening to the loud music that blasted over the speakers. Back at camp, the fellowship had woken up with quite a start. They heard the music and loud splashing. "Now what are they doing?" Aragorn muttered, as he and the others made their way down the path the girls had taken.  
  
They arrived to where they were and the first thing Aragorn did was shut off the stereo. "Hey!" Niori cried, "Who the hell did that?"  
  
"What are you four doing?" Boromir called out over the river.  
  
The light from the moon covered the shore line, but left the water completely black. The girls could see the fellowship perfectly, but they couldn't see the girls. "Go away!" Jane's voice came from the dark waters.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Pippin asked, taking a step towards the water.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Erin cried loudly and then splashing could be heard.  
  
In the water, the four girls were all about waist deep, with no clothes on, and freaking out because the guys wouldn't leave. "Would you guys go away!" Carla cried angrily.  
  
"Why?" Merry asked.  
  
"You four should come out of the water, it's too dark to see you from the shore!" Aragorn said.  
  
"NO!" all four girls cried in unison.  
  
"What is going on here?" Legolas asked, coming down the path (he stayed behind when the others came).  
  
"We don't know," Gimli said, with a shake of his head, "They won't tell us!"  
  
Legolas stepped forward to the waters edge and squinted his eyes. The girls weren't totally freaking because it was too dark to see from the shore. Suddenly, a giant smirk formed on Legolas' face. He looked from one girl to another, (even though they thought he couldn't see them) and finally, he shook his head and his smirk got even bigger. He stared into the water and everyone was wondering what he was smirking at. "Oh my god!" Niori's eyes widened suddenly, "He has friggin elvish eyes! Legolas you b******, you can see in the dark!"  
  
Erin and Jane let out ear piercing shrieks and dove under the water, Carla swore and dunked herself under, and Niori quickly went until she was chin deep. Legolas' smirk got even bigger, and he turned to walk back to camp, stopping only to say something to the other members of the fellowship. "Too bad you don't have elvish eyes".  
  
Legolas walked away smirking. "I'm going to kill you, Elf-boy!" Carla screamed, angrily.  
  
Legolas gave a little laugh and then walked away. "What's so funny?" Frodo asked the others, "What did Legolas mean?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Niori sat at the bow of Legolas' and her small boat with her arms crossed and looking none too pleased. The other boats, who carried the others, pushed off of the shores beside the one Niori sat in. She felt her boat being pushed into the water, and then Legolas leaped lightly into it and took up a paddle.  
  
The elf started paddling down the river, rather amused at the fact that Niori wasn't even looking at him. "You know," he spoke with amusement in his voice, "If anyone else were to see you, they'd think you were mad at me".  
  
Niori gave a loud growl, but didn't turn around. "I'm not talking to you!"  
  
"Oh come on Niori," Legolas laughed, "It's not that big of a deal......."  
  
"It's not?!?!" Niori whirled around sharply, "Well buddy, hate to burst your bubble, but to the others and me it was!"  
  
Niori glared at Legolas, and despite himself, he started to smirk, which only made Niori more angry. "Don't be mad, Niori, I only did what any other guy would have done!"  
  
"Well, I hope you got an eyefull," Niori fumed, "because that's the last time you'll see that!"  
  
With a huff, Niori turned back around and folded her arms. Legolas smirked, leaned forward, and whispered into Niori's ear, "Too bad, I liked what I saw".  
  
Niori's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. Before Niori and Legolas could brace themselves, the boat (from Niori jumping up so suddenly) tipped to the side, sending both the elf and human into the cold waters of Anduin.  
  
Seconds later, the two resurfaced on the top of the water, Legolas laughing. "Well, that wasn't the reaction I expected," he laughed.  
  
Furious, Niori reared back her hand, and with all her might, brought her hand back up and slapped him across the face. His head jolted to one side, and when he turned back around, a red mark was across his face. "What are you two doing?" Aragorn called from one of the other boats.  
  
Niori swam back to her boat, and failed completely in trying to pull herself back up. Legolas swam up beside her, his face still a little red, and without trying, pulled himself back into the boat. Glaring at him, Niori grabbed onto the side of the boat. "Help me up!" she ordered.  
  
Legolas smirked. "Hurry the hell up! It's cold!"  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the boat. "Thanks," Niori mumbled and went back to her place at the front of the boat. With a sigh, Legolas took back up the paddle and again started paddling. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" came Niori's reply.  
  
Legolas shook his head and thought, "This is going to be one silent ride".  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Erin sat facing away from Frodo, she wasn't totally happy with him either. Frodo sighed. "Ok, I give up. Talk to me Erin," he said.  
  
Erin didn't reply but started humming one of her favorite songs, "Still Waiting" by Sum41. Sam wasn't talking to Frodo either, he wasn't that mad at Frodo, as soon as he appologized to Erin he'd talk again, but until then, not a sound came from Sam's lips. "Erin," Frodo said again.  
  
Erin started humming louder. "LISTEN!" Frodo screamed.  
  
This startled Erin and she looked at him with wide eyes. "WHAT!?!?" She yelled back.  
  
"You're having my baby, this is important, I'm not going to fight with you!" Frodo said.  
  
"I'm waiting," Erin mumbled.  
  
"....I'm sorry," Frodo said, uneasily.  
  
Erin smiled contently to herself. "Ok," Erin answered, "Just don't jump on me and tip over the boat like LEGOLAS AND NIORI!"  
  
Legolas and Niori looked towards her from another boat. Erin hummed and stifled a laugh.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Everyone's boats approached the two statues ahead with their hands outstretched in a pose. Erin started to giggle. "What?" Sam asked, smiling.  
  
Erin laughed and shouted extremely loud, "IN YOUR FACE!" and pointed to the statues, signaling with a hand in the air.  
  
There was silence as everyone looked at Erin and stared. A bird far off crowed. "TAKE A PICTURE PEOPLE!" Erin screamed at them.  
  
Frodo smiled a little, "That's my Erin," he thought to himself.  
  
Jane caught on and started giggling also, "Talk to the hand!" she cried.  
  
"So true," Niori said, smiling.  
  
"Those things have always freaked me out, it's like two Gandalf's in kongfu fighting mode!" Erin said, and laughed harder.  
  
Aragorn glared at Erin, but she just continued laughing as they got closer to where they were resting for the night.  
  
(A/N hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please R&R!) 


	6. Breaking of the Fellowship

Chapter 6:  
  
(A/N this chapter is super long for you guys! that's why it took so long, well that's part of the reason, cause we have a big project to do in school and some other regular teenage life stuff! enjoy!)  
  
Erin sat at the camp they had just made. She realized this was the end, no more fellowship. She'd be with Frodo and Sam now. "I'm going to miss you guys!" Erin cried, suddenly.  
  
The three girls knew what she meant, but everyone else was confused. "What?" Pippin asked, his mouth full of food.  
  
Erin didn't answer, but embraced Pippin tightly. "I'm gonna miss ya so much!" she said, crying on his shoulder.  
  
"Ummm...ok," Pippin said, hugging Erin back, "I'll miss you, wherever you're going".  
  
"Merry, I'll see you later, much later. I'll miss you," Erin cried.  
  
They hugged. Erin hugged Aragorn and Gimli and moved on to Legolas. She whispered in his ear, "Just don't make Niori pregnant, she'll freak!"  
  
Legolas glared at her, but it was replaced by a smile. "Wherever you're going, I certainly won't forget that body," he whispered back, remembering the naked girls bathing.  
  
Erin glared, but brought him into a tight embrace. Next, she moved on to her friends, Niori, Carla, and Jane. "I know we'll see each other soon," Erin said, sadly, "I hope".  
  
"You will, and I can't wait until we get to see your baby!" Jane said, excitedly.  
  
"Speaking of babies," Carla started, "Sam will have to supervise you and Frodo from getting too...naughty".  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Erin cried.  
  
They all laughed. Tears formed in Erin's sparkling eyes. "I'll miss you, a lot," she said.  
  
She hugged them all. Erin turned and started to walk towards a log to sit down, but a voice stopped her. "Erin," it said, "Don't I get a hug farewell?"  
  
Erin turned to see it was Sam talking. "I'm not done with you yet," she simply said.  
  
Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Merry spoke up, "Where's Frodo?" he asked.  
  
Everyone looked around. Aragorn's eyes fixed on Boromir's abandoned shield. "Oh no!" Erin cried, "I hated this part in the movie!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Erin ran aimlessly through the trees. "Frodo!" she screamed.  
  
She tripped over a tree stump and fell. "OW! HOLY SHIT!" she cried, nursing a stubbed toe.  
  
She got back up and started running again. She ran for quite a long time before she finally saw Aragorn talking to Frodo ahead. "Phew!" she sighed, breathing deeply.  
  
She ran up to Frodo and Aragorn just in time to hear Aragorn yell, "Run!"  
  
Frodo took out a glowing Sting and looked towards Erin. "Come on! run!" he cried.  
  
They ran down a huge hill as orcs approached from behind. "Here! hide behind this tree!" Frodo said, quickly.  
  
They hid as they heard orcs run past them. "Frodo," Erin whispered, "I'm scared".  
  
"It's going to be alright, I won't let anything happen to you, just stay close!" Frodo answered, taking Erin's hand.  
  
Merry and Pippin hid in a nearby bush. "Frodo, Erin!" Pippin cried.  
  
Frodo shook his head. "What are they doing?" Pippin asked, confused.  
  
"They're leaving!" Merry whispered.  
  
Erin watched as Merry and Pippin ran out in front of oncoming orcs. They raised their swords to strike, but the orcs just lifted them up and carried them off. Erin looked away, sadly.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Jane!" Niori cried, "Are you coming to fight or not?"  
  
"NOT!" Jane replied, running behind the nearest tree for shelter.  
  
"Whatever," Niori shrugged, then ran off to find Carla.  
  
Jane sat down on the damp grass, her back to the tree. "I am such a loser," she said to herself, as the first signs of battle could be heard.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Orcs seemed to be swarming from all sides. Niori held her elvish knife tightly while she stood back to back with Carla, who held her sword high. Merry and Pippin had been told to hide (Where they were now, who knows) and Gimli and Legolas were on either side of the two girls. "You two have been tested in battle before, right?" Gimli asked, in a gruff voice.  
  
"Ummm..actually no," Carla spoke self-conciously, "We both know a lot about fighting and swordsmanship, but we've never actually fought before.....either than with ourselves".  
  
"Oh great," Legolas mumbled sarcastically, his bow drawn, "This is going to go over just great!"  
  
Suddenly, from all sides, loads of orcs swarmed over them. "Carla," Niori cried, "We're so going to die!"  
  
Carla didn't reply, she was busy swinging her sword around, attempting to kill some orcs. From behind, an orc was preparing to strike Niori, but she whirled around blindly and swung her knives out, slashing the orc. Her eyes widened, and she pulled the knives out. "I just might not die!" she exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, Carla was thrown across the ground at Niori's feet. "Christ! we're definately going to die!" Carla swore, rising to her feet.  
  
Another handful of orcs came at the girls, and they both raised their weapons to attack, even though they knew there was a very slim chance of actually killing anything.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Finally, Niori and Carla were getting control of themselves and were managing to hold their own (just barely). Even though both Gimli and Legolas had to help them (a lot) to defend themselves, the two girls were getting better.  
  
They had joined Aragorn fighting earlier before and it was not soon after when they heard something coming from beyond. The horn of Gondor! "The horn of Gondor!" Legolas cried.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn said, pushing past Legolas and running downwards, killing orcs as he went. Back where the others were, Niori, Carla (just barely keeping their own. It was their first time in actual combat, so give them a break!) Legolas and Gimli continued slaying orcs.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I'm going to regret this!" Frodo started, "But get in the boat!"  
  
Erin and Frodo got into one and pushed off from the shore. Frodo started to paddle, but was startled by the sudden scream. "Frodo!" Sam cried, leaping into the water.  
  
"Here we go, the soap opera begins," Erin thought.  
  
"Go back, Sam!" Frodo called.  
  
Sam didn't listen and continued to wade towards them. "You can't swim!" Erin thought, with a smile.  
  
"You can't swim!" Frodo cried.  
  
"Fortune teller Erin!" Erin thought.  
  
She blanked out for awhile, but snapped back to reality when the boat swurved violently. Sam coughed. He was just pulled out of the water by Frodo. They looked at each other. "I made a promis, Mr.Frodo, Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee, and I don't mean to, I don't mean to," Erin thought.  
  
Sam said these words. Erin pretended to cry. "Oh, Sam," Frodo said, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Frodo and Sam embraced as Erin looked away. "Gee the sky looks nice today, look! a fluffy cloud!" Erin exclaimed, looking up.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Niori ran swiftly through the trees. She dodged trees and the bodies of slain orcs with ease and gripped her bow in her hand. Whatever orcs were left, they had dwindled in numbers and retreated. It was amazing that they had actually won, truly amazing.  
  
Finally, Niori reached the spot where they had heard the horn of Gondor echoeing only seconds ago. She saw the others standing around one tree, still as statues.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Jane opened her eyes and felt a searing pain slice through her head. Dried blood matted her hair. Lying in front of her was an abandoned orc weapon, probably thrown during battle. Jane saw red human blood on it, and sincerely hoped it was hers.  
  
She guessed the weapond hit her in the head and knocked her out. Trying to ignore the throbbing headache, Jane stood up and looked out from behind the tree. The battle seemed to be over. Dozens of orc carcasses littered the gorund.  
  
She turned around to pick up her pack when she heard a moaning. Then again...but that time she recognized it. Boromir was sprawled out at the foot of the same tree. Jane crawled over to the dying man and saw everyone else. "Boromir," Jane whispered, wiping away a tear.  
  
****************************************************  
  
As Niori got closer, she coud make out the osund of Jane's soft sobs and the troubled heavy breathing of the others. When she was almost to where the others stood, she saw the complete look of grief and tears gleaming in Carla's eyes. A look of sadness was plastered on Legolas' and Gimli's faces.  
  
She pushed past Carla and stood beside Legolas. She gave a loud gasp when she saw why everyone was so sad. Proped up against a tree, boromir sat, orc arrows deep into his chest. His blue eyes stared in a cold manner into nothingness. Boromir was dead. "Oh...my....god," Niori brought her hands to her mouth.  
  
She felt a sob rising in her throat, but managed to hold it down. She felt cold tears sled slowly down her pale cheeks. Suddenly, she gave a loud sob and turned away quickly.  
  
Two strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and she soon found herself crying into someone's chest. "It's ok," Legolas' soothing voice spoke softly to her, "It's ok".  
  
"no,no,no,no,no!" Niori cried, into his chest in between sobs.  
  
By now, tears were streaming down her face and she could barely breath in between the hoarse sobs that came from within her. "It's going to be alright," Legolas whispered to her in a quiet voice, while tightening his grip around her small shoulders, "He feels no more pain now".  
  
Everyone stayed there for many more minutes. Their grief of losing one of their great friends washed over them and they all felt the greatest sorrow for the one of them who had fallen.  
  
(A/N hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! we might not get the next chapter up for awhile, so please be patient!) 


	7. Seprate ways

Chapter 7:  
  
~ AN- Hey guys! This is Jane here, giving you your author's note for this chapter! (Sorry this chapter is kinda short!) So anyway, Boromir died * Tear tear, sniff sniff * (We'll send you the funeral arrangements so you all can attend). Niori: Hey peeps! Jane: Oh God, what are you doing here?! Niori: Coming to say hi to everyone Jane: Why don't you go find Legolas or something?! Niori: * Crosses arms * Maybe I will! Jane: Then go! Niori: Maybe I should. Jane: Why is she still here?! Niori: I just might.. Jane: Then leave! Carla: Would you two just shut up already and get on with the chapter! Jane: Fine! Go and shoot something! * Carla skips off happily * Jane: Well.here's the chapter! ~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The three remaining girls solemnly gathered up the orc weapons and the broken horn of Gondor and placed them in the funeral boat they had prepared for Boromir.  
Soon after, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli laid their fallen companion in the boat, and Aragorn pushed it out into the rushing waters of the Anduin. The others watched from the shore as the boat tumbled off the side of the falls.  
" Bye," Carla whispered softly, so only Jane and Niori could her.  
  
They walked back from the shore. Niori was still distraught, and was being comforted by Legolas.  
After the others had started to walk back, only Aragorn stayed by the waters edge, watching.  
Jane walked up beside the ranger and spoke softly.  
" He was very brave," Jane whispered softly to Aragorn, " he'll be missed," Jane hugged him in comfort.  
  
Surprised, Aragorn returned the motion. After a few moments, they both headed back down the shore where the others had gathered.  
" Quickly!" Legolas cried, pulling one of the remaining boats to the waters edge as Jane and Aragorn arrived, " Frodo, Sam and Erin have already reached the eastern shore!"  
  
Aragorn stared at him, but made no attempts to follow.  
Slowly, Legolas walked up from the shoreline and back up to Aragorn.  
" You mean not to follow?" The Elf asked Aragorn in a confused manner.  
  
" Their fates are no longer in our hands," Aragorn replied, turning away from the water and facing the woods.  
  
The three remaining girls looked on in silence. They were still quite stunned (distraught) and speechless from the death of one of their friends.  
" Then it has all been in vein," Gimli replied gruffly, " the fellowship has failed!"  
  
Aragorn looked from Gimli, to Legolas and then to the girls and then spoke.  
" Not if the company stands true. We will not leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death-"  
  
" Personally, I say we do," Niori spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Aragorn glared at the girl, and then continued. " Come, travel lightly.lets hunt some Orc!"  
  
" Oh God," Carla muttered, " Now we're going to have to run a lot!"  
  
Aragorn took off running into the trees, and was quickly followed by Legolas and Gimli, and then, reluctantly, by Niori, Jane and Carla.  
" This is sooooo going to bite!" Jane mumbled to the other two girls as the three dodged through trees, following the others.  
  
~ Rohan, ~ Carla thought, ~ Here we come! ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Can we take a rest? it's kind of hard to walk for myself and the baby. Hell, it's hard no matter what!" Erin cried.  
  
"We can't take a rest quite yet," Sam said, looking for a place they could rest.  
  
"We'll never get out of here! they just don't say Emyn Muil has razor sharp rocks for nothing!" Erin complained.  
  
The three walked on and then paused. "Well, this looks familiar," Sam finally said.  
  
Frodo sighed, "That's because we've been here before, we're going in circles!" he cried.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Eirn complained, "What do we have for food?"  
  
"Let's see..." Sam started, looking through his pack and taking out some Lembas bread, "Lembas bread! and look....more Lembas bread!"  
  
He threw Erin and Frodo each a piece and Erin sighed, "I can't do this! I need to rest," she said, plopping down on a rock.  
  
Her eyes widened and she jumped up yelling in pain, "OW! MY ASS!" she cried, "THOSE ROCKS HURT!"  
  
It echoed in the distance. Frodo turned his head to laugh and Sam scolded Erin, "SHHH!!" he said, sharply.  
  
Erin ignored Sam and exclaimed, "Look!"  
  
She pointed to a nearby place where there was an opening. "Let's go rest over there!" Frodo said, happily.  
  
They sat down under the shade of a rock. Soon, they drifted off into a restless sleep. All of a sudden, Frodo stirred, "Gandalf!" he cried, sitting up.  
  
"Mr.Frodo?" Sam started, "are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, it was just a dream," Frodo replied, "We'd better start walking again".  
  
And so they did. The sun was hot on their faces and made them thirsty. Suddenly, Frodo gasped. He clutched the ring tightly and breathed in deeply. "It's getting heavier," Erin said.  
  
Frodo nodded, "It hurts and I feel like I'm going to collapse every once in awhile," he revealed.  
  
"Don't worry," Erin said, winking, "I'll make you feel better later".  
  
Now, it was Sam's turn to examine the fluffy clouds. "Hey look!" he said, to himself, "It's starting to get dark already, we'll have to stop for the night soon".  
  
*****************************************************  
  
(A/N Sorry this is so short! but we have hardly any time for this anymore! school's out in a week and it will be hard to post! please be patient!) 


	8. Riders of Rohan

(A.N.- Hey guys! This is Niori here and all (I made Jane mad by not leaving! hehehe!) and I'm giving you the AN for this chapter! It has come to my attention- Carla- Hi Jane- Hi Niori- Where did you guys come from? *Shrugs shoulders* Niori- Anywaz, it has come to my attention that no ones reviewing- Jane- Why not? Niori- how should I know?!  
  
Carla- you're the one talking Niori- BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! *Aragorn walks in* Aragorn- Don't mind them...*Various shouts and curses can be heard from backround* just read and review!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The first things Pippin felt when he came back to conciousness was pain.  
His eyes jolted open and quickly enough he found himself carried on a large uruk-hai's back.  
Merry was on the back of another Uruk-hai beside him.  
"Merry!" Pippin cried, almost in terror.  
  
The memories of what had happened before they had been captured flooded back to the small Hobbit. Boromir had been hurt, maybe even killed, protecting Merry and himself.  
Suddenly, all the orcs stopped running, and one of the small orcs spoke "What is it? What do you smell?"  
  
After a moment, one of the very large Uruk-hai spoke in a growl."Man- flesh."  
  
"Aragorn and the girls," Pippin whispered happily to himself.  
  
"They've picked up our trail! Let us leave!" Another orc spoke.  
  
The group of orcs and Urik-hai continued running.  
Suddenly, an idea came to Pippin. If he wanted Aragorn and the others to find them, he should leave a sign! He pulled the elven brooch he had recieved in Lothlorien and dropped it to the ground. ~Find us quickly guys!~ he thought to himself, ~Please!~  
  
***************  
  
"OK!" Niori panted angrily, "We've been running for almost four days! I am not made for this type of endurance!"  
  
Aragorn looked back at Niori (who had a very angry face on) and waved his hand, motioning them to rest for the time being.  
The girls all fell to the ground, panting.  
Aragorn lay down upon the earth and put his ear to the ground. He closed his eyes for a few moments, and then he climbed back to his feet.  
"Their pace has quickened! They must have caught our scent. We must hurry!"  
  
The three girls groaned and regretably, climbed back onto thier feet.  
"Come on Gimli!" Legolas cried to them while he started to run, " Girls!"  
  
" Three days and nights pursuit..no food, no rest- and no sight of our quarry but what bare rock can tell,"  
  
" Oh shut-up!" Carla complained, " we already know that!"  
  
" Anyone willing to give me a piggyback?" Jane asked, but no one actually paid attention to her.  
  
After running for awhile, Aragorn stopped and bent down to pick something up. It was one of the leaf broaches that they had all recived in Lorien.  
" Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn stated.  
  
" And in plain english that means?" Niori asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
" That this brooch was tossed aside as a token saying that the Hobbits were here, not that it fell off," Legolas told her, and then turned to Aragorn, " they might yet be alive,"  
  
" Yes," Aragorn replied, " and they are less than a day ahead of us! Come on!"  
  
" Here we go again!" Carla mumbled as they again took off running.  
  
Suddenly, Gimli stumbled and fell to the ground. Niori, Jane and Carla laughed a bit as Gimli got back to his feet.  
" Come on Gimli!" Legolas cried, slowing his pace a bit, " we're gaining on them!"  
  
" I'm wasted on cross country," Gimli complained, " we Dwarves are natuarl sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances!"  
  
" Sure they are!" Jane muttered sarcasticly.  
  
They came up onto a hill and paused for a moment.  
" This is Rohan," Aragorn spoke, " home of the horse lords. There is something very odd at work here. Some evil goves speed to these creatures, sets its will against us. Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?!"  
  
Legolas gazed over the landscape, and then a surprised look came over his fair face.  
" The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking Merry and Pippin to Isengard!"  
  
" Saruman!" Aragorn mumbled angrily.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Another day gone," Jane whispered, looking towards the fading dusk on the horizon.  
  
"Can we please stop and rest?" Carla whined to the severely agitated ranger.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna lay down here, and never get up," Jane muttered, melodramatically, "My body really hurts!"  
  
"Ditto," Niori complained, "I am so tired!"  
  
Aragorn gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine! Ok! we'll rest!"  
  
without a word, the three girls immediately sat on the cold ground, back to back, and fell asleep. Gimli and Aragorn sat down as well, to give the exhausted girls some time to rest. Unfortunately, the two nodded off a few moments later, and Legolas soon grew bored and did his elvish form of sleeping.  
  
The first to awake was Legolas, who woke with a start. He shook awake his companions, and, with Aragorn, urged the girls onward. The elf turned towards the horizon. where the sun was just coming into sight. "A red sun rises," Legolas looked up at the brilliant pink sky.  
  
"Come," Aragorn again started to run, "We rested for the night and now they gain leagues on us!"  
  
Again, the six companions took off across the plains of Rohan.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Could you girls run a little faster?" Aragorn asked, irritably.  
  
"Look," Carla panted, "unlike you and elf-boy," Legolas scowled, "we simply can't run like this day in and day out".  
  
"We're only human," Niori spoke in haggered breaths, "and we're only seventeen!"  
  
"Fine," Aragorn said, wearily, "we can rest for- wait, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied, looking in the distance, "and I see something as well! riders, a hundred at the least. They're coming this way!"  
  
The girls, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn all ran behind a boulder, as about two hundred riders rode past them, on beautifully colored horses. The mysterious riders had passed without any notice of the strange group, when Aragorn jumped out into the open, and yelled, "Riders of Rohan! what news from the Mark?!"  
  
The riders swiftly turned around and rode up to where, now, the group stood. They surrounded them with spears to their foreheads. Then, a voice spoke, "What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf, and three women have in Riddermark?"  
  
"Oh great, more spears pointed at us, lovely," Carla muttered sarcastically, glaring at the riders.  
  
Ignoring the girl, Gimli spoke harshly to the man. "Give me your name horsemaster, and I shall give you mine".  
  
The rider got off of his gleaming horse and stepped close to the group. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground!"  
  
"You would die before our stroke fell!" Legolas drew his bow and lifted it at the speed of light, and held it just inches from the rider's head.  
  
Niori and Carla gave shrieks of joy and gave each other high-fives. "OH MY GOD!" Jane burst out excitedly, "It's the actual Eomer! OH.......MY.......GOD......OH..........MY......GOD! OH-"  
  
Niori shut Jane up by tightly clamping a hand over her mouth. "Yeah...uhh........she has problems," Niori muttered.  
  
"Anyway," Aragorn said, slowly, "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the woodland realm, and Jane, Carla, and Niori".  
  
"I am Eomer, son of Eomund, the third marshal of the Riddermark," Eomer spoke, "What do you strangers want in our land?"  
  
"We are in persuit of a band of orcs. They had captured two of our friends many forenights ago".  
  
"Then you need not search any longer. The band of orcs was destroyed, and all with them killed".  
  
The girls gasped in surprise. "The ones we seek were halflings, nothing but children to your eyesm are you certain they were killed?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"All that were there were slain," Eomer insisted, "We piled the bodies of the slain orcs and burned them".  
  
"I must see this for myself," Aragorn spoke with authority, "I must know what fate befell my friends".  
  
"Very well," Eomer nodded, grimly, "we shall give you horses".  
  
"Tell me Eomer," Aragorn asked, "What side does Rohan stand upon?"  
  
"We chose no sides," Eomer said, darkly, "and our king has a hard time telling friend from foe. He does not wish to risk open war".  
  
Aragorn nodded gravely.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"May you have better fortune than their previous riders," Eomer spoke as three horses were brought up to Aragorn.  
  
The horses were all different in color, the one given before Aragorn was a light gray color, the one that Legolas chose was pure snowy white and Carla, (who was the other experienced rider in the group) took one that was as black as night. "Looks like we're riding with two on each horse," Jane spoke.  
  
"Take your saddle and reigns," Legolas spoke to one of the riders, "I need them not".  
  
Legolas' wish was answered, and he patted the nuzzle of his horse, who was named Arod. "Well," Carla spoke, stroking the side of her horse, "Jane, I suppose you want to ride with Aragorn".  
  
"If it's ok," Jane looked up to Aragorn with pleading eyes.  
  
"I would be glad to have you," he answered, "and I'm sure Hasufel (the horse) would be glad to carry you".  
  
Jane beamed happily and walked up to Aragorn, who had already mounted his horse, and pulled herslef onto the horse's back, on the back of the saddle. "I guess I ride with Carla then," Niori spoke, and started to walk over to where her cousin waited with her horse, Arnode.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas practically cried, causing Niori (and everyone else present) to turn and face him, "I was hoping Niori, that you would ride with me upon my horse".  
  
Niori's eyes widened in surprise. "I would love to," Niori replied, with a smile, "but I figured that you would want Gimli to ride with you".  
  
"Gimli is my friend, but," Legolas spoke, sounding like he was trying to choose his words carefully, "I think that for the time being on a horse, he would be more comfortable using a saddle".  
  
"Sure that's the reason, Elf-boy," Carla rolled her eyes.  
  
Legolas got a look of embarrassment and turned his head to look at his horse and away from everyone else. Niori just smirked. Legolas leaped lightly onto the back or Arod, and surprised everyone the way the horse was completely tame and willing to let him ride. "I'm an elf remember?" Legolas smirked in everyone's surprise, "All good animals trust me".  
  
"Show off," Carla muttered, and mounted her own horse.  
  
Legolas held out his hand to help Niori on. She took it lightly and he pulled her onto the horse's back. "Hurry up, Gimli," Carla spoke from atop her horse, you're with me".  
  
"I'd rather not," Gimli spoke, gruffly, "I would rather walk!"  
  
"You must ride, or you will hinder us," Aragorn replied.  
  
Gimli muttered something, but didn't protest as two of the riders lifted him up behind Carla. "Hang on tight," Carla told the dwarf with a small smirk.  
  
"I hope we shall meet again," Eomer told them, "and I hope that you, Lord of Gondor, shall find your friends".  
  
Aragorn gave a small nod, and Eomer and the riders took off, riding away. "Come my friends," Aragorn spoke, as he motioned for his horse to go, "Let us go to where the riders killed the orcs who had our friends".  
  
First, Aragorn and Jane took off, followed by Carla, who gave a cry of pleasure (she loves horses) and Gimli, who looked horrified as Carla started to ride. "Are you ready?" Legolas asked Niori.  
  
Niori brought her slender arms around Legolas' waist and clung tightly. "I am now".  
  
Legolas spoke to the horse in Elvish and the horse took of behind the others.  
  
(A/N Hey, it's Erin, giving you your closing notes! so, you just read a great chapter! long too, I didn't even write any of this one, Jane and Niori did, but I'm writing all of the next chapter! we've noticed that some of our readers either don't review anymore, or are slacking off!! lol, please R&R!! we love reviews!) 


	9. A new guide

Chapter 9:  
  
(A/N Hey it's Erin giving you your author's notes! this chapter is dedicated to all of my friends from Bayside that I'm leaving, not only for the summer, but some forever! I love you guys! and I miss you already so call me! WARNING: viewer descretion is advised! lol! but yea, there is a slight romantic scene just to warn you, PLEASE R&R!)  
  
"Ugh!" Sam exclaimed, "Do you two smell that? I warrant there's a nasty bog nearby".  
  
"Yes, I can smell it," Frodo replied.  
  
Erin covered her nose with her shirt and coughed, "That is totally disgusting, I think I'm gonna puke," she said.  
  
'We're not alone," Frodo simply said.  
  
"So, we might as well talk about something while we're walking, so......" Erin trailed off.  
  
"I know it's not for awhile, but what should we name our baby?" Frodo asked, with a slight blush.  
  
"It depends if it's going to be a boy or a girl," Erin replied, looking at Frodo.  
  
"Ok, what if it's a boy?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Then you can call it Sam!" Sam spoke up.  
  
"OH GOOD GOD NO!" Erin screamed.  
  
"ok, let's forget about boys," Frodo started, "How about names for girls?"  
  
"How about Samantha?" Sam suggested.  
  
"AHHHHHHH! SHUT UP!" Erin cried.  
  
"Ok, Sammy is alright," Sam continued.  
  
"La! La! LA!" Erin screamed, trying to read the only thing with her, her "Steps Through Pregnancy" book.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Erin lay curled up in Frodo's arm. "Frodo," she whispered, "I can't sleep".  
  
"Aren't you tired from all that walking?" Frodo whispered back.  
  
"No," Erin replied, sighing.  
  
Erin turned around to face Frodo, "Is Sam asleep?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Frodo said, and yawned.  
  
Erin ran her fingers through Frodo's locks. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. Erin put hers around Frodo's neck. "I love you," Frodo whispered.  
  
"I love you more," Erin teased.  
  
They kissed again and Erin started to unbutton Frodo's shirt. (A/N ok, you might want to stop reading here for the warning thing! it's not that bad, but I gotta warn you anyways!)  
  
They started to undress and soon, Frodo lay on top of Erin. He kissed all over her body and Erin kissed him. They stopped kissing for a moment to catch their breaths and Erin looked into Frodo's deep blue eyes, "I'm sorry about the ring thing, I know it's hard for you, maybe you should sleep now," Erin suggested, breathing loudly.  
  
"Why would I sleep when I could be with you?" Frodo asked, nuzzling Erin's neck.  
  
They kissed passionately. Frodo continued to kiss Erin, but Erin stopped when she heard a raspy voice, "They thieves!" it called, "They stole it from us! they stole the precciouss!"  
  
As it approached Erin got more and more scared. When it was finally close enough, Erin opened her mouth to scream but then she remembered that it was important to keep quiet, especially at night to keep unnoticed by orcs and other evil creatures. As it got closer Erin just couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed, "HOLY F***!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Frodo cried, "But don't wake up Sam!"  
  
Before, Frodo didn't hear the creature, obviously over his own moans, but now he realized that Erin was screaming because of the creature, not signaling to him. Sam stirred and jumped up, immidiately fighting with the creature. Erin screamed and struggled to cover herself.  
  
Frodo saw Sam's distress and quickly pulled on his clothes and joined Sam in wrestling with the ugly creature. Erin shivered, "I always said this looked kinda kinky in the movie, and this is just not right, but Niori always said that in Middle Earth that being gay probably didn't seem unnatural," she mumbled to herself.  
  
"STING!! FRODO GET OUT STING!!" Erin screamed so loud that it would have woken every orc in Mordor.  
  
Frodo struggled to reach his belt and finally got ahold of his sword. He pulled it out and held it up shakily, "Hold still! or I'll cut your throat!" he threatened.  
  
Gollum wailed. "Do it Frodo! he interrupted us!" Erin yelled, angrily.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Sam asked, curiously.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and then Gollum spoke up, "They were playing, yess precciousss, with each other," he said, smiling.  
  
Frodo blushed and Sam flinched, after being in the girl's world they finally caught that meaning. "That's none of your concern, stay out of it," Frodo said, holding Sting closer to Gollum's throat.  
  
Erin was furious, "Kill that son of a-" she was cut off by Frodo.  
  
"This is Sting, you've seen it before, haven't you?" Frodo prodded.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally, after a bit more struggle, Sam and Frodo managed to get a rope around Gollum's skinny neck. "Err!" Erin growled, "Frodo did you ever notice whenever we try to be a little bit romantic with each other, we're always interrupted!"  
  
Frodo nodded. It was a bit hard to hear over Gollum's wails. "Take is off!! it burns us!" he cried.  
  
They all stopped and watched Gollum struggle on the ground for awhile. "THIS NOISE WILL WAKE UP EVERY ORC IN MORDOR!" Sam screamed, "maybe we should just tie him to a rock".  
  
"NO!" Gollum said, alerted, "that's for murderers!"  
  
"You deserve it!" Sam yelled.  
  
"Maybe he does deserve to die, but now that I see him, I do pity him," Frodo spoke.  
  
"Don't do it Frodo! he doesn't deserve it, leave him. Sam's right, for once!" Erin cried.  
  
"We swears we'll follow Master's orders, on the precious!" Gollum convinced.  
  
Erin was about to say more, but she remembered if she gave away what happened in the story, (she did read the books) than it might not turn out right, it could turn out bad, it wasn't just imagination anymore, it was real. "There's no promise you can make that I can trust!" Frodo said, sternly.  
  
"We swears! on the....on the precious!" Gollum cried, "Take it off us!"  
  
Frodo stepped forward and kneeled down. He carefully took the rope off of the small creature and threw it aside. Gollum looked surprised. "Have you been to Mordor before?" Frodo asked, calmly.  
  
"Yes!" Gollum revealed.  
  
"You will lead us to the black gate," Frodo finished.  
  
Erin hit her head with her hand and held back tears. It would be a long journey, and there was nothing she could do about it. "Follow us Hobbitses!" Gollum cried, taking off at a sprint.  
  
"And human!" Erin called, as she started to walk as quickly as she could without collapsing.  
  
(A/N I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R!! The next chapter might take a little longer since school is over and I don't see Jane and Niori as much! keep reviewing and make us happy ok? TO MY FRIENDS I'M LEAVING AT BAYSIDE: YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN AND SOMEWHERE IN MY MESSED UP HEAD IS ALL THE MEMORIES OF GOOD TIMES WE HAD TOGETHER, AND BAD TIMES!BUT WE MADE IT THROUGH TOGETHER! CHEERS!) 


	10. Into Fanghorn Forest we go

~ AN- * Various shouts can be heard from back round *  
  
Aragorn: The girls are fighting again, so it seems like it's up to Legolas and I to supply you all with this chapter's author notes. We'd like to inform you all that because Erin, Niori and Jane won't get to see each other all that much, considering it's their summer vacation and they don't live close together, so that means the chapters will be separated. One chapter will have us and then the next will have Erin, Frodo and Sam.  
  
*More female screaming can be heard*  
  
Legolas: * Looking fed up * would you three just shut up!  
  
Niori, Carla and Jane: MAKE US! * Go back to fighting each other*  
  
Legolas: * Mutters something about noisy B****s from another world *  
  
Aragorn: * Shakes head * What did I do to deserve this? Is it because I don't want to be king? Is that it?! Anyway, thanks to all you reviewers and continue to review in the future.  
  
*Shouts get louder*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
At nightfall, the Uruk-hai and Orcs rested and started a fire.  
Merry and Pippin were bound and thrown to the ground beside each  
other.  
" Merry!" Pippin cried, " Are you OK?!"  
  
The Orcs and Uruk-hai started to argue among themselves.  
" I think we made a mistake ever leaving the Shire," Merry sighed.  
  
" Or even leaving the girls' world," Pippin agreed, " at least all we  
had to put up with there was Niori trying to kill us!"  
  
All around them, Orcs started to chop down trees. Strange sounds  
started coming from the forest where they were by.  
" What's that noise?" Pippin asked, a twinge of fear in his voice.  
  
" It's the trees," Merry told him in a whisper.  
  
" What?" the other Hobbit asked in a confused tone.  
  
" Do you remember the old forest?" Merry replied, " on the borders of  
Buckland? Folks used to tell everyone that there was something in the  
water that made the trees grow tall, to come alive,"  
  
" Alive?"  
  
Merry rolled his eyes and went into further explanation. " The trees  
could whisper, talk to each other and even more!"  
  
A little ways away, a loud conversation was going on between a group  
of Orcs.  
" I'm starving!" an Orc complained, " we ain't had nothing to eat but  
maggoty bread for three stinking days!"  
  
Another one agreed. " Yeah! Why can't we have some meat!"  
  
A few of the Orcs threw their ugly, hungry eyes on the Hobbits. Pippin  
felt a shiver travel up his spine.  
" What about them? They're flesh!" an Orc exclaimed, pointing at the  
two Hobbits.  
  
A large Uruk-hai stepped forward. " They're not for eating!"  
  
"" What about their legs? They don't need them and they look tasty!"  
  
The Uruk-hai grew angry and pushed one of the Orcs. " You're not to  
touch them!"  
  
" Just a mouthful!" the Orc pleaded.  
  
The Uruk-hai quickly jumped on the Orc and with one swift motion, cut  
of the other Orc's head.  
" Looks like meats back on the menu boys!" the Uruk-hai cried, diving  
at the body of the dead Orc.  
  
The Orcs' attention quickly went from the Hobbits to the dead Orc.  
They began feeding and fighting over the meat.  
" Here's our chance!" Merry whispered, " let's go Pippin! Make for the  
trees!"  
  
They both started to crawl away, hoping that they wouldn't get caught.  
Suddenly, an Orc grabbed the back of Pippin's shirt. The Orc whirled him  
around and growled at him. " Go on, Call for help! Squeal! No one's going  
to save you now!"  
  
Suddenly, many soldiers burst out from the bushes and started to  
attack the band of Orcs. A spear pierced the back of the Orc who had  
captured Pippin and the Orc fell dead.  
" Come on Pippin!" Merry cried.  
  
The two Hobbits continued to craw towards the forest. Pippin turned  
towards a loud sound and looked up in horror as two large, thrashing  
hooves bared down on him.  
" Argh!" Pippin screamed as he rolled over. The hooves hi the ground beside him, barely missing him.  
  
Pippin felt his heart hammering in his chest. He looked up at Merry with wide, frightened eyes and Merry nodded quickly at the direction of the forest.  
They crawled away from the raging battle as quickly as they could, both terrified. They came across a discarded battle-axe and then an idea came to Pippin.  
" Merry!" he whispered, " We can cut our bonds! It'll make us be able to get away faster!"  
  
Pippin cut the rope that bound his wrists quickly and waited for Merry to do the same. They discarded the cut rope and got to their feet. They started to run away from the battle, but as they were running, another Orc grabbed Pippin from behind by the belt.  
" Pippin!" Merry cried in a terrified voice, " lose the belt!"  
  
With trembling hands, Pippin hurriedly undid his belt and continued to run into the forest. They continued to run and after they were sure they had gotten away from the Orc, they feel to the ground panting.  
Turning to Merry, Pippin asked him " did we lose him? I think we lost him,"  
  
Merry opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly the Orc burst through the trees and launched himself towards Merry and Pippin.  
" I'm going to rip off your filthy heads!" the Orc cried, " Come here!"  
  
" Trees!" Merry cried franticly, " Climb a tree!"  
  
Franticly, the two Hobbits climbed up into the nearest tree. Half way up, Merry looked around and sighed with relief.  
" He's gone."  
  
Suddenly, something pulled on Merry's legs. He was pulled so hard that we went flying to the ground. He looked up and gasped in horror as the Orc who had been chasing them leaned over Merry. He tried to kick him off, but was unsuccessful and it only made the Orc angrier.  
" MERRY!" Pippin cried.  
  
Suddenly, Pippin turned around and saw something that made his breath catch in his throat. There were two yellow, blinking eyes staring at him from the tree he was clinging to. The tree started to move.  
" Argh!" Pippin cried out in surprise.  
  
From surprise, Pippin let go of the tree and started to fall. A hand made of bark caught him as he fell, surprising him even more.  
Down below, the Orc leaned over Merry, bearing its horrible teeth at the terrified Hobbit.  
" Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly!" the Orc growled.  
  
Before the Orc could harm the Hobbit, a giant foot from the tree stepped upon the Orc, killing it instantly.  
" Merry run!" Pippin cried franticly.  
  
Merry tried to get up and run away, but as soon as he was on his feet, the other giant hand swooped down and scooped up Merry.  
" Little Orcs!" the tree spoke as it started to walk, " Blurarum!"  
  
" It's talking Merry!" Pippin exclaimed in awe, " the tree is talking!"  
  
" Tree!" the tree cried angrily, " I am no tree! I am an Ent!"  
  
" A treehearder!" Merry spoke, wonder entering his voice, " a shepherd of the forest!"  
  
" Don't talk to it Merry!" Pippin hissed desperately, " don't encourage it!"  
  
" Treebeard some call me," the tree spoke, continuing to carry Merry and Pippin deeper into the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Jane held on to the ranger's waist as he pulled Hasfufel's reins to a stop.  
Aragorn looked around at the scene that lay before him. From the piled Orc carcasses, to the severed Uruk-hai head on a stick, frozen in a grotesque expression.  
Behind her, Jane heard the other horses come to a stop.  
"Not to be insensitive or anything," Carla said loudly as Gimli jumped off their horse, " but it kinda stinks-"  
  
Niori cleared her throat loudly, and Carla quickly realized her error.  
Aragorn dismounted Hasfufel, almost causing Jane to fall off, and Legolas followed him. Then the three began to search through the rubble for the signs of the Hobbits.  
Back on the horses, the girls were beginning to feel useless. "Let's go over and uh.help," Niori said loudly enough for the two girls to hear her, and they nodded in reply.  
  
They watched silently as Gimli continued to sifting through the pile. Aragorn and Legolas had wandered off, and they both were staring out on the horizon.  
A sharp intake of breath brought everyone back to reality.  
" It's their little belt," Gimli said sadly, holding up a little charred belt.  
  
Legolas bowed his head. " Hiro hyn hidn ab wannath" (May they find peace in death)  
  
" What did he say?" Carla whispered to Jane, who shrugged.  
  
Aragorn, over come with anger and disbelief, kicked a near by helmet and let out an inhuman cry. He fell to his knees on the grassy earth.  
" We failed them," Gimli whispered softly.  
  
The girls and Legolas bowed their heads in respect until Aragorn broke the silence.  
" A Hobbit lay here.and the other."  
  
The lot turned to look at the ranger, who was sprawled on the ground on all fours seemly talking to himself.  
" Ohhh.. he's reading the ground!" Jane squealed excitedly.  
  
" They crawled.their hands were bound,"  
  
Aragorn moved ahead a few more feet, followed closely by Legolas, Gimli and the girls.  
" Their bounds were cut." Aragorn held up a small piece of cut rope, and continued his search.  
  
" They ran over here and were followed," he traced the earth with his hand, " Tracks lead away from the battle.into Fangorn forest!"  
  
" Fangorn forest!?" Gimli exclaimed, " what madness drove them in there!?"  
  
The six companions trudged through the thick vegetation of Fangorn quietly; looking for any indication Merry and Pippin had been there.  
All of the sudden, Gimli stopped them all. " It's Orc blood!" the Dwarf exclaimed, pointing at a leaf.  
  
Aragorn nodded towards Gimli and then pointed towards the odd tracks that lead deeper into the forest. " And these are strange tracks,"  
  
From behind, Carla, Jane and Niori stood watching as Aragorn examined the tracks closely.  
" As interesting as this is," Niori mumbled, " do you think we can be moving along some time soon!"  
  
Aragorn nodded and they started forward again. They had traveled no further than twenty minutes before Aragorn again stopped them.  
" We can go on further tonight," he spoke, " for we all are weary with toil and need rest,"  
  
" You mean," Jane looked at him with wide and gleeful eyes, " that we can actually rest!"  
  
" No more running?!" Carla cried happily.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes and shook his head. " Yes you three, no more running!"  
  
The three girls gave cries of joy and fell to the ground.  
"Happy much!" Niori exclaimed.  
  
" We should have left them in Lothlorien!" Gimli muttered under his breath.  
  
" We heard that!" the three girls cried in unison.  
  
After an hour, the temperature had dropped and all six sat shivering around a very small fire that wasn't producing much heat. Not to mention they had only one small blanket to share among the six of them.  
" Who's idea was it to only bring one blanket?!" Carla asked harshly, rubbing her arms, " Tell me now so I can beat the person now!"  
  
" Carla, calm down," Jane muttered, " we're all cold!"  
  
" I can think of a good way to keep warm," Niori said, smirking at Legolas.  
" NIORI!" Carla and Jane cried in mock voices.  
  
" What?" Niori asked in an innocent voice, looking at the other two with an innocent face.  
  
" How about," Aragorn shook his head, " we try to get some sleep. Who shall take first watch?"  
  
" I shall!" Gimli replied gruffly.  
  
"Night!" Jane, Niori and Carla cried, lying down to sleep.  
  
" Gimli," Aragorn cautioned the Dwarf, " remember, perilous it is to cut bough or twig from a living tree in Fangorn. But do not stray far in search of dead wood. Let the fire die rather! It goes for you girls too! Call me at need!"  
  
They finally fell asleep, waking only for their time of watch. After Gimli, was Aragorn, then Legolas, Niori, Jane and then finally Carla.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning, the six companions rose and again started to track Merry and Pippin.  
" The air is so close here," Gimli complained in mock awe.  
  
" This forest is old, Very old. It makes even I feel young again," Legolas spoke, running his hand smoothly over a branch, " this forest is so full of memory.and anger,"  
  
" How old are you Elf-boy?" Carla asked, " because you know, you're probably like way too old to be dating my cousin!"  
  
" We're not dating!" Niori cried, a small blush creeping over her face.  
  
" Yet!" Jane muttered under her breath and rolling her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, low, wispy voices could be heard all around them. The girls gasped in surprise and Gimli raised his axe instinctively.  
" The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas informed them all in a low voice.  
  
" Gimli!" Aragorn snapped, " lower your axe!"  
  
" Oh!" Gimli spoke, reluctantly lowering his axe to his side.  
  
Legolas suddenly took a few steps forward and looked out into the forest.  
" Aragorn," Legolas spoke, " Nad no ennas!" (Something is out there!)  
  
" He still has to teach me Elvish!" Niori muttered, crossing her arms.  
  
" Man cenich?" Aragorn asked in Elvish (what do you see?).  
  
Legolas squinted off through the trees and then spoke. " The white wizard approaches!"  
  
" Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn commanded, " You three (Jane, Niori and Carla), get in the front of us,"  
  
Slowly, Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightened his grip on his axe, and Legolas fingered an arrow. From behind (which was actually in front of them because they were facing the opposite way of the approaching wizard) them, Niori and Carla grabbed hold of their Elvish knives and Jane held the hilt of her own sword tightly.  
" We must be quick!" Aragorn whispered to them.  
  
Quickly, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas whirled around, quickly followed by Carla, Niori and Jane.  
A bright flash of white light flashed before all of their eyes. Legolas's arrow and Gimli's axe were suddenly deflected and fell to the ground. All of the girls' weapons clattered to the ground and they shielded their eyes against the light and Aragorn's sword grew so hot in his hands that he let it drop.  
" You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the wizard spoke in a calm voice.  
  
" Where are they?!" Aragorn demanded bravely.  
  
" Oh my God!" Carla mumbled, " I'm blind!"  
  
" They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met with someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"  
  
" Show yourself!" Aragorn cried.  
  
Slowly, the light dimmed and the girls heard themselves gasp when the white wizard himself became visible.  
" It cannot be!" Aragorn cried, his voice etched with surprise.  
  
" I've been sent back until my task is done," the wizard spoke calmly.  
  
" Gandalf!" Aragorn and the three girls cried at once.  
  
" Holy shit!" Jane cried, "We thought you were like killed!"  
  
" Gandalf?" Gandalf spoke in a just understanding voice, " oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the gray. That was my name,"  
  
" Gandalf!" Gimli cried, more surprise in his voice than had been in Aragorn's.  
  
" I am Gandalf the white," Gandalf replied.  
  
" What has befallen you all this time?" Aragorn asked, his voice full of awe.  
  
" Yeah," Niori asked, " why the heck didn't you fade with us?!"  
  
" I appeared back in Middle-Earth from the other world half dead," Gandalf started, " and I laid injured at the top of a mountain for many a day. Then, the king of the eagles swooped down from the heavens and brought me to Lothlorien where the lady Galadriel healed me,"  
  
" It's good to have you back," Jane smiled warmly.  
  
" And I come back to you now," Gandalf the white smiled at them all, " at the turn of the tide,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~ AN- Ok, this is Carla, and just to tell you all, Jane, Niori and I are all done fighting! Legolas: Finally!  
  
Carla: Shut up Elf-boy!  
  
Jane: Anywaz, that's it for this chapter! Tune in next time because Erin's back!  
  
Carla: Oh, and Niori's looking for any guys who want to "keep her warm"  
  
Niori: WHAT! I AM NOT! CARLA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!  
  
* More shouting *  
  
Aragorn: * Shakes head * Oh God, not again! Would you all shut up!  
  
Legolas: * Shakes head * until the next chapter! 


	11. The dead marshes

Chapter 11:  
  
A/N Frodo: Since Erin is trying to block out Sam and is covering her ears, I'm giving you your author notes.  
  
Yelling can be heard from the background. "SAMANTHA!! YES!! WHY NOT? THAT'S A PERFECT NAME!" Sam screamed.  
  
Frodo: anyway, There might not be another update until at the earliest the 28th of July because Erin is vacationing in - Erin what's this called? oh ok, Montre-al.  
  
Sam: Why can't she be vacationing in this story!!  
  
Frodo: oh, Happy late birthday Niori, her birthday was on the 22nd. and......happy early birthday to Erin, her birthday is on July, 26th!!! now, go and read and review or whatever you do!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"We must walk this way, Hobbitses!" Gollum cried, leading the way.  
  
Up ahead was an ugly marshland. "We have to walk in a marsh? no way, turning around!" Erin exclaimed.  
  
"If you go back Orcses will get you, this is the only path they don't take," Gollum replied.  
  
"No!! I don't want to go, please....." Erin pleaded, "Now I'll smell like gross mud stuff".  
  
Frodo turned towards Erin and looked at her with pleading eyes, "We have to, Erin. There's no other way," he said, softly.  
  
"I'm coming," Erin sighed.  
  
Frodo smiled and they walked towards the marsh. "Careful, Hobbitses!" Gollum said.  
  
"When will he get it out of his stupid little mind that I'm not a hobbit," Erin thought to herself, rolling her eyes.  
  
They continued walking and stumbled a bit here and there. Erin closed her eyes tight and tried to pretend they were somewhere else, when Sam interrupted her thoughts, "Eugh!" he cried in disgust, "There are dead things.......in the water!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Erin screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she looked down and quickly turned away. Gollum turned to them, "Quiet! the orcses can hear" he warned, "Do not follow the lights, the spiritses will take you!"  
  
"What are they?" Sam asked.  
  
"Orcses and Elves, they died in a great war," Gollum explained, "follow me!"  
  
"ew, ew, ew, ew," Erin muttered under her breath.  
  
"It's going to be ok," Frodo said, into her ear and took her hand in his, "Just look away".  
  
Erin turned away as directed and kept walking. Soon, she felt Frodo's hand slip from hers. She kept on walking, not looking back.  
  
Frodo lingered behind. No one noticed. His eyes caught one of the dead elves in the water and he stared at it intently, it's eyes opened. They were a very light blue color. "Frodo, are we almost there?" Erin asked.  
  
When there was no answer she stopped. "Where's Frodo?" she asked Sam.  
  
"Mr.Frodo?" Sam said, and turned around to look behind him.  
  
Erin looked too, just in time to see Frodo fall forward and straight into the freezing cold water. "FRODO!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
Her eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes, "GET HIM OUT, GET HIM OUT!!!"  
  
"I warned the hobbitses, but they didn't listen to us," Gollum said.  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Sam cried, "get him out!"  
  
Sam and Gollum ran ahead but Erin didn't follow. She started to feel dizzy and dropped to her knees. Next thing she knew, she fell backwards.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Frodo saw mist all around him. White figures swam all around. He flailed his arms and tried to swim, but they held him down.  
  
An ugly white face leered at him. It opened its mouth and made a silent scream, floating right towards him. Frodo started to panic and thrashed around in the water, trying to reach the surface.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, two skinny arms grabbed hold of him and pulled him up, out of the cold water. He hit surface and saw that Gollum pulled him out. He coughed and choked, looking around to see Sam staring at him, "Are you alright, Mr.Frodo?" he gasped.  
  
"I'm fine," Frodo said, starting to get up.  
  
He looked around and then something hit him, "Where's Erin?" he asked.  
  
Sam turned around, "She was right behind me a moment ago!" Sam cried.  
  
"ERIN!! ERIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Frodo called, "You were supposed to look out for her, Sam!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr.Frodo," Sam said, pleadingly.  
  
"no, no, no," Frodo mumbled, "Where is she!"  
  
Sam bowed his head, while Gollum looked around. Tears started to pour down Frodo's face and he started to sob. He wiped the tears away angrily and looked at Sam, "YOU!! YOU......." he didn't finish, but started to cry again.  
  
"Hobbitses!! over here!" Gollum suddenly cried.  
  
Frodo leapt up and ran over to where Gollum stood. Gollum pointed into the water. A spirit was floating towards them, with Erin laying unconcious in his arms. "ERIN!" Frodo cried.  
  
He reached out for her and pulled her onto the grass. Erin didn't stir. "Erin, wake up!" Frodo cried, shaking her.  
  
He pushed up and down on her chest and finally Erin choked and spit out water. She opened her eyes. "Erin, I thought I'd lost you," Frodo said, softly, tears pouring from his face to hers, "What happened?"  
  
"After you fell, I fainted," Erin paused and coughed, "the spirit took me, but he told me he doesn't harm a women with a child, he brought me back".  
  
Frodo hugged Erin tightly, never wanting to let her go again.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Finally, the four stopped and decided to rest for the night. Erin immediately dropped to the ground. Frodo layed down beside her. "Goodnight, Frodo," Erin said, yawning.  
  
"Goodnight," Frodo said, kissing Erin softly, "Goodnight Sam, Gollum!"  
  
"Yea, what he said," Erin said, sleepily.  
  
Erin fell asleep a couple of minutes later. Frodo didn't, he knew he'd be up most of the night.  
  
Hours passed and Frodo took out the ring and stroked it. He heard someone mumble and quickly put it away. He jumped up and quietly crawled over to where he sat.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Erin awoke when Frodo got up, but she didn't hear much after that, only bits and parts of a conversation.  
  
"Smeagol, that's your name isn't it?" Frodo asked.  
  
Erin also heard. "You were once something like one of us, a hobbit," also said by Frodo.  
  
After that she only awoke again fully when she heard a cawing noise from up above. Sam jumped up. "Riderssss!" Gollum hushed, "Over here!!"  
  
Erin got up and followed the three over to a nearby bush. They almost reached it when Frodo collapsed and clutched his chest. The memories came back to him just like it was happening right then. The dark rider over him. Striking him with its blade.  
  
Erin understood immediately what had overcome Frodo and grabbed him quickly and pulled him to the bush. "I thought they were dead," Sam whispered.  
  
"They never die! the horses are dead, but they live, they have dragons now," Erin whispered, as the dark rider flew over them.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N Wow, that was long. hope you liked it! Please R&R! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!! lol! Yes! I'm finally 14! 


	12. Welcome to Rohan

Chapter 12

Jane: We've also noticed that all our reviewers went away! Why don't you love us any more!? Bursts out crying

Carla: Looks at Jane with odd expression Umm...right, don't mind her, she's just on PMS or something.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas are comforting the crying Jane in the background

Niori: Anywaz, just please read and review guys! Remember, reviews make everyone happy!

Chapter 12

" And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked bravely as Treebeard carried them further into the forest.

" Side?" Treebeard barked, " I am on nobodies side because no one is on my side, little Orc. Nobody cares for the forests any more,"

We're not Orcs," Merry cried, trying to look the Ent in the eyes, " we're Hobbits! Pippin and I, we're Hobbits!"

" Hobbit? Never heard of a Hobbit before," Treebeard replied, his voice scratchy, " sounds like Orc mischief to me,"

Suddenly, Treebeard straightened up quickly, surprising Merry and Pippin enough to gasp out loud.  
" The Orcs," Treebeard growled, " they come with fire, and they come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking and burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them!"

" No!" Merry cried, " you don't understand! We are Hobbits, halflings Shire folk!"

" Maybe you are, maybe you aren't," Treebeard seemed to shrug his massive bark shoulders, " the white wizard will know!"

" White wizard?" Pippin asked, looking to Merry for an explanation.

" Sauraman!" Merry exclaimed in horror, his eyes widening in horror.

Suddenly, Pippin and Merry found themselves falling to the ground. Treebeard had dropped them to the ground. They hit with two dull thuds and with groans they looked up. They found themselves lying at the feet of no other than the white wizard.  
Their eyes widened in horror as they looked up at the wizard. They lay completely still for moments, and then Pippin gasped.  
" Gandalf!" he cried, " Merry, it's Gandalf!"

Gandalf quickly led them out from the Fangorn forest and the seven of them were once again standing on the plains of Edoras.  
" I'm so glad we're out of there," Carla yawned as they stepped out into the sunlit plains, " I really didn't like that place!"

" Ditto," Jane mumbled loud enough so only Carla and Niori could hear.

" One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. It is necessary that we ride to Edoras with all speed,"

Gandalf suddenly let out a whistle that seemed to echo that was so high pitched; it seemed to echo around the seven companions. The girls opened their mouths to ask why Gandalf had whistled, but just as the words formed, a loud neigh answered Gandalf's whistle.  
Suddenly, a beautiful white horse appeared galloping across the plain towards them.  
" That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are deceived by some spell!" Legolas exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with wonder.

The horse reached them and with another neigh, stopped directly in front of Gandalf. A light smile came across Gandalf's face as he spoke the horse's name.  
" Shadowfax,"

The three girls looked on in wonder filled awe. This horse was the most beautiful creature they had ever laid eyes upon.  
" He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers," Gandalf told them all, patting the horse's nuzzle.

With that, they all mounted and rode off.   
Finally, with an hour of riding behind them, the seven companions finally reached Edoras. Gandalf rode in front of the others, riding upon Shadowfax Elvish style of riding.  
" This is Edoras and the golden halls of Meduseld," Gandalf told them all as he slowed the pace they were all riding, " there dwells Theoden, king of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over king Theoden is extremely strong,"

" This is so cool!" Jane squealed from sitting behind Aragorn, " I can't believe we're going to Rohan!"

" Be careful what you say," Gandalf cautioned them as they reached the city gates, " do not look for welcome here,"

As they dismounted and walked into the city, many of the townspeople stopped and stared at the company with stony and somewhat fearful expressions.  
" What's their problem?" Niori mumbled from walking closely beside Legolas while crossing her arms over her chest.

" You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli agreed, glaring at one of the humans along the side.

" You'll find more cheer anywhere," Carla mumbled sarcastically.

As they started to mount the stairs of the golden hall, an assembly of guards started to await them at the top.  
" If I get one more pointed object pointed at me." Carla started to threaten, but let her voice fall as they reached the top.

" Hi," Jane muttered as a few guards gathered around them.

" Ah," Gandalf spoke, nodding a bit as the guards looked on at the company in wonder.

" I cannot allow you before the king so armed," one of the guards spoke, looking at the three girls oddly, " by order of Grima Wormtongue,"

" If you think I'm going to give you my new bow," Carla growled, glaring at the guard, " you seriously need to seek mental help!"

" Ditto for me!" Jane replied, " No way are you getting my sword!"

" This is not the time girls!" Gandalf told them and then nodded towards Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn.

Reluctantly, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn handed their axe, bow and quiver and sword over. With a smirk, Legolas grabbed his twin blades from behind him, twirled them a bit and handed them to the guard.  
" That was cool," Niori remarked with a laugh.

" I know," Legolas replied, his smirk non-wavering.

With a roll of her eyes, Niori tossed her quiver and bow ever so lightly towards the guards, muttering "showoff" quite loudly.  
" Carla, Jane," Aragorn commented, his eyes narrowing, " your weapons!"

" Oh fine!" Carla cried angrily, practically throwing her bow and quiver at the guards, nearly taking one of their heads off.

Jane handed her sword over to the guards reluctantly and then placed her hands on her hips to show her irritation.  
" Your staff?" the guard asked, stopping the odd looks he was giving the girls and turning towards Gandalf.

Gandalf looked mildly surprised, and then a soft smile touched his lips.  
" Eh?" he asked, sounding completely trustworthy, " Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

After a moment's hesitation, the guard nodded and the bunch of them moved away from the door.  
Gandalf took hold of Legolas's arm to help prove his act and he let the Elf lead him into the hall. Aragorn and Gimli followed beside and the three girls tried to hold down snickers about how stupid the guards were to let Gandalf keep his staff and just before she passed through the doors, Jane turned back the guards and stuck out her tongue, causing the guards to look on in surprise and wonder what would possess a woman to act in such a manner.  
Inside the thrown room, a sickly king Theoden sat upon the thrown, with a creepy, bug like man standing at his side, who the girls figured was Grima Wormtongue.  
" My lord," Wormtongue spoke, his voice sounding comparable to a hiss of a snake, " Gandalf the grey is coming,"

The seven companions walked further into the room, gaining curious looks from all guards (Eowyn too) present in the room.  
Still holding on to Legolas's arm, Gandalf spoke, addressing not who had first spoken, but the king.  
" The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden  
king,"

" He is not welcome," Wormtongue hissed to the king, making his way  
round to the thrown.

" Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king asked, his voice cracked and weezing.

" A just question my liege," Grima replied, looking back towards the group.

" Oh will you just shut-up?!" Niori cried, crossing her arms over her chest, " Nobody cares what you have to say!"

The other two girls burst out laughing and pretty much everyone else in the room sniffled laughter.  
With a glare at Niori, Grima turned back towards Theoden and continued speaking.  
" Why should we welcome him," Grima stood back up, still talking to the king, "he brings ill news and dares to bring strangers of other races and whore women into your great lands,"

Jane's mouth fell open and beside her, Carla reached for an arrow (only to remember that she had left her quiver outside) when they heard Wormtongue call them whores.  
" What did you just call me?!?!?!?!?!?!" Niori screamed angrily, starting to advance on Wormtongue.

Grima backed up considerably when he saw the angry woman coming to basically murder him, but lucky for him, Legolas let go of Gandalf's arm, and using his Elvish speed, grabbed hold of Niori by the shoulders and restrained her.  
" Let me go!" she cried, trying to break from Legolas's hold as he wrapped an arm around her stomach from behind in order to stop her from moving, " I'm going to KILL him!"

With a sigh, Legolas took his free hand and clamped it over Niori's mouth. The girl continued to struggle, but couldn't break from the Elf's hold.  
Wormtongue had regained his composure when Legolas had grabbed hold of Niori, and was again at Theoden's side, glaring at the restrained Niori (who was glaring daggers right back at him).  
" Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear! Lathspell I name him. Ill news in ill guest,"

" Be silent!" Gandalf cried, raising his voice angrily, " Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth! I have not passed through two worlds and near death to bandy grid words with witless worms!"

Angrily, Gandalf raised his staff towards Wormtongue and the king. Grima's face fell into surprise.  
" His staff!" he cried, pointing towards Gandalf, " I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Gandalf took steps forward, his staff raised and all around them, guards started to rush towards them.  
Legolas let go of Niori, and along with Aragorn and Gimli, started to fight off the guards. Jane and Carla joined in soon after, punching a few guards in the face, and as Wormtongue started to rush away from the advancing Gandalf, Niori stuck out her foot and sent Grima toppling to the ground.  
" Opps." Niori smirked.

" Theoden so of Thengel," Gandalf cried in a strong voice, " too long have you sat in the shadows,"

Grima started to get back up, but Gimli quickly laid his foot on Wormtongue's chest, making him stay on the ground.  
" I would stay still if I were you!" he growled.

" Attend to me!" Gandalf continued, still advancing towards Theoden, " I will release you from the spell!"

Suddenly, the king burst out laughing and through his laughter spoke, " You have no power here, Gandalf the grey!"

Suddenly, Gandalf threw aside the gray robe he was covering his white ones. Theoden's eyes widened and he pushed back further in his thrown.  
" I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound!" With that, Gandalf pointed his staff at the king.

" Aaah!" Theoden cried, squirming in his thrown.

From the corner of the room, Eowyn gasped in horror at what Gandalf was doing to her Uncle, and ran forward to stop the Wizard from hurting him further. Aragorn quickly grabbed before she could go any closer. "Wait."

Then, a voice came from Theoden that Gandalf knew was Saruman's," If I go...Theoden dies!" Gandalf brought his staff closer, pushing Saruman into the throne. "You did not kill me...you will not kill him!" Gandalf spoke powerfully. " Rohan is MINE!" Saruman said angrily. "Be GONE!!" Gandalf bellowed. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" Saruman jumped forward towards the wizard.

While everyone looked on with amazement, Gandalf, with a final powerful thrust of his staff, vanquished Saruman from within the King, bringing Theoden back down to his Throne.

Eowyn feverishly broke free of Aragorn's hold, and caught the King as he fell on his throne. Soon, Theoden's ancient, withered face began to change. His long, white hair became blonde; his face became that of a middle-aged man.

"That, was cool," Jane whispered under her breath, so only the other girls could hear her.

" I know that face," Theoden whispered as he looked into the eyes of his niece, "Eowyn...Eowyn." He smiled, and looked up at the white wizard that stood before him. "Gandalf?"

" Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf answered with a smile.

Theoden's smile wavered, "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Perhaps," Gandalf motioned for a guard to bring forward the weapon," Your fingers would remember their old strength better--if they grasped your sword."

Theoden drew out the gleaming sword and turned to look at Wormtongue.

"This should be good," Niori muttered. The guards then seized Wormtongue and, followed closely by the King, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Girls, threw him out into the courtyard.

" I've only ever served you my Lord," Grima begged, crawling on all fours towards the King.

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden spat. " Send me not from your side-!"

Theoden had raised his sword up over the pathetic figure and was about to bring it down when a strong hand stopped him.

"No my Lord," Aragorn said calmly," Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Taking this as a chance to run for it, Grima jumped up and ran through the crowd that had gathered ("get out of my way!!").

"Aw, shit. That bastard got away." Carla grumbled angrily, crossing her arms, I wanted to watch him die!"

" Oh Well, we'll just attack him next time we see him." Niori said with a shrug.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
  
(A/N Wow! the two towers comes out tomorrow, and I pre-ordered it! yay! I got a LOTR poster, it's really cool, and it's on my wall now! :( Elijah Wood's apppendix burst and he was rushed to the hospital on August, 6!! Poor Elijah, imagine what I did! he's going to be ok but I was sooo upset when I found out! Get well soon Lij! PS: hope you enjoy this chapter!)  
  
The four companions climbed up onto a high rock overlooking Morannon. Erin silently mouthed the word "Wow!"  
  
"The Black Gate of Mordor," Gollum hissed, hiding his face from the sight below.  
  
Erin's eyes shifted from the gate itself, which was tightly patrolled by orcs to the top of the gate, where more orcs patrolled, to the Easterling soldiers marching to the black gate. She shivered. "God save us. My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now," Sam explained, excitedly.  
  
"If my mom and dad could see me now, they'd have more than just a thing or two to say about this whole situation," Erin replied, watching the marching soldiers.  
  
"Master says to show him the way to Mordor, so good smeagol does. Master says so," Gollum spoke up.  
  
"I did," Frodo simply said.  
  
Erin rolled her eyes at Gollum, "There's no way I'm going down there!" she exclaimed, actually scared that they would try to take her there.  
  
"Well, that's it then. We cannot get past that," Sam sighed, pointing to all the orcs below.  
  
Erin sighed with relief. Suddenly, a command was heard and a horn blew, to signal that the gate will be opened. Two enormous cave trolls stretched and growled and then pulled the mighty gate open. "Oh, those things are so friggin ugly!" Erin cried, laughing, "Hey! that one looks like my science teacher!"  
  
Sam gave Erin a skeptical look and then pointed to the big gate, "Look! the gate, it's opening! I can see a way down," Sam exclaimed, moving closer to the edge of the rock.  
  
"Duh! do you think we're blind?" Erin snapped.  
  
Sam ignored this comment and kept moving closer to the edge of the huge rock. The rock creaked and groaned. "That doesn't look very safe," Erin said, "You better move back now".  
  
"Don't you...." but Sam was cut off as the rock gave way beneath him.  
  
"Stupid, Stupid Hobbit!!" Erin cried, slapping her forehead.  
  
"Sam! No!" Frodo screamed, frightened.  
  
"Don't you dare move, Frodo!" Erin commanded, looking at him sternly.  
  
Sam let out an "Argh!!", and Frodo, not paying any attention whatsoever to Erin, scurried down the hill, slipping and sliding all the way. "Am I the only smart one here?!" Erin asked, motioning with her hands.  
  
"Smeagol is smart," Gollum said, pointing to himself.  
  
"Oh yes, you have to be the one with the most brains here," Erin said, sarcastically.  
  
Two of the Easterling soldiers below looked over to the hill and noticed two streams of dust sliding down the hill, made by Sam and Frodo. They looked at each other skeptically and moved away from the rest of the marching soldiers to investigate. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," Erin panicked, "Please let them be alright".  
  
Frodo reached Sam who is stuck in the scree (dirt). The soldiers moved closer and closer. Frodo struggled to try and pull Sam from the dirt but with no success. He took his elvish cloak and threw it over himself and a struggling Sam.  
  
The soldiers were now directly in front of Sam, but their eyes see nothing but rock. Erin let out another sigh of relief and continued to watch the scene playing before her eyes below. The soldiers shrugged at each other and finally left after a couple of minutes looking around. Frodo quickly pulled the cloak off and pulled Sam out. "I did not ask you to come with me, Sam," Frodo explained, calmly.  
  
"I know, I doubt even these elvish cloaks will hide us in there," Sam replied, watching the orcs walk back and forth.  
  
"They're planning something," Erin thought, out loud, "They're NOT leaving me here alone!"  
  
"We're here," Gollum replied.  
  
Erin ignored him and watched Sam and Frodo prepare to run to the gate, "They can't go there! someone stop them!"  
  
"Go back with Erin, Sam. She needs someone, tell her I love her," Frodo explained, and held Sam back from running.  
  
Frodo was just about to run towards the gate, when two hands held him back. Without looking back, Frodo said, "Let me go, Sam. I have to go now!"  
  
"No! No, no master! They'd catch you! They'd catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it," Gollum cried, anxiously.  
  
At the top of the hill, Erin fainted in fright and fell back onto the rocks below, no one noticed over Frodo's scream, "I have to go, NOW!" Frodo cried, trying to make a run for it again.  
  
"NO!" Gollum exclaimed, while pulling Frodo back again, "There's another way. More secret and dark way".  
  
"Because Master did not ask," Gollum covered.  
  
"He's up to something," Sam said, curiously.  
  
"Are you saying there's another way into Mordor?" Frodo asked, taken aback.  
  
"Yes. There is a path, and some stairs, and then a tunnel," Gollum explained.  
  
The three watched as the black gate closed before their eyes. "He's lead us this far, Sam," Frodo spoke, with reason.  
  
"Mr.Frodo, no," Sam pleaded.  
  
"He's been true to his word," Frodo went on.  
  
"No!" Sam whispered, urgently.  
  
"Where's Erin?" Frodo asked, changing the topic.  
  
"Erin?? where are you?" Sam called.  
  
There was no answer. "Not again," Frodo sighed.  
  
The three companions walked up to where they last saw Erin and saw her sprawled across a nearby rock. "What happened here?" Frodo asked, trying to wake Erin up.  
  
"She must have fell," Sam explained.  
  
Erin groaned and coughed, "Actually, I fainted, you tried to leave me Frodo!"  
  
"I had to," Frodo said, calmly.  
  
Erin got up and wiped the dirt off of her shaggy clothes, "Lead the way, Gollum," she said, sternly.  
  
"How do you know where we're going?" Frodo asked, in disbelief.  
  
"I have excellent hearing?" Erin laughed, nervously.  
  
Gollum started to lead the way as Erin trailed closely behind. Sam and Frodo looked at the two in disbelief, but walked off in silence.  
  
(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! the next one might take a little longer because Niori is writing!! please R&R! I'm making lembas with the other flames I've gotten, yummmm, lembas!) 


	14. Off to Helm's Deep

~ AN- Hey guys! It's just lil ol Niori here.guess what? We're back to school.*cringe* I, for one, hate school and since it's my first year of highschool, I'm pretty freaked out! Anywaz, off that horrendous subject and on to the next.here's the next chapter! *Applause from the background *! Oh, well.I have nothing else to say, so I'll just let y'all get on to reading! Rock on! Erin: Sorry it took so long, but its all Niori's fault! HEHEHE! Pizzout! I Love Twins! ~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
" Look!" Pippin cried suddenly, " There's smoke to the south!"  
Merry and Pippin were again riding on Treebeard's massive shoulders and walking through the woods. Gandalf had greeted both Hobbits and Treebeard, and after they had talked briefly, he had sent the Hobbits away with Treebeard again.  
" There is always smoke rising from Isenguard these days," Treebeard spoke sadly.  
" Isenguard?" Merry asked, a little uncertainly.  
" There was once a time when Sauraman would walk through these woods. He cares no more for things that grow. He now has a mind of wheels and metal,"  
Merry and Pippin climbed higher upon Treebeard's branches and gazed over the treetops and laid eyes upon Isenguard, and the large army of Orcs that marched from it.  
" What is it?" Pippin asked, his eyes filled with horror struck awe.  
" It's Saruman's army, the war has started!" Merry cried.  
Finally, Treebeard stopped marching. They were in the middle of a small clearing with an odd shaped rock in the middle.  
" The Ents have not bothered in the wars of men and wizards for a very long time," Treebeard explained to them, " but now something that has not happened for an age is about to pass- and Ent moot,"  
" What's that?" Merry asked curiously.  
" It is a gathering," Treebeard told them, setting them down upon the ground.  
" A gathering of what?"  
Suddenly, if as to answer Merry's question, Ents marched out into the clearing from all sides surrounding them.  
" Beech, Oak, Chestnut, Ash," Treebeard mused to himself, " many have come. Good, good, good. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war,"  
Merry and Pippin waited, and waited, and waited. The Ents talked only in hushed voices that neither of the Hobbits could hear. After what seemed like hours, they were dead board.  
" Even the girls were faster than this!" Merry moaned.  
" And I thought they took a long time." Pippin sighed, just as Treebeard advanced towards them.  
" We have agreed," Treebeard told them, " I have told them your names and we have agreed.you are not Orcs,"  
" Well that's good!" Pippin exclaimed happily and with relief.  
" What about Saruman?!" Merry cried desperately, " Have you come to a decision about him?"  
" Now don't be hasty master Merry,"  
" Hasty?!" he cried, " Our friends are out there! They need help.they can't win by themselves!"  
" War yes," Treebeard spoke in a slow voice, " in old Entish, it takes a long time to say anything, so we don't bother to say anything if we don't need to take time,"  
Without another word, Treebeard turned away from the Hobbits ad resumed talking to the other Ents.  
Another long amount of time passed, and both Merry and Pippin nearly fell asleep, and then finally, Treebeard turned to them.  
" The Ents cannot hold back this war," he said, " we must weather such things as we always have,"  
" What?!" Merry cried, " How can that be your decision?!"  
" This is not our war," Treebeard said simply.  
" But you're part of this world -aren't you?" Merry asked, his voice pleading, " You must help.please.you have to do something,"  
" You are young and brave master Merry," Treebeard replied sadly, " but your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home," *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Niori, Jane and Carla lounged lazily on the front stairs leading into the Golden hall. They had stayed here after Wormtongue had been banished and Gandalf had taken the king to his son's grave.  
Yawning, Niori turned over on to her stomach and sprawled on a stair. Carla sat a step above her, fiddling around with one of her arrows and Jane sat below them both, staring up at the sky with a faraway look on her face.  
" So." Carla started to speak, but was cut off as Gandalf, holding a little boy in his arms and Theoden strode past them, with a little girl, who had a dirty, tear streaked face, following them.  
After they had entered, the three girls looked at each other. " Should we." Jane started.  
" Yep," Carla finished, placing her arrow back into her quiver and bounding to her feet, quickly followed by Niori and Jane. The three rushed up the stairs and re-entered the hall.  
The two children that had entered with Gandalf and the king sat were seated at a small table, where Lady Eowyn wrapped heavy blankets around their shoulders and placed a bowl of food in front of them.  
The three girls quietly made their way to where Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli were. Both the king and Eowyn gave them quizzical looks as they stood beside Aragorn & company, but quickly brought their attention back to the two children, where the little boy began to speak.  
He told them that their village had been attacked by the men of the wilds and that their mother had sent them here to warn the king.  
" They gave no warning," Eowyn spoke, casting a sad glance at the children, " they just attacked and destroyed their village,"  
" This is but a taste of the terror Sauraman will unleash," Gandalf spoke from his seat beside the king, " and all the more potent is his attack, for he is driven fiercely by fear of Sauron,"  
" I know what you would have me do," Theoden said, " but I will not risk open war!"  
" Ride out and meet them, draw them away from your woman and children," Gandalf insisted, not giving any heed to what Theoden had said.  
" You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn spoke up from where he stood, " Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return to fight for you, their king,"  
" They will be 300 leagues away from here by now," Theoden sighed, " Eomer cannot help. I will not risk further death of my people. I will not risk open war,"  
" Open war is upon you," Aragorn spoke, stepping further towards the king, " whether you would risk it or not,"  
With his eyes narrowed, Theoden approached Aragorn, and stopped when they were only inches apart. " When last I looked," Theoden growled, " Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan,"  
" Oh for God's shake!" Carla cried angrily, " Listen to Aragorn! He, unlike you, has some idea of what he's talking about! Half, if not all of Isenguard will attack you! If you don't prepare for a tough battle, YOU WILL ALL DIE!"  
" You have no right to talk to me like that," the king hissed at Carla, " you may hold high in Aragorn's view, but to me you are nothing but a woman,"  
" You have no right to talk to her like that!" Niori cried, stepping up beside her cousin, " She's right! And you're an idiot not to listen to Aragorn and Carla both! If you stay here and hope that Sauraman will decide to spare you all, Rohan will fall!"  
" Niori," Legolas spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. Niori turned back to glare at him, but when she saw his face, realized now was not the time for her to run her mouth, no matter how right she was.  
" Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.  
After a moment, Theoden spoke.  
" We shall go to Helm's deep," he said, " and we shall leave at first light," ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
" What an idiot!" Carla mumbled to herself as she, Niori, Jane, Gimli and Legolas made their way to the stables, where Aragorn and Gandalf already were.  
" He only tries to do what is best for his people," Legolas told her.  
" And hiding in a big mountain is the answer?!" Niori said sarcastically, " Please!"  
" You're right," Legolas told her, " but it is not for you to decide. Theoden is the king, and it is his choice right or wrong,"  
" When the hell did you get so smart?" Jane asked the Elf, raising an eyebrow.  
" Very funny!" he growled.  
They pushed open the doors to the stables, and just as they entered, jumped out of the way just as Gandalf raced past them riding Shadowfex.  
Aragorn walked back to them. " We shall stay and help fight for Rohan. We shall be the ones to keep sure Rohan's defenses hold,"  
" OH Goodie," Jane muttered sarcastically.  
" Come, we must catch rest tonight, the journey to Helm's deep will be long and full of dangers. The king has already offered us rooms in the hall, at Gandalf's persistence,"  
Silently, they returned to the Golden hall, just as one of the guards were announcing to the people that they were to leave for Helm's deep come dawn tomorrow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Later, Niori sat in a far corner of the throne room with Carla's CD player and a pair of headphones she had found in one of the corner pockets of Carla's bag, on.  
All around her, guards were hurrying here and there, taking things needed for the trip to Helm's deep. She leaned back against the wall and silently listened to her "Linkin park" CD.  
Her attention was caught when lady Eowyn entered the room, knelt in front of a chest, opened it and pulled out a sword. She swung it around her and then whirled around, sword high, to block Aragorn's own blade. She moved quickly, and then pushed Aragorn's blade off her own.  
Niori clicked the off button and watched with interest.  
" You have some skill with a blade," Aragorn commented, putting his blade back into its sheath.  
" Woman of this country learned long ago that those without swords could still die upon them," she replied coolly, " I fear not death nor pain,"  
" What do you fear lady?" Aragorn asked softly.  
" A cage," she said, her taking on a clear ring of pride and spirit, " to stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire,"  
" You are the daughter of kings," Aragorn spoke, " a shield-maiden of Rohan. I do not think this will be your fate,"  
Eowyn looked at him with puzzled and awe filled eyes, and without another word, Aragorn turned and left the room. Eowyn stood frozen for a moment, and then Niori spoke.  
" He's right. You are good with that thing,"  
Eowyn's head whipped around to see Niori sitting on the floor.  
" Why are you so different?" Eowyn asked her, as Niori got to her feet and moved towards her, " Why does he, Lord Aragorn, allow you to travel and fight beside him and treats you like an equal. You are a human woman, so why does he permit you to fight?"  
Niori sighed and gave Eowyn a quick grin. " I come from a whole different world than you. Where I come from, men and woman ARE equal. Woman can do anything they want.even fight,"  
" I wish I could see your world," Eowyn sighed, " I wish this was such a world where I, a woman, could help fight for my land. I can wield a sword, yet they treat me like a jewel to be kept hidden away,"  
" Don't worry Eowyn," Niori smiled, " you'll get your chance to fight for Rohan.for Middle-Earth, I'm sure. Your spirit is made of fire, kinda like me, and no one will be able to hold you down forever.believe me.I broke away,"  
Eowyn smiled " Thank you Niori,"  
" Welcome,"' she said, " but I better be going.I didn't tell Carla or Jane where I was going, so they probably think.well, they probably wonder where I am,"  
They said their goodnights and goodbyes, Niori gathered up Carla's CD player and then started to walk down the dark hallway towards her, Carla and Jane's room,"  
" Niori!" a voice called from behind her. She turned and saw Legolas walking towards her.  
" Hi," she said with a smile.  
" I was looking for you," he said as he reached her.  
" Well," she said with a smirk, " I guess you found me. So, what do you want?"  
" I was getting tired of practicing with my bow by myself, and thought."  
" Maybe I'd like to join you?" she finished, " I'd love to, but lets not practice, lets.take a walk or.something.I don't feel like practicing,"  
With that, the two walked back down the hallway. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Later that night, as Carla did her routinely exercises, Jane slipped out of the bedroom the three girls shared, a semi-stupid idea forming in her mind. Going down the long hallway, passing the other guest rooms where Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn slept, she came to a large, open room filled with lots of armchairs and a blazing fire. She could just see someone in one of the chairs reading a book, and hoped it was the person she wanted to see.  
It was.  
Aragorn looked up as Jane walked over and sat down across from him.  
"Hello," Aragorn said, going back to his book.  
"Uh...Aragorn?" Jane said awkwardly, as the Ranger continued to read  
his book," I uh. was just um... wondering if you would- but you won't want to- uh.... teach me to use a sword?" " Could you say that again, please?" Aragorn said kindly, closing his book and turning his gaze to the girl. "Well," Jane said in simpler terms," I have a sword, but I don't know how to use it. So-" "So, you want me to show you how," Aragorn finished with a smile. "Oh my God would you?" the girl cried eagerly, bringing her chair closer to his. "Well, since we may be forced upon open war, I will want you to be prepared..." Aragorn thought aloud. " Sure. Meet me in an hour in the courtyard, for we leave tomorrow at first light for Helm's deep." Jane grinned," I'll be there." Smiling madly to herself, she walked quickly from the room and into the vast hallway. In her daze-like state, she crashed into Niori who was coming from a hallway that branched off. " Where were you?" they said together, stepping back. " Were you with Legolas?" Jane asked slyly, moving around her friend to face her. " That's none of your damn business," Niori snapped back, her eyes narrowing, seeming to dare Jane to venture further into the subject. "OK, well...I'll be seeing you-" Jane turned to go back to her room, but Niori stopped her.  
" Wait! Were you with Aragorn?" Niori asked innocently. " My business...remember?" Jane said sweetly. She turned the other way, and walked back to the bedroom. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~AN- Well, there's the chapter, hope you liked and all, so bye bye.yep that was short, but remember, please review! ~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
  
(A/N Hey everyone! it's Erin here! what's been going on? Sadly, I think we've started to lose some readers because Niori took too long with Ch.14!!!!! erg! anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, at least it didn't take me a month to get it up! :) Pizzout!)  
  
The four companions walked down the path of the forest of Ithilien. Gollum floundered around in the stream ahead and tried to catch a fish. Erin sang her favorite Good Charlotte song under her breath. "Hey Stinker! Don't go getting too far ahead!" Sam called to Gollum.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Frodo asked Sam.  
  
"What?" Sam said, turning to face Frodo.  
  
"Call him names, run him down all the time?" Frodo demanded.  
  
"Because.....because that's what he is Mr.Frodo," Sam replied.  
  
Erin stood watching them, "This could get good. I just need some popcorn now," she though to herself.  
  
She sat down on a nearby rock and stared at the stream. "Joel, too cute. Benji, too much like Good Charlotte. uhhhh.." Erin thought, "Gee, thinking of baby names sure passes the time".  
  
She turned to look at Frodo and Sam, they were still fighting. "You can't save him Mr.Frodo," Sam said, quietly.  
  
Frodo whipped around, "What do you know about it?!" he snapped, "Nothing!"  
  
Erin saw that this hurt Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam," Frodo started, sadly, "I don't know why I said that".  
  
"I do!" Sam said, angrily, "It's the ring...."  
  
"Blah! Blah! BLAH!" Erin screamed, suddenly, not wanting to here anymore fighting.  
  
"STOP IT!" Frodo screamed back, "And you Sam, I know what I have to do, it's my task, mine, my own".  
  
Frodo started to walk away. "Can't you hear yourself? don't you know who you sound like?" Sam cried after him.  
  
"Hold on! Wait a second, Frodo!" Erin called, as she stood up and marched over to him.  
  
"What!" Frodo yelled at her.  
  
"Don't talk to us like that! Frodo, Gollum is gone, there is no good left," Erin explained, sternly.  
  
"What do you know? you're not even from this world! And this is not your business, so stay out of it!" Frodo screamed in her face.  
  
Erin's eyes widened with shock. "And don't play that innocent act with me!" Frodo snapped again.  
  
"Stop it, Mr.Frodo!" Sam cried, from behind Erin.  
  
Frodo was about to reply, but before he could, Erin's hand slapped him hard across the face. A red handprint appeared in a couple of seconds. Tears welled up in Erin's eyes and she burst out crying. A shocked and guilty look came over Frodo's face. Erin turned and ran up ahead, where Gollum was splashing around. "Erin! Wait!" Frodo called after her, but she just kept running, "Oh Sam, what have I done?"  
  
"I'll tell you what you've done," Sam responded, annoyed, "You've just hurt one of the people you love most in this world".  
  
Frodo sighed, sadly, "What will I do now?" he asked, bowing his head in shame.  
  
Sam thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head, "Give it to her," he said, calmly.  
  
"I was going to wait for a better time..." Frodo replied.  
  
"Mr.Frodo, do you really think there is a better time than this? Trust me, she'll love it!" Sam persuaded.  
  
"I'll give it to her tonight, I just hope you're right, Sam," Frodo decided.  
  
***********************************************  
  
That night, Frodo sat by himself and thought. Erin sat a little ways away, behind a rock. Her sobs echoed in the silence. Sam sat trying to light a fire, but the wind was just too strong and his attempts were futile. He cringed every time he heard Erin let out a loud sob. He was starting to feel a quite uneasy about this whole situation. He didn't want to see the strong relationship between Erin and Frodo just disappear. They were meant to be together, like bread and butter, or salt and pepper. He got up and walked slowly over to where Erin was sitting, silently thanking God that Gollum was off hunting somewhere and not here. "Erin," Sam said, sitting down beside her, "Don't be upset".  
  
"Don't be upset?!?" Erin cried, tears spilling down her cheeks, "How can I not be upset? You heard the way Frodo yelled at me!"  
  
"You know he didn't mean it, it's the ring. By now you should know how much Frodo loves you," Sam said, Softly, wiping the tears from Erin's face.  
  
"You really mean it? I mean, he really loves me like you say he does?" Erin asked, smiling weakly.  
  
"Of course!" Sam exclaimed, happily, "He always talks about how he was so lucky to meet you and how he plans to be a great father!"  
  
"Thanks, Sam," Erin said, reaching over and hugging him, "You really know how to make a girl smile".  
  
Sam blushed and got up. Now, he had to talk to Frodo. He walked over to where Frodo sat. Frodo looked up and tears shone in his big, blue eyes. "Mr.Frodo," Sam said, softly, "It'll be all right".  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't mean it...." Frodo cried, tears running down his face.  
  
"You know she loves you, maybe it's time you went and talked to her," Sam suggested.  
  
"How can I talk to her after what I did?" Frodo demanded.  
  
"Just give it to her and everything will be ok," Sam replied, smiling warmly.  
  
Frodo considered this, "Ok, I'm going to go talk to her," he decided.  
  
He got up and walked over to where Erin sat shivering in the night. Sam watched from a nearby rock. Frodo sat down beside Erin. She didn't look at him, she just kept staring straight ahead. "Erin, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Frodo said, sadly.  
  
Erin didn't reply, but she turned to look at the tears running down his face. "I love you, Erin," Frodo said, softly, "And I'm sorry".  
  
"I love you too," Erin answered.  
  
"And I have something for you, I was going to give it to you later..." Frodo trailed off.  
  
He reached into the deep pocket of his brown pants and pulled out a little white box, tied with blue ribbon. He handed it to Erin. "The girls picked it out when we went to the mall once, they said you would like it," Frodo explained, with a smile.  
  
Erin carefully untied the ribbon and opened the little box. At first, she just saw what seemed to be a silver chain necklace, but when she took it fully out, her eyes widened in surprise. It was a little silver locket. She examined it on the outside, engraved into it, it said "E + F". "Open it," Frodo explained.  
  
Erin opened it and inside on the right side it said "4 ever". and on the left side it had a little picture of her and Frodo together. Erin's eyes sparkled with happiness and tears of joy stung her eyes. She didn't know what to say so she just leaned forward and kissed Frodo passionately.  
  
Sam sighed and wiped his forehead, "At least that's over now," he thought to himself, "At least they're happy now".  
  
(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chappie! I know it was a bit *Soap Operaish* lol, but I needed some way to save some story for later, as you know, Helm's Deep is coming up, and it doesn't really switch back to Frodo and Sam! oh well, it was cute! PLEASE R&R!!! []Dizzout!!!) 


	16. Aragorn's dead

Chapter 16

As soon as the sun began to peak over the distant horizon, lighting up the clear sky with brilliant colors of pink, orange and blue, the three girls were shaken awake.

" Wake up," Aragorn told them all, entering the three girls' bedroom, " the three of you! We leave, for the sun has risen,"

Three unwilling groans came from the three separate beds.

" We're leaving now!" Aragorn said, with more force, " Get up!"

Slowly, the three girls sat up, and after glaring at Aragorn, they all climbed out of their beds.

" How come," Carla yawned, stretching her arms and bending down to retrieve her bag, " I feel like it's another morning of school?"

" Tell me about it," Niori moaned, pulling her tunic on to her shoulders, " I'm so tired!"

" Well," Jane smirked, " maybe you shouldn't have stayed out so late,"

" Late?" Niori asked, turning around to stare at her, eyebrows raised.

" Remember?" Jane's smirk grew wider, " the whole it's- none- of- your- damn- business- if- I -was- with- Legolas- or- not?"

" Ohhh." Carla laughed a bit, " I obviously missed something!"

By now, Niori's mouth had dropped open, and she looked quite pissed.

"You God damn-" Aragorn cut off her angry cry.

" Girls!" he said, shaking his head, " this is not the time! We're leaving! Leave now, fight later!"

Without another word (to each other) the three girls grabbed their stuff and left.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Jane was still sitting atop her and Aragorn's horse along with her,

Carla walked a little ways away from her horse, because Gimli was ridding atop their horse while conversing with Eowyn, and Niori led her and

Legolas's horse, Legolas walked ahead of the whole party.

They had been traveling now for half the day, and already most of the travelers were getting weary.

" I'm soooooo board!" Carla muttered to herself as she walked alone, " Everyone here is way too quiet!"

Quickly, she moved forward to talk with Niori, who was leading her horse just ahead of Carla, looking almost as board as Carla herself felt.

" So," she asked as she stepped up beside Niori and the other girl turned to look at her, " did lover boy finally realize what a witch you were and now wants nothing to do with you?" her voice was joking.

" Very funny!" The other girl snapped angrily.

" Well, most of the time we have to pry you two apart with a crowbar!

" Are you sure you're not talking about Erin and Frodo?" Niori asked sarcastically, " because nothing has happened between Legolas and I, and we're just friends!"

Carla couldn't help but burst out laughing. That had to have been the funniest thing she'd heard all day!

" Come off it Niori!" she laughed, " You've been in love with the guy since you saw the first movie!"

Niori opened her mouth to shoot off an angry reply, but just as the words were about to roll off her tongue, there was a scream of pain from in front of them.

Both girls looked up sharply, and not long after the scream, they heard Legolas's call out.

" A scout!"

" Shit!" Carla cursed loudly and looked behind her. From the two words that Legolas had shouted, terror erupted within the group of the village people.

" Riders to the head of the column!" Theoden cried sharply, and Niori started to mount her horse, but was soon stopped by Aragorn.

" NO! You three stay with the villagers! It's too dangerous now and if another attack awaits the people before they reach Helm's deep, you three will be there to defend them!"

The three were going to protest, but Gimli was put in Jane's place on the back of the horse that she and Aragorn shared, and rode off.  
" But I can fight!" Eowyn's dismayed cry came from behind them.

" You two take Carla's horse and ride with Eowyn. I'm going to stay here and fight!" Niori declared, mounting her horse, " Now go!"

Without giving the other a chance to respond, Niori rode off with the other riders.

" Damn her!" Carla muttered to herself, but pulled Jane's arm and hurriedly to catch up with Eowyn.

Niori rode swiftly and when she reached where Legolas stood, shooting off arrows at their foe, the Elf swung himself up behind her.

" Why are you not with the others!" he asked her, pulling an arrow from his quiver and stringing it to his bow.

" What? And miss all the fun?" she smirked back at him.

Suddenly, behind their horse, Gimli fell off the back of Aragorn's horse, and ways about to be attacked by a rider less Warg.

Without hesitation, Legolas turned around and fired his arrow into the creature that was about to attack Gimli, killing it.

" Argh!" Gimli yelled angrily at the Elf, " that one counts as mine!"

" This is where I get off!" Legolas told Niori, preparing to jump off their horse, " be careful!" with that, Legolas leaped of the horse.

Niori reached into her quiver and was just about to pull and arrow, when a Warg leaped and hit her horse in the side, sending the girl flying through the air.

She landed on her back a few feet away, and felt her vision go dark for a fraction of a second. She sat there completely for a moment, but was brought back to the battle as a Warg, slashed out, its claws connecting with the soft flesh of her forearm.

Niori muffled a scream of pain, and using her uninjured arm, pulled out her elvish blade. Suddenly, the Warg pitched forward, and blindly, Niori stabbed out her knife. She brought the blade up into the thing's chin, killing it.

The battle continued for almost another ten minutes and then finally, the remaining Wargs and riders retreated. Niori stood by herself a moment, feeling quite dizzy, but then regained her senses, and went to where

Legolas, Gimli and Theoden stood, looking down over the side of a cliff.

There was no sign of Aragorn.

" What's wrong?" Niori asked as she reached the three, " Where's Aragorn?"

" He." Gimli started, but found himself unable to finish.

" Fell." Theoden finished, " Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isenguard will return. Leave the dead"

" Oh my God," Niori covered her mouth, feeling tears came into her eyes, " Aragorn's dead?"

Legolas, who was glaring at Theoden, turned back towards her, noticing now that the girl was bleeding heavily from her arm.

" You're bleeding!" he said.

" I'm fine," Niori replied, her voice barely above a whisper and feeling tears slip down her cheeks. It was unbelievable. Aragorn was dead!

Silently, tears still running her cheeks, Legolas put his arm around Niori for comfort, and lead her back to their horse, grieving inside himself. Silently, they followed the rest of the party towards Helm's deep


	17. Captured

(A/N wow, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update everyone! I've been really busy with my website and school and everything! Don't worry, Niori already has the next chapter done so you won't have to wait long for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry again!)  
  
The next morning, Erin woke up to the sound of an owl hooting nearby. She rubbed her eyes, sleepily, and sat up. Frodo sat snoozing in the sun nearby and Sam was looking around for something to eat. "You're not going to find anything around here, Sam," Erin called.  
  
Sam looked towards her, "Who said I was looking for something to eat?" He snapped.  
  
Erin shrugged and got up off of the soft grass and went to her backpack. She dug in it and pulled out her book 'Steps Through Pregnancy' and went to sit beside Frodo. "Good Morning!" Erin cried, happily.  
  
Frodo moaned and opened his eyes a bit, but he quickly shut them again from the bright sunlight. Erin knew Frodo didn't sleep very well again last night. She saw him up stroking the ring and whispering to himself. She was very worried for him, but she hid it this morning. Erin opened her book and started to read a bit more, occasionally widening her eyes at some surprising things she read. It was pretty much silent, until Gollum came running out of the nearby bushes with two baby rabbits in his mouth. "Oh my.." Erin started, at the sight.  
  
Gollum spat out the two rabbits in Frodo's lap and Frodo quickly opened his eyes again. "Awww, poor bunnies," Erin cooed.  
  
"Look! Look, see what Smeagol finds?" Gollum cried, twirling around and laughing triumphantly.  
  
Frodo smiled and looked over to Sam, who glared back at the sight. "They are young, they are tender, they are nice. Yes they are, eat them! eat them!" He screamed, shoving his teeth into the rabbit.  
  
"Oh, that is just wrong!" Erin cried, covering her eyes with her hands.  
  
"You'll make them sick, you will! behaving like that!" Sam said, running over and grabbing the two rabbits, "There's only one way to eat a brace of coneys!"  
  
Sam took the rabbits away and started to skin them and then started to make a soup. "I'm so tired," Erin said, yawning.  
  
"It's a tiring journey," Frodo said, smiling at her softly.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and started to read some of the book with her. Erin pointed to a picture, "That's what I'm guessing the baby looks like right now," Erin said.  
  
Frodo nodded his head and looked at the rest of the stages of the baby. They continued to read the book, while Sam and Gollum fought over what to do with the rabbits. "What's it doing? You stupid, fat, hobbit! It ruins it!" Gollum cursed.  
  
Erin laughed and Sam looked over and glared at her. "There was something funny....in the book?" Erin said, giving him and innocent smile.  
  
The two continued to fight and Erin heard something about Potatoes, but she wasn't sure. "Would you two shut up! I'm trying to read here!" Erin called.  
  
Gollum and Sam turned to look at her, but didn't say another word to each other. Frodo got up and walked towards the bushes, as Erin continued to skim through her book.  
  
Frodo heard something in the distance, and being the curious hobbit that he was, he walked through the bushes to see what the noise was. Sam stirred the soup and added some herbs. "I wish we had some fish or something," he complained.  
  
"At least we have this! good job, Gollum," Erin said, patting him on his head.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Sam asked, looking around.  
  
"Frodo?" Erin called, "FRODO!"  
  
"Keep it down!" Sam said, "Mr.Frodo?"  
  
"We'd better go and look for him," Erin said, starting off into the bushes.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, I just have to finish with this," Sam said, nodding to the soup.  
  
Erin walked further into the thick vines and ahead she saw someone standing. They had on a green cloak with the hood up and a bow and arrow. "Legolas?" Erin called softly, confused, "Robin Hood?"  
  
The person in the cloak didn't turn around and Erin walked closer, out of the bushes. She was a bit frightened, and quickly retreated back into the bushes to watch. Another green-cloaked person walked up and the two started to talk. "Are the troops ready?" The first one said.  
  
"Yes, sir. they are ready for the ambush," Said the second one.  
  
"Ambush?" Erin whispered to herself, quietly.  
  
"There's something else wandering around these woods, I'm sure I saw some movement in the bushes a moment ago," The first one said.  
  
Erin took a couple of steps back, as one of the men looked around the bushes. She gasped when someone grabbed her from behind. "Got you!" he said, pushing her out of the bushes towards the other men, "I've got one!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sam caught up with Frodo. He was laying down on the ground and watching soldiers marching. They had an ill look and had black veils covering half of their faces. "Who are they?" Sam asked.  
  
"Soldiers of Sauron! they are wicked men," Gollum said, from behind him, and then he slipped off into the bushes.  
  
Suddenly, arrows were shot from every direction and men fell to the ground. Sam looked up in interest. "Mr.Frodo, it's an oliphaunt!" Sam cried, gasping.  
  
A smile came to his lips, but soon diappeared when he noticed something, "Where is Erin?" Frodo demanded, looking around, "Erin?"  
  
"She was right in front of me only a moment ago, Mr.Frodo," Sam said, guilt in his voice, "She must have wandered off".  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Erin looked up into the face of a human man. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm...I...uhhh," Erin mumbled, extremely frightened.  
  
"Who are you?!? Spit it out!" He screamed, shaking her.  
  
Instead of answering, Erin let out a scream and tried to pull away from him. "Keep still!" he commanded.  
  
Erin kept wriggling under his grasp, until he pushed her away. She started to run back towards the safety of the bushes, but one of his men grabbed her and pushed her back towards him. "Bind her hands," He ordered, glaring at Erin, "And a gag".  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Erin screamed, before a hand was clasped over her mouth.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Frodo was startled to hear the sound of Erin's scream. "Erin!" he cried, "We must leave now, Sam!"  
  
"But Mr.Frodo..." Sam started, but he was cut off.  
  
"NOW!" Frodo yelled, turning to run towards the bushes.  
  
He ran into a soldier and was shoved so hard he fell to the ground. "HEY!" Sam cried, pulling out his sword.  
  
He ran into the soldiers and was pushed to the ground beside Frodo. Frodo looked up and saw Erin struggling to get away from their grasps, tears formed in her eyes. "Erin!" Frodo cried, trying to get up again.  
  
A soldier wrapped his arm around Frodo to hold him back. Their leader came out and stood in front of Frodo. "Bind their hands," He ordered.  
  
Frodo looked up and glared into his eyes with such hatred, it seemed to startle him.  
  
(A/N I hope you liked this chapter! please R&R! the next one is coming soon! I promise!) 


	18. SoAragorn's NOT dead!

~ AN- hey hey all! Well, I would like to please beg your forgiveness for waiting so long to update, and I won't go into details because they are extremely stupid, but again, sorry it took us so long! ~  
  
Chapter 18 Niori stopped abruptly and looked up into Legolas's deep blue eyes, remembering something, as the now-small group of riders neared the fortress of Helm's Deep. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked the distraught girl.  
  
"Oh my God", Niori said quietly,"..what are we going to tell Jane?" ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Apparently, while she's fighting, I'm supposed to sit here, on this fringing freezing floor and knit!" Carla said angrily to Jane, who was only half-listening.  
  
The two were sitting in the Helm among the hundreds of other Rohirrim women, waiting for the safe return of the city's men. "Get over it," Jane said, grinning at her friend." You'll have your time to fight during Helm's Deep. Besides, do you think I really enjoy waiting here too?"  
  
"Well"- Carla began, but was cut off by a loud blast from a horn outside the deep.  
  
"They're back!" Jane cried, getting up and following Carla to the entrance to meet their friends. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Theoden came in first, followed by Legolas and Niori, then Gimli. Seeing the shape of Niori's arm, Jane and Carla rushed over to the girl. "Oh my God!" Jane screamed," your arm!"  
  
Niori looked down wearily at her clothes, which were now covered in her blood. "I'm okay," she lied.  
  
Ignoring her, Carla ripped off a piece of her shirt and made a tourniquet around Niori's arm. "Way to kill yourself, dumbass," Carla mumbled.  
  
"Jane... Carla, "Legolas got off his horse and stood beside the two, "There's something you both should know.especially you, Jane."  
  
"What?" Jane asked, seeing the sadness in the elf's fair face.  
  
"It's Aragorn," Niori said, getting off her horse, " he.fell."  
  
Jane's eyed widened with shock. "What.?" she said softly in disbelief, "..how.?"  
  
"He fell off a cliff," Niori said again, fresh tears falling from her eyes as she tried not to look at her grief-stricken friend.  
  
"Oh,.." Carla said, crying herself, "..No..."  
  
Still speechless with shock, Jane backed up against a wall," Oh...God.No." The girl moaned, sliding down the stone wall onto the cold cement floor, crying softly to herself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* An hour later, Niori sat upon a set of stairs with Legolas at her side. Unsatisfied with the tourniquet that Carla had made for Niori's bleeding arm, Legolas was making one himself. " It may hurt a bit," Legolas told her softly, pulling the cloth tightly together.  
  
Niori didn't even grimace as the slight pain traveled up her arm. She had been sitting numbly and silently for the past hour. " Niori," Legolas asked her softly, starting to worry about her silence, " are you alright?"  
  
" I'm fine," Niori said, speaking for the first time, " but I just realized, no one has even bothered to ask how you are, and Aragorn was your best friend. So how are You?"  
  
Legolas looked at the young girl sadly. " It is true, Aragorn was my best friend, and I do and will grieve him sorely, but right now, there is someone who is alive and that I care about just as much, who I can help. I can hide my grief, only because my mind is occupied in helping you," Niori smiled at him, suddenly feeling so tired.  
  
She yawned and shook her head. " I'm so tired all of the sudden,"  
  
" From the mixture of blood loss, tears and grief, it is a wonder that you have not already feel asleep. And I advise that you get your rest, remember there will still be a battle left to fight,"  
  
" May I use you as a pillow then?" Niori asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face,  
  
" Considering you're the one who thinks I should sleep," Legolas smirked a bit, " Even if I say no, you'll do it anyway. So do I really have a choice?"  
  
" Not really," Niori whispered, leaning her head against Legolas's shoulder and closing her eyes. Within minutes, Niori was asleep. With a sigh, Legolas wrapped his arms around Niori's shoulders, leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " I sit can't believe he's dead!" Jane sobbed into her palms.  
  
" Jane," Carla tried to comfort the other girl, " calm down! Crying your eyes out won't help anything!"  
  
" But you don't get it!" Jane sobbed again, " I was in love with him! Even if only you, Niori and Erin knew about it, I still was in love with him!"  
  
" I know-" but Carla's voice trailed off as Gimli came storming by them.  
  
" I'm going to kill him!" Gimli grumbled angrily.  
  
" Gimli, what's wrong?" Carla asked.  
  
" Nothing's wrong, Aragorn's alive!"  
  
" WHAT!" both Jane and Carla cried, jumping to there feet and following Gimli. At the entrance to Helm's Deep, a crowd had gathered. Gimli, Jane and Carla pushed their way to the front of the crowd, and then they saw him. Aragorn, looking tired and beat up, standing beside his horse. " You're alive!"  
  
Aragorn turned to face the others. " You're..alive...!" Jane cried, gripping on to Aragorn and hugging him tightly, " I can't believe...How dare you make us all think you were dead!" She cried, pushing away. " That was such an inconsiderate thing to do! Why you are such...Oh My God, you're actually alive!" She hugged him again.  
  
He hugged them all quickly, and then turned to Gimli " Where is the king?" Gimli pointed towards the hall, and Aragorn walked away.  
  
Legolas, who was still all cuddled up to the sleeping Niori, did a double take when he saw Aragorn walking towards the hall entrance. He almost got up, but did no wish to wake the sleeping Niori, so instead he called out to Aragorn. " You're late (But in Elvish)," Aragorn turned to look at Legolas, who was still sitting on the stairs.  
  
" You look terrible," Legolas spoke, looking Aragorn up and down, causing Aragorn to laugh a bit.  
  
Aragorn looked from Legolas, and then to Niori, who was still sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, and raised his eyebrows. Legolas smirked and then reached into his pocket, pulled something out and passed it to Aragorn. It was the Evenstar. Aragorn looked down at in wonder and looked back up to Legolas smiling. " Thank you my friend, but now I must go see the king. Come when you decide you're tired of having Niori draped across you,"  
  
"In that case," Legolas smiled, " I'll be here quite awhile," ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* " A great host you say," Theoden spoke.  
  
Aragorn, Carla, Gimli and Jane were in the hall as Aragorn was telling the king about the army he had seen coming towards Helm's Deep. " All of Isenguard is emptied-" Aragorn started, but was cut off as the door flew open.  
  
" Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Niori asked, as she and Legolas walked in, " I was all in depressed mode because I thought he was dead, but then he turned out he was alive, and you didn't even bother to wake me up to tell me he was alive!"  
  
" Sorry," Legolas shrugged, " I was enjoying your company," " I was asleep!" " I know," Legolas smirked, " you were also very close and quiet, did I mention very close?"  
  
" Haha," Niori shot him a dirty look, and then turned back to the others, " so, what did we miss?"  
  
" Only that about a million orcs are coming to kill us all," Cara shrugged. " So no biggie then," Niori replied.  
  
" Anyway," Aragorn continued, " they are less than a day away. They will be here by nightfall,"  
  
Theoden sighed and then spoke " In these walls, we will outlast them. Crops can be replanted one purpose," Aragorn cried, " to destroand homes rebuilt, and in this place we will last,"  
  
" This army comes here for y the world of men! You must send out riders!"  
  
" Who will come?" Theoden snapped, " Elves? Dwarves? An army from another world? Our friendships do not extend as far as yours Aragorn,"  
  
Aragorn was silent. " No, this fight is ours and only ours," Theoden replied, " and then called out to the guards guarding the gate. " Seal the gate!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~AN- Well, there's the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Anyway, just in case Erin, Jane, Carla and I (Niori) don't get out another chapter before Christmas...Merry Christmas! And a happy new year! But you never know, we might break tradition and have the next chapter up within the next month. Anyway, the next chapter (after Erin's) featuring the three of us (Niori, Jane and Carla) is Helm's Deep! *Finally * So, rock on! 


	19. The ring will go to Gondor'

Chapter 19:  
  
(A/N Hey everyone! I told you I wouldn't take long for the next chapter! I hope you all had a good Christmas! I know I did! And I saw The Return Of The King! It was very sad, but it was an awesome movie, so go see it if you haven't, and if you have, go see it again! So, enjoy the chappie!)  
  
After a hard and long trip to Gondor, the three companions were finally sat down. Erin felt the blindfold being pulled off of her face. They all looked around at their new surroundings. A minute later, Faramir approached them. "My men tell me that you are orc spies," Faramir said, looking at Erin curiously.  
  
"Spies?" Sam cried, "Now wait just a minute!"  
  
"But if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir questioned.  
  
He took a seat near them and waited for a reply. "Speak," he said, growing impatient.  
  
"We are hobbits of The Shire," Frodo started, "Frodo Baggins is my name, and this is Samwise Gamgee".  
  
"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked.  
  
"His gardener," Sam replied, glaring at him.  
  
"And her?" Faramir asked, pointing to Erin, "A human".  
  
"That is Erin..." Frodo trailed off, "From Bree, a place near The Shire".  
  
"I am no fool, I know of Bree," Faramir snapped, "Is she your wife?"  
  
"No," Frodo said, looking away, "We have not yet had a time to think ahead".  
  
Erin sat silent. "I see she bears a child, you obviously had time for that, that is, if it is yours?"  
  
"Yes, the child is mine," Frodo said, looking at him again.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," Erin said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
Faramir looked at her strangely; "I will do no harm to you".  
  
Frodo put a protective arm around her; "He'd have to go through me first," he said, kissing Erin softly on the forehead.  
  
"And where is your skulking friend?" Faramir demanded, "That gangly creature, he had an ill-favored look".  
  
"There was no other," Frodo lied.  
  
He continued and told Faramir of the other members of the Fellowship. When he had finished, Faramir stared at him intensely. "You're a friend of Boromir's?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," Frodo started, "For my part".  
  
"It will grieve you then, to know that he's dead".  
  
"Dead? How? When?" Frodo asked, taken aback by this news.  
  
Erin looked at the floor with guilt. She had known about Boromir's fate. "As one of his companions, I'd hoped you would tell me," Faramir started, "He was my brother".  
  
Frodo just stared at him with shock.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Erin laid asleep in Frodo's arms. Sam slept nearby, but Frodo was wide- awake. He stroked Erin's hair softly. Suddenly, footsteps approached and Frodo looked up to see Faramir's semi-angry face. "You must come with me, now," he said, sternly.  
  
Frodo looked at Erin one last time before he got up slowly and left the room quietly.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Erin awoke a few minutes later. She was about to wrap her arms around Frodo when she noticed he was not there. "Frodo?" Erin called, softly.  
  
There was only Sam's snoring in reply. Erin jumped up and shook Sam quickly. "Sam, Sam, SAM!" She screamed.  
  
"Whaaa?" Sam replied, still half asleep.  
  
"Frodo, he's gone!" Erin cried.  
  
Sam got up quickly and they both went down a set of stairs and found Frodo sitting against a wall. They sat down beside him. "We have to get out of here," Sam whispered, "Put on the ring, Mr. Frodo, disappear".  
  
"I'm not leaving Erin," Frodo said, "And I'm not leaving you, Sam".  
  
Suddenly, Faramir entered. He drew his sword and the three companions rose to their feet quickly. "So," Faramir sneered, "This is the answer to all of the riddles, I have the ring of power within my grasp".  
  
He pointed the sword at Frodo and moved the ring with it. "Leave him alone! Don't touch him!" Erin screamed, leaping forward.  
  
"Stay back!" Faramir screamed at her.  
  
Erin started to cry, "Please, don't hurt him. We have a child. I love him," She begged.  
  
"Don't you understand?!" Sam cried, suddenly, "He's going to destroy it! That's where we're going, into Mordor, to the mountain of fire!"  
  
One of Faramir's men whispered something to him, quickly, and then Faramir looked back at the three frightened friends. "Please, it's such a burden, will you not help him?" Sam begged, starting to cry himself.  
  
"How do you plan to take a woman bearing a child into Mordor? The ring will go to Gondor," Faramir concluded.  
  
(A/N I know it was short! but we are nearing the end of The Two Towers, so I have to save some stuff for the last chapter! Niori already has the next chappie done so it will be up very soon!) 


	20. Helm's Deep PT1

Chapter 20

" Farmers, Ferriers, Stable boys," Aragorn spoke, his voice grave, " These are no soldiers!"

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Niori, Carla and Jane stood in the armory, watching as every available man as they picked up a sword. " Most have seen too many winters," Gimli started.

" Or too few," Legolas finished grimly.

" This isn't going to be good," Jane muttered.

" We are so going to die!" moaned Niori.

" Look at them, they are frightened," Legolas continued, " I can see it in their eyes,"

All around them, everyone stopped and stared at the Elf, who ignored them and started to speak to Aragorn in Elvish. After moments, Aragorn's face flushed with anger and he cried out. " Then I shall die as one of them!"

Legolas started to go after Aragorn as he stormed from the room, but was stopped by Gimli. Muttering something in his native tongue, Legolas left the room, going in the opposite direction of Aragorn. Suddenly, Niori felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. She turned around and found herself facing one of the guards. " Come miss," he spoke, looking at her and then to Jane and Carla, " you have lingered here far too long. It is time you descend to the caves,"

Niori gave a stout laugh. " You're kidding right?"

" I kid you not," The guard replied, " all woman must get safely to the caves,"

" If you think that I'm going to go and hide in the caves, you're sadly mistaken buddy," Niori scoffed.

" Ditto for me," Carla smirked at the displeasure on the guard's face.

" Me too!" Jane cried.

" You know," Gimli said thoughtfully, " It would be safer for you three in the caves,"

Niori turned and glared at the Dwarf sharply. " It would wouldn't it?" She replied simply, shrugging her shoulders and walking away.

Carla glared at the guard, and he left the other two girls, mumbling how women were not meant to fight. With a shake of their heads, Jane and Carla went to find Niori, who had walked away towards the outside wall. Niori was standing outside on the wall, looking out over the mountain range. Her arms were folded squarely over her chest. " Me not fight," Niori felt like laughing at the mere idea, " whatever!"

The clouds were gathering and darkening overhead and a cold wind was starting to blow across the Deep, a sure sign that a storm was coming. Suddenly, Carla and Jane came up on either side of her. " Hey," Jane said solemnly.

" What are you doing out here?" Carla asked, trying to lighten the mood, " 'cuz we're going to have to make sure the boys all make up and all, and soon!"

" I wonder how Erin's doing," Niori said suddenly, her thoughts turning towards their pregnant friend, " How far along is she?"

" About seven months," Jane replied, " Well, at least that's what I think,"

" I hope she's alright," Niori sighed.

" She will be," Carla replied with a small smile, " Frodo will die before he lets anything happen to her,"

" You're right," Niori sighed again, " It's just.. well I've been thinking, what if we never see her again? I mean, us being here has changed the course of things, and what if that makes things bad, or deadly, for us or the others?"

" Everything will be fine," Jane said, her voice filled with hope, " It'll have to be," Then, from behind them, someone called out to them. The three girls turned back towards the inside and saw Aragorn motioning for them for them to come to him. They hurriedly joined Aragorn, who waited with Legolas beside him. " Are you sure," Legolas asked, his eyes resting on Niori, " that you do not wish to join the other women in the caves?"

" I'll, we'll be fine," Niori told him with a reassuring smile.

" We are positioning the men for battle," Aragorn told them, " which will be upon us soon. Be ready, the three of you, for we are outnumbered by far,"

" Three hundred against ten thousand right?" Niori asked, gaining a surprised look from the others.

" I listened in when you guys were arguing," Niori explained, referring to Aragorn and Legolas's fight earlier.

" Did I not just start to teach you Elvish?" Legolas spoke, raising his eyebrows.

" I'm a quick learner," Niori smirked with a shrug of her shoulders.

Just as another was about to speak, the loud sound of s horn rang throughout Helm's Deep. " That is no Orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed, his eyes widening as he hurried towards the gate, quickly followed by the humans.

The Elf and four Humans reached the now open gate in time to see an army of Elves lead by Haldir, march in. Aragorn and Legolas rushed down the steps. " Once," Haldir spoke, " there was an allegiance between Elves and Men, and Lord Elrond of Rivendell has sent aid to up hold this alliance,"

" You are most welcome," Aragorn told him with a smile, and then embraced Haldir, who was at first surprised but returned the gesture. Suddenly, the whole Elven army pivoted to face the Humans army of Helm's Deep.

" We are proud to fight along the side of men once more," Haldir told king Theoden.

Niori, followed closely by Carla and Jane, bounced down the stairs and landed a little ways away from Haldir. " Hey Haldir!" Niori cried.

" Not you again!" Haldir moaned and then moaned again when he saw Carla and Jane come up beside Niori.

Legolas and Aragorn burst out laughing and angrily, Niori glared at them " Shut up!"

Everyone was waiting on the wall. Half the Elven archers were positioned in the back, with the others lining the front of the wall. Legolas stood with the Elves with Gimli on one side and Niori on the other. Carla and Jane were further down the wall with Aragorn, who was waiting to command the Elven archers.

" Fine spot you picked!" Gimli grumbled when only the top of his helmet could be seen over the wall, " What's happening!"

" Would you like me to describe it to you," Legolas replied with a small smirk, " or would you like me to find you a box?"

Niori would have laughed had it not been for the enormous army of Orcs/Uruk- Hui that was marching towards Helm's Deep. She was afraid no she was terrified. Overhead, thunder boomed and the sky opened up, sending droplets of rain pouring down upon them. Lighting streaked across the sky, casting an eerie light over them all. The Orcs reached the land below and waited. " This was SUCH a bad idea!" Niori whispered to herself, starting to shake a little.

" You'll be fine," Legolas whispered to her, giving her a reassuring look.

I hope so she thought.

Further down, Carla watched the Orc army with growing terror. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw as an old man, not at all experienced with a bow, let the string of his bow go, sending the arrow below, into the exposed neck of an Orc. This started the battle.

The enemy started to rush at the wall and then Carla faintly heard Aragorn call for the first set of Elven archers to shoot. The arrows flew out from all around Carla, and then below, they hit the front rows of Orcs, killing many. Another wave of arrows came from the human archers were positioned. The Orcs retaliated with their own archers sending their own wave of arrows towards them.

With wide eyes, Carla quickly ducked to avoid being shot by an arrow. All around her, arrows struck numbers on the good side. Fingering an arrow from her quiver, Carla pulled it out quickly, and bounding back to her feet, strung it on her bow, and aiming quickly, sent it flying into an Orc down below.

She now discovered, with some horror, that the Orcs were setting ladders up against the wall, providing them close range access to their troops. Quickly, Carla reached back into her quiver and pulled out a second arrow. Drawing back the string of her bow, Carla aimed her bow at an Orc that was climbing up the ladder closest to her.

The arrow flew through the rain filled air and into the neck of an Orc, causing it to fall back towards the other Orcs. Just beside her, another ladder went up, and Orcs swarmed on to the wall. Pulling out her sword, Carla held the hilt tightly and then ran towards where the Orcs were closing in towards the other warriors.

With a swift swing of her sword, Carla drove the blade through an Orc's neck, sending its head flying from its shoulders. Whirling around quickly, Carla reached out her hands and roughly shoved an Orc off the wall, and only moments later, she shoved her sword deep into another Orc's chest. She turned around just in time to see Legolas pull a shield out and slide down the stairs upon it, shooting off arrows as he went.

Carla had only enough to think "Cool" before another wave of Orcs reached her. She swung her blade, hitting an Orc, and moments later, an Orc arrow flew past her, brushing against her arm. Her sword dropped out of her hand from the surprise of being cut. An Orc lunged at her as her sword clattered to the ground. Thinking quickly, Carla reached into her quiver and plunged an arrow into the thing's face, and puling it right back out, she threw it with as much force and strength as she could. It hit the chest armor of an Orc and bounced right back to the ground. She picked up her sword, and running down the wall, she killed any Orc that was in her way.

She saw, and heard, Gimli call over to Legolas. " Hah! I already have two!"

" Only two?" Legolas asked with a wide smile, " I'm on seventeen!"

" Screw you both!" Carla cried with a laugh as she killed another Orc, " I have more!"

Gimli and Legolas looked at each other. A seventeen-year-old human girl was beating them. With another laugh, Carla brought down another Orc.

Jane held her sword tightly. Throughout the time they had been fighting, she had slain many an Orc, but there was just so many!

Only fifteen minutes before, the wall had exploded from beneath their feet. Jane had not been on that part of the wall, but she knew not if her friends had been caught in the blast.

With a cry, she struck her blade down into another Orc. Jane pulled her sword out of the Orc's body and swung it back around, slitting another Orc's throat. Then, she saw a sword coming towards her.

Angrily, she kicked the hilt of it and as the Uruk-hai drew back in pain from her kick, she drove her blade into its chest. Just as she pulled the sword out, another one of the things pulled a dagger out and charged at her.

Before she could get her blade out, she felt pain travel up her left arm. Jane's aqua eyes widened and she was unable to pull her sword out and kill the Orc that had injured her. A long jagged cut seeping blood ran up her arm. It caused more pain than she had ever felt throughout her whole life. She almost dropped her sword, but she knew if she did that, it would cost her life.

With clenched teeth, she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly and continued her attack. Thunder boomed, rain poured down and lightening streaked the sky. Another Orc charged at Jane, and despite the pain she felt, Jane raised her sword to defend herself.

The Orc's and Jane's swords clashed. The Orc reached forward with one of its legs and tried to trip Jane. When she jumped to avoid being tripped, Jane slipped and fell to her back when she hit the wet ground.

Just in time, she brought the sword over her to defend herself as the Orc's sword it the sword instead of her unguarded chest. When the Orc drew its sword back, Jane, using as much strength as she could muster, brought her blade up into the Orc.

Pulling herself back to her feet, Jane prepared herself for a very fierce, dangerous and hard night.

The battle raged on for the remainder of the night. Niori had run out of arrows two hours before, so her bow was of no more use to her. Now, she was using her Elvish knife. After beheading another Orc, Niori walked backwards a few steps and bumped into someone. The girl whirled around with her knife up, preparing to strike. The person she had bumped into was Jane, who also had her sword raised.

" Oh hey!" Niori said, dropping her knife to her side.

" Hey, how are you holding up Niori?" Jane asked, bringing down her sword.

" Fine I guess," Niori replied, and then she noticed the giant gash that run up Jane's arm, " What happened!"

" Oh, nothing, an Orc just cut me," Jane shrugged.

" Well OK, be careful," Niori cried as Jane again disappeared into the battle.

Niori fought for what seemed like forever, and then, just as she pulled her knife from an Orc's neck, she saw Legolas fighting not to far away from her. Plunging her knife downwards into yet another Orc, Niori looked up again to see Legolas, and saw something that made her heart stop beating. Legolas was still fighting a large band of Orcs. Coming up behind him, was an Uruk-hui with a big sword. Legolas was too busy fighting to notice the Uruk-hui coming up behind him. The Uruk-hui raised its sword and prepared to bring into the Elf.

" Legolas! MOVE!" Niori cried in horror and ran at him.

Legolas turned his head to look at her. He looked confused and still was unaware of the Uruk-hui behind him. The Uruk-hui was just about to bring its blade down into Legolas when Niori reached him.

Shoving Legolas out of the way, Niori suddenly felt pain rip through her stomach in a giant tidal wave. Niori clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. Tears stung her eyes and blood seeped out of her stomach and on to her hands. It hurt so much! Through her tears and pain, she saw Legolas killing the Uruk-hui who had hurt her. Legolas looked furious. Niori fell backwards and another wave of pain shot through her body. Suddenly, the whole world around her went black; the last thing she remembered was Legolas screaming out her name.


	21. The stories that really mattered

Chapter 21:  
  
(A/N Guten Tag! (That means Hello!) This is my last chapter of the two towers, so here it is, here is my chapter, even though I know no one cares about my chapters and probably won't read them, and no one will review! So whoever actually reads this and doesn't complain about me and Frodo, thank you!)  
  
The companions were walked all the way until they saw Osgiliath up ahead. It seemed to suddenly appear through the fog, or smoke is what some thought. "Look!" Shouted a soldier, "Osgiliath burns!"  
  
"Then it is smoke that we see and smell," said another man.  
  
They all stopped to gaze at the sight, weary from walking so long. "The ring will not save Gondor," Frodo spoke up, "It has only the power to destroy".  
  
Faramir glared at him. "Please, let me go,"  
  
Faramir ignored him, "Hurry!" he shouted to his men, and they all took off again.  
  
Frodo was pushed ahead, roughly, "Faramir! You must let me go!" he screamed, his voice cracking, but he was only pushed harshly.  
  
Erin felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She tried to call out, but the word 'Frodo' only formed on her lips, unreleased. She fell back, darkness closing around her. One of the men caught her before she touched the ground. "ERIN!!" Frodo screamed, "Let me go to her!"  
  
"I will carry her, she'll be all right," said one of the men.  
  
"Please, be gentle with her," Frodo begged, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"She must have been exhausted," Sam whispered to himself.  
  
They kept on walking in silence, Frodo looking back every once in awhile to ensure Erin was safe.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They finally arrived in the city of Osgiliath. Erin lay limp in the arms of one of the soldiers. Frodo struggled to break free of one of the men's grasps, but he was just pushed along. As they hurried along, giant pieces of rock were thrown towards them. "Was this really a safe place to bring her? Are you trying to kill us!?!" Frodo snapped at Faramir.  
  
"She'll be all right!" Faramir replied.  
  
Some other men approached them. "Faramir," One said, "Orcs have taken the eastern shore. Their numbers are too great. By nightfall we will be overrun".  
  
Frodo gasped. "Mr.Frodo?" Sam asked, worried for his friend.  
  
"It's calling to him, Sam. His eye is almost on me," Frodo replied, frightened.  
  
Sam's next words were a blur to Frodo. He stared at Sam, trying to understand him, but it as if his brain had stopped working. "Take them to my father," Faramir said, to one of his men, "Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war".  
  
Sam glared at him with hate, and then snapped, "Do you want to know why your brother died? He tried to take the ring from Frodo after swearing an oath to protect him! He tried to kill him! The ring drove your brother mad!"  
  
"WATCH OUT!!" Someone screamed as a huge rock was thrown into a tower and rubble flew in all directions.  
  
Frodo felt something come over him. Sam looked at him, horrified, "Mr.Frodo?"  
  
"They're here," Frodo said, in a voice that was deprived from his own, "They've come".  
  
A screech was heard from above as Faramir screamed, "Nazgul!"  
  
Frodo, Sam, and Gollum were shoved behind a wall, out of sight. The man put Erin down gently and she groaned softly. "Stay here. Keep out of sight," Faramir ordered.  
  
Sam rushed over to Erin's side, "Erin, are you all right?"  
  
"Mom?" Erin asked, still half out of it.  
  
"Frodo, she's still quite out of it I'm afraid," Sam said.  
  
Frodo just nodded and almost fell over in dizziness. He walked towards the door. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, but Frodo kept walking.  
  
A Nazgul approached them and flew in front of Frodo. Frodo rose the ring to it. "NOOOO!" Sam cried, as he tackled Frodo and they both fell down the stairs. Faramir shot an arrow at the Nazgul and it flew off. Frodo pushed Sam over and drew his sword, holding it to Sam's neck. Erin opened her eyes, everything was blurry, but when her eyes started to focus, she saw the scene in front of her, "NO! FRODO!" she cried.  
  
Frodo fell back into the wall behind him, dropping his sword to the ground and breathing deeply. Erin got up and walked over to Frodo, sitting down beside him. "I can't do this," Frodo sighed.  
  
"I know," Sam replied, getting to his feet, "It's all wrong. By rights, we shouldn't even be here".  
  
Tears streamed down Erin's face. "But we are," Sam continued, "It's like in the great stories. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end...because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was...when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing...this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come...and when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you...that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why, but I think, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something".  
  
By now, even tears rolled down Frodo's cheeks and Gollum looked down sadly. Erin tried to comfort Frodo and nuzzled his neck. "What are we holding onto, Sam?" Frodo asked, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
Sam first looked at Gollum and then his eyes shifted to Erin, who clung to Frodo tightly. Sam pulled Frodo to his feet and looked him straight in the eyes. "Mr.Frodo, you're going to be a father soon, you're going to have a beautiful child. Can you picture your little son or daughter running through the fields in The Shire? Causing mischief with the other little ones? Frodo, you have someone who loves you more than you will ever know, and she's sitting right there. There is some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for!"  
  
Frodo stared into Sam's eyes, and his eyes watered as he pictured himself, Erin, and their child. His family. Faramir watched this from afar and then walked towards them. "I think at last we understand each other, Frodo Baggins".  
  
"You know the laws of our country, the laws of your father," Said one man, "If you let them go, your life will be forfeit".  
  
Faramir looked down at Erin, who stared up at him with pleading eyes, "Then it is forfeit, release them".  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The four companions now walked into the forest. "I wonder if we'll ever be put into songs or tales," Sam said.  
  
"What?" Frodo asked, with a small laugh.  
  
"Yup, that's right. All of the children will want to hear about 'Frodo and the ring' and 'Samwise the brave'".  
  
"Frodo wouldn't have gotten far without Sam," Frodo said, seriously.  
  
"Don't make fun, I was begin serious," Erin mocked, "And then Frodo says 'So was I' and then Sam says..."  
  
Frodo just looked at her with shock and then laughed as they all walked closer and closer to Mordor, to Mount Doom, not knowing what cruel fate had in store for them.  
  
(A/N yup, that was my last chapter, and it was so much longer than I expected! Man, it's really hard on the hand after writing out on paper Sam's whole long speech! OUCHY! anyways, I hope people who liked the chapter review! and I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and a Happy New Year!) 


	22. Helm's Deep PT2

~ AN- Hey hey all! Well, I just like to say from the last Helm's Deep chapter, I just feel so loved! I didn't know that you people cared so much what happened to lil ol me! Anyway, here's the second part of Helm's Deep! ~  
  
Chapter 22- Helm's Deep pt.2  
  
Jane, sometime though out the course of the night, found herself fighting beside Aragorn.  
  
It was now near the break of day, and the battle seemed to be getting worse- for the humans. There were just too many Orcs!  
  
Jane sent her blade through another Orc, and at this time, heard Aragorn shouting to them. " Retreat! To the keep! To the keep!"  
  
Jane plunged her blade into the chest of one more Orc, and then heeding Aragorn's words, turned and dashed towards the keep.  
  
She heard Aragorn call out one more time and she turned around, and caught sight of Haldir, just as an Orc plunged a knife into his back.  
  
Jane's eyes widened in horror and surprise as Haldir, looking stunned, feel forward to the ground, only to be caught by Aragorn. It was too late Haldir was already dead.  
  
Aragorn, looking so angry it even frightened Jane, killed the Orc that had slain Haldir, but he didn't stop there. There was another Orc who was climbing up one of the ladders, and Aragorn punched through the ladder and into the Orc's face, and then pushed the ladder from the side.  
  
Then, after Aragorn had killed at least three more Orcs, he turned back and saw Jane still standing there, shocked.  
  
" I said get inside!" Aragorn cried angrily at Jane, " Go now!"  
  
Without waiting, Jane turned and ran back inside, into safety.  
  
Time passed somewhat quickly when Aragorn entered. He told a guard to make the woman and children below to make for the mountain pass, and then he was silent, helping along side others to barricade to door. The Orcs were trying to open the door with a battering ram.  
  
Jane caught a glimpse of Carla when she first entered, Niori was nowhere to be found and God only knew what had happened to Legolas.  
  
Jane looked towards the eastern window; the bright pinks of oranges of morning were peeking over the horizon.  
  
Suddenly, something seemed to click on Aragorn's face. He turned to the king and spoke, " Ride out with me,"  
  
Theoden said something in a low voice that Jane couldn't hear, but she heard Aragorn's reply.  
  
" For Rohan,"  
  
Aragorn, king Theoden, Gimli and a few others retrieved horses and then mounted them. When Jane started to join them, Aragorn raised a hand, telling her to stop.  
  
" No Jane," he said, " you must stay here. You will be needed here in case we fail. Besides, I would not want to see you hurt, or worse,"  
  
Jane opened her mouth to argue, but then thought better of it and closed her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, the door broke open, and Orcs tried to swarm in, but already Aragorn and the others were riding towards them.  
  
After about five minutes, Jane bolted back outside, onto the left over parts of the wall. She arrived just in time to see Gandalf the white and the riders of Rohan join the battle.  
  
" Finally," Jane whispered to herself, " It's almost over,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later in the day, everyone was re-grouping. The battle had been won shortly after Gandalf joined the battle. The only one's who hadn't been found (dead or alive) yet were Legolas and Niori.  
  
" Man," Jane complained, " where could Niori be? I mean, we won a while ago,"  
  
" She's probably only doing it for attention," Carla muttered, " making us all worry,"  
  
" Niori is dead,"  
  
They all turned around to see Legolas standing behind them. His eyes were blood shot; he looked as though he had cried. Blood stained his clothes, but since there was visible wound, they guessed it wasn't his. He looked miserable, like he would break out crying at any moment.  
  
" What?" Gimli asked, none of them heard exactly what he had said.  
"Niori's dead," Legolas repeated, his voice choking.  
  
" What!" Jane cried, " Legolas, don't joke like that!"  
  
" I'm not joking," Legolas spoke painfully, " a few hours ago, we were fighting and, and she saved my life. She pushed me out of the way and took the blow that was meant for me. I took her to the caves and left her in lady Eowyn's care, but they said she would surely die, they made me leave her...."  
  
Jane broke down into horrid sobs and fell to the floor. Aragorn bent down to try to comfort her, tears glistening in his own eyes. Gimli was speechless, he couldn't believe this, but the worst was Carla.  
  
Carla's face showed no emotions. Her fists were clenched into tight fists at her side. Finally, she spoke, her voice shaky and frigid.  
  
" You let my cousin, my best friend die?" It was directed at Legolas.  
  
Legolas bowed his head and whispered " It's all my fault....."  
  
Suddenly, Carla exploded with emotion...anger. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," She screamed angrily, lunging at Legolas. Aragorn jumped to his feet and held Carla back from Legolas, " YOU LET HER DIE! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DIE?! SHE LOVED YOU FOR CHRIST'S SAKES AND YOU LET HER DIE! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT HER!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER TOO! JESUS, YOU LET HER DIE! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"  
  
" I'm so sorry." Legolas whispered brokenly, " She shouldn't have died...It's all my fault...."  
  
Carla suddenly broke out into horse sobs and collapsed into Aragorn's arms as he held her back from Legolas. Tears streamed down Carla's face and she buried her face in her palms.  
  
Jane kept crying on her knees and mumbling to herself " This can't be happening,"  
  
" God," a soft and forced voice came from behind them, " what's wrong with you guys anyway? You're acting like someone died,"  
  
Surprised, everyone whipped around to the very familiar voice.  
  
Standing there was Niori, very much alive. Some thick rag was wrapped tightly around her waist; the color of blood was already stained on it. Her face was drained of its color and there were black rings under her eyes. Her hair was horribly dirty and dried blood covered most of her body.  
  
" You're alive!" Gimli cried.  
  
" Last time I checked," she smirked a little.  
  
" Niori?" Jane asked, looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes.  
  
Slowly, Niori started to walk up to them, clutching her wounded stomach as she went.  
  
" What? Think you guys can get rid of me that easy?" she joked, a thin smile on her lips.  
  
Everyone stood frozen for a few moments, and then the first to move was Legolas.  
  
He was at Niori in the blink of an eye, hugging her tightly.  
  
Niori gasped in pain and cried out. " Owww! My stomach!"  
  
Legolas let go of her quickly and backed off. " I'm so sorry!" he cried, " Are you Ok?"  
  
" I'm fine," Niori smiled warmly at him, " you can hug me, but not so tight,"  
  
Taking the hint, Legolas again wrapped his arms around her, hugging her lightly.  
  
" How are you alive?" he asked, his arms still around her, " They told me you would surly die from your wound,"  
  
" I'm a fighter," Niori laughed, leaning into his chest, " I was, by no reasons, going to be killed by an Orc, let alone because I saved you!"  
  
Legolas gave a little laugh, kissed Niori lightly on the forehead and pulled away from her.  
  
Suddenly, Jane was on her feet and hugging Niori, gently so she wouldn't hurt her.  
  
" I'm so happy you're alive!" Jane cried, tears of joy  
streaming down her face, "  
I....was...so...scared...you...were....dead!"  
" I'm fine Jane," Niori smiled at her friend.  
  
Carla, who had tears on her cheeks, walked up to Niori slowly.  
  
" Just who do you think you are?! Making us all worried like that! I  
should beat you right now! I'm going to kill you when the bandage  
comes off! You good for nothing..."  
  
" I'm glad to see you too," Niori spoke sarcastically, rolling her  
eyes.  
  
With a cry, Carla threw her arms around Niori and embraced her.  
  
" Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She cried, " Don't you  
ever make me think you're dead again! Got it?!"  
  
" I promise I won't die on you,"  
  
Happily, everyone hugged (Not too tightly, for they didn't want to  
hurt her) Niori and was happy that Niori hadn't been one of those lost  
on the walls of Helm's Deep,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ AN- Well, what can I say? I just couldn't bear to kill myself off! I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, cuz none of you wanted me dead..I didn't let y'all down! Cheers! ~ 


	23. It kicked'

Chapter 23:  
  
(A/N thanks for all the nice reviews guys! and as for the other ppl, your little 'comments' are not going to stop me from writing about me and Frodo. It's my part of the story, if you don't like it, don't read it, but I enjoy writing it and that's what I do. Flames and bad comments are yummy, they make a lot of lembas for me and frodo and sam, as for the good comments, from the people who enjoy the whole story, they make the best lembas of all! so thank you!)  
  
Frodo looked around him. It was still quite early in the morning and Sam and Erin lay asleep nearby. Frodo rolled over and quickly took out the ring. He started to roll it around with his fingers and examine it closely. His breathing became louder. "Frodo, are you all right?" Erin asked, turning towards his back.  
  
Frodo jumped slightly, and quickly put the ring back under his shirt. "I'm fine," Frodo said, turning towards her.  
  
Suddenly, Gollum appeared in front of them. "Wake up! Wake up!" He cried.  
  
He ran over to Sam and shook him violently, "Wake up, sleepies! We must go, yess...We must go at once!"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, what's the rush? would you let me rest for a minute...you know, let me open my eyes first before we start towards my death again," Erin snapped at him.  
  
Sam looked at Erin sympathetically, and then he turned his gaze over to Frodo, "Haven't you had any sleep yet, Mr.Frodo?"  
  
Frodo shook his head, "I've been awake, I can't sleep for a moment,"  
  
"Oh, Frodo. You need your rest just as much as we do," Erin said, hugging him.  
  
"She's Right," Sam agreed, "I've gone and had too much!"  
  
He got up and looked around, "Must be getting late".  
  
"No, it isn't...it isn't midday yet...the days are growing darker," Frodo replied, sadly.  
  
"Late? We've only been sleeping for mere hours, sorry, I am a bit cranky when I hardly get any sleep for a month! I can't wait until this is over, when everything is done, for better or for worse," Erin stated, getting up slowly and walking over towards Sam, "Oh, this whole situation is so horrible Sam, but what would we do without you, Samwise The Brave?"  
  
Erin hugged him tightly. Frodo looked at the two and widened his eyes with disbelief. "Are you feeling all right, Erin?" Frodo asked, a smile crossing his face.  
  
"What's your problem? Can't I give our favorite guy a hug every now and then?" Erin defended.  
  
"Ok, what do you want, Erin?" Sam asked, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Erin said, smiling at him.  
  
"It can't be nothing, you don't just hug me, actually, you've never done that before, or anything like it, actually, I've never heard you compliment me before or....." Sam started.  
  
"Ok, quiet down before I change my mind about you, and I do compliment you, you just never hear, right Frodo?" Erin asked, looking towards him for support.  
  
"Whatever you say, Erin," Frodo replied, giving Erin a devious smile.  
  
"Ok, Ok," Erin said, giving in, "Can you deliver a baby, Sam?"  
  
"So this is what it's all about," Sam said, smiling, "I think I could, I'll try".  
  
"Ok, but my baby not be sick or anything because you-" Erin was cut off as a rumble was heard and the earth shook vigorously. Oroduin was pouring out its fiery contents.  
  
Erin screamed as she started to fall backwards. Sam caught her just in time before she hit the ground. "That was not good, thank god you caught me, Sam," Erin said, "Thank you".  
  
Sam smiled and was about to respond, but Gollum, who had been watching from afar, shouted out, "Come on! Must go, no time!"  
  
"Not before Mr.Frodo and Erin have something to eat," Sam replied, firmly.  
  
"No time to lose, silly!" Gollum cried, to them.  
  
Sam walked over to Frodo, Erin closely following him. He started to dig through his bag and then handed Erin and Frodo each a piece of Lembas bread. "Here," he said, as he handed it to each of them, "Eat".  
  
"What about you?" Frodo demanded.  
  
"Yea, you can't go hungry, you need your strength," Erin protested.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not hungry...'least not for Lembas bread,"  
  
"Sam..." Erin and Frodo said at the same time.  
  
"All right, we don't have that much left. We have to be careful or we're going to run out," Sam said, sadly as he took one out for himself.  
  
Erin saw Gollum staring at the bag and smiling evily, "Hmmm," She thought, to herself, "I'll just take some and put it in my bag for safe keepings".  
  
She took out a few pieces when no one was looking and shoved them in her bag. "I've rationed it, there should be enough," Sam continued.  
  
"For what?" Frodo asked, curiously.  
  
"The journey home," Sam replied, looking into Frodo's eyes.  
  
Frodo looked back at Sam with a trace of emotion playing on his face. Erin looked down sadly, and she wondered if there would be a journey home, probably never for her. For even if she made it safely back to The Shire, she would never truly be home. A cold tear rolled down her face and she let out a wail. Frodo and Sam turned to her. "Erin, are you all right?" Frodo asked, softly.  
  
"Yea," she said, wiping a tear away, "I was just thinking, even if we do get back to The Shire, I will never really be home".  
  
Sam and Frodo gave each other a skeptical look. Frodo reached out and pulled Erin close to him. He hugged her tight and kissed her on the forehead. Erin found no comfort from this and continued to cry as all of the good memories of when they were together back in the other world flooded back.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After Erin calmed down a bit, they continued their journey, Gollum leading them. "Come, Hobbitses! Very close now. Very close to Mordor!" Gollum hissed, "No safe places here. Hurry!"  
  
Erin stopped suddenly. She grabbed her stomach and her eyes widened. "Erin?" Sam asked, turning around towards her.  
  
Frodo looked back also, and when he noticed Erin grabbing her stomach he ran over to her quickly. "Erin, what is it. Is it the baby?" Frodo asked, a look of worry in his blue eyes.  
  
"Frodo," Erin said, smiling warmly.  
  
She took his hand a put it on her stomach gently. Frodo's eyes widened too, and he smiled, his first real smile for awhile. "It kicked!" Erin cried, laughing.  
  
"Sam! you have to feel this!" Frodo cried, with joy.  
  
Sam came over and was about to put his hand on Erin's stomach when he looked up to her to make sure it was okay. Erin nodded and Sam put his hand gently where Frodo's had been. "This is wonderful," Sam said, happily.  
  
"Come on! Can't wait! Need to hurry!" Gollum snapped, from ahead.  
  
"Ok, we'd better move along," Erin said, but as they continued to walk, she couldn't help but smile.  
  
*********************************************************************** (A/N I hope you all liked it! Nothing very exciting happened except for the kick! Can't wait to write my next chapter for everyone! Niori's will be coming soon! And thanks to theorlandobloomfiles.com for the direct quotes from the script!) 


	24. Into Isenguard

~ AN- Niori: Hey hey all! So, what's new? Well me, I almost died and all...  
  
Carla: Ok Niori, we know you did the whole heroic I-saved-the-guy-I-loved bit, people obviously read the last two chapters!  
  
Niori: I was just saying it was something new!  
  
Jane: She has a point Carla....  
  
Niori: Hah! See, I am always right! Bow before me, I am the queen of the universe!  
  
*~ Carla, Jane and Legolas, Aragon and Gimli from the back round blink in confusion *~  
  
Niori: *Blush * Opps........  
  
Chapter 24  
  
" Hold still Niori!" Aragorn cried in a frustrated voice.  
  
" But you're hurting me!" the angry female hollered back.  
  
It was after the battle of Helm's Deep. The wounded were being gathered together to be healed, and the first person Aragorn was tending to was Niori. He had to unwrap the cloth that had stopped the blood from flowing earlier. He had to make sure her wound would not get infected.  
  
" Niori! I must make sure your wound will not get infected! Please hold still!"  
  
" But it hurts!" Niori whined desperately.  
  
" Stop complaining! If it gets infected, you could die!" That shut her up quickly.  
  
After Aragorn had finished applying some herbs to her wound, he had politely asked Lady Eoywn to finish wrapping her stomach again. He had to tend to others.  
  
" You are very lucky," Eoywn spoke, taking new cloth and wrapping it around the younger girl's stomach, " If you had not come to me right then, you most likely would have passed,"  
  
" Somehow I don't find it lucky to have my stomach cut open," Niori muttered, gaining a laugh from Eoywn.  
  
" Perhaps not, but I would find you lucky to have someone who loves you enough to be shamed as a warrior for leaving a battle," Eoywn laughed.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Niori asked in a confused manner, while looking quizzically at Eoywn.  
  
" Why, the Elf Legolas of course! No warrior would retreat from battle, even if a friend was wounded, for they would be shamed. Yet Legolas left the battlefield to bring you to me, and he refused to leave your side. Only would he leave when he was told there was no hope for you. Only if he loved you would he do that,"  
  
" He does not!" Niori spoke, feeling her face start to feel hot from a blush.  
  
" From the way your face glows," Eoywn said, sincerity in her voice, " it seems you feel the same way,"  
  
" Well you're right there," Niori sighed, " I do lov-like Legolas. I totally had a crush on him ever since I saw the first mov-ever since I met him. But even if I do, he'll never feel anything but friendship for me. After all, I'm a seven-teen year old, out-spoken, loud-mouthed attitude problemed, human girl. Legolas is a 2,931-year-old Elf! How could her ever think of me as, I don't know, a little sister or whatever? Besides, he's an Elf, and deserves someone who is also just as perfect, a Elf,"  
  
Eoywn laughed again, " You would be surprised how the heart works. Love is not something that will pick and choose," For a moment, her face fell a bit, " it just happens. I assure you, master Legolas does love you!"  
  
Niori opened her mouth to reply, but just as the words were forming, Legolas stepped up behind Eoywn. Niori's face went ghostly white in fear that Legolas had heard their conversation.  
  
" Niori, your face is ghostly white! Are you in pain again?" Legolas asked seriously, telling Niori had not heard their conversation. Niori relaxed.  
  
" No, I'm fine," Niori stammered out, and Eoywn laughed.  
  
" Fine," Legolas looked at the two women with a puzzled expression, " if the Lady has finished your wrappings, Gandalf wishes to speak with us all,"  
  
" Ok," Niori spoke, letting both Eoywn and Legolas help her to her feet.  
  
Legolas started to lead Niori away, but because she was moving slowly from her wound, Legolas turned around with a smile and swept Niori off her feet.  
  
" What are you doing?!" Niori shrieked with laughter, causing many men and women to turn around and stare at the two.  
  
" It's my way of telling you to hurry up!" Legolas laughed, flashing her a smile, " Besides, I do owe you my life,"  
" But you already paid me back in full when you saved me!" Niori giggled, " but I didn't expect you to pay me back at all!"  
  
" I also owe you for living," Legolas whispered softly.  
  
Niori was silent for a moment, and in that time, Legolas arrived carrying Niori to where Gandalf and the others were waiting.  
  
" Niori!" Gandalf spoke in a cheery voice, " I am gad to see that you are well now!"  
  
" Sure, I'm just peachy," Niori rolled her eyes with a laugh, and then looked back up at Legolas again, " you can put me down now,"  
  
" Not a chance," he replied.  
  
" I am glad to see that you all survived," Gandalf again spoke.  
  
Present was Niori, Legolas, Carla, Jane, Aragorn, Gimli, Theoden and Eomer.  
  
" But you might already know, Sauron will not be happy that Rohan was not destroyed. His wrath will be hard and swift. But now, I will travel towards Isenguard. I must now speak with Sauraman. I ask who will accompany me, if any will,"  
  
" My men are wary with toil and hardship," Theoden told Gandalf, " but I shall travel with you, as probably will Eomer," Eomer nodded.  
  
" We will be going too," Aragorn told Gandalf, " all except Niori. She is injured and will not be able to travel,"  
  
" What!" Niori cried angrily, " I am so going! Even if I am hurt! I will not be left behind!" and to make sure that at least one other person was on her side, Niori looked up at Legolas and gave him the puppy face.  
  
" Niori no! You're hurt!" Legolas started to argue, but just gave up because no one can resist Niori's puppy face, " Fine! Aragorn let her go. She'll be under my protection, and that I promise,"  
  
" She's got you whipped Elf," Gimli shook his head. Legolas glared daggers at Gimli.  
  
" We shall leave for Isenguard immediately," Gandalf continued, " go retrieve your steeds,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting on top of her horse, Niori held one hand gingerly on her stomach. It had been decided (After Niori had down right refused to be left behind. Even though Aragorn had tried to convince her otherwise) that she was not to strain her wound. In other words, she had to stay on the horse for the whole journey.  
  
There was yet another bandage wrapped tightly around her midsection, which she had been informed se would have to change like twice a day. Her God forsaken stomach hurt like hell, but she would NOT complain. She had not got all pissy to be able to come, just to be told that she should have stayed behind. Aragorn had told her though, that if she didn't put too much strain on it, the cut would be closed in a few weeks.  
  
Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Niori looked down to see Carla, who was walking and not riding, walk up beside Niori's horse and take it reins.  
  
" Hey," she glanced up at Niori while walking the horse, " how you feeling?"  
  
" Fine," Niori smiled, " well, at least as fine as someone can be after having their stomach sliced and diced,"  
  
Carla laughed and shook her head. " You'd joke of anything wouldn't you?"  
  
Niori grinned and saw Jane come up beside Carla. Before Jane could even ask, Niori responded. " I'm fine Jane. Why don't you two go announce it to everyone so they might stop asking me every ten minutes,"  
  
Jane laughed and shook her head " The way you act, dying was no big deal!"  
  
" Well actually...." Niori started to joke, but couldn't continue because she started to laugh.  
  
Pain suddenly shot up Niori's mid-section. She stopped laughing abruptly and grabbed her stomach. She leaned forward on the horse, her eyes wide and her mouth forming a small 'o'.  
  
" Oh my God!" Jane cried, seeing Niori grab her stomach in pain, " Niori! Are you alright?!"  
  
Grimacing in pain, Niori spoke through grit teeth. " Well, I guess laughing isn't something I'll be doing for a while, at least until my wound at least closes,"  
  
" Be careful Niori," Carla warned, letting go of the horse's reins, " I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore,"  
  
" Like I said before," Niori replied, " I'm fine and I'll be fine! Now you two scamper off, I have a major headache and am hopping I'll find away to sleep on this thing,"  
  
" Have fun trying!" Carla called back as she and Jane walked away.  
  
" She's so lucky," Jane whispered quietly after a few moments of silence had passed between her and Carla. They hadn't talked about what had happened yet.  
  
" More like stupid!" Cara muttered, even though she really didn't mean it, " I mean, throwing yourself in front of a sword!"  
  
Jane smirked " your not jealous are you?"  
  
" Over someone who got their stomach cut open?" Carla looked at Jane with an odd expression, " I don't think so. I'm just still a little mad at her that she almost died......"  
  
" Yeah, that was the scary part..." Jane agreed, and then there was nothing but silence between the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They rode on for almost six days, and now they were riding through Fanghorn forest. Now, they were all riding upon their horses.  
  
Legolas, who was again riding with Niori, was staring around at the trees in wonder.  
  
" I'm guessing you think the trees are cool," Niori laughed a bit.  
  
" I feel at home among them, and I would dearly like to wander among them," Legolas replied.  
  
" Oh, you'll get to yet," Niori giggled a bit, " Maybe I'll even go with you, the trees are VERY pretty,"  
  
Legolas laughed, " you'll be going nowhere but where Aragorn is until your wound is completely healed,"  
  
" Whatever! Anyway, he told me this morning, the cut closed, but if I'm not careful it'll re-open,"  
  
" Let us hurry!" Gandalf told them from the front, " We are soon out of the woods and to Isenguard!"  
  
Only minutes after, they passed through the trees and then beheld the ruins of Isenguard.  
  
" Come," Gandalf spoke, " Let us see what has happened here,"  
  
With that, the company rode into Isenguard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An- Niori: Well, there's the extremely long, and quite boring chapter!  
  
Carla: That WAS long! And why did it feature you the most?! Where were we?  
  
Niori: How the hell should I know? You were wherever you were!  
  
*Niori and Carla continue to argue. Jane steps out to finish AN *  
  
Jane: Umm, well....sure. While those two kill each other, I'll just say what Niori was supposed to say. In the next chapter featuring the three of us, it'll be a little of book and movie version! So, that'll probably be long....and most likely pretty pointless. Oh, and for all you people who would like to know Erin's baby's sex, Niori, Carla and I don't even know..I'm not even sure if Erin knows yet! (Erin: Yes I do know!) But anyway, please review and don't forget to check out the next chapter! See you all around!  
  
* Niori and Carla are STILL fighting in the back round * 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24:  
  
(A/N Sorry this chappie took so long, but the ROTK script on theorlandobloomfiles.com was NOT working! Believe me, it made me a lot more angrier than you! Especially since someone, I won't say any names but her name rhymes with biori, blamed me!!! anyway, it's superbowl/survivor night, I'm so hyper, so yea...enjoy the chap! PS I saw ROTK in theatres again today! YAY!)  
  
"It's getting late, we'd best get some rest," Sam said, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Sleep...the word sounds so good, too bad I've only had a couple of hours in four days," Erin said, grumpily.  
  
"Try to sleep, you need rest, you are sleeping for two," Frodo encouraged.  
  
"So are you," Erin replied, looking at him skeptically.  
  
"I know," Frodo replied, lying down beside Erin.  
  
"Goodnight," Sam said, sleepily.  
  
"Night, Sam, Gollum," Frodo whispered.  
  
Erin kissed Frodo on the lips and snuggled up to him. A few minutes later she fell into a deep sleep. "Too risky, too risky. Thieves! They stole it from us. Kill them, kill them. Kill them all!" Gollum cried out in his sleep.  
  
He startled awake and looked around curiously, "Shh! quiet! Musn't wake them, musn't ruin it now!"  
  
He got up and scurried down to the water. "But they knows! they knows! they suspects us!" Gollum cried, angrily.  
  
Erin moaned in her sleep and moved closer to Frodo. Gollum turned around quickly, to make sure she wasn't awake. Gollum continued to talk to himself and cry out, when Sam sighed and woke up. He opened his eyes a fraction and looked to see Gollum leaning over the water, still yelling out his plan.  
  
Sam slowly got up as quietly as he could so Gollum would not notice him. He got a frying pan out of his bag and walked over to where Gollum was. He watched as Gollum through a rock into the water. "Treacherous little villain!" Sam screamed.  
  
He swung his frying pan and hit Gollum on the head. Gollum cried out in pain in surprise, "Ahh! No! Master!"  
  
Erin woke with a start and Frodo moved beside her. "What the.." Erin started, getting up slowly.  
  
Frodo looked over to where Sam and Gollum were fighting, he got up quickly and ran over to them, "No Sam! Leave him alone!" Frodo screamed, prying him away from Gollum.  
  
"I heard it from his own mouth. He means to murder us!" Sam cried, pointing at Gollum, accusingly.  
  
Erin gasped, "And I believe every word!" she cried.  
  
"Never! Gollum wouldn't hurt a fly!" Gollum protested, glaring at Erin and then at Sam, "Ah! it's the horrid, fat hobbit who hates Smeagol, and who makes up nasty lies, and that stupid girl too!"  
  
"You miserable little maggot! I'll stove your head in!" Sam threatened, waving the frying pan to try and hit him again.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo cried.  
  
Gollum cried out. "You call me a liar? You're a liar!" Sam screamed, angrily.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo cried again, stopping him, "We're lost!"  
  
"I don't care! I can't do it Mr.Frodo! I won't wait around for him to kill us!" Sam yelled.  
  
Erin watched them from afar and shook her head in disapproval. This was going no where. She felt a sudden pain in her lower stomach and winced. "I'm not sending him away," Frodo said, defensively.  
  
"you don't see it, do you? He's a villain!" Sam protested, in frustration.  
  
Another pain shot through Erin's stomach and she cried out this time. They all looked over to her. "Erin?" Frodo asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Erin didn't reply, she took a deep breath and made a face from the pain surging through her body. "Erin!" Frodo cried, a bit more urgent this time, "Is it the baby?"  
  
He ran over to her and looked at her, waiting for an answer. She didn't reply, but instead, she felt everything around her getting blurry. "She needs to rest, she must be exhausted," Sam said, sympathetically.  
  
"No time! no time to stop! must leave now!" Gollum cried.  
  
Erin wobbled and then everything around her went black and she fell back. Frodo caught her before she hit the ground and put her down, carefully. "SAM!!!" Frodo screamed.  
  
Sam ran over to them and put his hand on Erin's forehead, "She has a bit of a fever," he discovered.  
  
"Sam, what if...what if she's sick, what if there's something wrong with the baby! what if the baby is coming now!!!" Frodo panicked.  
  
"Calm down, Mr.Frodo. If the baby is coming now, there is nothing we can do about it," Sam soothed.  
  
This only made Frodo more frantic, "But...no! the baby can't come now!! no! no! no! Mordor is no place for a baby!" He panicked.  
  
Frodo dug through Erin's bag and pulled out her 'Steps Through Pregnancy' book. He flipped through the pages. He read some of the book aloud, "Signs of labor, bleeding, contractions of the stomach, sudden pain," he read.  
  
"She's not bleeding," Sam confirmed, "She can't have a baby when she's asleep".  
  
Erin moaned and opened her eyes. Frodo immidiately started to panic again, "She's awake now!!" He screamed, "Erin!! Is the baby coming? it can't be, it can't be..."  
  
Erin laughed weakly, "No Frodo, the baby is not coming just yet. I was just having a pre-contraction or something, it's normal," She whispered.  
  
Frodo let out a deep breath. "This is not the place to have a baby, but it's coming soon, I just hope not before we get to Mount Doom," Frodo said, hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't think the baby is going to stay in my stomach much longer," Erin said, sitting up.  
  
"Do you think you will be able to walk, or should we rest awhile?" Sam asked, worried.  
  
"I'll be fine, I just need some help up," Erin said, trying to get up.  
  
Frodo pulled her to her feet and she smiled at him. Frodo smiled back, nervously. Sam looked around, "Where has that little villain gone now?"  
  
They all looked around, "Smeagol!" Frodo called.  
  
They heard footsteps and saw Gollum approaching them. "Here we are, master," Gollum cried back.  
  
"It's time to go," Frodo commanded, "Lead the way".  
  
They started walking again, Frodo very close to Erin just in case she should faint again. Gollum muttered under his breath so they couldn't hear him, "Yess, precious...time to go, go to death," He mumbled.  
  
(A/N well! hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it wasn't much but there isn't anything good happening just yet...but soon! so keep reading and please R&R y'all!) 


	26. Akwardness much!

~ An- Carla: Hey hey all! Well, we're back!  
  
Jane: And Niori is still under the delusion that she is queen of the universe  
  
Niori: I AM NOT! I say one thing once, as a slip of the tongue, and you won't let me live it down!  
  
Carla: You're just so fun to annoy  
  
Niori: STOP PICKING ON ME!  
  
Jane: You're the one who hogged the whole last chapter!  
  
Niori: Well sorry! I get this entire one too! HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!  
  
Carla: So we're going to tease you forever!  
  
Niori: If you don't stop I'll sick Elf-boy on you!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
They rode out from the trees ab into Isenguard, which was all ruins and a knee-deep puddle (all except the little part of land on the other side where the ground raised up to a little hill and a deeper portion of water ran below it (An- you will need to know this for later)!).  
  
Just as they entered, Jane looked up and let out a small audible gasp. On a big piece of rock, there sat Merry and Pippin, eating and smoking!  
  
" Welcome my lords and ladies, to Isenguard!" Merry cried out happily, standing up and smiling at them.  
  
" You young rascals!" Gimli cried, his voice full of mock annoyance.  
  
Jane started to laugh. After all this time, they had FINALLY found the two they had started out looking for! Niori and Carla soon joined in with Jane's laughter.  
  
" A fine chase you've led us on!" Gimli continued with a chuckle, " and here you are, feasting and smoking!"  
  
" We are sitting on the field of victory! Enjoying a few well-earned comforts!" Pippin told them all with a laugh.  
  
" I never ever thought I'd say this," Niori said with a small laugh and smile, " but you two are a sight for sore eyes,"  
  
That got a laugh out of Pippin " Those are surprising words coming from your lips, my dear Niori! But they are much welcomed, and the feelings go both ways!"  
  
" Man," Carla laughed, " I thought you two would be a pile of bones by now! Geez, Hobbits are tougher than I thought! Hell, you two are even tougher than Niori! You haven't even been hurt!"  
  
" Hey! I survived didn't I!"  
  
" What happened to you?" Merry asked, his eyebrows tweaking with interest and curiosity when he finally noticed the warp around her stomach.  
  
" She decided to play hero," Legolas answered for her, looking back at Niori with a small smile.  
  
" And it got her stomach cut open," Jane finished simply.  
  
Both Merry and Pippin were silent for a moment, but then Merry spoke.  
  
" Anyway, we are under orders! From Treebeard, who has taken over management for Isenguard!"  
  
Gandalf gave a slight nod, and the riders continued to ride into Isenguard. Merry and Pippin jumped down from their rock and scurried along side them.  
  
Finally, they reached Orthanc tower, and Treebeard was on his way to greet them.  
  
Something shimmering under the water caught Pippin's eyes. He went over to it and pulled the beautiful orange-ish globe out of the water.  
  
He looked at it with wonder filled eyes, and then Gandalf saw he had it, and snatched it away. Gandalf wrapped it in a robe and hid it away in his robes.  
  
Just then, Treebeard arrived, greeting them all with a cheerful 'hello'.  
  
" Welcome to Isenguard my friends!"  
  
" Tell me Treebeard," Gandalf asked as they all dismounted, " what has happened to my old friend Sauraman?"  
  
" Saruman has locked himself in his tower," Treebeard told Gandalf.  
  
" And it is most likely the best place for him," Gandalf replied, " but I must speak with him,"  
  
Gandalf walked up to the giant door and beat on it with his staff.  
  
" That's one hell of a way to knock," Carla muttered under her breath.  
  
" Who is it?" a husky familiar voice asked from inside. It was Wormtongue's voice (which got a growl from both Theoden and Niori).  
  
" Get Saruman!" Gandalf cried. " For you have seemed to become his slave, Wormtongue! Do not waste our time!"  
  
Minutes later, a sweet sounding voice (it only sounded sweet because it was a spell) spoke " Will you give me no peace? Well?"  
  
All of them looked up, from where the voice had come from. There was Sauraman, standing out on a balcony looking down at them.  
  
" Saruman, do not try to cast your spells here!" Gandalf commanded, " Will you not come down?"  
  
A dark shadow fell over Saruman's face " I will not come down Gandalf, for I know I shall be slain! Does an unarmed man come to the door to greet the robbers at the door? NO!"  
  
Gandalf gave a small chuckle " I do not wish to kill you! I am giving you your last chance. Leave Orthanc free-if you choose to,"  
  
Saruman sneered " I would not be free, so I see no reason to leave!"  
  
" We are so going to be here awhile," Niori mumbled and sighed heavily.  
  
Saruman looked down sharply when he heard the girl's quiet voice. He had not yet noticed the three girls, for they had stayed back. He studied them for a moment, and then smirked.  
  
" I never did find out the results of the spell I sent you and your companions. So tell me Gandalf, did you acquire the three women from wherever I sent you?"  
  
Gandalf looked back at the three and then back to Saruman.  
  
" Saruman you fool, your plan to destroy us only caused us aid. You have given us four new allies-fighters from a different world. They have helped defeat your hoards,"  
  
Saruman looked at the three girls and glared.  
  
" I still give you leave to go Saruman, either and your fool of a footer leave now or shall be trapped in this tower for all time,"  
  
Saruman pushed away from the balcony, and minutes later, the door creaked open.  
  
" We come unarmed!" Wormtongue's voice split the air.  
  
" And none shall cause you harm!" Gandalf cried, and Wormtongue, followed by Saruman, exited, " Now go!"  
  
The two turned and fled, but as they passed the three girls, Niori stepped in Wormtongue's path.  
  
" Remember me?" She asked, and then quickly brought her fist into his stomach.  
  
He gasped in pain and almost fell over.  
  
" That is so for calling me a whore!" Niori growled and then turned back to the others, whom were all glaring at her.  
  
" What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders, " I couldn't resist!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saruman and Wormtongue were gone, and Gandalf had chosen to let the company rest overnight in the ruins of Orthanc.  
  
Sometime in the night, Niori awoke from a restless sleep and without telling anyone where she was going, strolled around the ruins (ankle deep in water).  
  
Finally, she came to the dry landed place with the river-like body of water running beneath it. A pale crescent moon hung over head, casting an eerie glow over the water.  
  
Shedding her blood stained and dirty clothes and removing the bandage from around her stomach (Aragorn had informed her that the wound was closed thinly, but as long as she didn't put too much strain on it, it would be totally healed in about a week), she slowly edged herself into the water.  
  
Uneasily, she swam around for a while, trying to get the lingering fears from an unremembered nightmare from her mind.  
  
" Are you sure you should be exposing your wound to water?" asked a voice from the land.  
  
Niori's head whipped to the shoreline and she sunk her body deeper into the water. There was Legolas, leaning against a rock and smirking.  
  
" How long have you been there!?" Niori demanded angrily, not wanting a repeat of what had happened last time she had decided to go fro a swim.  
  
" I just arrived,' he smirked, " is this something females from your world do often, swim without their clothes?"  
  
" Well, it's not like I have a bathing suit here!" Niori snapped, " And how do you always show up when I'm skinny-dipping?! Are you slaking me or something?!"  
  
" Defiantly not," Legolas laughed, " it must just be good timing,"  
  
" Whatever," Niori muttered under her breath.  
  
" I've been meaning to ask you," The Elf's smirk grew wider, " Last time he four of you went....skinny-dipping you called it, were you so mad at me afterwards because I saw you without your clothes on, or because I looked at the others?"  
  
Niori's mouth dropped open " you egoistical, stuck up, conceited son of a bitch! I'm not even going to talk to you anymore!" With that, she swam that her back was to him and the shore.  
  
A minute later, there was a low splash, and then Niori felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" I'm waiting for an answer!" Legolas's voice, which was right behind her now, spoke amusingly.  
  
Niori turned sharply around and felt a blush travel up her face. Legolas was in the water with her (and with no clothes on!)!  
  
" Am I making you nervous?" Legolas asked her with a smirk, swimming a little closer to her.  
  
Niori had no idea how to answer. Without answering, she splashed water at him.  
  
" Hey!" he cried with a laugh, splashing her back.  
  
Laughing now, Niori continued to slash at him, while treading backwards. After a few moments, they were both shrieking with laughter while they fought a water fight.  
  
Still laughing, Legolas reached out and grabbed Niori's arm in an attempt to stop her from splashing, and pulled her towards him.  
  
Suddenly, both their laughter died as she was pulled only inches away from him. A deathly silence settled over the pair as they stood still and stared into the other's face, uncertainly. There was almost no room between them, and it made both their hearts race.  
" Hey Niori!" Carla's voice suddenly ripped through the silence from the tower, " Where are you!?"  
  
" I..." Niori stuttered, breaking away from Legolas's grasp, " I have to go!"  
  
Without another word, she swam towards shore, wrapped a blanket she was using for a towel around her, grabbed her clothes from the shore and rushed back towards the tower.  
  
Filled with confusion, Legolas swam back to shore, re-clothed himself and VERY slowly started to walk back to the tower, praying to the Valar that Niori would already be asleep by the time he got back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the sun rose, the company got ready to travel again back towards Rohan.  
  
Just as they were mounting, Niori shyly walked over to Legolas, her eyes cast to the ground. Since the night before, neither had spoken or even looked at each other. They were way too embarrassed about what had happened.....or had almost happened.  
  
" Are you ready to mount?" Legolas asked her softly, but Niori cut him off.  
  
" Actually, I'm going to ride with Carla today," Niori spoke, looking up at Legolas, only to see his face fall.  
  
" Oh,"  
  
Without another word, Niori walked away and climbed up behind Carla.  
  
They rode for a while, and then suddenly, as Legolas (Gimli behind him) rode past Niori and Carla, Niori called out to Legolas.  
  
" Legolas!" She cried, causing him to look at her, " It's because you looked at the others, OK!"  
  
Legolas at first looked confused, but then realized what she meant and nodded with a smile before riding past them.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
~An- Carla: Well now...  
  
Jane: That was.......  
  
Carla: Ok, when did Niori become such a slut? Niori *Just coming into the room * what did I miss?  
  
Jane: We were just wondering when you became such a whore?  
  
Niori: I'm not a whore!  
  
Carla: Did you not read the chapter!  
  
Niori: * big blush * Oh...that......  
  
Jane: Yeah that!  
  
Niori: *Whiny voice * I didn't do anything!  
  
Carla: You would have if I hadn't called your name!  
  
Niori: *Under her breath * No comment  
  
Jane: OH MY GOD!  
  
Carla: That was so wrong!  
  
Niori: Just leave me alone! OK! It was his fault! He's the one who snuck up on me!  
  
* Legolas enters the room *  
  
Legolas: You realize that the AN has to be over now right? What are you talking about for so long!  
  
Carla: GET OUT OF HERE YOU STUPID ELF! BEOFRE I KICK YOUR ASS FOR TRYING TO SLEEP WITH MY COUSIN!  
  
Legolas: What?! * Glances over the chapter above * Oh.....  
  
Niori: *Slowly sneaking away while Carla and Jane are screaming at Legolas * Bai bai all! I AM NOT A WHORE BY THE WAY! See you next chapter! 


	27. Three becomes two

~ An- Jane: Well, we're back!  
  
Carla: All except Niori, who we haven't seen since our last chapter.  
  
Jane: Well, do you really blame her?  
  
Carla: No, not really, Hey! We haven't Legolas in a while either!  
  
* Aragorn walks in *  
  
Aragorn: He's hiding from you; he didn't appreciate you two trying to beat him at the end of our last chapter. As for Niori, she told me to tell you to stop talking about her!  
  
Carla: Make us!  
  
*Niori shouts from the background * SHUT UP!  
  
Aragorn: I feel an argument coming on.........  
  
Chapter 27  
  
A few days later, they reached Rohan. As they rode into the city, the people came out of their homes and clapped.  
  
When they entered the halls, Theoden announced there would be a celebration, to well, celebrate.  
  
"Great timing too!" Niori commented off handily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jane asked her in a confused manner.  
  
"You don't know! Well, in case you forgot Jane, today's your birthday!"  
  
"Oh my God!" Jane's eyes grew wide, "Is it!"  
  
"Yeah!" Niori replied with a laugh, "And a few weeks ago was Erin's!"  
  
"Wow!" Jane shook her head, "I didn't even realize what month it was, let alone what day it was!"  
  
"Well you know Niori," Carla laughed, "She ALWAYS knows what day it is!"  
  
Niori smiled proudly, and then at the exact same time, Niori and Carla started to sing Jane 'Happy Birthday', causing everyone else to stare at the trio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three girls, linked arms and all, walked through the halls of Golden halls, chatting away loudly. They had a lot of time to kill before the party started, so they were doing what they did best, talking and making a lot of noise.  
  
"But anyway-"Carla was saying as she walked between Niori and Jane, but totally stopped when someone came around a corner and almost walked straight into them.  
  
That someone was Gimli, who was walking along side Legolas.  
  
As soon as they saw each other, both Legolas and Niori stiffened. Neither had said little more than two words to each other since they had left Isenguard.  
  
Jane looked from Legolas, to Niori and then singled to Carla that they should leave. Both girls had noticed Niori's odd mood, and she wouldn't even talk about it. After observing Legolas acting in the same manner, they drew some very interesting conclusions. While exiting, Carla grabbed on to Gimli's arm and pulled him out with them.  
  
So there Niori and Legolas awkwardly stood. They stood there for quite a long time, until Legolas finally got tired of the silence and broke it.  
  
"Niori," he started, "I know things have been.........weird between us, but I want it to stop. Despite what it may feel like, nothing happened between us that night in Isenguard,"  
  
"It's not what happened that I feel weird about," Niori said, looking straight at him for the first time since leaving Isenguard, "It's what ALMOST happened," ~ and that I had WANTED it to happen ~ Niori added at the back of her mind.  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment before continuing, "I hate us not talking Niori. We're such good.........friends, and I don't want something that almost but didn't happen to come between us,"  
  
"You're right," Niori replied with a sigh, "I hate us acting like this too! So, we're good now?" Legolas nodded, "Good, because I've been dying to tell you something!"  
  
Legolas laughed at how quickly everything seemed fixed between them, "What do you need to tell me Niori?"  
  
"That you have an incredibly sexy body," Niori said with a smirk.  
  
"Why did you have to wait till now to tell me that?" Legolas asked her, confused.  
  
"Because," Niori went on her tiptoes and whispered it in his ear, " I meant with your clothes OFF,"  
  
A bright red blush traveled up Legolas's face and he found himself at a loss for words.  
  
"You're not the only one who can see really good in the dark," Niori told him with a wink and walked away, leaving the Elf standing there, speechless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carla, Jane and Niori laughed aloud as Merry and Pippin sang and danced up on the table. All of the people of Rohan were celebrating their victory at Helm's Deep, and the two Hobbits were providing the entertainment.  
  
"Those two sure know how to steal the show!" Carla laughed again, looking at the other two.  
  
"They're a lot more exciting than the other three!" Jane agreed with a laugh, "I mean, have you even seen them do anything but walk across the room? At least Gimli is drinking, but the other two (Aragorn and Legolas) are just standing there doing nothing!"  
  
Legolas, who wore a long hooded cloak, stood near the back doorway, and Aragorn was sitting in a chair only a few feet away.  
  
"So Jane," Carla asked, "How does it feel to be the first one of us who is of legal age?"  
  
"It feels the same as before," Jane replied simply, but then smirked, "except now I can get drunk and have sex without it being against the law!"  
  
That got laughter from both Niori and Carla "Have anyone in mind?!"  
  
"Quite possibly," Jane smirked.  
  
"Just think Carla," Niori laughed, "in a couple of weeks, it's your turn!"  
  
"And poor Niori has to wait about three months!" Carla smirked, and Niori stuck her tongue out.  
  
Suddenly, Merry and Pippin finished their song/dance and there were cheers all around. And Niori got an idea.  
  
"Hey Carla," she asked with a smirk plastered on her face, "you have your CD player here right?" Carla nodded, "Fine, Jane, how about you and I resurrect our dance from the last school dance and upstage the demonic duo?"  
  
Jane's mouth fell open in mock surprise, "Niori! You're crazy! No way am I doing that dance here!"  
  
"Oh, but you'd do it in the middle of the school gym in front of people we actually knew? Geez, Jane.........it'll be fun! Think of it as my gift to celebrate your legal-hood,"  
  
Jane tried to say no again, but then laughed "Oh hell..........it was fun last time, so why not?! Carla, get out the CD player and put on the song 'Dirrty'"  
  
Carla laughed a bit, and then obliged. Niori and Jane went over to the table where Merry and Pippin were still on and spoke to them.  
  
"Hobbits, it's our turn!"  
  
They looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders down as Niori and Jane climbed up.  
  
At the back of the room, Aragorn turned back and raised an eyebrow at Legolas, asking him if he knew what they were doing. Legolas just shook his head and watched the two girls.  
  
The suddenly, the song blasted over the stereo's speakers and Jane and Niori began. They both started dirt dancing, back o back. And to make it even better, they had both changed from their Elf clothes and had on 2003 style clothes. Niori had changed from her blood stained Elf clothes into a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top with 'witch' written across the chest. Jane had on blue jeans with a short, bright yellow halter. When they first started their dance, the room fell silent for a moment, but then a moment later, exploded with shouts, cheers and whistles.  
  
When the song ended, both girls looked to the back of the room and almost burst out laughing. Aragorn and Legolas's mouths were both hitting the floor, and their eyes were bugging out of their heads. They DID NOT believe Niori and Jane had just done that!  
  
Gracefully, the two girls climbed down and walked, side by side, to the door. When they reached the exit, both girls (at the same time) flipped their hair, turned back over their shoulder, blew the whole room a kiss and walked out into the hall.  
  
Moments later, the only sound coming from the hallway was a pair of teenagers laughing hysterically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jane, who had been on the verge of sleep, slowly opened her eyes as she heard Merry talking. Slowly, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Would you please shut-up-"She started to say, but she closed her mouth as she saw Pippin sneaking across the room.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Merry asked Pippin.  
  
Pippin turned around surprised, but didn't stop nor answer.  
  
"Pippin!" Jane whispered urgently, worried about why Pippin was standing above Gandalf.  
  
Slowly, Pippin reached down and retrieved something from Gandalf.  
  
"Pippin, what are you doing?!" Jane asked a little more urgently.  
  
Pippin turned back around and started to unwrap the sphere that Gandalf had taken from him earlier.  
  
"Pippin! Are you mad!" Merry cried lowly, his mouth dropping open.  
  
"I just want to look at it one more time..........." Pippin spoke, his voice dazed as he unwrapped the palantir.  
  
"Pippin! Put it back!" Jane cried in disbelief.  
  
With a satisfied smile, Pippin lowered his hands to the palantir. Quickly, his smile faded and he began to shake violently.  
  
"No! PIPPIN!" Merry screamed.  
  
"Pippin!" Jane screamed, her eyes widening in fear as she saw Pippin whipping himself around, trying to get the palantir off his hands.  
  
Bounding to her feet, Jane rushed towards Pippin. Around her, Merry was screaming and Niori and Carla were rising.  
  
Hurriedly, Jane tried to grab on to Pippin's wrists to try and stop him from moving. But just as she reached, Pippin jerked sideways and instead of clasping Pippin's wrists, her hands were on the palantir.  
  
Suddenly, all around her changed. All she could see was the eye of Sauron. Pippin still seemed to be beside her. Sauron's evil whispers soon invaded her mind, demanding to know where the ring was.  
  
She wanted to scream, but she knew if she opened her mouth, she would tell Sauron about Frodo.  
  
Just as suddenly as she was pulled into this place, she was suddenly pulled back out. Darkness was all around her.  
  
"JANE!" She heard Niori scream out frantically.  
  
Slowly, her vision began to fade from the darkness. When she could see again, Niori and Carla were kneeling above her, both looking terrified. At the other end of the room, Legolas was slowly helping Aragorn to his feet, and Gandalf was leaning over Pippin, demanding to know if he had said anything about Frodo.  
  
Tears gathered in the corners of Jane's eyes. That had been the most terrifying event of her life. And she had come so close to telling............  
  
"Jane," Gandalf was now leaning above her, "are you alright?"  
  
Jane tried to answer, but didn't really know. Instead, she said, "I didn't tell..........him about Frodo Gandalf," by now she was close to sobbing, " but he thinks Pippin has the ring! He tried to get me to tell him.............but I didn't............"  
  
Gandalf gave Jane a quick hug to help calm her, and then he wrapped and took the palantir away, leaving the terrified human girl and Hobbit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
The next day, the whole company stood in the golden hall. Gandalf was talking to Theoden about what had happened the previous night. Merry and Pippin (who looked both ashamed and remorseful) were off to the side, while Niori and Carla stood by a very tired looking Jane.  
  
Every time Jane had almost fallen asleep........she had seen the eye of Sauron again. She had been too terrified to fall asleep.  
  
"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," Gandalf told Theoden, who looked relived at this, "a fool he is..........but an honest fool he remains. Jane's word I trust, for it had not been her doing to look into the palantir. They have both told Sauron nothing about Frodo or the ring,"  
  
They were all silent for a moment, everyone counting their blessings.  
  
"We've been strangely fortunate though," Gandalf continued, "Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron means to strike Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: The heir of Elendil has come fourth," Gandalf paused for a moment before continuing, "men are not as weak as he supposed; There is courage still in the hearts of men. He will not risk the people of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men," Now Gandalf turned to face Theoden, " if the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war,"  
  
Theoden glared at Gandalf for a moment, before answering, his voice cold, "Tell me, why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"  
  
"I will go," Aragorn told Gandalf, throwing Theoden a glare.  
  
"No!" Gandalf cried, causing everyone to look at him.  
  
"They must be warned!" Aragorn replied, looking at Gandalf in confusion.  
  
"They will be," Gandalf replied, "you five must come to Minas Tirith by the other road. Follow the river and look to the black ships,"  
  
"Wait! Five of us!" Niori asked suddenly from where she stood.  
  
"Understand this: things are now in motion that not even I can stop. I ride for Minas Tirith.........." Gandalf turned and looked at Jane and then to Pippin, "I won't be going alone,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ AN- Niori: Hey guys! Just me here today! So, not much to say, all but bai bai! Oh, yeah, Jane's leaving us * Tear tear, cry cry* but oh well.......... Erin: YES! Well g2g! Bai bai! ~ 


	28. Here comes baby!

(A/N hey guys! sorry this chappie took so long, but I was saving it, because this is an important chapter! Enjoy! OH yea, thanx to Niori for helping me write this chapter!)  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
Silence had settled over the four companions long ago. No one dared to speak as they walked to the stairs, fearing that if they uttered any sounds, they would awaken the evil that lay upon this place. The awkward silence stayed upon them, even as Gollum ran into the darkness. As Erin walked, a sudden pain burst through her stomach. It felt as though her stomach and lower body was being sucked inward. She gave a small gasp and leaned her arm against the cave wall. "My good god!" She gasped, "My stomach!"  
  
The pain went away just as suddenly as it appeared. Still leaning against the wall, Erin suddenly felt something start to drip out from her pants. Looking down frantically, she saw with now growing horror, that there was a puddle of water. "Erin!" Frodo cried, running backwards toward her.  
  
Another wave of pain contracted through her abdomen. Suddenly, when the pain again faded, the realization of what was happening to her hit her like the blades of a bunch of sharp knives. "Oh my god,"She whispered, looking around at her surroundings and feeling horror, "I'm...Oh god! I'm starting labor!"  
  
"Erin, what's wrong?" Frodo cried frantically, from where he now stood beside Erin, looking horrified and panicky at once.  
  
"O-oh my g-god Frodo!" Erin screamed, "I'm going into l-labor!"  
  
Frodo's mouth dropped open in utter surprise. From behind him, Sam gave a startled gasp. "What?!?" Frodo cried, his voice going high with emotion, "You can't have the baby now! Not now! We're almost to Mordor, and that's not a place for a baby! You can't be going into labor now!"  
  
Another stab of pain went through Erin and she gave a startled gasp. She was actually going into labor! After nine months of morning sickness, mood swings, and over-active hormones! She was finally going to have her baby. "I hate to burst your bubble," Erin leaned back against the stone wall and slid down into a sitting position, "But I'm having the baby now, not later!"  
  
Another contraction went through her and closing her eyes, Erin tried to recall every aspect of all the sex ed. classes she had had in the past. That movie about child birth had said a bunch of stuff about how to know when to push and all, but it was so much...different in real life than it ever seemed in that stupid movie. "What do we do??" Frodo cried, turning towards Sam with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't know!!!" Sam cried, his eyes almost as wide as Frodo's.  
  
"Oh god," Erin moaned, as yet another contraction went through her, "I'm surrounded by complete idiots!"  
  
"This is not good!" Sam spoke again, holding up Frodo, who looked like he was going to keel over any second.  
  
"Ok..." Erin felt herself start to breathe deeply and calmly, "I watched that stupid tape in sex Ed. So I have a little clue about what's going to happen," another contraction, this time worse than the ones before, "But you two will need to help me!"  
  
"What-do-we-do?" Frodo asked, his face so pale he could have been mistaken for a vampire.  
  
"My contractions are getting closer together," She explained, moaning, "Frodo...it hurts so much, do something!"  
  
Frodo pulled himself together and slowly walked up to Erin, who sat on the hard ground. He kneeled down and took Erin's left hand into his, squeezing it tight. "I'm here for you," he started, "I'll help you through it".  
  
Tears formed in Erin's multi-colored eyes and she smiled faintly, but the smile only lasted for a couple of seconds as another wave of pain shot through her stomach. She trembled and Frodo held her hand tighter. Erin looked up into Frodo's worried blue eyes and a stab of guilt wavered over her. She never should have done this with Frodo, was she that irresponsible? It was hard enough for him with the ring without her to worry about too. "I'm sorry, Frodo," Erin whispered, breathing deeply.  
  
"Don't be. I love you and I'm going to love the baby just as much," Frodo replied, his eyes shining.  
  
A huge wave of pain hit Erin and she gasped loudly, surpressing a scream. The pain was too much for her and she started to sob uncontrollably. Frodo pulled her into a light hug and kissed her forehead softly. Sam watched helplessly from in front of them. Finally, he spoke up, "The Gaffer's wife went through this many times, try to push a little more," he explained.  
  
Erin pushed hard, but it just hurt more. "Keep pushing," Sam urged, "I guess I'm the deliverer".  
  
An hour passed and finally Sam saw the first sign of the baby coming out. Erin screamed loudly, she didn't care if she woke up the dead. Frodo was as pale as a ghost as Sam motioned him over. "Look, Mr.Frodo!" Sam cried, excitedly, "You can see the baby starting to come out!"  
  
Frodo looked down at the gory sight and all of the blood. He gave a little cry and his eyes widened more. He tried not to faint. "It felt so right at the time," Frodo whispered, to himself.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mr.Frodo," Sam whispered back, "But what are you talking about?"  
  
"The party, Sam. Where it happened," Frodo explained, but Sam looked blank, "Where the baby was made?"  
  
"Frodo! Why don't you just say it? we had sex, it felt good, but look at what it cost us!" Erin gasped, in between screams of pain.  
  
Frodo's cheeks turned a dark red color and he looked at Sam, sadly. Frodo lowered his voice so Erin couldn't hear and spoke again, "I'm not ready to be a father, Sam, especially with every step closer we get to Mount Doom".  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Mr.Frodo. You'll be a wonderful father," Sam said, smiling.  
  
"This shouldn't have happened, what was I thinking?" Frodo cried, feeling the ring getting heavier.  
  
Erin heard Frodo shout this and felt her heart break. She watched as tears streamed down Frodo's depressed face. Finally, she felt one last jolt of agonizing pain and then she just sat there, emotionless. Baby wails rang through the air and Frodo looked over to where Sam knelt, rocking a little baby in his arms. He wiped some of the blood off with a cloth and smiled at the baby. Erin breathed a sigh of relief. "Mr.Frodo, look! It's a-" Sam started.  
  
Before he could finish a rumble was heard and a string of green light shot up into the sky. A screech was heard and Erin looked up to see a Nazgul flying over top of them. Her heart raced, what now?  
  
(A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry, we don't know very much about pregnancy so don't kill us for it! anyway, please R&R! Peace y'all!) 


	29. Reaching Gondor

~ An- Niori: Hey hey all! So, what's going on? Erin had her brat-I mean kid...but anyway, here's our new chapter (the next one will be ours too, because Erin's like a whole chapter a head of us...so, you'll have to sit through two of our chapters before FINALLY find out the sex of Erin's kid) * Evil laughter*...  
  
Chapter 29  
  
"Why did you look? Why do you always look?!"  
  
Merry's almost angered voice asked Pippin as the two Hobbits walked quickly followed behind Gandalf towards the stables.  
  
"I don't know...I can't help it!" Pippin cried, shame dripping off his voice.  
  
"You never can!" Merry replied, "and worse off, this time you put Jane in danger! I just can't believe Niori hasn't kicked your ass for it yet!"  
  
"I'm sorry alright! I was an idiot, but I couldn't help it! I won't do it again!"  
  
Merry stopped walking and turned around sharply to stare seriously at Pippin, totally realizing Pippin had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Don't you get it Pippin? Didn't you hear what Jane said? Sauron thinks you have to ring! The enemy's going to be looking for you Pip, and Jane too, because he thinks she knows something. They have to get you two out of here!"  
  
"But y-you're coming with me right?" Pippin asked, both with confused voice and eyes.  
  
Merry didn't reply, but gave a small shake of the head and continued to walk.  
  
"Merry! Answer me!"  
  
"Come on," Merry replied simply, stepping into the stable behind Gandalf.  
  
Niori, Carla and Jane were already inside, all three of them were crying. They were at the back of the stable, all gathered around a night black horse.  
  
"It is time Jane," Gandalf told the young girl softly, while leading Shadowfex out.  
  
Jane looked up at Gandalf, tears still in her crystal eyes. She turned back around and hugged Carla and Niori tightly.  
  
"Be careful Jane," Carla whispered, feeling her voice about to break.  
  
"Yeah, don't go playing hero like I did and get yourself sliced and diced," Niori spoke, trying to laugh but with no prevail.  
  
"I'll be careful..." Jane's voice trailed off.  
  
"You have to Jane," Carla replied, "because being separated from Erin is hard enough, and now you're going..."  
  
"You two better be off," Gandalf told Carla and Niori softly, "we have a long journey ahead,"  
  
Niori nodded a little and she and Carla stepped towards the exit, casting one last sad look at Jane. Just as they passed Pippin, who was sitting on Shadowfex, both girls sent him venomous glares.  
  
"Damn you Pippin!" Carla hissed at him.  
  
"If you let anything happen to her," Niori threatened the Hobbit, "I'll kill you with my bare hands!" With that, the two girls left, and Merry turned to go with them.  
  
"See you Pip," he said, his voice shaky.  
  
"But-but we'll see each other soon won't we?" Pippin asked, bewildered.  
  
"I have no clue," Merry whispered softly, "goodbye Pippin, Jane,"  
  
With that, Merry left.  
  
"Merry!" Pippin called after him, his eyes now wide in disbelief.  
  
"Gandalf," Jane spoke from a top her horse, coming up beside them, " there's no chance in hell that my horse will be able to keep up with Shadowfex,"  
  
"I am aware," Gandalf replied, "but you have the swiftest horse in all of Rohan, and all I ask is that you ride as swiftly as possible," Jane nodded, "now, run Shadowfex! Show us the meaning of haste!"  
  
With that, the riders took off towards Minas Tirith.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
The two girls sat upon the stairs leading up to the Golden hall watching the sun set over the plains of Rohan. The whole sky was lit up in the beautiful shades of pink, orange and gold, and the world around them was painted in shadows.  
  
Neither Niori nor Carla had spoken much since Jane had left. They had just calmly walked out of the stable and sat on the steps.  
  
"What do you think the chances of all four of us actually surviving this are?" Carla asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Low," Niori replied simply, "considering the ones who's going through Mordor is pregnant, one is riding off at this moment to a bad ass war, and we're going to that war pretty soon too,"  
  
"The chances really do suck," Carla sighed.  
  
"But we'll get through it," Niori continued, "I mean hell, look what we've lived through before!"  
  
"Like that time when me and you were like nine, and got lost in the woods for like five hours?" Carla joked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Or that time Erin's boyfriend went physo on her, and then you broke his nose when he called her a slut," Niori added with a smile.  
  
"And when you failed your report card,"  
  
"Or when Jane tried to fire your bow and sent the arrow through her kitchen window!"  
  
By now, both girls were gasping for breath. They both fell over and were now lying on the stairs, laughing hysterically.  
  
"God we've had some good times!" Carla spoke in between her laughter.  
  
"We have," Niori agreed, "and if we ever get home, we'll have some good times to remember from Middle-Earth,"  
  
"Like anyone would believe us!"  
  
"True, but we could lie and say we met the movie cast," Niori smirked, "remember, I have pictures!"  
  
They both laughed again.  
  
"So, I see you two are taking Jane's leaving well," a voice suddenly came from behind (and above, they were still lying down) them.  
  
The two girls cast their eyes upwards to see Legolas standing there, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Just remembering the good times," Carla replied simply.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow before he sat down a stair above them.  
  
"May we help you Elf-boy?"  
  
"Not really, but I'm as board as you two seemed to be five minutes ago," Legolas replied with a shrug, "so I decided to come see how you two were taking Jane's departure,"  
  
"We miss her already," Niori replied, sadness entering her voice again.  
  
"It's too bad she had to go with Gandalf," Legolas replied, an obnoxious smirk settling over his face, "I was really hoping for an encore of that dance last night..."  
  
Niori sat up and turned to face the Elf, "you liked it did you?"  
  
"Niori, every male in the room liked it!" Carla told her with a laugh.  
  
"It was...surprising at the time,," Legolas replied, "and I'm pretty sure Aragorn almost had a stroke, but..."  
  
Niori laughed loudly before replying "God! It wasn't that bad was it?!"  
  
"It was the opposite of bad," Legolas replied, "it was very...very good,"  
  
"And that was the reason you looked so surprised?" Carla rolled her eyes.  
  
"What can I say?"  
  
"Ok! New subject!" Niori cried.  
  
"I have one," Carla answered, "remember how you two were all weir since Isenguard until yesterday, what the hell happened there?"  
  
Both Legolas and Niori went silent and looked away from Carla.  
  
"Oh my God! You slept together!" Carla cried, her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"No we didn't!" Niori replied sharply, "It was..."  
  
"Complicated," Legolas finished.  
  
"Oh my God!" Carla cried, ignoring the m completely," What! ARGH! What happens in you get pregnant like Erin?! I'm sorry, but you with a kid is not a good mix! I mean God; you despise your little sister! I cannot believe you two slept together!" And so on, and so forth.  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving," Niori said, Carla was still going.  
  
"I'm with you..." Legolas replied, and the two left.  
  
Carla, who was unaware that they had left, kept on talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**************~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~  
  
"Jane!" Gandalf cried from Shadowfax, snapping the girl out of a (wonderful) daydream. "We've just passed into the realm of Gondor!"  
  
"Oh thank God!" Jane muttered, speeding her horse up to catch up to Gandalf , "I feel like I'm going to die if I don't get some sleep soon!"  
  
All Jane had seen for the past 3 days, were trees, trees, and some more trees. She hadn't slept at all, and had eaten very little. When she did eat, it was always stale bread and water.  
  
~ "This is starting to remind me of running through the plains of Rohan," Jane thought, a wave of sadness washing over her. She thought of Niori, Carla, and the friends she had to leave behind in Edoras. ~ "All because of that stupid Palantir!" she thought bitterly, grasping the reins tighter. "I was only trying to help"-  
  
In an instant, Jane's thoughts were forgotten, and the girl was momentarily blinded by a blast of bright midday sunlight. They had ("Finally," Jane sighed) ridden out of the forest, and grassy plains continued as far as her eyes could see.  
  
"Minus Tirith, city of Kings." Gandalf said, as the three gazed upon the magnificent White city.  
  
"Is this place ever big!" Jane said in an almost awed voice, pulling her horse into a trot and following Gandalf through the entrance gates of the city. The first thing she noticed, was that the guards didn't seem as alert and ready as they should be, considering Mordor's armies were marching into battle- and heading straight for the white city! The guards hardly looked up when the two horses entered.  
  
"Gandalf," Jane spoke quietly, looking around, "why aren't the soldiers getting prepared for battle? I mean, the air is so tense in Rohan, while here...do they even know?"  
  
The wizard looked at her gravely. "That is why we are here," he whispered firmly, "to tell Denethor the situation, as it is."  
  
Jane nodded, and Gandalf motioned for her to speed up. Sighing wistfully for a warm bed, Jane pushed her horse onward, and up the many floors of the city, not exactly sure where they were going.  
  
Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity of riding in circles, Jane, Gandalf and Pippin rode up onto the courtyard of the beautiful hall, and Jane guessed that's where they were supposed to be.  
  
Jane dismounted her horse and turned around, marveling at the sights surrounding her. The wondrous mountains, the amazing scenery. She squinted against the bright afternoon sunlight, a warm breeze running through her hair.  
  
"Gandalf! Jane! The Tree! It's the tree!" Pippin exclaimed in wonder, beckoning Jane over to a sickly-looking tree, only slightly bigger than herself.  
  
"Yes, the white tree of Gondor. The tree of the King," Gandalf spoke quickly, briskly walking to a pair of huge oak doors that lead into the hall.  
  
"Is that why it's dying?" Jane asked thoughtfully, thinking of Aragorn and the King-less throne of Gondor.  
  
"Yes," Gandalf said impatiently, facing the two. "But Lord Denethor is not a King. He is only a Steward...a caretaker of the throne." He added, upon receiving two blank looks in return.  
  
"Now, listen carefully." Gandalf went on, "Lord Denethor is Boromir's father-"  
  
"Oooh...shit," Jane thought aloud, interrupting the wizard.  
  
Gandalf shot her a 'shut-up-I'm-trying-to-talk' look, and continued, "...and to give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise."  
  
Jane nodded impatiently and moved towards the door to open it. Gandalf stopped her with his arm.  
  
"...And don't mention Frodo...And say nothing of Aragorn either." Again Gandalf motioned to open the door, but paused and glanced at Pippin and Jane.  
  
"Okay! We get it! We won't say a word!" She snapped, throwing her arms in the air. "Can we go in now?!"  
  
Gandalf gave the two a brief unsure look, as if he wasn't sure he should bring them in too, shook his head, and slowly pushed open the huge oak doors with Jane and Pippin at his heels.  
  
~~~*~*~~~~~~*~****************~**~*~~~~~~**~*~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ AN- there u go! Oh, next chapter will be us (Niori, Carla and Jane) again because we need to catch up with Erin...so you'll all have to wait another while until you can find out the sex of Erin's baby! There's only a week left of my musical (which is taking up my entire life) so I hope to be able to update soon....Bai bai ~ 


	30. Stupid steward!

~ An- Hey, I'm back! Well, I make this short...Ummm r/r please! And don't forget...next chapter you FINALY find out the gender for Erin's kid!! So tune in for that! ~  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Once the Wizard had pushed the doors open, they seemed to stay open by themselves. Jane stepped warily into the amazingly polished hall, lined with statues of Kings long dead. She supposed they were Aragorn's ancestors.  
  
~ "God...how long has Gondor been without a King?" she thought to herself, walking away from Pippin and Gandalf and staring at the statues with interest.  
  
Gandalf cleared his throat and gave Jane a look to come back.  
  
She couldn't see any guards, or even the Steward in the long, cold room, and at first she thought the three were alone. Gandalf then spoke to the darkness.  
  
"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor."  
  
Jane looked around, puzzled, to where Gandalf was speaking. The throne was empty and looked as if it had not been sat in for centuries. The girl then noticed that beside the throne was a smaller grey throne, not nearly as majestic as the one for the King.  
  
Sitting in the chair was a man clad in black. He was motionless and hunched over, focused on an object clasped in his hands. His long, thinning grey hair hung down covering most of his face.  
  
"I come with tidings in this dark hour," Gandalf spoke in a commanding tone, "and with counsel."  
  
Denethor did not respond but sat there, still as a statue, no sign of emotion present on his pale, lined face. Then, to the girl's surprise, he raised his head and spoke.  
  
"Perhaps you have come to explain this..." The Steward said softly, his deep voice echoing off the marble interior of the hall. He held up two broken pieces of the horn of Gondor. Jane gasped softly.  
  
"Perhaps you have come to tell me why my son is dead."  
  
Jane quickly looked down at her feet, trying hard to push the image of Boromir lying dead at the base of a tree out of her head. There was a slight pause, and then to the surprise of Jane, and the annoyance of Gandalf, the hobbit spoke.  
  
"Boromir died to save us; my kinsman and me," Pippin piped up bravely, "He fell defending us from many foes."  
  
She could have sworn she saw Denthor's eyes flicker towards her at that moment, but when she stared at him, he looked away.  
  
"I offer you my service as it is." The hobbit said, bending down and kneeling to Denethor.  
  
"As do I."  
  
Jane stepped forward and bowed, "my Lord," she said, hoping her voice sounded a lot stronger then she felt, "I was present when Boromir fell...I also have skill with a blade."  
  
"And who are you?" The Steward asked coldly, his grey eyes darting from her face, to the sword on her belt.  
  
"Um..." She thought wildly, a lie rapidly forming. "My name is...Jane, I am a girl of Rohan...taught to fight by...by my father...I have accompanied Gandalf and Pippin to Minus Tirith to aid Gondor in battle." Jane looked at him hopefully, but all she got in return was an expression of disgust.  
  
"Is this...some kind of a joke?" Denethor said, his manner so hateful that Jane stepped back in surprise.  
  
"Joke? No..." Gandalf said blankly, "The girl and the hobbit want to serve Gondor." The wizard spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
Jane nodded eagerly. ~ "Oh, pleasepleaseplease..." she thought desperately.  
  
Denethor seemed to think it over for a few seconds. "The hobbit...may serve Gondor...the girl may not." He spoke icily, hunching over again and looking down at the cleaved horn.  
  
"WHA-?" Jane's mouth fell open, she looked from Pippin to Gandalf for some kind of help, but none came.  
  
"It- It's because I'm a girl isn't it?" She yelled at Denethor, who looked as if he never heard her. "Please...just give me a chance."  
  
She stood there a moment, waiting for some kind of response. But when none came, Gandalf quietly cleared his throat and gave Jane a meaningful look.  
  
"Jane...go outside and wait." Gandalf ordered, speaking from the corner of his mouth.  
  
The girl remained rooted to that spot for a few seconds. She seemed to be having difficulty talking due to rage.  
  
"This isn't over yet." She said in forced calmness, throwing a scathing look at Denethor's form. He still hadn't moved.  
  
"I'll be outside," Jane mumbled to Gandalf, turning on her heals and stalking out of the hall, slamming the huge doors behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carla sat looking out broadly a few days later as the sun roe over the plains or Rohan. She hadn't been sleeping much lately (She figured it had a lot to do with worry over Jane) and was up all the time before all the others had risen.  
  
It was her 'alone' and 'think' time.  
  
Everyday she wondered with apprehension when, or if, the beacons of Gondor would be lit. Everyone, especially Aragorn, was getting a little freaked out over that. Gandalf had left over three days ago...why weren't the beacons lit? Had something gone wrong?  
  
Carla was so up on her thoughts that she did not even hear as footsteps walked up behind and then stood beside her.  
  
"You have risen early," a voice broke through Carla's thoughts.  
  
She jumped a bit in surprise, from someone breaking into her thoughts so suddenly, and then turned to face who had joined her.  
  
To her surprise, it was Eomer.  
  
"I haven't been getting much sleep lately," Carla replied, raising an eyebrow, "and it seems I'm not the only one who gets up so early,"  
  
Eomer gave a slight shrug, but did not reply. A silence settled over the two.  
  
"I wonder what's taking Gandalf so long to get those stupid beacons lit..." Carla spoke, more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"You have never met the steward," Eomer replied with a small shake of his head, "he will not accept aid easily,"  
  
"Why the hell are humans so damn stubborn?" Carla mused aloud, "I mean seriously...why is it that we just can't seem to ask for help when we need it?"  
  
Eomer looked over to the girl and raised an eyebrow, "Then I guess it is the same in your world?"  
  
"If not worse," Carla replied with a small laugh, "in general, everyone in my world tries to act tougher than they really are and then they turn out looking like idiots because of it! Anyway, back to the beacon thing...when they finally get lit, will Theoden actually ride out to help Gondor? I mean he is pretty pissed at them..."  
  
"My uncle will ride to the aid of Gondor," Eomer replied after a few moments, "for he knows that this war will decide all of Middle-Earth's fate,"  
  
Carla let her eyes wander back to the rising sun. The plains below her were being painted in the brilliant oranges and yellows.  
  
~ Damn...how did I get myself into this? ~ She thought briefly, before Eomer interrupted her again.  
  
"Who taught you to use a blade?" he asked, turning to face her again, "for you have quite the skill with both blade and bow,"  
  
Carla smiled a bit, "Well, I was in archery and swordsmanship classes back in my world, and lets just say after being attacked by big ugly orcs, you learn to defend yourself pretty quickly... why the interest?"  
  
Eomer let out a little laugh "I find you interesting,"  
  
Carla smiled at him, "Well as fun as our conversation has been," Carla told him, "I better go...Niori will be up soon, and she's just so fun to annoy..."  
  
"Till another time," Eomer replied.  
  
"Sure thing," Carla smiled softly at him before re-entering the Golden hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat outside seething, for what felt like forever. Jane soon started to drift into an uneasy sleep before she was roughly awoken by Pippin. He looked fearful, Gandalf looked almost angry.  
  
"That didn't go too well." Gandalf said irritably, grabbing Jane's outstretched hand and pulling her off the ground.  
  
"Y' mean, worse than it did with me?" said Jane darkly, glaring at the closed oak doors.  
  
"Yes." Said the Wizard, his expression softening, "Listen, I know you want to fight...but I think..." He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "I think it's best if you don't."  
  
She looked horrorstruck, "I'm pretending I didn't just hear that," she said through clenched teeth ", and asking you what went on in there"- she jabbed her finger towards "to make you this pissed."  
  
So, through the period of five minutes, Gandalf proceeded to tell the girl what went on through closed doors, Pippin adding something in every now and then.  
  
"So, in a nutshell, you have got to get the beacon of Gondor lit...and Denethor doesn't want it to be...because Aragorn is with Theoden and the Rohan people...and he doesn't like Aragorn..." She frowned. "Why not?" Jane asked, grabbing her horse's reins and following him and Shadowfax to the royal stables.  
  
"He doesn't want to surrender the throne to any other." Gandalf muttered, directing her towards a pair of grey (isn't everything?!) doors.  
  
"But...if the beacons don't get lit, it means Rohan doesn't come...which means... we're kind of doomed." She finished the last part rather quietly.  
  
Gandalf made a sort of non-committal noise in his throat. Jane highly doubted he had heard the last part of her prediction.  
  
"But I shall contemplate this tomorrow. It is getting dark, and I know you are both quite weary from our long journey."  
  
The girl nodded sleepily, pulling her horse along behind her. Jane had forgotten just how tired she really was; the excitement of the day had had her adrenaline pumping.  
  
Pippin yawned and nodded, holding the doors open for the two horses and their riders.  
  
Once they had gotten their horses comfortable in the stables, they went in search of somewhere to rest. Thankfully, the guards of Minus Tirith knew Gandalf (as Mithrandir) and they let the wizard and his companions in without questioning.  
  
They were lead to two rooms, one for Jane, and one for Gandalf and Pippin to share. Jane's room had a large bed, a white fur carpet on the floor, and ancient tapestries decorating the white walls. There was also a roaring fire in the fireplace. There was a door separating the two rooms ("This stays locked at all times, got it?" Jane said firmly to Pippin, taking the key). The girl flung her small pack on the floor next to her bed, shed her outer clothes and crawled into bed. She fell into a deep, troubled sleep; dreams filled with war and death.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"So I imagine this is just a ceremonial position," Pippin said, inspecting his armor," they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?"  
  
Jane, Pippin, and Gandalf were all on the balcony connected to Pippin and Gandalf's room. They were overlooking Minis Tirith. Jane was sitting on the floor, leaning against the railing. Gandalf was standing beside her, smoking his pipe.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that was the idea." Jane said coolly.  
  
Gandalf looked slightly amused," Peregrin Took, Guard of the Citadel. You're going to have to do as you're told."  
  
Jane scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. She was still furious at Denethor and his sexist idea that woman can't fight. ~ "And I should be!" Jane thought angrily, glancing over jealously at Pippin's new armor and chain mail. ~ "That horrible, stuck-up..."  
  
She was so busy thinking nasty thoughts about the Steward, it took her a second before she realized Pippin had walked to Gandalf's side, and they were talking gravely about the upcoming war. Jane pushed herself up off the ground and brushed herself off.  
  
"Is there any hope, Gandalf? For Frodo, Sam, and Erin?" Pippin asked softly.  
  
Jane's ears perked up. Erin? How long had it been since she last saw her? According to Faramir, they were all still alive, but Erin must be very pregnant by now...  
  
"How long have I been in this world?" Jane interrupted. Pippin looked a bit taken aback, he probably forgot she was there."Um... about 8 months, maybe?" he guessed, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"8 MONTHS?!!?" Jane cried, rushing to their sides. "Do you know what this means?!" Erin must have had the baby by now! Oh my God! I hope she's alright! Do you know where they are?"  
  
Gandalf gravely shook his head. "We no not if they are dead or alive."  
  
Jane's eyes widened in sudden horror, "W-what? D-dead?" she stuttered, "What do you mean by that?!" Gandalf did not answer but looked away from the distraught girl, focusing his eyes on Oroduin. "Our enemy is ready. His full strength is gathered. Not only orcs, but men as well, legions of Haradrim from the South, Mercenaries from the Coast...all will answer Mordor's call," he paused, turning his head towards Pippin and Jane.  
  
"This will be the end of Gondor as we know it."  
  
Jane and Pippin exchanged looks of shock as they both continued to listen to the wizard. "If the river is taken," he continued, "if the garrison at Osgiliath falls, the last defense of this city will be gone."  
  
"But we have the White Wizard," Pippin said hopefully, a smile playing on his face," that's got to count for something."  
  
Gandalf did not answer, but continued to stare out into the fading dusk.  
  
"Gandalf?" Jane spoke softly, hoping he'd say something...anything to make the nervous pangs in her stomach go away.  
  
"Sauron is yet to reveal his deadliest servant, the one who will lead Mordor's armies to war...the one they say, no living man can kill." His face- hardened, "The witch-King of Angmar! He is the Lord of the Nazgul. Minus Morgul is his lair."  
  
Letting this all sink in, Jane quietly turned around and let her body slide down the railing so that she was on the floor again. No one had any idea where Erin (her baby), Frodo, and Sam, where; and for all she knew, they could be in Minus Morgul with that...thing!  
  
~ "I will fight," a voice in her head said loudly, "I'll fight for Erin and her baby. No matter what that bastard of a steward says."  
  
At that very moment, a dull roar erupted from within Minus Morgul. Upon hearing this, Jane jumped back up and stood beside Pippin, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
The dull roar got louder, a green light shooting from Minus Morgul to the clouds above. The three looked on; terrified, from the balcony, unable to say a word. Gandalf's face remained serious; it was hard to tell what he was feeling. Pippin's expression grew scared and the wizard gently put his arm around him for comfort.  
  
"The board is ready," he said quietly, "the pieces are moving."  
  
The green, swirling column continued to rise angrily up into the sky. Jane, overcome with worry for her pregnant friend, buried her face in her arms and cried; covering her ears to block out the roar issuing from within Minus Morgul.  
  
~ AN- Well there you go...next you FINALLY get to find out the gender of the baby! But I give no promises about how fast Erin will update * Evil laughter * LOL! Anyway...r/r! and all that good stuff! Bai bai! ~ 


	31. Little Elijah

Chapter 31:  
  
As the screeching dragon flew overhead Erin covered her ears and started to cry. She felt so weak and tired, she was scared if anything found Frodo, Sam, Her baby, and her here she wouldn't be able to defend herself. "Sam! Give me my baby!" Erin called to him, over the noise.  
  
Sam handed her the baby and Erin looked down at the little bundle of joy in her arms. "My precious little baby boy," She whispered, kissing him on the nose.  
  
The strange, but good thing was, this baby seemed to be a quiet one, because he wasn't crying. Gollum came rushing out from behind a rock. "Hobbitses! We must leave now!!! Orcses are coming!" He screamed.  
  
Erin widened her eyes and looked at Frodo, "I can't, I'm too weak to even walk, I definitely can't climb".  
  
"Gollum, where came you take us right now where we don't have to climb?" Frodo asked.  
  
"There is a little cave here, yes hobbitses! Stay here until orcses pass!" Gollum cried, pointing to a hole in the rocks nearby.  
  
"Try to walk a little," Frodo encouraged.  
  
Erin handed her baby to Sam and Frodo helped her up but she almost fell again. He steadied her and they slowly made their way to the small cave without being noticed. Once they got into the cave, Erin collapsed to the floor and sighed. It was such a great effort just to move that little distance, what was she going to do now? Frodo sat down beside her and took the baby from Sam. "Look, he has your eyes," Erin pointed out.  
  
"Yes, and he's a bigger baby than hobbits usually have, but that's your human qualities," Frodo explained.  
  
"His feet are human feet too, but he has a little bit of curly hair, how cute," Erin gushed.  
  
"Excuse me for interuptin', but have you decided on a name?" Sam asked, from the other side of the cave.  
  
Erin looked at Frodo, she had decided on a good name for the baby, but didn't ask Frodo what he thought about it. "Have you any suggestions?" Frodo asked Erin.  
  
"Elijah," Erin said, looking into Frodo's baby blue eyes. Frodo thought about it for a moment, "It sounds...very familiar".  
  
Erin smiled, "But do you like it?"  
  
"I love it," Frodo replied, smiling back.  
  
"Good then it's settled," Erin finished.  
  
Sam was just about to say something when another screech was heard outside of the cave. Elijah looked scared, but he didn't cry, he only snuggled deeper into his little Elvish blanket. "What if they find us," Erin cried, her eyes wide.  
  
"It's all right, we're safe in here," Gollum answered, "Nazgul and Orcses can't see us in here".  
  
Erin gulped and held Elijah closer. "We'd better get some sleep, especially you, Erin, we will have to climb tomorrow," Sam explained.  
  
Erin was scared, she was so scared she was shaking. It wasn't only because of the Nazgul and Orcs that were lurking around. When she thought about climbing tomorrow, it sent chills up her spine. There was no way it was going to be easy for her to climb up the rocks and what if she fainted? She'd be done for... Now, Erin grabbed her blanket and put it over herself, as Frodo snuggled down beside her. She held her baby between her and Frodo and in only a few minutes, was fast asleep. Tomorrow was a new day, it would be a terrifying one, but it was new.  
  
**************************************************************************** ** The next day, Erin woke up and immediately felt a lot better than she had felt the night before. She was still weak, but she could walk without stumbling. She walked to the end of the cave and looked out at the fog covering everything. Not one sign of the sun, but at least the orcs were all gone now. "Erin, come over here," She heard Frodo call.  
  
She turned around and saw Frodo, Sam, Gollum, and Elijah sitting in a little circle and munching on a some lembas. She walked over to them and took little Elijah into her arms. He looked cranky and looked up and her angrily as if to say, "Feed me, I'm hungry".  
  
That's when she thought about it. There was no way that baby was going to swallow a piece of lembas bread. "Umm...I guess I should feed the baby now," Erin said, turning around.  
  
"How?" Frodo asked, obviously not thinking.  
  
Erin blushed and Sam gave Frodo a knowing glance. "Oh..ok," Frodo mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
"It couldn't be that hard," Erin thought, positioning the baby.  
  
Right after she thought that, she took it right back. "OWW!" Erin screamed, "IT BIT ME!"  
  
"Shh, must be quiet, hobbitses," Gollum shushed.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have a baby attached to you," Erin mumbled.  
  
After She fed the baby, she handed Elijah back to Frodo and sat down to eat a little herself. "I always thought that lembas bread would be so good no one could get sick of it," Erin said, taking a bit, "I was so wrong. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat this stuff again once this is over".  
  
Frodo and Sam looked at her and chuckled. "This is what it's like being on a long tiring journey, just imagine, you'll be able to tell all of your friends once your home," Sam laughed.  
  
Frodo's smile faded, he didn't like to think about Erin leaving him...ever.  
  
Erin's smile also faded, "I miss home," She said, sadly, "I wonder what my family is doing right now. They must be frantic. No, it's been too long, they've probably forgot all about me by now".  
  
"Your family never truly forgets you," Frodo responded, thinking of his mother and father who were killed in a boating accident.  
  
"I suppose your right," Erin replied, sighing, "I just miss them so much...I wonder how Niori and Carla and Jane and all of the others are doing".  
  
"I hope they're all right," Sam said.  
  
"Me too," Frodo agreed.  
  
"If anything ever happened to any of them, I don't know what I'd do. Things just wouldn't be the same without them around," Erin stated, finishing her small breakfast.  
  
It was silence for a few minutes until Gollum spoke up, "We must go now, hobbitses. The day is late, and the orcses will be back".  
  
(A/N there you go! You know the name and sex of the baby! Happy now! lol, I hope you all liked the chapter and sorry it took a little while but I've been really busy, hope everyone had a Happy Easter! PS Don't ask when Niori's Chapter will be up, but I'll make sure it isn't too far away!) 


	32. All alone

~ An- Hello all! So, what's new? Hope y'all weren't disappointed with the results of last chapter! LOL! Well, I have nothing to say for once, so I'll just get on with the chapter! TTYL! ~  
  
Chapter 32  
  
"Jane!" Gandalf knocked on the girl's door, jolting her awake, "Get moving! You need to come with us."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you need me." She grumbled, "You take me away from my best friends to a mental steward and certain doom..." She pulled on a pair of patched pants, and (mostly to annoy Gandalf and Pippin) her ripped and faded Nirvana T-shirt she had been wearing when she was transported to Middle-Earth. She tied her sword around her waist, ran a brush through her hair, and opened the bedroom door.  
  
"Kay, I'm ready!"  
  
Gandalf took one look at the girl and rolled his eyes, but surprisingly didn't send her back to change. Pippin shook his head, receiving a glare from the girl.  
  
"What?" he said, taken aback by her attitude.  
  
"I'm just mad that I'm here and not in Edoras where I should be." Jane said coldly, striding past the hobbit and out the doors into the courtyard.  
  
"Hey- I'm sorry I had to look!" Pippin yelled to her retreating back.  
  
"Don't worry about her," Gandalf said wisely, laying a hand on Pippin's shoulder, "We have far more important things to worry about."  
  
They walked silently through the crowded streets of Minus Tirith, Jane a few paces behind Gandalf and Pippin, grumbling about 'mental Stewards'. Once she had relaxed, the girl walked up beside Gandalf.  
  
"What are we doing?" she asked the wizard.  
  
"There is a task now to be done," He bent down and looked Pippin in the eyes. "...And you must not fail me."  
  
Pippin nodded gravely and walked over to the fortress wall; slowly, he put his foot between cracks in the wall and began to climb it.  
  
"What's he doing?" Slowly comprehension began to dawn on her face. "Oh! Right. The whole beacon deal! I just seriously hope he doesn't fall..." Jane looked up, craning her neck to see the hobbit, "I know for a fact Merry won't be happy..."  
  
Gandalf glared at the girl, but Jane pretended not to notice.  
  
Pippin had reached the top of the tower, and was now trying to light the beacon without being seen by anyone, or lighting himself on fire. ("He's screwed." Jane muttered under her breath.)  
  
Seconds later, Gandalf let out a sigh of relief as a great ball of fire erupted from the top of the tower, and they could faintly see Pippin climbing down.  
  
"Amon Din." Gandalf whispered, turning around and looking off into the distance, his eyes focusing on the distant mountains. He smiled when a small dot of light appeared on the top of a mountain.  
  
"That's good, right?" Jane asked blankly, pointing at the little light.  
  
Gandalf nodded happily, "Hope is kindled."  
  
~~~**~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~**~~  
  
Everyone (Minus Aragorn) was kind of just hanging out in the great hall. Legolas, Niori and Gimli were seated around a table, while Carla was standing near one of the windows, talking to Eomer.  
  
"I'm telling you," Niori told Legolas, "she likes him! It is so obvious that Carla is so crushing on Eomer!"  
  
"How can you tell?" Legolas asked her, stealing a glance at the two.  
  
"Well duh!" Niori laughed, "We're best friends! I know what kind of guys Carla likes, and Eomer is so her type! I mean, he's a hot warrior guy who gets to ride a horse all the time! Besides, have you not noticed, over the past few days, they are constantly together!"  
  
"Why does that mean anything?" Legolas asked, somewhat confused, " We spend ALL of our time together!" Niori gave him the 'DUH...isn't it obvious' look, "Oh..."  
  
Niori shook her head, got up and walked over to join Carla and Eomer.  
  
"What was your first clue?" Gimli muttered sarcastically at the Elf.  
  
"How...oh just shut up!" Legolas growled.  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the golden hall flew open, and in rushed Aragorn.  
  
"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons have been lit! Gondor calls for aid!"  
  
Everyone paused momentarily and looked to King Theoden, wondering if he would give the command that Rohan would ride out.  
  
"And Rohan will answer," Theoden finally spoke (big sigh of relief), "Muster the Rohirrim,"  
  
Eomer said something quick to Carla, bowed to his uncle and left the hall.  
  
"Eomer!" Theoden called, "We will assemble the army at Dunharrow; as many men as can be found. You have two days...on the third we ride for Gondor," Now Theoden turned to Gamling, "Make haste across the riddermark. Summon every able-bodied men to Dunharrow,"  
  
"Here we go again..." Niori sighed, making her away towards the door, Carla by her side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So," Niori asked Carla as they sat a little ways away from the campfire. They had reached Dunharorrow earlier in the day, and it was now night, "what do you miss the most?"  
  
"Miss?" Carla tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean about home. What do you miss the most from our world?"  
  
Carla thought for a moment, and then answered "I miss pizza. Oh, and French fries with a Pepsi. Heck, I miss fast food in general!"  
  
"I miss bubble baths," Niori sighed," and what I wouldn't give to be able to watch a horror movie, preferably 'A Nightmare on Elm Street'!"  
  
"That was a good movie," Carla agreed, "but I want to watch cartoons again. God, watching SpongeBob again would be the best!"  
  
Both girls let out little laughs. "God," Niori laughed, "with everything we miss from there, you'd think that we hate it here!"  
  
"Far from," Carla replied, her face brightening up a bit, "but at least we have something from our world with us! Music!"  
  
"Shall we?" Niori asked, a mischievous smirk settling over her face.  
  
Carla smirked and pulled out the CD player from her bag (God that thing has been through a lot!).  
  
" We've played it everywhere else," Niori shrugged, "why not! It's too bloody boring here anyway!"  
  
"So what shall we listen to today?" Carla asked, pondering for a moment.  
  
"Just throw something in and lets dance!" Niori cried, jumping to her feet with a laugh.  
  
Carla pulled out a CD (Which turned out to be Marilyn Manson), threw it in, pushed on and jumped up beside her cousin.  
  
Seconds later, loud music blasted out from the CD player's speakers.  
  
Everyone within a two mile radius of the campfire Niori and Carla were around, looked up sharply and suprisdly at the sudden blast of music. Almost everyone (anyone who had never heard the music before) pretty much had a heart attack from the surprise.  
  
The girls meanwhile, were oblivious to the fact that anything was wrong. They just kept on dancing, laughing and having a good time.  
  
From a tent a little ways away, Merry and Eowyn poked their heads out. Merry smiled a bit and shook his head before exiting. Eowyn looked amusedly at Niori and Carla before turning back to Merry.  
  
"Now go sharpen your sword," Eowyn laughed, and Merry scampered off.  
  
"You shouldn't encourage him," Eomer told his sister, looking away from the 'racket' that was coming from only a few feet away from him.  
  
Eowyn started to say something, but stopped as Carla walked up to the fireside.  
  
"Dance with me," She told Eomer with a smile, pulling him to his feet. Before Eomer could reply, Carla had pulled him back to where Niori was still dancing.  
  
Eowyn just laughed a bit at the look hat was plastered all over her brother's face, and walked away.  
  
By now, Gimli and Legolas had made their way near where the music was blasting. They both stood off a distance, shaking their heads amusedly.  
  
Niori finally noticed the fact that Legolas was in the vicinity, and called out to him.  
  
"Hey Elf-boy!" she called, a smirk across her face, "Do you really wanna see that dance again?"  
  
Legolas said a quick something to Gimli before he moved to join Niori, a very pleased expression plastered across his face.  
  
This went on for another ten minutes, before Aragorn quietly walked up and clicked the off button on the CD player.  
  
"What the hell!" Niori cried angrily, turning sharply away from Legolas and glaring at Aragorn.  
  
"What are you doing?! We're having fun for once!" Carla cried, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Lord Elrond is here," Aragorn told them calmly (followed by silence), " and he wishes to speak to you,"  
  
Both girls' eyes widened and their mouths dropped open. Why in the name of God would Lord Elrond want to even meet them!?  
  
"Come girls," Aragorn told them, turned and started to walk away again.  
  
Carla turned around, moved closer to Eomer, whispered "Thanks for the dance", kissed him lightly on the cheek (Eomer turned about four shades of red) before moving to catch up to Aragorn.  
  
"Well, there goes the party!" Niori sighed, and then turned back to Legolas "Do not let anyone near that CD player! Guard it with your life!" and then went to catch up with Carla and Aragorn.  
  
Finally, they came to the tent where Niori and Carla figured Lord Elrond was waiting. Aragorn pulled back the tent flaps and gestured for the two girls to enter.  
  
There stood the Elf lord. The two girls stepped into the dimly lit tent and stood, waiting. Elrond looked at them carefully before her spoke.  
  
"I have heard many tales of the four human women who have come from another world who fight for Middle-Earth. There are only two of you that stand before me, yet I am told that the other two still fight for the safety of Middle-Earth. Now tell me, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Carla," Carla replied, a little wonder stricken that this was actually Elrond that she was talking to.  
  
"And I'm Niori," Niori spoke after Carla, "and the other two, Jane is in Gondor and Erin is God knows where on the way to Mordor with Frodo and Sam,"  
  
Elrond was silent for a moment before he spoke again "Your aid, as strange as it may be, have I heard, has helped Middle-Earth greatly. As Aragorn told me when I inquired, that you have saved the Fellowship more than once. I warn you now that the battle to come will be fiercer than any before, and that it may be wise if you were to not fight it. But I will not try to sway you, for you have already given much to the defense of Middle-Earth. Perhaps, there may still be hope," Now Elrond turned is attention to Aragorn, "Remember Aragorn, there is a path you must choose to take...choose well, for you know the consequences if you should fail,"  
  
Aragorn gave a slight nod and then exited the tent. Niori and Carla gave slight bow things to Elrond before leaving, right behind Aragorn.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Like ten minutes later)  
  
"Where are you off to?" Gimli asked with an amused voice as Aragorn passed, leading his horse.  
  
"This time I go alone," Aragorn told Gimli sternly, not noticing as Legolas came up behind him, leading Arod.  
  
"Have you learned nothing of Dwarf stubbornness?" Legolas asked amusedly. By now Niori and Carla had joined the trio.  
  
Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"You should know by now, wherever you go, we will follow," Gimli told him in a serious tone.  
  
"Fine, but you two are to stay," Aragorn told the two girls firmly, "our path is no place for two women!"  
  
"BUT-"they both started, but Aragorn cut them off.  
  
"NO! Besides, the warriors here will need you. The battle at Minas Tirith will be tough, and they will need strong fighters like you two,"  
  
"You forget one thing," Niori spoke defiantly, crossing her arms across her chest, "Legolas has promised me his protection and I have not released him from that promise (Think back to just after Helm's Deep). So wherever he goes, I go,"  
  
Legolas instantly cursed under his breath. He had forgotten making Niori that promise, but it was true; she hadn't released him from it. Aragorn and Niori locked eyes for minutes, glaring at each other. Finally, Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Damn you Legolas, for promising her anything! You very well know she'll find a way to twist it to her advantage! Niori, only because you are stubborn enough to keep Legolas to his word, you can go. Carla will stay,"  
  
Both girls looked to each other in surprise. The two had been best friends ever since they had met...and never had they ever been split up. To them, separating one from the other was like breaking up a marriage...just sick and wrong!  
  
"You mean," Carla poke, her voice low, "you're splitting us up?"  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Both girls' faces fell and showed total disbelief. First Erin, and then Jane and now even Niori and Carla were being separated. They were all going to be on their own (In a manner of speaking)...  
  
"Well," Niori looked to Carla, "I guess this is goodbye for a little while..."  
  
For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Tears were gathered in both their eyes. This wasn't fair...  
  
"Just remember what I told you," Carla finally spoke, her voice a little shaky, "if you get killed, I'll murder you!"  
  
"The same goes to you!"  
  
The two girls hugged tightly, tears now falling from their eyes. The two broke and Niori climbed up on her horse behind Legolas.  
  
"Remember Niori!" Carla cried as they started away, "Fight hard!"  
  
"You too..." Niori's voice trailed off quietly.  
  
Seconds later, the horses slipped on to the path and Niori was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carla felt a tear slip down her cheek. Niori was gone...now she was all alone.  
  
Soldiers had gathered all around where Carla stood, watching as Aragorn and Co disappeared down the path leading into the mountain.  
  
Carla was having a hard time trying to control her tears. This wasn't fair.  
  
She suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder. Carla turned around slowly, to find Eomer behind her.  
  
"Your friend will be fie," He told her softly, even though she could see the lie in his eyes.  
  
All around, Carla was picking up bits and pieces of soldiers' conversations.  
  
"Where is he going?" "I don't understand!" "Lord Aragorn!" "Why does he leave on the eve of battle!" "He leaves because there is no hope,"  
  
"There's always hope," Carla whispered quietly.  
  
"He leaves because he must," Theoden told them all.  
  
"Too few have come...we cannot defeat the armies of Mordor," Gamling spoke.  
  
"No we cannot," Theoden spoke, "but we will meet them in battle none the less,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ An- so....there it is, a Very long chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Now please press the little purple button at the bottom of the page and leave us a review! Rock on! ~ 


	33. A hard goodbye!

**Chapter 33:**  
  
Erin looked up at the huge wall above her. She was so scared, she wouldn't admit it, but she was terrified. Terrified for the baby. How was she supposed to get up this steep rock wall carrying a baby? It just wouldn't work. "Frodo, do you have any ideas how I could get the baby up there safely?" Erin asked, looking to where Sam, Frodo, and Gollum stood.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," Sam spoke up, "You could put the baby in your bag, if you close it up so just Elijah's head is sticking out, it should be all right".  
  
"Good idea, Sam!" Erin cried, taking off her backpack and gently putting Elijah in it.  
  
He was sleeping peacefully and Erin smiled. He was such a good baby, he hardly cried at all. "Hobbitses, hurry, we must leave now, more orcs will come soon," Gollum hissed, starting to climb the wall.  
  
Frodo looked over at Erin, "Are you sure you can climb today?"  
  
"I'll be fine, besides, you heard Gollum, we have to leave before more orcs come," Erin decided.  
  
She didn't admit it, but she was still feeling quite weak and sore. "You'd best go first, Erin. It's the safest way. If any rocks should fall, they will fall beneath you," Sam explained.  
  
Erin put one hand on a rock that was sticking out and then she put her leg on a lower one. She slowly started to climb the way. She was shaking with fear by now, what if she fell? She gulped and reached for another rock. She looked down and saw Sam and Frodo were right behind her. "It's all right, Erin! You're doing fine!" Frodo called.  
  
Erin continued to mount the wall and reached for another rock. It broke off and she screamed. "It's ok, keep going," Sam prodded.  
  
Finally, after two hours of struggling, Erin reached a landing and quickly pulled herself onto it. "Thank god," She whispered, sitting down right away.  
  
Next, Sam came up and took a seat beside Erin. "Where's Frodo?" Erin asked, worried a little.  
  
"He'll be right up, he's a bit tired," Sam replied, taking out a little bit of Lembas.  
  
A minute later Gollum rushed to the edge of the wall and saw Frodo almost at the top. "Careful Master, careful! Very far to fall! Very dangerous on the stairs. Come Master! Come. Come to Smeagol," He hissed, as Frodo made his way closer to the top.  
  
The ring was out of Frodo's shirt and rested over his vest now. Gollum stared at it and his eyes grew wide. He started to reach for it. "Get back you! Don't touch him!" Sam cried, suddenly jumping up with his sword.  
  
Elijah woke up and yawned. "What's happening?" Erin asked, confused.  
  
"That little bugger is trying to take the ring, again!" Sam accused Gollum.  
  
Gollum pulled Frodo up the rest of the way and turned towards Sam and Erin. "Why does he hate poor Smeagol? What has Smeagol ever done to him? Master... Master carries a heavy burden. Smeagol knows. A heavy, heavy burden. The fat one cannot know. Smeagol will look after Master. He wants it, he needs it. Smeagol sees it in his eyes. And soon, he will ask you for it. You will see. The fat one will take it from you," Gollum cried, pointing at Sam.  
  
Frodo clutched the ring tightly and quickly stuck it back into his shirt. "Frodo, come sit down, you look so tired," Erin offered, patting a spot beside her.  
  
"No, do not go Master, she wants it too! We knows it!" Gollum Hissed.  
  
"Don't be stupid, you retching creature. Come sit here, Frodo," Erin encouraged.  
  
Frodo looked a little worried but he walked over to Erin and took a seat. He took Elijah in his arms and rocked him back and forth. "What a good baby, he rarely cries," Frodo said, smiling.  
  
"I warrant he's a lot like his father," Sam suggested.  
  
"He is, just look at those big blue eyes and his hair, it's starting to curl already," Erin replied, stroking Elijah's head softly.  
  
Erin, Frodo, and Elijah were all asleep. Sam was starting to feel a bit woozy. He shook himself awake. "I have to stay awake, who knows what that creature could do," Sam thought, trying to keep in focus, "Well, he is sleeping".  
  
A few minutes later, Sam tried to stay awake but he now found it impossible. His head drooped and his eyes finally closed. Gollum opened his eyes quickly and made sure that everyone was sleeping. Once he noticed they were all out of it, he quietly scurried over to Sam's backpack. "Let's see how this stupid fat hobbit likes it when he is the one who everyone hates, yessss, preciousss," Gollum said, quietly.  
  
At the other side of the landing, Erin groaned and rolled over. Gollum gasped, but she wasn't awake. He quietly took some of the Lembas from Sam's pack and went over to the edge of the cliff, making sure he was as quiet as possible. He threw most of it over the cliff, but he went back over to Sam and crumbled the rest on Sam's vest. He laughed quietly to himself as he dusted the crumbs off of his hands. Sam woke and looked at Gollum. "What are you up to? Sneaking off, are we?" He accused.  
  
"S-sneaking? Sneaking! Fat hobbit is always so polite Smeagol shows them secret ways that nobody else can find, and they say sneak. Sneak? Very nice friend, oh yes my precious, very nice!" Gollum cried, waking up Elijah.  
  
He started to sniffle. "Now look what you've done, you've waken the baby!" Sam exclaimed, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Sam walked over to Elijah and picked him up and started to hum to him. He looked to Gollum, "Alright! Alright! You just startled me is all. What were you doing?" He demanded.  
  
"Sneaking," Gollum replied, with a smirk.  
  
"Fine. Have it your own way," Sam finished, as he walked over and woke up Frodo and Erin, "Sorry to wake you, but we must be moving on".  
  
"It's still dark," Frodo answered.  
  
"Ya, Can't I sleep for just a little while longer?" Erin pleaded.  
  
"Sorry, we must leave. It's always dark here," Sam replied, giving Elijah to Frodo, "But we'll have a bit of breakfast first".  
  
Sam walked over to his pack and opened it. "It's gone!" He cried, suddenly, "The elven bread!"  
  
Erin's eyes widened. "What? That's all we had left," Frodo cried, his voice raising.  
  
Sam pointed to Gollum, "He took it, he must have!" Sam cried, angrily.  
  
"Smeagol? No, no, not poor Smeagol. Smeagol hates nasty Elf bread".  
  
"You're a lying rat! What did you do with it?" Sam accused.  
  
"He doesn't eat it, he can't have taken it," Frodo protested.  
  
Erin covered her ears and tried to comfort Elijah, who was starting to wimper. Gollum reached to Sam, "Look. What's this? Crumbs on his jacketses!" Gollum exclaimed, "He took it, He took it! I've seen him. He's always stuffing his face when Master is not looking".  
  
"That's a filthy lie!" Sam defended himself as he started to punch Gollum, "You stinking, two-faced sneak".  
  
"Sam! Sam stop!" Frodo cried, as Gollum cried out in pain.  
  
Frodo reached for Sam to stop him, "I'll kill him!" Sam screamed.  
  
By now Elijah was crying and kicking. Erin covered his ears and then screamed, "SHUT UP! STOP IT!! YOUR SCARING THE BABY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a silence and then Sam spoke up, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to go so far. I was just so... so angry. Here, just... let's just rest a bit".  
  
"I'm all right," Frodo assured him.  
  
"No, you're not all right. You're exhausted. It's that Gollum, this place, That thing around your neck," Sam cried, starting to raise his voice again, "I could help a bit. I could carry it for a while. Share the load".  
  
Erin put her head in her hands and sighed. This is going to be very frustrating. Frodo looked at Sam suspiciously and put his hand to his chest. Maybe Gollum was right about Sam. "Get away!" Frodo screamed, jumping back.  
  
"See? See? He wants it for himself," Gollum accused again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam. It is you," Frodo said, looking down, "You can't help me anymore. Just please, go home".  
  
"You don't mean that!" Sam cried, collapsing to his knees and starting to cry.  
  
Frodo walked over to Erin. "Erin, you should go with, Sam. Keep the baby safe," Frodo started.  
  
"NO! Frodo please don't leave me! I love you!" Erin protested, her eyes watering.  
  
"I know you do, I love you too, but Mordor is no place for you or a baby," Frodo said, hugging her.  
  
"No..." Erin trailed off, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, please, go with Sam, save yourself," Frodo pleaded, kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
He started to walk away. "NO! FRODO!!!!!!" Erin cried, as he started to climb up the wall, leaving Erin and Sam to cry.  
  
**(A/N sorry it took so long for this chapter but I've been really REALLY busy lately, but here it is! Hope you liked it, please review, next chapter will be coming soon!) **


	34. A perfect disguise

An- so we're back (Niori, Jane & Carla) and with nothing much to say! Oh, BTW, it's not our fault that it's taking so damn long to actually get chapters out. Blame Erin! She most likely has some (Lame) excuse about what's taking so long, but I just thought I'd tell you, because for some odd reason, I (Niori) always end up with the blame, that it's not my fault (for once!)! Anyway, on to the chapter! Enjoy!   
  
(From Erin: Actually you can balme Aliant not me! I haven't had the internet for awhile so it's so hard to update! but now I have it back! so quit nagging me unless you know why I'm not updating!)  
  
Chapter 34.  
  
" What the hell do you mean I can't go?!" Carla cried, her voice rising angrily.  
  
She had been preparing her horse to ride, when Eomer had walked up to her, and informed her that under no terms was she allowed to ride into battle.  
  
" I mean it exactly as it sounds," Eomer replied, looking at her with a cold, unmoving, no compromising expression, " We do not need a woman riding with us and slowing us down, and getting herself killed. I will not allow it."  
  
" Slow you down! SLOW YOU DOWN!?!?!?!?!?!" Carla was by now officially freaking out, "Listen to me you retarded…stupid…whatever!  
  
I'm a better rider than over half of the guys here! Not to mention the small but oh so important fact that I could kick half of their Asses up and down this country side!"  
  
Eomer gave her and exasperated glare for a few moments, " That's what you and your friends had said at Helm's deep, and you know very well what happened; your friend almost lost her life,"  
  
"I'm NOT Niori! I'm not going to get myself killed trying to save a perverted  
  
Elven prince! If anything I'm going kill a whole crap load of bad guys and laugh at all you sexist retards!" Carla cried angrily, causing everyone in the camp to stop what they were doing and stare at her and Eomer.  
  
" I'm very well aware that you're not Niori, trust me, I can tell the difference," Eomer replied, his voice unfazed by Carla's out burst, " but unlike Lord Aragorn, I am not going to allow a woman to travel to war, regardless of how well she fought or rode,"  
  
" Look you stuck up bastard!" She growled and went directly in his face, practically nose-to-nose with him and letting her fiery eyes glare, " just because you're this really hot warrior guy who happens to ride around on a horse all day and....yeah... does not give you any right to tell me what to do...EVER!!!!!! You can't tell me what I can and can't do, not in this life time or the next one!"  
  
" I may do as I please," Eomer replied, meeting Carla's glare with one of his own, " and at this moment, I am telling you, you are not riding to Gondor,"  
  
" SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!! JUST YOU DAMN-WELL WATCH  
  
ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carla cried angrily. Suddenly Carla got a strange expression on her face. Smirking evilly she suddenly and forcefully brought her knee up into Eomer's lower regions. Eomer gasped in pain and bent forward just as Carla stormed off yelling from over her shoulder..."I hope it hurts!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The crowd of men (which had gathered when Carla had started to raise her voice) parted quickly as the angry girl pushed past them. She stormed off, back into the tent she and Niori had been sharing, mumbling curses the whole way.  
  
" That stupid fucking bastard! Who the hell does he think he is! He's not my god damn boss! ARGH! I will ride to Gondor with them god damnit, I don't care how many fucking dumbasses I gotta kill to get there!"  
  
" You are not the only one they will not allow to ride to war with them," a soft voice spoke from behind her.  
  
Carla whirled around to find Eowyn standing in the opening of the tent.  
  
" ARGH! Your bother is such a god-damned, sonofa......!" Carla cried, cutting herself short, not wanting to offend Eowyn and silently wondering to herself why she always ended up falling for the stupid heads.  
  
" He does it only to insure no harm befalls you," Eowyn replied, stepping into the tent and closing the flap.  
  
"Why the hell would he do something stupid like that?" Carla demanded, still very, very pissed off.  
  
" He cares a great deal about you, and the last thing he wants is for you to be killed in a war that by all rights shouldn't even concern you,"  
  
Carla folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. She looked closer at Eowyn, and realized that she was holding a bundle of clothes in her arms. Slowly, Eowyn held the bundle out to Carla.  
  
" They will not permit two women to ride, but they will not notice two more men,"  
  
Carla took the clothes and realized what Eowyn's plan was.  
  
" We'll be riding to war," Eowyn told her, a smirk lighting up her face, " and none will know it's us,"  
  
" Damn girl, your gonna make a good con-artist someday" Carla smirked, "What I can't get is why didn't I think of that in the first place,"  
  
" Hurry and dress, the riders leave soon," with that, Eowyn left Carla to change, presumably to go and change herself.  
  
" Let him stop me now!" Carla muttered to herself, pulling off her Elven clothes and starting to pull on the others.  
  
That afternoon, Pippin and Jane went for a walk around the city. It was a nice day; the sun was shining, the sky was blue, but she still wrapped her cloak around her before departing. A surprisingly cold breeze was blowing through the city, bringing with it dark clouds on the horizon.  
  
When they had almost reached the gates to the city and were ready to go back, Jane suddenly heard the sound of hooves behind her. Twirling around, she realized it was Gandalf on Shadowfax speeding towards her and Pippin. When he stopped beside them, Jane was struck with how old the wizard appeared just then.  
  
"Pippin…" He gasped, grabbing the hobbit by his shoulder and thrusting him onto the horse. "Jane, I'll be back soon…don't do anything…"  
  
And with that, he rode swiftly out of the city, through the huge metal doors that had been opened for him.  
  
Jane craned her neck, keeping her eye on Shadowfax as the doors closed behind them. For some reason, they were heading out into the Pelannor. But Why?   
  
Jane ran up the streets to get a better look at the field. When she finally got four stories up, all Gandalf, Pippin, and Shadowfax were was a tiny white dot heading towards-  
  
"…What the hell is that?" Jane muttered anxiously, putting a hand to her mouth.  
  
Her friends were riding towards a cloud of soldiers which where riding frantically towards Minus Tirith from Osgiliath. Over them, flying in the sky, were two horrible-looking creatures.   
  
Jane strained to see what was happening. Gandalf was riding ever nearer to the soldiers ("Why?!" Jane shouted loudly) But he had raised his staff in the air. Now, townspeople had noticed what was happening on the Pelannor, and had gathered around Jane, pointing and squinting.  
  
Just then, the wizard's staff emitted a blinding light. To Jane's delight, the light forced the evil monster-thingies away, and the soldiers finally could get to safety. Gandalf had turned Shadowfax around, and was leading the men back to the white city.  
  
And as if a dam had been released, the whole city rushed into the streets to get a look at the soldiers, barring Jane's way and forcing her backwards.  
  
When Jane was finally able to see Gandalf and Pippin (on Shadowfax) she vaulted a barrier and squeezed her way through the throngs of people.  
  
At closer view, Jane could see that the wizard was talking to a (very handsome) young Gondarian soldier. She thought he looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Gandalf, Pippin!" Jane cried, their heads turning towards her, "you had me so worried!"  
  
The very handsome man looked at her oddly, his eyes drifting over her Nirvana t-shirt (Jane made a mental note to burn it first chance she got), and then at Pippin, who seemed exceptionally uncomfortable.  
  
"This is not the first time halflings, accompanied by a young woman, have crossed your path?" Gandalf said slowly, comprehending the look in the man's eyes.  
  
"No..." He said, and Jane and Pippin immediately understood.  
  
"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" Pippin cried, the same time as Jane said, "you've seen Erin?"  
  
'Yes," He answered, taken aback by the enthusiastic response.   
  
"Where? When?" Gandalf said excitably.  
  
"In Ithilien, not two days ago." He spoke, still staring at Jane and Pippin in disbelief. "But Gandalf," he said more urgently, "their taking the path to the Morgul Vale."  
  
The wizard's face changed from happiness to abrupt worry. "Through Amon Din." He said slowly.  
  
"Yes," The man said seriously.  
  
"Tell me everything." Gandalf answered briskly.  
  
He nodded, dismounting his horse and looking at Jane with his deep brown eyes.  
  
Jane felt something inside her melt, the same way it did when she was with Aragorn.  
  
He gave her a curt nod, "My name is Faramir." He paused, looking at Jane with some apprehension. "Are you with child as well?" He glanced at Pippin who looked confused, then back at Jane.  
  
It took a second for this to click with her, but when it did Jane exploded into laughter. "Me?! With Pippin's…" Jane laughed. "No...God no…I'm not pregnant."  
  
Something of relief flickered over Faramir's face.  
  
"Come, into the hall. I will tell you what I know about Frodo, and you will tell me your tale." Faramir said, taking Jane's hand and acknowledging Pippin and Gandalf.  
  
Blushing, Jane followed Faramir, Gandalf and Pippin into the hall.  
  
As they all sat down around a large table, Gandalf told Faramir that Jane was a girl of Rohan, much to Jane's expressions of annoyance. Gandalf gave her and Pippin many don't-you-dare-say-anything- looks, strangely never mentioning Aragorn or Boromir (AN. She doesn't know Boromir and Faramir are brothers).  
  
" Why didn't I just go with Carla?" Niori asked herself, feeling a shiver travel up her spine.   
  
The four of them were riding through the mountain pass, on their way to the paths of the dead.  
  
" Blame your own stubbornness for that!" Aragorn turned and gave her a sharp look, " If it had my decision, both you AND Carla would have traveled to Gondor. Yet you had to be the most stubborn woman I have ever met, and come!"  
  
" Whatever the hell I was on then," Niori shook her head with a sigh, " I sure wish I had some now!  
  
" I agree with her for once; I'd rather not be here," Gimli spoke, " What kind of an army would linger in such a place?"  
  
" One that is cursed," Legolas replied simply, and then continued with the story, " Long ago, the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor. To come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled…vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them…never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge,"  
  
" Lovely," Niori mumbled, shivering again.  
  
Finally, they found themselves at the foot of the mountain. They dismounted, and with a LOT of hassle, pulled their horses along. Soon, they found themselves at the opening, the door, of the mountain.  
  
" My very blood runs chill," Gimli muttered, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
" Very creeped out right now," wrapping her arms around herself, Niori shivered again.  
  
" The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead…and the dead keep it. The way is shut,"   
  
" One hell of a welcome mat," Niori yet again, shivered.  
  
Suddenly, a huge blast of wind mattered with shrieks, exploded from the entrance. Both horses pulled away from their riders…and ran back towards the way they came.  
  
Aragorn called after his horse, but after realizing that there was no way in hell that those horses would be back, he turned back towards the entrance.   
  
" I do not fear death!" he cried and with that entered the darkness of the mountain, leaving the other three to stare after him in terror.  
  
" We're so going to die!" Niori shook her, and then followed close (as in latching on to his arm) behind Legolas into the dark.  
  
Finally, Gimli was left outside.  
  
" Here is something unheard of! An Elf will go underground when a Dwarf dare not! Ahh…I'll never hear the end of this!"  
  
Uncertainly, Gimli passed into the mountain.   
  
That evening, Jane and Pippin were eating supper in his room by the fire. "Um, Pippin," Jane said suddenly, breaking the silence, her mind shifting to their encounter with Faramir. "Have we ever met Faramir before? He seemed familiar."  
  
"He's Boromir's brother." Pippin answered gravely. "Gandalf told me."  
  
Jane stared at him, surprised. "So, does he know…we saw his brother…well…die?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Pippin frowned, "but I know we shouldn't say anything. If he doesn't know…let Gandalf tell him."  
  
"Okay," Jane said, getting up off the floor and dumping the remains of her supper into the fire.  
  
"I'm off to bed," she said, bidding the hobbit goodnight and shutting the door behind her.  
  
But that was a complete lie. Jane had no intention of going to bed. She wanted to find Faramir, and talk with him, tell him what really happened, and why she was really here. Jane was dying for someone to talk to, and, since it seemed she had an excuse now, why not tell him the whole reality?   
  
She didn't know it then, but less than a mile away, Faramir wanted to find Jane too.  
  
An- there you go, another chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Also, I hope Erin UPDATES A HELLVA LOT SOONER THAN LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, bai bai! Remember; press the little purple button title 'review'! LOL! 


	35. Here we go again!

**Chapter 35:**  
  
Erin watched as Frodo climbed higher up the stairs and she cried. She looked over to Sam who was bundled up in his cloak, shaking. Erin put Elijah into her backpack and collapsed on the hard stone. She crawled over to Sam. "Sam," She whispered, through her tears.  
  
There was no response, but she could hear Sam weeping quietly. "Sam," She whispered louder.  
  
When he didn't answer again Erin gave up and sat down beside him. She looked up and couldn't see Frodo anymore. A sickening thought came to her just then. "What if Gollum does something to him...I know he will. What if I never see him again?"  
  
Erin looked down as one of her tears rolled down her chin and off of her cheek, hitting the cold ground. She knew that in stories it was all supposed to end happy. All of the main characters survive and live happily ever after. But this wasn't a story or a fairy tale. This was real. She had a hard time getting herself to think that this wasn't all just a dream...but the pain and tiredness had to be real.   
  
She thought about home, wondering what her family were doing right now. Were they worried? Of course they were. Erin scolded herself for sitting and blanking out for a good half an hour and took off her backpack to check on Elijah. He slept peacefully. "He's so innocent and sweet. Never once seeming too upset with what is going on, but that is because he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand that our lives could be taken away from us at any moment," Erin thought, taking Elijah out of the backpack and putting him on her lap.  
  
She dug through her bag to see what she had in there. She leaned forward and felt something hit the bottom of her chin. Looking down, she noticed it was the locket that Frodo gave her. She opened it and stared at it for a moment and then shut it and put it back under her shirt before her tears could fully form. "I have to stay strong, for Elijah. For Frodo. For Sam," She whispered to herself.  
  
She looked over at Sam, he was still covered with his cloak. Erin dug in her bag again and felt something in the very bottom. She pulled out two cylinder shaped things. Batteries to Carla's CD player! She held them tight in a fist and couldn't help let the tears start flowing again as she thought of her friends, so far away. "I bet Niori is all over Legolas and Jane all over Aragorn. Carla is probably turning up her music all the way and singing along," Erin thought.  
  
She laughed softly as she thought of what the people's of middle earth's reactions would be. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sam get up. He looked at her, his face was scarlet from crying. "What are you doing?" Erin asked, "Are we leaving already?"  
  
Sam looked at her like she was insane, "No, we're going after him. We have to. Who knows what that wretching creature will do," Sam cried, putting on his backpack.  
  
"You're right, Sam. We have to follow him," Erin replied, putting her backpack back on, "It's going to be more dangerous than ever, but we have to go".  
  
"But what about Elijah? Maybe we should go home, I don't know what to do," Sam said, sitting back down.  
  
Erin gave him a blank look. She also didn't know what to do. She wanted to save Frodo, but that would put Elijah in danger, terrible danger. She paced back and forth for a couple of minutes thinking. "All right, I guess we're heading back to The Shire," Sam said, watching Erin walk back and forth in front of him.  
  
Erin stopped and looked at him intently. She stepped forward. "Get up," She said, confidently, "We're going to go kick some orc ass".  
  
"But..." Sam started.  
  
"No buts. We have to save Frodo. I'd risk my life for him. As for Elijah, I'm sure he would do the same, but I won't let anything happen to him," Erin continued.  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't rather leave? You might be able to make it back to safety on your own," Sam suggested.  
  
"Sam, why? Do you think I'll be scared. After all of this shit I went through already, do you think I will back down and be a coward? No way. There is something I want to say to you," Erin cried, her voice rising, "This whole thing is mind over matter. And I won't let my mind screw me over this time".  
  
Sam just stared at her for a second, taken aback by her sudden confidence. "All right! let's go!" Sam cried, starting to climb the wall.  
  
(A/N I know it was really short, but at least it was something! And I updated very quick! yay! please review and Niori send the next chapter to my new email this time: BizzyD2hotmail.com! Merci!) 


	36. The fight for Minas Tirith

An- Hey all!!! So...it's been a while...hasn't it? Ok, my excuse for taking so long is I was studying for my exams...that and Jane took so long to send me her parts...so...umm...at least we updated now...right? So, hope you enjoy this chapter...rock on...  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Jane finally found Faramir (or Faramir finally found her), in the stables.  
  
"Hi!" she called, thankful to have finally found him.  
  
He walked up to her. "Hello Jane. There is something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
Jane nodded eagerly. "I want to tell you something as well."  
  
"Um, shall we sit down then?" He suggested, pointing out a pair of stools that were nearby. Jane nodded again, sitting down opposite him.  
  
"I had a feeling," Faramir started, "that Mithrandir's story wasn't entirely...truthful." He said, looking down at his feet. "You do not seem like any woman I have met in Rohan, indeed Middle-Earth."  
  
Jane beamed, nodding slowly. "That's it, I'm not from Middle-Earth... I'm not even from this world."  
  
He looked at her, growing steadily confused. "Excuse me...?"  
  
So, with a deep breath, Jane began to recount her long, drawn-out story. Starting with when the Fellowship had landed in Carla's closet, and so on. She paused only to take breath, and answer some questions Faramir had for her. He never spoke while Jane gravely described the battle in which Boromir had fallen.  
  
.......................  
  
"...Which is where I am now," Jane finished wearily, three hours later.  
  
Faramir's face was quite pale, his mouth slightly hanging open in wonder. "I expected a story," he said after a few seconds of silence, "I didn't expect this."  
  
Jane laughed sleepily, looking down a her hands which were clasped in her lap, "I've been through a lot in 10 months, haven't I?"  
  
He nodded seriously. "You knew my brother...as well...you saw him die?"  
  
Jane pretended to look very interested with a loose thread on her tunic. "Yes...I was there..." she said softly. "He was very brave...he died defending Pippin and his friend, Merry."  
  
Faramir stared at her, his eyes somewhat unfocused.  
  
"I...really miss them...all my friends..." Jane said with some difficulty, her throat was becoming constricted, as the memories (good and bad) flooded back to her. "I'm just so glad I can talk to you about everything, now..."  
  
Faramir noticed Jane's eyes fill with tears. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You'll see them again." Faramir said delicately, looking Jane in the eyes.  
  
"It's this damn PMS!" Jane thought with slight annoyance, as the tears freely began to fall from her eyes.  
  
Then, with a slight twinge of nerves, she fell forward and began to cry steadily onto his chest. Faramir, who was obviously surprised, put a comforting arm around the girl...but he didn't seem to mind that much...  
  
...............................................................................................  
  
They moved swiftly through the narrow passage in the mountain. Aragorn held the only light, a lit torch, and moved in front.  
  
You couldn't have just gone with Carla, could you?! Niori thought to herself, mentally kicking herself. She didn't ever remember ever being this freaked out before in her life. This whole place just seemed to radiate fear...it was like a damn horror movie!  
  
Finally, they reached where Niori figured they were going. It was a giant hall, and it matched Niori's perspective of the whole place, damn scary!  
  
"Who enters my domain!?" A chilling, unseen voice suddenly broke through the dead air.  
  
Niori jumped about a foot in the air and gave a little cry of surprise...who the hell had said that!  
  
"Calm down Niori," Legolas told her, wrapping an arm around her to calm her down.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a Freddy movie!?" Niori muttered to herself, feeling a shiver travel up her spine.  
  
Suddenly, the king of the dead appeared on the stairs leading up to two large doors.  
  
Niori's eyes widened and she moved closer to Legolas.  
  
"One who will have your allegiance!" Aragorn replied, causing the king of the dead to smirk.  
  
"The dead do not suffer the living to pass,"  
  
"You shall suffer me!" Aragorn cried, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.  
  
Suddenly, a lot of dead, scary looking ghost things appeared all around the four. Legolas took a step away from Niori to take hold of his bow.  
  
"This is so NOT fun!" Niori looked around at the dead army fearfully.  
  
"The way is shut...it was made by those who were are dead," The king of the dead wrote, "and the dead keep it. The way is shut...now you must die!"  
  
"How about no!" Niori cried fearfully, her eyes widening. No way was she going to be killed by dead guys!  
  
Legolas fired off an arrow towards the king of the dead, but the arrow passed right through him.  
  
"Oh shit! So not good!"  
  
"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn commanded in a strong voice.  
  
"Only the king of Gondor may command me!" the king spoke in a mocking voice, and then swung his sword towards Aragorn.  
  
Niori let out a little cry of fear. There was no way that Aragorn could stop that blade!  
  
Suddenly, Aragorn brought up anduril and blocked the dead king's sword and then placed the blade to the king's neck.  
  
"That blade was broken!" the king cried in disbelief.  
  
"It has been remade," Aragorn replied simply, "now fight for us and regain your honor! What say you?"  
  
The king was silent.  
  
"Come on dude!" Niori spoke, "Don't be an idiot!"  
  
"I am Isildur's heir! Fight for me and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?!"  
  
The dead king looked hard at Aragorn, but did not reply.  
  
"What say you?!" Aragorn repeated forcefully and waited for the king to answer.  
  
...................................  
  
Faramir burst through the doors of the Citadel. He was covering his eyes with his hands, and trembling slightly. Without looking up, he started down the white-stone path to the armory.  
  
Jane, who had been sitting outside the whole time waiting, had to run to catch up to him. To her sorrow, she saw tears in his eyes as she drew near him.  
  
"Faramir, are you alright?" Jane asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." He said at once, without looking at her. He continued marching purposefully towards the armory.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with your father?" She asked softly. Faramir paused briefly in his walking, but didn't say anything. Jane took this response as a yes. "I wonder what the bastard said to him?" Jane thought curiously, hate welling up inside her towards Denethor.  
  
"Why are you going down to the armory?" Jane asked gently, thinking she might as well change the subject.  
  
"I'm leading the men to Osgiliath..." He spoke hastily, "Under the orders of...the Steward." Faramir's voice became somewhat constricted.  
  
"Osgiliath?" said Jane blankly, recognizing the name, then it hit her, "that's the city that's been taken over! You can't go back! Are you saying your father told you to go there?!" Jane exclaimed in shock. "You just- can't go!"  
  
Out of impulse, The girl grabbed a hold of his arm. "Please..." she said quietly, her voice shaking slightly," You just can't – get yourself killed like this! I'm sure whatever your father said to you-"  
  
"Whatever my father said to me is none of your business!" Faramir said hotly, pulling his arm roughly out of her grasp.  
  
She stopped walking immediately. Jane stood on the path, watching him stalk away down the road. Once, he stopped as if to turn around and apologize, but didn't.  
  
As Faramir's silhouette faded away, and Jane turned around to leave, she got a horrible feeling in her heart that this was the last time she'd ever see him alive.  
  
. . .....................................  
  
Niori stood at the bow of the ship, looking out at the water.  
  
After the king of the dead had decided that he would help Aragorn, they (finally) left the paths of the dead. The ships carrying the enemy had been easily over taken. The dead army had made quick waste to the bad guys...and now they were sailing to Minas Tirith.  
  
This being Niori's first quiet and peaceful moment in a while, she was using this time to think. She thought about the others. She wondered where Jane, Carla and Erin were now...what they were doing...if they were even still alive...  
  
During this moment, Niori never felt so alone.  
  
"What's wrong Niori?" Legolas's voice suddenly broke into her train of thought.  
  
Niori looked beside her and found Legolas standing there, leaning against the side of the ship.  
  
"I miss them," she replied simply, leaning her elbows against the ship.  
  
Legolas knew who the 'them' were and he felt his heart go out to Niori. In truth, he missed the other girls too...  
  
"They're fine," the Elf replied.  
  
"How do you know?" the woman spoke, clear doubt ringing in her voice, "people keep saying that to me, but how do they know?! Jane's in the middle of some big ass battle, Carla's riding there now if she's not there already and Erin..." her voice trailed off. That was where her greatest fear was...about Erin, "Well, if my math is good, Erin's had her baby by now, and she's traveling through one of the most dangerous places in Middle- Earth with two guys who are three feet tall,"  
  
"You're right," Legolas sighed, "I don't know if they're all right or not, but I can say this...I truly believe that they are. I've been stuck with you all for a long time, and I know that you four are too damn stubborn to die,"  
  
Niori laughed a little "Do you think I'll ever see them again? Will the four of us ever laugh together again? Will I ever see Erin's baby? Will the four of us even survive?"  
  
Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him "I don't have the answers to your questions Niori, but I believe with all my heart that you will. You, Erin, Jane and Carla will all be together again...and you'll cause even more havoc throughout Middle-Earth!"  
  
Niori laughed, leaned her head against Legolas's shoulder and stared out over the water.  
  
.................................................  
  
"Gandalf," Jane said firmly, not making eye contact but staring straight ahead. "I don't care what you or anyone else says...I'm going to war with the rest of my friends."  
  
The expression Jane received from the wizard from beneath his helmet was one of fleeting amusement. "I won't pretend I didn't expect this from you, Jane." He spoke kindly, "It is none of my business if you choose to fight or not. Although, I will caution you; make sure you are never seen for what you really are, a woman, by any of the other soldiers, or by Denethor himself. They will surely not tolerate a woman on the wall."  
  
Jane nodded. "I understand. Thanks for the approval." She grinned mischievously, "Oh, and I don't need armor- I stole some from the armory last night!" She left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
When Jane got to her room, she walked over to her large window which overlooked almost all of Minus Tirith, and peered out it, curious at what was taking place outside. Beneath her, she could see all the soldiers lining up on the wall, swords and bows at the ready. Out in the Pellennor, (Nervous twinge) hundreds upon thousands of orcs were still lining up.  
  
Jane squinted out on the horizon. "I really hope Gondor gets here soon!" She mumbled aloud, "Do we ever need some backup!"  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself when you think you're alone?" An amused voice said from the doorway.  
  
Jane spun around sheepishly. "Maybe..."  
  
Pippin was in the doorway, fully dressed in his armor with his little sword in its hilt. Jane grinned at him and the hobbit walked into her room.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to go," Pippin spoke with a sort of finality in his voice, sitting down on Jane's four-poster bed.  
  
"You sound happy," Jane said, her voice slightly muffled; she was rummaging under her bed for her (stolen) armor and her elven sword.  
  
The hobbit looked down at his sword glumly, "I'm not going to live out the day." He said finally, after a period of silence. Jane had appeared from beneath her bed and was laying her armor out on top. She froze when he said this.  
  
"Don't think like that." She said quietly, putting an arm on his shoulder and sitting down beside him, abandoning her armor. "You'll live to see night fall... you'll see Merry again...you'll see everyone alive again."  
  
Pippin gave her an appreciative smile and nodded. Jane nodded too, more to reassure herself than anyone else.  
  
"I better get going, Jane. Lord Denethor wants all of –"he made a pained face, "-his men- to go to the top of the wall."  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, then." Jane hugged him, "You would have to get out, anyway, I'm changing for battle,"  
  
The hobbit nodded, a small smile on his face. When he reached the door, he waved to her again and disappeared, closing the door behind him.  
  
Jane hurriedly changed into her armor, threw her Elven cloak around her shoulders, (made sure to cover her long hair with her helmet), and left the room.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
When Jane opened the doors, it took her a couple seconds before she could grasp what was going on in front of her.  
  
They were bringing Faramir in on a stretcher. ("Please God no...") His body looked lifeless. Denethor was running over to his son, and Pippin wasn't too far behind him.  
  
Jane caught the hobbit's eye and he looked at her grimly. She took a deep breath (more to hold back the flow of tears than anything else), and ran over to where Faramir, who had been laid on the ground, now lay.  
  
Denethor had stumbled away, yelling about how there wasn't to be any heir to Gondor. Pippin had gotten down and felt Faramir's forehead and mouth, Jane reached them then, getting down on her knees, and letting her tears fall.  
  
"I told him he shouldn't go...I told him..." She moaned, covering her face with her hands, unable to look into his lifeless face...  
  
"Wait- Jane," Pippin said suddenly, looking at her brightly, "He's alive!"  
  
"He's- what?" Jane spoke thickly, then, she too grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse- which was definitely there.  
  
"My God! Denethor, DENETHOR- Faramir's alive!" She yelled happily, but the Steward seemed to have lost the ability to hear. He was still wandering around the courtyard yelling inaudible words.  
  
"He needs medicine!" Pippin yelled, but his cries also fell on deaf ears. Jane turned back to Faramir, she felt his face; he seemed to be in a deadly fever.  
  
"Abandon your posts! Flee for your lives!" A mad voice screamed wildly. Jane and Pippin whirled around.  
  
"Denethor has apparently seen what we're up against." Jane sighed, rolling her eyes. Pippin just looked at her, apparently shocked at the Steward's behavior.  
  
Gandalf came up behind the Steward, knocking him out with his staff, looking disgusted. Slightly ruffled, the wizard immediately ordered the soldiers back to their positions.  
  
"See you!" Pippin exclaimed as, he too, ran over to the wizard and followed him down to the streets.  
  
Jane looked down at the motionless Faramir. The guards that had held him up before didn't seem to know what to do, now that their master was lying unconscious on the ground. So, Jane took matters into her own hands.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked at them, "Bring this poor man inside and put him on a bed!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Jane nervously fiddled with her belt. She was sitting alone in the armory, waiting anxiously for the battle to start. The girl was desperately praying that she wouldn't die today, and maybe (just maybe), she could make it to her 18th birthday with all of her limbs intact.  
  
Just then, a crash rang out from somewhere in the city. Jane immediately jumped up, throwing open the doors. It seemed the enemy was hurling massive boulders at the city walls.  
  
Jane ran out, jamming her helmet on her head and unsheathing her sword. She was ready to fight for Minas Tirith.  
  
................................................  
  
An- well...there you go, another chapter! Again, sorry it took so long (cough cough, Jane's fault, cough cough) but as a consolation, it's super long! Much luv! 


	37. Off to the rescuse

AN- Well...it's been quite awhile hasn't it? Sorry, both Erin and I (Niori) were away to camp all summer and now that we're back, there's a VERY IMPORTANT note to all of you reader. Erin is no longer writing this story. She's lost her interest in it and now me, Carla and Jane will be writing her parts as well as our own. So there, ERIN IS NO LONGER WRITING THIS STORY! Just thought y'all should know. Now, please enjoy this probably long awaited chapter.

Chapter 37

Erin grunted in exhaustion as she pulled her body up on to the rocky ledges of the sloped mountain. This was so much harder than she had ever thought it would be...she just didn't know if she could even do this for much longer. Despite the fact she refused to let on, all of this, all of this climbing and traveling over such terrain was wearing her down.

Sam climbed up beside her and looked down at her resting form with concern in his eyes. They had been climbing for almost the past half an hour...and Erin looked like she was ready to pass out. Yet Sam didn't ask her if she was Ok...he knew that even if she wasn't, she would lie just so that they would continue in their way to wherever Gollum had lead Frodo.

" I'm fine," Erin replied, casting her eyes away from Sam to hide the lie in her eyes, " I'm just a little out of shape...and all this stupid extra weight from my pregnancy isn't helping very much,"

Without a word, Sam continued to climb up the sharp stairs as they climbed up into the dark heavens. This was not a time to argue with her...even if he knew Erin was lying about if she was alright or not. They had Frodo to save. No matter how cold he had been to Sam and Erin, they had to go after him. He held the fate of all Middle-Earth around his neck, and there was no way in hell that the two people who loved him the most were going to let him walk into a trap by some weird frogman who wanted the stupid ring.

The two continued to climb up the stairs without speaking while little Elijah slept peacefully in his mother's backpack. It was like a bloody miracle, how good the baby was. He virtually never cried, and when he did, it was only softly. It was like he knew what danger surrounded them and did his best to keep them out of it.

"How will we even know which way they went?" Erin asked Sam with dismay. They hadn't thought about that when they had courage sly started climbing this stupid rock to go to Frodo's rescue.

"We'll know," Sam stated bluntly, "we'll have to know if we want to save Frodo,"

And there ended that conversation. The two continued to climb. Finally they turned a long corner of rocks and found themselves standing in the large gaping, dark mouth of the mountain...the passage into a cave. It was black inside...and Erin felt a stab of fear hit her heart as she looked into the darkness. God only knew what could be waiting for Frodo in the darkness in there...

Suddenly, from deep within the darkness of the cave, a small and distant cry of fear erupted. The cry was short and from far away, but the voice was unmistakable...it was Frodo's.

Sam and Erin looked to each other and without the least bit of hesitation, darted into the cave.

................................................................................

An- So yes, it's extremely short, but I just wrote it so short so I could get it up extremely quick cuz there's been o update in like forever! The next one will be longer, I promise it will and it will be up in a matter of days! Rock on!


	38. Pelannor fields PT1

An- Hey! Well, since we took so long to update before and the last chapter was so short, I decided to put up chap.38 a day after 37! So, this one is long and all, so enjoy!

Chapter 38

Jane could see one of the big slingshot things shoot forwards, which meant the arrival of another boulder-bomb. "It's horrible" Jane thought uncomfortably, "I never know where those things are going to land..."

Jane was expecting to hear the crash of the boulder against the city walls; they had been assailed for the last hour (or so, it's hard to tell when you don't have a watch).

But that crash never came. Instead, Jane was hit hard in the shoulder with something rather small, but very solid.

Jane cursed quietly under her breath, rubbing her shoulder (which was fine) and turning to see what had hit her.

_A head._

There was a decapitated human head lying on the ground. His face was frozen in an expression of agony; dried blood covered his face.

Jane clapped a hand to her mouth in horror, praying she wouldn't vomit or pass out. Both seemed very likely at the moment.

She spun around, trying to block the horrific image out of her buzzing mind. "I need to focus..." She breathed aloud, "...Because if I don't, I die."

Jane ran up a set of stairs, taking herself higher, away from the many heads that had scattered the city and closer to the gray hall.

Suddenly, a deafening screech came from above. Jane whipped her head up towards the sky. At first there was nothing, then-

"Nazgul!!" someone shrieked.

A great crash resounded from the floor above her, and the stone began to give way. Before she had time to think, Jane ducked around the people near her, and leaped out of the path of the falling rock.

"Ow!"

Jane's helmet flew off mid-jump, and the back of her head hit the stone ground hard. Blinking away the little stars that had appeared in front of her eyes, she got up and gingerly felt the back of her head, which was aching like crazy. When she brought her hand back, it was covered with blood. Jane swore under her breath, picking up her helmet and placing it carefully back on her injured head.

"One more hit to the head and I'm toast." She muttered gravely, looking back at the pile of rock where she had only just been standing. "And what the hell are Nazgul?!"

Again, she gazed up at the gray sky and her question was answered.

Two hideous, black monsters were flying over the city. They were the source of the deafening screech, Jane soon found out, and quickly doing what everyone around her was doing and running for cover.

But Jane soon found two orcs mingling in a little ruined house. It only took a second for them to spot her. So, thinking she was probably a villager, they ran towards her.

With a slight smirk, Jane's hand went for her sword; those idiots were nothing. Yet when Jane placed her hand on her belt- her sword wasn't there. Panic was starting to creep into her mind, when she realized her sword must have gone flying when she jumped out of the way of the rock, maybe a quarter of a mile back.

Just then, Jane realized there were two orcs that were awfully close to her, carrying long, dangerous weapons. She had nothing. She ran.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Dawn broke over the Pelannor fields. It brought a sense of calm despite the dire situation Middle earth was in; today the battle of Middle Earth would be fought on these plains.

Carla looked across the field to the amazingly terrifying sight of the seemingly endless group of orcs. Sighning she looked over to Eowyn and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"We're all gonna die." Shifting on her horse, Carla would have laughed at the look on Eowyn's face if it hadn't been for the fact...they really were all going to die.

"Do not speak as such my friend, we will see the next day and many days afterwards, I refuse to die here today." Eowyn spoke, lifting her chin defiantly, "I did not dress as a man and travel this far to die to a bunch of disgusting orcs."

Carla shook her head and smirked. There was hope for the female population of this world yet.

"Yeah, well I didn't defy your stupid god-forsaken, oh so hot and yummy brother to just come here and die either. I plan on killing more orcs than anyone else and then laughing in your brother's probably very angry face when he finds out we're here."

Carla looked over at Eowyn and smiled, "So you see...I have plans."

Merry shook his head, wondering why for all things holy, he didn't just stay home?? Glancing over at Carla he shook his head again. She was insane!

"Courage Merry, courage for our friends." Eoywn spoke, calming some of Merry's fears.

Both women looked up when Theoden began speaking. He was giving orders to Eomer and a few other soldiers.

"And the long noble speech begins." mumbled Carla. She was half between a very odd feeling of excitement and fear. Not only was her life at stake, but all her friends (Except Erin) were all going to be here. There was no way she could help them if they got hurt, plus, if Eomer was to found out about herself and Eowyn he might get hurt doing something stupid, trying to protect them. That SO was not happening.

Ducking her head as Theoden passed by them, Carla noticed Eowyn do the same. Fortunately Theoden was talking too much to notice. Suddenly a cry of "DEATH!" erupted from Theoden and the Rohirrim.

Carla rolled her eyes. "Death, yea!! Yea!!" Carla said sarcastically. " The orcs probably think we're all freakin insane...oh well!"

On the second cry of death, Carla joined in.

'No big deal.... we're going to our deaths anyway, why not scream like an escapee from a mental institution??'

Theoden kicked his horse to a gallop towards the mass of black orcs before them, yelling for his men to follow. Carla was already off and galloping full speed across the field, a big stupid grin on her face. It was so time to have fun...

A volley of arrows came flying across the blue sky towards the advancing riders, killing many people and horses in a matter of seconds. Whipping her horse from side to side, Carla barely managed to dodge the arrows. Momentary pain ripped through her when an arrow brushed her left arm.

"How DARE they shoot arrows at me!?!?!?!?" Carla screamed in outrage.

Digging her heals into her horse's sides she galloped straight into the wall of orcs. Swinging her sword in a wide arc she decapitated the nearest Orc while her horse ploughed over a bunch more, crushing them beneath its powerful hooves. Carla continued to swing her sword, not trying to go anything cool looking, just trying to kill everything within a foot of her. Suddenly her horse reared and Carla had to hold on for dear life.

An Orc had tried to break the horse's legs but the horse, whose name was Argento, reared. Carla whipped her horse around, knocking more orcs out of the way and had just enough time to brace herself when a bunch of Orcs launched one of the many dead bodies at her, trying to knock her off her Argento. The bloody body hit her square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her despite the thick armour she wore.

Shuddering in disgust Carla screamed in surprise when an Orc jumped on Argento and grabbed her throat. Coughing violently from lack of air, Carla let go of her reins and elbowed the Orc as hard as she could. Knocking the Orc off her she brought her sword down to finish the job. Continuing to hack at the orcs around her Carla suddenly took notice of the men on horseback near her, she gave one of them a quick nod of thanks for the help and protection they offered. She hadn't even noticed them until now. A sudden, high-pitched scream made Carla turn her horse. Eowyn and Merry were surrounded and there wasn't anyone near enough to help them.

"Oh I don't think so." Carla mumbled, killing another Orc. " You're not hurting my friends!!" Carla let out a cry and began hacking a bloodily trail towards her friends.

Finally reaching Eowyn and Merry's side she smiled briefly, running an Orc through with her sword, Eowyn did the same.

"Having fun yet??" Carla shouted

Eowyn looked at Carla like she was insane. "I can see your enjoying yourself." Eowyn shouted back.

"Yeah, I guess... so..." Carla trailed off as everyone, orcs and humans alike stopped fighting and looked WAY up. There stood the biggest elephant Carla had ever seen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!!!!" Carla screamed. Now they were REALLY going to die.

Eowyn and Merry had paled. "They are called the mûmakil." Eowyn said.

Carla nodded. "Is that so, well I don't want to be rude or nothing but I told you we were going to die."

Merry looked at her angrily. "We don't have time to die, we have to win and help Pip and the others!" the little hobbit shouted, chopping at the orcs who had stopped starring at the mumakil.

Carla smirked; the little guy could sure be brave when he wanted to be. Killing another Orc Carla glared angrily at King Theoden's back. He was shouting for everyone to reform the lines, the idiot wanted to charge the giant elephant's!!

'And I thought I was insane...'

"Charge!!" Came the cry from Theoden. Watching with expiration as every man on horseback took off towards the mumakil. Looking over at Eowyn, Carla gestured with her sword.

"Shall we??"

Eowyn smiled nervously and kicked her horse into a gallop towards the mumakil, Carla was right beside her.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Jane leapt over a couple Orc corpses, which were lying, in her path. Casting a glance behind her, she saw that the orcs were still chasing her, weapons held high.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Gandalf's voice rang out from somewhere above her.

"I can't retreat right now, I need my sword!" Jane muttered though ragged breaths. Just then, something occurred to her. Jane stopped in her tracks, pulling a knife out of her boot. The Orcs continued to run towards her, too dense to realize the girl now held a weapon.

Jane ran towards the first one, kicked out, thus knocking it down for the time being. She then stepped towards the second one and plunged her knife into its neck, before it was able to sink its weapon into her. She pulled her knife out, and before the first Orc was able to get up off the ground, she slit its throat.

Breathing deeply, she watched it fall to the ground. Jane looked around; she recognized this spot; this was where she must have dropped her sword earlier. And, thank God, she found it, still lying where it must have fallen

Silently thanking the lord for her good luck, the girl placed her knife back into her boot, and sprinted to the second gate where she had heard Gandalf's call.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

'How the frig to they expect us to kill these things? Oh I know lets poke there enormous toes and see what they do, or better yet lets dress up like mice and chase them away!!'

Carla forced her horse to dodge to the side as one of the mumakil thrashed his head in her direction. The damn thing had almost taken her out!! Galloping underneath another mumakil Carla slashed her sword against one of the elephants things back legs. Glancing behind her for a second she saw the giant beast trip.

"Well, that's one way to knock a giant elephant thing down."

Carla looked up...way up and saw all the Haradrim pointing their bows at the riders desperately trying to dodge the mumakil. Swearing violently she took one last look at Eowyn and veered off to the left of one of the mumakil. Hoping to go around the giant animals swinging tusks she pushed the horse in a wide angle. Turning her head away from the fields in front of her, which were covered with the dead and dying bodies of men, beasts and Orcs, she looked over her shoulder. The sight she saw made her swear and whip her horse back the way she came.

Eomer, the stupid lunk head that she for some reason cared for, was standing right in front of a charging mumakil.

"Eomer!! Get out of the way!!" She screamed, making her horse go full speed towards Eomer.

He obviously didn't hear her because he kept sitting there on his horse. Fear threatened to paralyze her. Here was the guy she liked A LOT, about to get trampled because he temporarily went comatose or something.

She was almost there when he raised his spear and took careful aim. She watched in amazement as he threw the spear and hit one of the Haradrim controlling the thing. He fell bonelessy from the mumakil and brought the reins to the giant animal with him. The giant beast veered sharply to the left, sending the people aboard the thing flying in all directions.

"All right Eomer, you show them who the manly man of Rohan is!!" Carla screamed in joy. This time Eomer noticed her and whipped his head in her direction. When he saw her, the look in his eyes wasn't confusion it was fear.

Five seconds later Carla knew why.

When the mumakil had turned it had swung its tusks and trunk in a wide arc. Luckily the tusks had missed her but the trunk swept the legs out from her still galloping horse.

Carla's horse went backward Carla went flying forward. In the few seconds that Carla was airborne she realized two things. One, she didn't have her helmet and two; Eomer was galloping towards her, calling her name and looking almost desperate.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Well, that's all for now...and hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon! Rock on!


	39. He's Dead

An- Hey all! So it took a little longer to update this time, but we've all been so busy getting ready to go back to school (Shudder) next week, and time to write has been little. But anyway, here's the chapter now! But yeah, that's all that there is really needed to say. Peace out.

Chapter 39

Total darkness greeted Sam and Erin as they raced head first into the cave. Erin stopped dead in her tracks a few steps into the cave. She couldn't see a thing...not a damn thing. And she knew with her luck, she'd run smack into a wall or trip on some stupid rock and possibly end up hurting herself and the baby.

"Sam! I can't see a thing!" Erin cried desperately, feeling around at the sides of her for something solid.

" I know! I can't either!" Sam replied, his voice sounding further ahead then where Erin stood, "But we just can't stay here...Frodo's in trouble!"

He's right...Erin thought and slowly moved forward towards where Sam's voice was.

Suddenly, there was another cry from somewhere in front of them. This caused both Erin and Sam to forget any caution and take off through the darkness to where the scream had come from.

They moved swiftly and then suddenly, a bright light appeared from a corner in front of them.

" Look!" Erin cried, pointing out towards the lights.

She hoped, no prayed, that it was Frodo, unharmed or course.

Please don't let him be hurt! Erin prayed silently, please let him have kicked Gollum's ass and he's alright!

Sam was ahead of her and in the dim light, she saw him bend down and pick something up off the ground.

" What-"Erin started, but gasped as she saw what Sam now held in his hand. It was the little bottle thing that Galadriel had given to Frodo in Lothlorien. The name of it escaped her momentarily, but that was what was giving off the white light.

" Something's wrong!" Sam spoke, "He wouldn't have just dropped this!"

" Come on then!" Erin cried, and turned around quickly...and came face to face with some kind of corpse thing that was hanging wrapped in what looked in white string.

Erin's eyes grew in surprise and horror as she stumbled backwards, stifling a scream. She almost tumbled helplessly to the ground as her feet stumbled over whatever horrible things littered the ground, but Sam caught hold of her waist and steadied her.

"Oh...My...GOD!" Erin cried and pushed away from Sam, a chill running up her spine. In her backpack, she could feel and hear as Elijah started to wiggle and cry a bit.

Her hand went out to touch one of the stone walls to steady herself, but instantly she realized that something was wrong with the wall. It didn't feel like stone...it felt more like...like silly string.

Erin looked to the wall in confusion. Then, as her mind registered what she was touching, she gave another short cry and pulled her hand away.

It was a _spider-web_.

" Sam...What kind of twilight zone have we gotten ourselves into!" Erin croaked out as yet another shiver traveled up her spine. In her pack, Elijah was wiggling uncontrollably and wailing loudly at the rude awakening he had gotten.

Erin took the pack off her shoulders and took her crying son out of it. She cradled him in her arms and slowly rocked him back and fourth in an attempt to calm him.

" Hush child," she whispered soothingly.

" Erin!" Sam cried from ahead of her, "We haven't the time! WE still have to help Frodo!"

Erin started to move forward again, but stopped and looked down at Elijah, who was beginning to calm back down. She knew if she rushed off now, the baby would start crying again...and that would cause whatever had caused Frodo to scream would hear them coming a mile away.

" Go on!" Erin cried, "I'll follow!"

Sam gave a quick reply and left, leaving Erin and her child. Erin stayed there for about five minutes (to her it felt like eternity) and finally, after Elijah's eyelids had closed and the tiny baby had drifted into the land of sleep, Erin cuddled him tightly into her chest and then again moved swiftly through the darkness and webs before her.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

She moved as fast as possible through the darkness. Every time a part of exposed flesh rubbed up against the webs that were everywhere, she gave a groan as a shiver traveled through her. Erin pulled the little green blanket that was wrapped around Elijah as tightly as it would go so the sticky substance wouldn't touch him.

And then, as suddenly as the darkness had been all around her, she was suddenly standing in the light again. She was outside in the fresh (ok, so it wasn't so fresh) air and under an overcast sky.

Then, her ears picked up the sound of battle just in front of her and moved forward. She got to where the 'battle' was just in time to see an enormous spider, wailing in pain, withered backwards into a giant opening in the mountain.

Erin held a scream deep in her throat and brought Elijah as tight into her as she could. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, Erin thanked God that the others weren't here to see that monster, especially Niori, who was deathly afraid of spiders and probably would have fainted on the spot.

Erin looked around frantically for Sam (or better yet, Frodo) and saw Sam leaning down over a big pile of string with his back to her. Erin started forward, preparing to ask if he knew where Frodo was, but was stopped as Sam spoke suddenly.

"Don't!" He spoke, his voice high with emotion, "Don't come and closer Erin...you don't want to see this,"

"Sam-"Erin started and stopped walking.

"It's Frodo Erin," Sam spoke, turning to look at her, reveling the tears running down his cheeks, "he's dead,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Well, there u go, another chapter done. Have fun and review! The next chapter will be up soon!


	40. Pelannor fields PT2

An- wow! It's hard to believe...chapter 40! I mean, I knew from the beginning that this story was going to be long, but I never figured it be 40 chapters and beyond! And for all of you people who have read the first story and all 39 chapters before this one, my God ya'll rock! I love you for sticking with us this long! Rock on! Hopefully, you won't get sick of this story...cuz there's still plenty more to go!

Chapter 40

Closing her eyes, Carla screamed and then felt the hard ground as it came up to meet her. She just barely managed to twist her body so her side would take the brunt of the blow. Carla screamed again when her shoulder and arm connected with the ground and clenched her eyes tighter as mind numbing pain went up through her arm and throughout her body as she skidded along the bloody ground.

Coming to a stop a good fifteen feet away from where she originally left her horse, she was certain her arm was broken. Groaning in pain Carla opened her eyes in time to see an Orc above her and parry the sword it swung at her with her own, thank god she hadn't dropped it! Suddenly a knife flew above her head and imbedded itself in the orcs throat, killing it instantly. Just as suddenly as the knife had appeared, Eomer was by her side, checking her over and helping her get up.

"Are you alright? Please say you are unhurt." He said breathlessly. He looked her over quickly, making sure she was really all right, "I thought I told you to stay at the camp, why must you do exactly the opposite of what I tell you? You could have been killed and....and I would've... " He shouted, his voice dying off as he spoke.

"If you had of just let me come in the first place then I wouldn't be doing the opposite of what you want." Carla stated matter-of-factly, hissing in pain when Eomer squeezed her arm slightly in exasperation.

Eomer instantly noticed and let go of her arm, choosing instead to grasp her chin and make her look at him instead of the chaos around them.

"If you had listened and stayed at the camp then you wouldn't have gotten hurt and I wouldn't be sick with worry over you." Eomer stated softly.

"You're worried about me?" Carla said happily, "Why?"

"Yes, Isn't the why obvious?" He asked her "and I obviously have every reason to be worried, I just thank the Valar that Eowyn has not joined you." Eomer said, moving them towards his horse.

Carla laughed nervously. " Yeah, um.... speaking of Eowyn, I should probably go find her, see ya later!!" Carla said, running off to where she saw Eowyn last. She cringed when she heard the very loud "WHAT!!" from Eomer but continued running.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

The black ships silently moved towards the port.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Niori all crouched down by the side of the ship, weapons drawn, prepared to go to war.

They could hear the sounds of the battle that was being fought on the shore. Niori couldn't help note that both Carla and Jane were somewhere in the middle of all that...

"Are you sure you don't want to stay on the ship?" Legolas asked her in a whisper, looking at her, and obvious worry in his crystal eyes.

The reason Legolas was so worried was obvious. Last time Niori had fought in a large-scale battle, she had nearly died.

"I'm fighting," she told him softly, "two of my best friends are down there, and God knows I'm not going to sit here safely while they're risking their lives,"

Legolas looked away from her, obviously not wanting her to fight...

"You're not going to lose me," she whispered to him, turning his head around to look at her.

Suddenly, a gruff voice called from the shore "Late as usual! Pirate scum! There's a lot here to be done! Come on sea-rats! Get off your ships!"

After the last word was spoken, Aragorn gave a nod, and the whole group jumped up and then off of the boat and on to the shore.

The faces of the Orcs that were gathered on the shore were priceless. They were too shocked that it wasn't pirates, but Aragorn and CO, to even move.

"There's plenty for the both of us!" Gimli smirked up at Legolas, "May the best Dwarf win!"

"Boys, boys, boys," Niori laughed, "be prepared to lose this bet! Now, let's kick some ass!"

With that, the four warriors charged forward, weapons raised. Behind them, the army of the dead emerged from the other ships, slaying Orcs with ease and in great number.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.l

"I might actually live through this!" Jane muttered happily, cutting the head off an Orc and turning on the spot.

At that moment, a slicing pain shot through Jane's left arm and through her body. Shocked, she looked down.

"Oh my God," the girl said aloud, gingerly pulling a black feathered arrow out of her arm, leaving a very deep gash where the arrow had been, "they're poisoned!"

Jane fell to her knees in pain, the poison rapidly spreading through her body. The gash wouldn't stop bleeding... she closed her eyes...

Just then, she heard a grunt above her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, fearing the worst.

Standing over her was the biggest Orc Jane had ever seen.

As quickly as she could, Jane raised her sword in defense causing her arm to scream in protest. Fighting back a scream, she was able to block the first blow aimed for her head.

"Stay conscious...stay conscious..." a voice in her head kept repeating. Jane knew if she passed out, she was dead.

She leaped to her feet. Again, the monster came down on the wounded girl's sword, but much harder. She was loosing the battle to stay conscious.

'He's winning..." Jane thought distantly, her strength rapidly ebbing away," I'm going to die...' he was inches away...she could feel his putrid breath on her face...this was the end...

"Say goodbye," the Uruk-Hai rumbled smugly, pushing Jane down in the dust and raising his sword to administer the final, deadly, blow.

Jane's vision was clouding over...she was fighting to stay conscious.... Jane saw the Uruk-Hai smirk as he lowered his weapon...then he stopped. In an instant, his face changed to an expression of shock.

"Goodbye," the girl heard a familiar voice say triumphantly as the Uruk-Hai fell over, dead.

That was the last thing Jane remembered before her eyes rolled back in her head and she blacked out.

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

By the time she finally reached Eowyn and Merry, her arm was throbbing and she had a gash slowly oozing blood from the side of her head. What she saw made her blood run cold. Eowyn was standing in front of the witch king, her helmet off. Still running she heard the four words that would seal the witch kings fate.

"I am no man!"

Eowyn plunged her sword into where the Nazgul's head would be and they both watched in amazement as the witch king met his end.

Falling to her knees Carla turned her head and watched in wonder at the flood of green ghost looking things. They were destroying every one of Sauron's forces. A very pleasant thought entered Carla's mind before the pain from her broken arm and the weariness from battle over took her.

They had won; she wasn't going to die after all.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Pippin pulled his sword out of the Uruk-Hai and watched him fall to the ground. He kicked it to make sure the Uruk-Hai was dead, and upon finding that it was, he ran over to Jane's limp form.

"Jane!" He cried, getting down on his knees and shaking her. "Come on, Jane!"

When he got no reply, he checked her over. Her face was awfully pale and there were dark circles forming around her eyes. Pippin looked down and realized his pants were stained with the girl's blood, which was flowing steadily from the open gash on her arm. Thinking quickly, he tore off a piece of his shirt and tied it tightly around her arm to stem the flow.

"Please don't die!" Pippin muttered hastily, grabbing her wrist and feeling for a pulse, "Niori and Carla will kill me!"

He let out a sigh of relief when he found a pulse. A faint pulse, but at least the hobbit knew she was still alive.

'I'll have to remember to thank Erin for teaching me that,' Pippin thought thankfully. "But now I have to get her out of harms way!" He ducked to avoid being hit in the head by a thrown weapon.

So, doing the first thing that came to mind, he gathered all the strength he could muster and hauled the girl over his shoulders, all while keeping a firm grip on the hilt of his sword.

'I've got to find Gandalf.'

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

An arrow flew only inches in front of Niori's face. She forced herself not to flinch away, for she was in the middle of kicking some Orc's butt. She drove her elvish knife downwards, killing the Orc.

"Fifteen!" she cried out triumphantly.

"Fifteen, sixteen!" Legolas's voice called out from somewhere behind her. He was taking the bloody easy way out and using his bow.

"Seventeen!" Gimli cried out.

"Oh screw this!" Niori cried, replacing her knife and pulling out her bow and an arrow, "I so refuse to lose!"

Niori fired off about ten arrows before she yet called out her number again " Twenty-five!"

"Twenty-nine!"

"Damnit!" Niori cursed, shooting off another arrow into the neck of an Orc.

Suddenly, Aragorn's voice called out.

"Legolas! Watch out!"

Niori turned quickly to see what was happening. She saw Legolas and a huge elephant thing charging towards the Elf. Niori's eyes widened, this didn't look like it would end good...

Legolas looked at the approaching beast for a moment, and then bolted TOWARDS the creature.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Niori cried, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

When Legolas reached it, he jumped up and started to climb up the spike-covered foreleg. He swung himself to the animal's hind leg, and using his arrows by sticking them into the animal, started to climb up the creature. Once the Elf had reached the top, he fired off his arrows into the men riding up there.

Niori, who was standing on the ground beside Gimli regarded this with a wide-open mouth "You've got to be kidding me!"

Legolas, who had accomplished to bring down the platform that was on top, now shot a few arrows into the beast's head. It fell forward, and Legolas jumped and slid down its trunk, landing directly in front of Gimli and Niori.

"Nice..." Niori commented.

"That only counts as one!" Gimli cried.

"I don't think it'll matter," Niori spoke, "look around,"

The army of the dead was making quick waste out of the enemy's army. There was only but a few Orcs left standing.

"It's pretty much over,"

It was another battle won.

l..l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

The battle was over. The good guys had won. Niori had wanted to rush off as soon as the battle was over to find Carla and Jane, but as it were, she would have to wait.

So here she was standing with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, facing the army of the dead.

"Release us," the dead king spoke to Aragorn.

"Bad idea!" Gimli spoke up suddenly, "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead,"

"Shut up Gimli!" Niori snapped at the Dwarf, "They've fulfilled their oath and regained their honor. We have to let them go,"

Aragon nodded and then spoke, addressing the king of the dead.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go be at peace,"

With a peaceful smile upon his lips, the king of the dead closed his eyes and he and his army disappeared into the winds.

"Well done Aragorn," Gandalf's voice suddenly came from behind them.

All four turned around and found Gandalf and Pippin (who was blood covered) standing there.

Immediately, Niori noticed something wrong and a warning light went off in her mind.

"Where's Jane!?"

Both Gandalf and Pippin looked at Niori with pained expressions.

"Where is Jane!?" Niori cried, fear causing a lump to form in her stomach,  
" Where the hell is she?!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Jane- he he I couldn't help putting a little POTC reference in there when I got struck by that arrow. POTC rox!

Niori- Tanyway...what fate awaits our lovely Jane...well, you're all going to have to tune in next time to find out! Please review!


	41. Into the darkness

An- so...it's been QUITE awhile! I would sincerely like to apologize for the long wait. My computer went down and we had to take it in to future shop to get the hard drive redone, and future shop took a very long time get it back...so that's the reason this chapter took so long to get up. Again, I apologize and hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Much love!

Chapter 41

"What..." Erin gasped, not fully understanding the words that had come from Sam's mouth. She couldn't comprehend them because she refused to believe them.

Frodo couldn't be dead...he just couldn't!

"He's dead Erin," Sam spoke softly, looking at her with a mixture of pity and sadness.

It felt like the world around her just stopped. Erin's heart literally stopped beating in her chest and her breath caught deep within her throat. Her whole body felt like it had been thrown into a brick wall and had then gone numb...just numb.

"No..." Erin shook her head, trying to throw such awful thoughts from her mind, "NO!"

Her vision caught Sam's face, full of pain, pity and sorrow before her eyes clouded over with tears. They stung her eyes and the pain brought her out of the trance she had entered only minutes ago.

"NO!" she cried out suddenly, feeling like she was going to be sick and then her legs were going to give out from under her.

Sam started forward, wanting to try and comfort Erin before she fell into hysterics, but as he took a step forward, Erin backed away sharply.

"You're lying!" she cried angrily, glaring at Sam, "He can't be dead! Frodo Cannot be dead! I need him too much...Elijah needs him too much! God would not let him be dead, NOT NOW!"

Sam had no idea what to say. Not only was he lost in his own grief, but seeing the horrid look on Erin's face made his heart want to break in two.

"No, no, no, no," Erin kept whispering, shaking her head, trying to make it all some sort of nightmare.

She hugged her baby into her and felt as the first hot tears fell from her eyes and streaked down her pale cheeks.

"Please God no..." she whispered, sinking to the ground and burying her face into her chest as she fell upon her knees.

"Erin...I..." Sam started, not knowing what words he would use to try and comfort her, but willing to try anyway. He was about to continue when he heard the noises of someone...or someone's approaching.

The noises of approaching footsteps and many gruff voices were coming from the direction of Mordor. This and the fact that sting (which he still had) was glowing blue, meant that Orcs, and more than one of them, were coming towards them.

"Erin!" Sam told her, pulling her forcefully to her feet.

Erin pulled her arm away and glared down at him through her tears. She wanted to scream at him to leave her alone, but she never got the chance to even open her mouth.

" Not now!" Sam told her, a little harsher than he had planned, " Orcs are coming Erin, and we need to hide. We have to leave Frodo," Erin's eyes grew wide with horror, "he's dead Erin...and we're not. If we don't hide now, we'll be killed too. Right now you might not care about what happens to you, but think of Elijah. You love him and he'll only be killed and I know you don't want that to happen to your son...to Frodo's son,"

That made Erin's mind turn from unbearable grief to protecting her child. Beside Sam, She turned and dashed into an opening in the mountain and hid within the darkness.

Vaguely, Erin wondered if the same monster that had killed Frodo would come up from the darkness and kill the three of them too.

Within moments, a group of Orcs appeared and they inspected Frodo's body. Erin blocked out all of the awful things they said. She closed her eyes and made the words they said bounce right off her...except these three.

" He ain't dead,"

Erin's eyes snapped open and took in a deep breath. Just like earlier, when Sam had told her Frodo was dead, her heart stopped beating. Hope and joy fluttered through her. This joy was short lived as the Orcs lifted Frodo up and carried him back into the direction of Mordor.

" He's alive..." Sam whispered, his voice unbelieving.

The voices of the Orcs grew further and further away and Erin looked at Sam with bewildered eyes.

" My God Sam..." Erin started, but then a realization hit Erin like running into a brick wall, "The ring Sam! They have the ring!"

" Not exactly..." Sam replied softly, extending his arm and opening up his hand. There, resting in his palm with only some of the chain hanging over was the ring.

Erin would have sighed in relief if it hadn't been for the fact Frodo was being carried off into Mordor by a band of Orcs.

" What do we do?"

" We go after him," Sam replied, "and after that, we continue through Mordor and destroy the ring...with Frodo or not,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- So, it's short and it took a long time to get up...sorry about that! Well, that's all until the next chapter...which will hopefully be up very, very soon!


	42. Aftermath

An- So…yet again it's been a MAJOR long time…sorry about that, it was all Carla's fault, because she DIDN'T send me her parts for like EVER! Long enough that I finally just wrote them myself! But anyway, the next chapter WILL be up sooner because only I write it, and it's all ready to be typed up! Much luv!

Chapter 42

Niori listened in shock as Pippin recalled what had happened to Jane. Her eyes widened in horror as Pippin told her Jane had been struck with a poison tipped arrow and was in the Houses of Healing in very grave condition.

Once Pippin finished speaking, Niori did the only thing that seemed right. She turned on her heal and bolted across the Pelannor and towards the city of Minas Tirith.

She heard Legolas shout out her name, but Niori kept running. Tears were stinging in her eyes as she ran. Oh God, Jane…Jane was hurt…she might even be dying…

Once she reached the gates of the city, she ran into the city, dodging pieces of broken stone and bodies, human and Orc a like. She only stopped once to ask where the house of healing was located.

Once she finally reached the building, she flew open the door and went inside.

She stopped dead and gagged once the heavy air in the building reached her. It smelt like a hospital…just not as…clean. The smell of blood, of various herbal remedies, and death clung heavily to the air. There were cots lined up, much like you would see in one of the old MASH units in one of the old wars from her world (An- the show MASH rox! Great show right there, you should all watch it…reruns are still running and show ended about ten years ago! LOL!). The floor was blood stained. Defiantly not the place Niori would like to be hurt in….

Niori looked desperately for Jane, and finally she found her. The other girl was lying unconscious on a cot while a healer hovered over her. Niori rushed to the cot where Jane lay and fell to her knees beside it. The healer looked at her briefly before turning back to Jane.

" How is she?" Niori asked the healer.

" The Orc poison is strong," the healer replied, not taking his eyes off Jane, " and it had the chance to spread through her body before she came to me. The chance she will survive is slim…"

Niori felt herself stop breathing and new tears start to sting her eyes.

" Oh God…please God no!" she moaned, her voice cracking.

The healer glanced at Niori again, sympathy in her eyes " It is no wonder that she arrived here…a woman does not belong in battle,"

Niori glared at the healer " No…Jane, no matter how un-warrior like she is, belonged in that battle. It was fate…and now she has to pay for it…"

The healer looked at Niori and shook his head before he moved from Jane to another patient.

" Is there any chance she'll survive…?" Niori asked with a broken voice.

" There is a chance," the healer replied, " but it is not likely that she will,"

Niori felt new tears fall down her cheeks " Please don't die…" she whispered to Jane's unconscious form.

" Niori!" A voice called out suddenly. Legolas's voice.

The girl didn't even turn around; she just kept looking at Jane and praying.

' Please God,' Niori prayed, ' please; if you let her live, I'll stop doing all the junk I've done that can be considered bad. No more partying, no more swearing, I'll attempt to get good grades, I won't hurt my little sister anymore, I'll respect my parents. God, I'll do anything if you just let her live. I'll become a nun if you want…no more sex…ok, never mind scratch that last one…'

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Legolas standing there.

" Aragorn is a healer," the Elf told her, " he knows Human and Elven healing…he'll try to save her. He loves Jane like a little sister (Jane would scream if she heard him say that) he told me so himself, and he won't let her die. He'll save her,"

" I hope so…" Niori's voice trailed off and she got to her feet. Legolas wrapped a comforting arm around her and tentatively lead her out of the houses of healing, " but I have something else to worry about right now…where's Carla?"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Carla's eyes slowly opened. She blinked back the bright sunrays and also the tremendous pain that throbbed through her head and her arm. She tried to recall why she felt so much pain, but really couldn't. Her memory was all hazy.

Groaning, she tried to sit up. Her entire body screamed in agonized protest as it moved. With a sharp gasp of pain, she let her body fall back to the hard ground beneath her.

She remembered it all now. The battle…passing out afterwards. She wondered vaguely if she were dead, but dismissed that thought…being dead wouldn't hurt this damn much…

" I've found her!"

The voice came out of nowhere…and it was so loud that it made Carla's head want to explode. She moaned in pain and brought her arm, the one which wasn't throbbing, and started to rub her temples with it.

" Carla, are you alright?" the voice, at first she didn't recognize it. After a moment or two of thought, she realized that it was Eomer's voice.

" Carla, are you alright…please tell me you are not seriously hurt," he spoke again after Carla hesitated in answering.

" Not really…" Carla spoke, opening her eyes again find Eomer kneeling above her, a concerned look upon his handsome face. Standing behind him, was Legolas, looking down over Eomer's shoulder with an equally concerned face.

Eomer was instantly checking her out for any serious injury, and when he touched her left arm, Carla let out a sudden and sharp cry of pain.

" The arms seem to be broken," Eomer turned to look back up at Legolas.

" Then we must get her back to the Houses of Healing quickly. The healers or maybe even Aragorn will have to set her arm and sling it,"

" Guys…I'm still right here, you can talk to me instead of just each other," Carla said, feeling helpless and not enjoying it.

" Sorry," Eomer turned back to Carla, almost smiling at her, " Can you walk?"

" I can't even sit up for God's sake," Carla groaned.

Without a word, Eomer carefully lifted Carla into his arms. Carla gave a small cry of pain as her left arm was moved. Eomer paused for a moment, looking down at her with concern.

" Just my arm," Carla spoke through grit teeth, cradling her arm against her chest.

" Come on…" Legolas motioned back towards the city, " we better hurry back…Niori is frantic enough as it is, and if we don't get Carla back alive soon, she'll probably kill someone,"

" Niori…is she okay?" Carla asked, resting her head against Eomer's chest.

" She's fine," Legolas told her with a small smile, " a little hysterical at the moment because you were missing in action and because Jane…"

" What's wrong with Jane?!" Carla cried suddenly, trying to pull herself out of Eomer's arms.

" She…she was hurt," Legolas told her, " she was poisoned, but Aragorn is taking care of her now, and he has almost gotten the poison out of her system,"

Carla continued to struggle and trey to get out of Eomer's arms, wanting to get where Jane was sooner.

" Don't struggle!" Eomer told her sternly, " You'll only hurt yourself further! What good would it do your friend to harm yourself further! Besides, if we bring you back harmed, Niori would have my head!"

" She'd have both our heads," Legolas spoke from beside them.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to Carla, they reached the Houses of Healing. It was insanely crowded and packed. Inside, Carla saw many familiar faces.

Eowyn lay beside Jane, both of them unconscious. Merry sat up on a cot that was on the other side of Eowyn, talking to Pippin and Niori stood pacing at the other end of the room.

" Would you just sit down Niori!" Carla cried playfully, rolling her eyes at the troubled expression on her cousin's face.

Niori's head shot up to look at Carla. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that Carla was resting, still very much alive, in Eomer's arms.

" Thank God!" Niori cried, moving across the room towards them quickly.

" I told you she'd be okay," Legolas told Niori as she moved in front of them.

" Are you okay?" Niori asked, looking Carla over quickly, " like you're not hurt or anything!"

" I broke my arm…but that doesn't matter. What about Jane?!"

Niori's face went back into the same worried look it had been when Carla first arrived.

" Aragorn got the poison out of her system, but it's still touch and o. She's still in come sort of coma…and even though Aragorn thinks she'll wake up, there's still a huge chance she won't…"

" She'll be fine," Legolas said, moving closer to Niori, " all of you are just too damn stubborn to die, as you've proven time after time,"

" Right…" Carla spoke, noticing that Niori and Legolas were having a 'moment' and feeling just a tad uncomfortable, " maybe we should get me a cot or something…"

" Good idea," Eomer replied, he too uncomfortable. He moved across the room and placed Carla ON a spare cot beside Merry.

" You had us all worried Carla," Merry spoke from beside her.

" Neah…I'm fine,"

" Not so, you still have a broken left arm," Eomer reminded her.

" Well, at least it's my left arm," Carla said with a laugh, and then continued, " I use a sword with my right…and if you think a little thing like a broken arm will stop me from fighting, you're dead wrong!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

An- Well, there you go! Another chapter!!! Go for it! lol, I Hope that the new chapter will be up soon, I swear it will! Okay, bai bai


	43. Beginning of the End

An- Hey all! Well, told you this chapter would be out soon! And I didn't lie! Well, I'll shut up so y'all can read! Enjoy!

Chapter 43

The picture of what Mordor should look like was in Erin's head as she, holding Elijah tightly in her arms and Sam standing beside her and they stood looking at the vast, barren land below them.

It looks like I always imagined hell would look like, Erin thought, holding tighter to her child.

The land was completely barren; no tree grew out from the cracked and dry soil. It was a wasteland…somewhere no good soul could ever survive.

My God, Erin thought suddenly the train of thought hitting her like a brick, there really is no chance of us getting out of here alive.

Sam looked up and read her expression. What her face reflected was what he felt deep in her own heart. He still held out great hope that they would make it out of here alive, but he still knew the chances grew smaller every moment…

" Maybe you should…wait here," Sam started to suggest, but Erin cut him off.

" No," Erin spoke, dispelling her fear and trying to be brave, " I started this and I plan to end it. I made the choice to come this far. If Frodo…if we can't save Frodo, we'll have to destroy the ring, and I won't let you try to do it alone,"

Sam felt gratitude unimaginable towards her. Going through this hell alone would be unbearable, especially if they were indeed too late to save Frodo from the horrid orcs.

" Well come on then…We haven't time to waste!"

They marched down the slope and into Mordor. The very air of this land was stale, and Erin gagged upon the taste it left in her mouth. Little Elijah, who had lain quietly in his mother's arms looking around him, squirmed and started to give small cries. Even though he could sense that it was no place that they should be.

" It's okay hunny," Erin spoke gently, rocking the baby back and fourth in her arms, " I won't let anything happen to you. Mommy won't let anything happen to you,"

The baby continued to cry and stir restlessly.

" We can't have a screaming baby going through Mordor," Sam told her softly.

" I know! I know!" Erin cried, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't go back now and it wasn't like she could just drop Elijah off at a babysitter!

" Please be quiet…" Erin whispered to her son, praying to God to keep him quiet.

Sam felt horrible, knowing the situation Erin was in. She wouldn't leave and there was no way she would leave her son.

" Come on Erin," he spoke softly, " try to calm him as we walk,"

With a few tears in her eyes, Erin continued to walk beside Sam. She started singing an old lullaby her own mother used to sing to her, softly, trying to calm her baby.

After awhile, the baby did stop crying, but did not stop fidgeting. The feel of this place wasn't right…even the baby knew this.

" Oh my God…" Erin spoke, staring up at the large tower in front of her. In her desperation to quiet down her child, she had lost track of where they were going, " Is that where…is that where Frodo is?"

" Yes," Sam spoke, " you stay here, hide somewhere, keep the baby quiet and wait for me to return. I'll come back with Frodo if he's still alive. Don't move!"

Sam left with that, and after a few minutes she heard the sounds of battle. Her heart leapt up in her throat and she prayed to God that Elijah wouldn't start crying again. By some miracle, he didn't.

It felt as though Erin sat there for an eternity…and then finally, Sam and Frodo's voices penetrated the air.

" Erin!" Frodo cried, seeing her and his eyes lighting up.

" Oh Frodo! You're alive!"

She rushed towards him and wrapped an arm around him in a tight embrace.

" I'm so sorry Erin, I'm so sorry for everything!" Frodo cried, hugging her tightly and then kissing Elijah on the forehead.

" It's okay…it's all okay now," Erin whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

" I really don't mean to break this up," Sam spoke softly, " but we should really go…we don't know when orcs will show up,"

" You're right, let's go…let's try to finish this as fast as we can,"

They continued to walk across the plains of Mordor. They walked in silence, Frodo holding Elijah in his arms, smiling down at the child minutes ago he thought he would never see again.

Suddenly, Sam, who walked in front, stopped moving and gazed out in front of him with awe filled eyes. Erin and Frodo stared down after him, awe in their own eyes.

Now they could see both the tower of Sauron himself and the huge, black Mount Doom.

" Oh my…" Erin whispered to herself.

" We did it Frodo, Erin, we finally made it to Mordor," Sam spoke from beside them.

Now, Frodo realized something else. In between their position and Mount Doom, there was the encampment of thousands of Orcs.

" There's so many…" Frodo's voice trailed off, " we'll never get through!"

Erin's heart sank…they had come all this way, and for nothing! They would never get through there unseen!

" It's the eye…his eye!" Frodo said suddenly, his eyes wide with fear as he looked up at the top of the tower.

Erin looked up too, backing up a step as she saw the large, fiery eye's vision moving across the land where the Orc camps were.

" We have to go," Sam spoke, breaking the feared silence that had settled between them, " we have to go down there,"

Without any words, they began their descent into certain death.

An- well, there's another chapter! I don't know how long it will take before the next one gets up, because I have to wait for certain people to send me parts for it. But I swear to the gods that it won't take as long as the chapter before this one! Just incase we don't get a chance to put it up, happy holidays everyone! No matter what you celebrate, I hope it brings you happiness and all that good stuff! Happy holidays from Niori, Erin, Jane and Carla!


	44. A diversion

An- Hey all! I hope y'all had a great holiday and all that good stuff. So, as you all might be noticing…the story is almost over…it should be finished soon! LOL! We've only been working on this project (this and the first story) for like three years now…lol…yes…it's been awhile…lol. Tanyway, I'll shut up and let y'all read! Enjoy!

Chapter 44

Niori stood in the grand throne room of Minas Tirith, looking around in some awe. This room was so much grander, so much more…regal that the one in Rohan. It was so beautiful, that while she gazed around it, she almost forgot why she was even standing there.

Gandalf had called them all to the throne room to discuss what their next step was. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Eomer and herself (Carla was getting her arm set and Jane had not yet awoken) were all present.

" Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf spoke, breaking Niori out of her thoughts, "…The darkness is deepening…"

That's defiantly not good, Niori thought, her heart wrenching at the thought of Erin.

" If Sauron had the ring, we would know," Aragorn told him, " if he had the ring he would have destroyed us by now,"

" It is only a matter of time…" Gandalf replied softly, his voice saddened and hopeless.

" No! They'll get through! Erin and Sam and Frodo, they'll destroy the damn ring! They will!" Niori cried desperately, not allowing for all of the others' hopelessness to bring her down.

Everyone in the room and turned and looked at Niori with pity filled eyes. Niori felt tears coming to her eyes. She turned away from them, unwilling to be pitied because of her hope.

No! she cried, Erin won't die! Her and Frodo and Sam would destroy the ring and save Middle-Earth!

" Sauron has suffered a defeat yes…but," Gandalf continued, taking his eyes off Niori with a shake of his head, " behind the walls of Mordor the enemy is re-grouping,"

" Well then let them rot!" Gimli cried from his position sitting down on the old chair of the steward, " What does it matter to us as long as they are on the opposite side of the gate?!"

" Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," Gandalf told them softly.

" Oh my God," Niori gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. How…how could Frodo, Erin and Sam possibly get through all those Orcs? They would be killed…

" I've sent them to their death," Gandalf whispered.

" No…there's still hope for Frodo," Aragorn spoke suddenly, looking at them carefully, " He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth to Mount Doom…we can give him that time,"

" But how can we do that Aragorn?" Niori asked, " It's not like we can wave a magic wand around and the Orcs disappear,"

Aragorn gave Niori a glare before he continued, " We draw out Sauron's armies and empty his lands. To do this we gather our full strength at the Black Gate,"

Everyone looked at Aragorn like he had grown two heads.

" He's crazy…" Niori spoke, her voice disbelieving that is was ARAGORN who had suggested this!

" We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Eomer told Aragorn, looking at him seriously, " our forces would be destroyed by Sauron's"

" Not for ourselves," Aragorn told them softly, " but we can give Frodo his chance to reach mount doom and keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us! Keep him blinded to all else that moves,"

" A diversion," Legolas spoke, his voice full of understanding, " you want to create a diversion,"

" Sauron will suspect a trap, he will not take the bait…" Gandalf started to speak, but Niori cut him off.

" Screw that, of course he will! The armies of men have already beat his ass twice and he wants them dead and gone! He'll take any damn chance to get rid of us…he's obviously desperate by now!"

Before anyone else could speak, the doors of the throne room swung open with a bang. They all turned to see Carla standing in the door, her arm in a sling and her face alight and eyes wide with excitement.

" Carla-" Eomer started, but Carla was too excited to wait to speak.

" Niori!" She cried, " It's Jane! She's starting to wake up!"

l.l.l.l.l.l..l.l.ll.l.l.

…the rushes of cold and angry voices were retreating; in Jane's dream, she could now see faint lights and bright colors, and it gave her a feeling of hope…they were moving away…the dark clouds that had fogged her vision for what felt like an eternity were backing away to be replaced by anxious voices. A man's voice was saying something…her name...wait- she knew that voice-

"Aragorn!" cried Jane, her eyes flying open to meet her friends' extremely relieved expressions; Niori was very white and beaming, and Carla was grinning. Both were standing over Aragorn, who was kneeling by Jane's bedside holding a bowl of some strong-smelling liquid.

"Oh My God…" Niori was the one who spoke first ;coming over to Jane's bedside and hugging her gingerly, as to not hurt her bandaged arm. She seemed to be so happy that she was in some state of shock. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm so glad you're not dead!"

"My God, Niori, I'm glad I'm not dead!" laughed Jane, giving Niori and Carla a one-armed hug each. "And I'm glad neither of you are dead either." Then, carefully disentangling herself from Carla's hug, she turned to the other occupants of the room; Aragorn and Gandalf.

"Lord Aragorn , thank-you for saving my life. " Jane said sincerely, smiling at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I know you'll make a fantastic King."

Aragorn smiled back and took her pale hand (the one that wasn't on the injured arm) and placed in his own. Saying nothing, he looked into her eyes and inclined his head to show his thanks. He then released her hand, and proceeded to walk into the next room.

Gandalf smiled at Jane before following the Ranger. "It's good to have you back, Jane. Even if you were a bit of a pain." And he left, finally (in Carla's opinion) letting the girls reunite at last.

Once the door had shut behind him, Carla and Niori jumped on the bed and looked expectantly at Jane, but she could see that behind their happiness there was a sense of dread that she couldn't understand

"So, what happened to you?" Carla inquired, smirking slightly and crossing her legs.

Niori grinned at her cousin, but her grin looking somewhat forced. "Start exactly when we separated in Edoras. What happened? Meet any guys? Are they hot? Did you get laid-?"

"No- I can honestly say I didn't," spoke Jane, shaking her head and smiling. But quite a bit happened between now and then…and it'll take me FOREVER to tell it all!"

Carla and Niori looked at each other solemnly and then Jane knew something was wrong.

" What's wrong guys?" she asked, not understanding why her two friends were acting like someone had died or something….

" Jane…." Carla started, but didn't know how to continue so she looked to Niori for help.

" Umm…well, Aragorn and the others have devised a plan to help Frodo and them get through Mordor, and well…" Niori looked to Carla, who gave a slight nod, " that means, well…the remaining forces are riding to the black gate,"

Jane stared at her two friends for a few minutes, taking a long time to register what they had said. Why…they had just survived a huge battle…and now they were planning to ride off to another one.

" When do we leave?" Jane asked finally, swinging her legs over the cot and preparing to get up.

" You don't Jane…" Niori told her softly, shifting her eyes to the ground, " There's no way you're healthy enough to go to another battle…you just woke up and all…"

" You're joking right…" Jane stuttered, not even understanding what her friends were telling her.

" Nope," Carla told her, " You're staying here…and we're riding to the black gate,"

Before Jane could say anything else, a guard who, appearing very uncomfortable said Niori and Carla's presence was requested if they were indeed riding to the black gate.

The three girls hugged each other, and then without saying a word, Niori and Carla left…and Jane watched them go with tears in her eyes, wondering if she would ever see them alive again…

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Niori placed a handful of new arrows into her quiver and tucked a small dagger into her boot. She sat alone in the armories of Minas Tirith, replenishing her weapons for the upcoming battle. Soon, they would all be riding to the Black Gate of Mordor.

Just thinking about their destination made a lump of fear settle in her stomach. It was as though a cold hand was clenched around her heart. Mordor…the darkest and most evil place in all of Middle-Earth. Surely only death awaited them at the Black Gate…At least Jane would be safe here in Minas Tirith…at least, unless the ring wasn't ever destroyed…then no one would be safe, no matter where they were.

" Don't go Niori," a soft voice came from the doorway.

Niori turned around to find Legolas standing in the doorway, looking at her with an expression somewhere between sorrow and worry.

" Don't go," the Elf repeated, stepping into the room, looking at her with pleading eyes, " Stay where it's safe, stay here with Jane. Don't ride out with us,"

" Legolas," Niori replied softly, stepping closer to him, " you know I can't, I won't do that…"

" Why?!" Legolas looked at her sharply, storm clouds starting to brew in his clear eyes, " This isn't your war! You shouldn't have to risk your life for it! You've already risked your life too many times for a place that isn't even your home! You shouldn't have to fight for it!"

" But this is my war," Niori replied calmly, " at least it is now. Everyone seems to forget that Erin's somewhere in Mordor. You're right…Middle-Earth isn't my home, but in truth, that's not really what I fight for. I want Middle-Earth to be free of Sauron, but do you want to know the REAL reason I fight? It's Erin, and it's Jane and Carla, and…and you. I fight for the people I love, so that they can survive this hell. At the Black Gate, I'm going to fight for Erin. Erin and her baby, who at this moment are risking everything to save us all,"

Legolas looked at her, his expression unreadable. " I don't want you to be hurt Niori. How much luck do you think you have left? You've almost died once already…and this battle has our worst odds yet. The chances that any who march to the Black Gate surviving are very slim…and to lose you would be a fate worse than death…"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Niori leaned up and brought her lips to Legolas's. Legolas wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to him. They could have stayed like this forever, if it hadn't been for the gentle knock at the armory door.

Legolas and Niori broke apart, and turned to find Aragorn gazing at the two from the open doorway.

" It's time," he told them simply, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he regarded the two.

Legolas nodded to his friend, and without saying a word, took hold of Niori's hand and the two walked from the room.

An- Well, there you go…better late than never! LOL! I hope you enjoyed the chapter…and I can assure you that the next one is long, it may be out in about two weeks…see, we have exams next week, and yeah…nough said! And, it also has parts of all three girls! So, it'll be a Niori/Carla, Jane and Erin chapter! LOL! Have fun


	45. The Final Battle

Chapter 45

The allied forces stood halted at the black gate. The gates were closed and everyone stood silent, waiting. Nothing was happening…

God let this work, Carla thought desperately, please for Erin's sake…let this work!

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" Look!" Erin cried, pointing out to where the massive amounts of Orcs stood, " They're moving! They're clearing out!"

Sam and Frodo looked on, seeing exactly what Erin was pointing at. All the orcs that had been blocking their path to Mount Doom, were moving away towards where the black gate stood.

" You see," Sam spoke, his voice attempting to sound light, " some luck at last!"

" But we still have to get past that," Erin replied, tilting her head towards where the eye of Sauron was still scanning over the orc troops, " and we'll have to wait until the orcs have moved out. You two could blend in, but they'd know that I and Elijah weren't orcs,"

"We'll have to wait until we can have safe passage through," Frodo replied, sitting down upon a rock, resting.

Frodo pulled out his water bottle, only to find that it was empty. Sam, noticing his friend's dilemma, handed over his own.

" Take mine. There's a few drops left,"

" No," Frodo shook his head, pushing the bottle away, " save it for Erin. She needs her strength to take care of the baby…"

Erin was off sitting by herself feeding the baby silently.

" Come on then," Sam spoke softly, " The orcs have moved on enough for us to start moving again,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" Where are they?" Pippin asked, looking back at Aragorn.

" Good question…" Niori mumbled from her position mounted on a horse sitting behind Legolas.

Aragorn gave a small nod forward, and he, Gandalf, the two Hobbits, Legolas, Niori, Gimli, Eomer and Carla all rode towards the gate.

" Let the lord of the black lands come fourth!" Aragorn cried loudly, breaking the silence, " Let justice be done upon him!"

There was nothing for a long time, and Niori was starting to wonder if this was all pointless, but then slowly, the huge gates creaked open.

A single rider came from the opening in the gates. It was an orc (she thinks), his face completely covered by a helmet all except for his mouth, which was torn, cracked and disgusting.

" My lord Sauron the great has sent me to welcome you to his lands," the Orc spoke, and Niori gave a shiver of disgust, " is there one who comes to treat with the great Sauron,"

" We do not come here for a treaty, but to destroy the armies of Mordor," Gandalf sneered.

A sickly amused smile came across the Orc's lips " You speak bravely old man…perhaps this will dire that,"

The Orc pulled out something and held it up for a moment.

Niori was the first to realize what it was and let out a sharp gasp. The Orc tossed the item to Gandalf, who grabbed it.

It was Frodo's shirt of mithranduil (yes, I spelt that wrong…)

" Oh my God…" Carla whispered in fear and horror.

" It was from the halfling…" the Orc sneered.

" Frodo…" Merry and Pippin both whispered.

" Be silent!" he hissed at the two Hobbits.

" I see he meant something to you," the Orc gave a cruel laugh at the grieved faces, " it is amazing how much one halfling can endure, and I promise you Gandalf, he endured much before his end,"

" You bastard!" Niori cried, tears in her eyes, knowing that if Frodo was had met his end, so had Erin…and so did their baby…

With his face full of fury, Aragorn rode up to the Orc, who only sneered at him.

" Who is this. The heir of Isildur, who has only a broken Elvish blade,"

With a cry of fury, Aragorn brought his blade up and cut off the Orc's head.

" I do not believe him," Aragorn told them seriously, " I will not believe him!"

" Neither do I!" Carla spoke defiantly.

Then, they saw the forces of Sauron coming as the gate opened further.

" Pull back! Pull back!" Aragorn cried, and all who stood beside him went back and rejoined the rest of their defenses.

l.l.l.l..l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Sam, Erin and Frodo all moved towards Mount Doom…all tired but unwilling to stop and rest again.

We're never going to have the strength to make it back, Erin thought miserably looking down at her beautiful son and feeling tears come to her eye. She would give anything, even her own life to get her son out of here…for her son to be safe.

From beside her, she could tell that Frodo was having a difficult time continuing. His breathing was labored and forced. He clutched on to that damn ring like his life depended upon it.

Damn that ring! Erin glared at the small golden trinket, damn it to hell! It isn't fair! Why did all of this have to be thrown on Frodo! On all of us?

" Get down!" Sam cried suddenly, breaking Erin out of her thoughts, " Hide!"

Erin looked around frantically, thinking that Orcs had found them. But it wasn't Orcs that were moving towards them, but the gaze from Sauron's eye.

She stood frozen, her gaze transfixed upon the moving light. It took her a few moments to even realize her danger, but when she did, her eyes widened in terror and she dashed to a large rock, hit the ground and hid behind it.

She pulled Elijah into her and tried to make herself even smaller than she already was. She looked up to see if Frodo and Sam had hid, and her eyes widened in complete horror as she saw Frodo standing completely still…just seeming to wait for the eye's gaze to be upon him.

" Frodo! What are you doing?" Erin screamed out frantically, " Get down! You can't let him see you! Frodo!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Carla stared out at the ever-growing number of Orcs and felt fear leaping into her throat. Despite the fact she had already survived two battles with seemingly impossible odds, but for some reason, Carla knew that this was going to be the worst one yet.

As I have thought many a time since I got here, Carla thought with a groan, WE'RE SO GOING TO DIE!

All around her, the men of Rohan and Gondor were looking on with the same fear Carla felt. They stirred restlessly, knowing that they were most likely going to die.

" Hold your ground!" Aragorn cried out over them all, turning them all silent, " Man of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! Friends from distant lands! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me, but you cannot let it take you! A day may come when the courage of men fails, but it shall not be this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this earth, by all that you love, hold fast men of the west!"

Aragon then dismounted (so did everyone else on horseback) and stood beside Legolas and Gandalf.

No matter how pretty Aragorn makes it sound, we're STILL going to die! Carla thought sarcastically.

Then, in a very un-Carla like action, she moved in front of Eomer, who looked out solemnly in front of him, went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Eomer's eyes widened in surprise and shock…but soon enough he realized what was going on and kissed her right back.

" There," Carla spoke after she and Eomer had broken apart, " now I can die," with that, Carla moved back to where she was originally standing, leaving Eomer to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

I wonder if every woman in her world is like that, he thought shaking his head.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"Frodo!"

Yet still he stood there, transfixed. Then suddenly, the eye's gaze hit him. He stood there for a moment before his eyes went even wider and he fell down to the ground with a dull thump.

Erin let out a scream, not knowing what was wrong with him. She started to get to her feet, but the fact she still had Elijah to protect, stopped her.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come upon them, the light swerved away from them.

She sat frozen for a second, just waiting for the light to return to them. When it didn't, Erin bounded to her feet and moved towards where Frodo lay and Sam was helping him to his feet.

" It's gone Mr.Frodo…something else has drawn its gaze," Sam told him softly as he got him to his feet.

" Come on then," Erin whispered, bouncing her baby as he was starting to fuss again, " lets move again,"

Without another word, the trio started to yet again move wearily towards Mount Doom.

l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.l.l.l.l

The massive amounts of Orcs had by now surrounded them on all sides. They all sneered at the humans, obviously anxious to attack.

Niori was sharing Carla's thoughts of earlier.

We are so going to die!

She gripped her sword tightly at her side and shook her head.

" Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf," Gimli spoke suddenly, looking up at Legolas.

" What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked, a small smile on his lips.

Gimli seemed to ponder this for a brief second " Aye…I can do that,"

The Orcs still stood all around them, waiting for them to make the first attack.

Niori stared out in front of her, trying to hide the fear that shone so brightly in her sea blue eyes, Carla stood to her right and Legolas to her left.

"Hey Carla," she spoke, her voice breaking the acute silence, " it's been one hellva ride!"

" It's not over yet!" Carla smirked, giving Niori one of her dangerous/daring looks, " If we're going to die, let's kick some Orc ass first!"

Niori smiled despite herself.

That one moment of pleasantness was broken, and Niori felt fear seize her heart once again. She reached down and took Legolas's hand, hoping to bring herself some comfort.

Legolas looked down at her, he could tell just how frightened she was, and had every right to be. The chances were that they would both die before the black gate on this day. But he wouldn't tell her so, he'd have hope…hope for both of them " You'll get through this Niori, you've proven time and time again that you're just too damn stubborn to die. Besides…if you truly believe that I'd ever let anything happen to you, you're mad (as in crazy)," With that, he kissed her softly and quickly.

" Legolas I-" she started, but Legolas silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

" You can tell me after the battle," he whispered, " that way it gives us both a reason to survive this,"

Niori smiled and nodded in understanding.

Aragon, who stood a little ways away from Niori, took a step forward. After a moment, he turned back to look at them, a soft smile on his lips.

" For Frodo," he told them.

" For Erin," Niori whispered, looking to Carla with a small smile.

With that, Aragorn charged at Sauron's army, sword raised high. Merry and Pippin followed behind him and then the rest followed, running at Sauron's forces with weapons raised.

The final battle for Middle-Earth had begun.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" I can't do it…" Erin spoke, falling to her knees, " I'm sorry…I just can't do it anymore. I'm exhausted…I can't even move anymore…"

She felt hot tears slipping down her cheeks. She couldn't even move anymore…she hurt all over. It wasn't fair…here they were on the slopes of Mount Doom, so close, but she was too tired to make it all the way up.

" We can rest again…" Sam spoke, seeing both Erin and Frodo's exhaustion and feeling his own.

" It's pointless Sam…" Frodo spoke softly, falling to the ground himself, " It's all over…I cannot do it either…the ring has taken everything out of me…"

" Then let us be rid of it! We are so close! Once and for all, let's destroy the wretched thing!"

With strength he didn't know he had, Sam lifted Frodo on to his shoulders " I'm sorry Erin…I can't carry you. Stay here and wait if you must…"

" No…" she spoke, wiping the tears off her face, " I promised to go with you and I will…to the end," Using what little strength she had left, Erin pushed herself to her feet.

Side by side, Erin and Sam continued to trudge up the side of the mountain.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll

Niori swung her blade around her, catching the sword of an Orc who stood behind her. The two blades clanged together with powerful force.

No way am I dying this early in the battle! Niori swore to herself, releasing her blade from the other and shoving through the Orc's exposed flesh.

But with every Orc killed, it seemed like ten more were there. Their forces were tiny compared to those of the enemy.

Another Orc came at her, its sword raised to attack. Niori took a step back to distance herself so she could be further prepared for the strike, but walked right into a body that was lying on the ground and went tumbling over backwards.

" Shit!" she cried out, trying desperately to catch herself.

She hit the ground hard on her back, and on impact, her sword fell out of her hand. She looked up with wide eyes to see the Orc who had been after her as she fell. He stood above her, sword ready to be brought down into her.

Niori's looked on in fear and helplessness…her sword was too far away to help her now. She tried to grope the ground to find something…anything to help defend herself. There was nothing. Just as the Orc was started to bring it down, a blade appeared from behind and cut deep into it's neck.

It's black blood sprayed down on her and it's body fell down towards her. She rolled to the side to avoid the body crashing down upon her.

Niori grabbed her sword from where it had fallen and turned to see Aragon standing above her.

" Thanks," Niori spoke as Aragorn pulled her to her feet.

Aragorn gave a slight nod and then back to the battle.

How come I know the worse is still to come? Niori thought, raising her sword in her defense.

l.l.l.ll.l.l.l.l.l.

The three continued moving up the slope of the mountain, even though each felt like they couldn't do it anymore.

Erin felt dizzy and light headed. Her head was buzzing and pounding. Her vision was blurry and she felt like she was going to pass out. Her arms were so tired…like they weighed a million pounds, but she wouldn't let Elijah go.

" There's a door…" Sam looked up at the mountain, causing Erin to look up also, " we're almost there…"

A glimmer of relief shone in Erin's heart. No matter what would happen, it would be over soon. No matter what happened to them afterwards, they would be out of this hell soon, the ring would soon be destroyed.

" Let's go," Erin spoke through grit teeth, forcing her legs to move forward, " let's finish this once and for all!"

Sam gave a slight grunt and continued to move towards the door.

Suddenly, a few pebbles fell down from above and hit Erin on the shoulder. She looked up, confused as to what could have caused the rocks to fall. Her eyes widened when she saw who sat on the rock above.

" Clever to climb so high," Gollum sneered angrily, and lunged down at them.

Erin let out a scream as she realized he was heading towards Frodo and Sam.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Carla fought hard, but soon discovered just how difficult fighting with one arm in a sling really was. She was still holding her own, but she knew that sooner or later, her luck would have run out, that she'd make s mistake.

Suddenly, there was a ear piercing shriek from the sky above her. Carla whipped her head up to the sky. Her eyes widened and she let out a groan as she saw the ringwraiths riding upon their dragon creatures.

Like things aren't bad enough already! Carla swore in her mind, plunging her sword into another Orc.

" The Nazgul are here!" Carla cried out the warning over the battle field before she went back to fighting.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

" Watch out!" Erin cried out frantically, knowing that her warning was to late.

Gollum smashed into Sam, sending both him and Frodo flying into the rocky ground. Erin let out another scream as the two hit the ground and Gollum went after them. He attacked Frodo, who was attempting to get to his feet, and he was thrown right back down as Gollum landed on him and started to choke him while screaming to give him the 'precious'.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Erin screamed angrily, picking up a rock and throwing the stone at the ugly little creature (she shifted Elijah and was holding him in just one arm).

Gollum leapt angrily at Erin, growling insanely as he did. With wide, terrified eyes, Erin stumbled backwards. She hit the ground with a dull thud. A bit of pain shot up her spine as her body connected with the rocky ground, but it was dispelled quickly as Gollum appeared only inches from her.

" Maybe Hobbitses will trade precious for little baby!" Gollum hissed at her, and before she could stop him, he ripped Elijah out of her arms.

" NO!" Erin screamed in horror, for moments unable to move from shock, " ELIJAH!"


	46. The end of all things

An- YEAH! New chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 46

Erin felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched frozen as Gollum rushed off towards Frodo, her baby son unsafely bouncing in the creature's arms.

Sam lunged for him, not even realizing that Gollum was carrying Elijah. When he saw the screaming baby, he stopped himself with a gasp, his eyes widening in both horror and surprise. Frodo was halfway up the mountain; unaware of the danger his son was in.

Suddenly, Erin's paralysis was broken and anger over took her fear. How DARE that monster touch her baby!

Somewhere between her maternal instincts to protect her child and her fury, she pulled the small sword she had received in Lothlorien but never used, out of its sheath and charged at Gollum.

She lashed out and cut him in the back of the leg. He stumbled forward with a cry of pain. Elijah howled and screamed, being brought with Gollum. Sam dashed forward and grabbed Elijah from Gollum's arms before he hit the ground. Sam pulled the baby into him incase Gollum went for him again. He expected Erin to rush to him and take Elijah back into her arms, but that wasn't the case.

Fury danced in Erin's teals eyes and instead of rushing to Sam, she dropped her sword to the ground with a clatter and dove at Gollum. She landed basically on top of him and with a cry, she took him by the neck and bashed his head back into the rocks below.

" You bastard!" she screamed, balling her hand into a fist and bringing it down into Gollum's face, " You bloody bastard! If you ever touch my baby again, I'll KILL you!"

Sam was too shocked by Erin's outburst to even react. He had never seen Erin even this remotely angry. She looked to be crazy…wild even. It was like she had become an entirely different person…no longer the clam and wimpy Erin she was, but dangerous, angry and violent.

" Erin!" Sam cried, dropping his shock and rushing towards Erin, " Stop! Erin stop!"

She gave no notice that she had heard him, and kept punching Gollum. There was a loud and sickening crack from Gollum's face and he shrieked in agony.

I think she broke his nose…Sam thought in horrified awe and then moved again. He pulled Erin off of Gollum, and was shocked to see his face…what Erin had done to his face. It was bleeding, swollen, bruised and malformed. He felt his stomach churn…not for pity for Gollum, but the realization that Erin had done this, the same Erin he had been with all this time and had never seen this side of her…

" That bastard!" Erin cried, lunging again at Gollum, but Sam held her back (while still holding the screaming Elijah), " He tried to hurt my baby! He could have hurt my son!"

" Erin! Calm down! Calm down!" Sam screamed, trying to clam the hysterical woman down, " There isn't time! We need to help Frodo!"

Something clicked in Erin's mind and she looked back to where the door leading into the mountain was. Frodo was just passing through the door.

" Give me Elijah…" she whispered, finally calmed down. She took the baby into her arms and hugged him tightly into her.

" I'm so sorry I let him take you…I'm so sorry," she whispered, trying to soothe the screaming baby.

" Come on, we have to help Mr. Frodo!" Sam told her, already pulling ahead.

Erin stole one more hateful glance at Gollum, who was still withering in pain on the ground, and raced up the rest of the mountain.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" The Nazgul are here!"

Niori heard Carla cry out that warning and turned her eyes skyward to see the numerous black riders upon their dragons soaring through the sky.

Lovely…this is just going to make this so much funner! Niori thought sarcastically, turning focus back to the Orcs around her.

The battle still seemed hopeless. There were too many Orcs and not enough good guys. She just hoped that this was giving Frodo, Erin and Sam the time to destroy the ring…

Suddenly, there was a deafening Nazgul screech from what seemed to be right behind her. Dropping her sword to her side, Niori whipped around to see as one of the Ringwraith's dragons dove directly towards her.

Her sword dropped from her hand as she rose her arms in front of her in some dire attempt to defend herself. Moments later, she felt her arms being clamped on to painfully and herself being ripped off the ground.

She gave a cry of both pain and horror as she felt herself being lifted higher into the air. An arrow whizzed by her, but missed the thing that carried her.

With a cry, Niori reached down into her boot and pulled out the small dagger that she had acquired in Minas Tirith and stuck it into the creature's leg. The dragon-thing gave a cry of pain and it's clutch on Niori's dropped.

Niori was thankful that the thing had dropped her…until she realized just how far off the ground she was. Her eyes widened in new fear and she let out another scream as she plummeted to the ground. She snapped her eyes shut as the ground swiftly came up to meet her.

Suddenly, her slender body connected with the hard ground and one wave of immense pain shot up through her. One small gasp of surprise passed from her lips before the abyss of black over took her.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Erin and Sam raced up the side of the mountain. Finally they reached the door and passed into the very heart of Mount Doom.

The first thing Erin felt was the blasts of unbearable heat that hit her. She actually took a step backwards as it hit her and covered Elijah's face with his blanket to keep it from feeling the searing and painful heat.

Then, she saw Frodo, standing at the very edge of the rocks over the lava pit. He held the chain with the ring on the end over the rocks. His head was tilted to one side and he looked at the ring with glazed over eyes.

" Throw it in the fire Frodo, destroy it!" Sam cried from beside Erin.

Erin didn't say anything. She looked at Frodo, knowing that something was desperately wrong with him. There was something in his eyes…like he was fighting some sort of battle and losing…

Something's wrong…Erin started to think, but the thought was cut off as she realized exactly what was wrong.

" Oh my God Sam…" she spoke in one gaspy breath, " The ring's trying to make him take it! To not destroy it! It's latching on to Frodo's last bit of sanity and trying to get him to claim it as his own!"

Sam's eyes widened in horror and he turned back to Frodo.

" Frodo! No! Destroy it!" Sam screamed desperately.

Slowly, Frodo turned around and stared at Erin and Sam. He no longer looked as he should, he looked possessed…the ring had finally taken control of him…

" The ring is mine!" he spoke, his voice calm yet dangerous.

" Frodo…no!" Erin whispered to herself in horror, knowing now that all hope was lost.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Carla watched in complete horror as the Nazgul lifted Niori violently off the ground. She heard her cousin scream in terror and struggle against the creature's hold on her.

" NIORI!" she screamed, looking around frantically for someone…anyone (!) who had a bow (her's had been lost at Pelannor and she couldn't use one with one arm anyway) to shoot that damn thing down so it's let her go.

" LEGOLAS!" Carla screamed out frantically, pointing to the sky where the Nazgul was, " HELP HER!"

Legolas looked up to the sky with a confused expression, but when he saw exactly what was happening, his mouth fell open in shock and faster than light, pulled an arrow from his quiver and shot it up into the sky.

It missed its target, but moments later, Niori did something to cause the thing to let her go and she plummeted to the ground.

With a small cry of fear, Carla bounded across the battlefield to where her cousin had landed, having to kill a few foes as she went. Finally, she came to her.

Niori was lying face down on the ground, unconscious.

" Niori!" she cried, leaning down beside her cousin, yet keeping her guard up incase any were to attack her.

The other girl gave a groan as Carla flipped her on to her back and her eyelids fluttered a bit.

" The eagles! The eagles are here!"

As the Hobbit's voice rang out, Carla looked up to the sky to see as the huge ass eagles attacked the Nazgul. She gave a bit of a sigh, knowing that was at least one thing they wouldn't have to worry about anymore.

There was another groan from below her, and she turned around to find Niori sitting up on her hunches, rubbing her temples and looking around in a daze.

" What…where the hell am I!"

Carla didn't reply, but pulled Niori to her feet.

" Use your bow to shoot the bad guys!" was all Carla said before she got swept away into the battle, leaving Niori standing there puzzled.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Erin stared in horror as Frodo pulled the ring off its chain and slowly started to put it on.

" Frodo no!" she cried desperately, praying to God that she could reach him through the ring's power over him, " If you claim the ring, then you're condemning us all to death! You'll kill us all, Elijah included! I love you Frodo, please don't do this!"

Something flickered momentarily in Frodo's eyes, but it was soon smothered by the same cold look of moments before.

" No Erin, the ring is MINE!" he spoke, slipping the ring on to his finger.

Erin felt tears stinging her eyes. She hadn't been able to save him…to stop him. Her love hadn't been enough to over power the ring…their _son _hadn't been…

" NO!" Sam cried.

Suddenly, Erin felt herself being roughly pushed to one side. She flew sideways and hit the rocky walls. Pain shot up her body for a moment and her vision clouded. After the moment of pain was gone, she looked up to see Gollum hitting Sam in the back of the head with a rock. The small Hobbit fell to the ground with a groan and Gollum leaped into the air.

For a moment, Erin thought that Gollum was actually floating in midair…then she realized he was actually struggling with Frodo, who was now invisible.

" Oh my God!" she screamed, " Frodo!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Niori had broken out of her daze as the Orcs rushed towards her. She was forced to use her bow, as she had lost every other weapon she owned.

Above her, she saw the Nazgul sharply take off back towards Mordor. She thanked God, knowing that that big problem was gone. She knew that she'd be having nightmares about those things for the next ten year…that was, if she survived this.

She kept fighting, realizing all the while that pretty damn soon she'd be arrowless and without any way to defend herself. Then she'd REALLY be dead…

She just happened to look over in time to see Aragorn get thrown to the ground by a huge troll thing in freakin armor.

That thing is fucking huge! Niori thought, realizing that Aragon needed help…and now!

She tried to aim her bow at the creature, but there was too many in her way…she couldn't hit it.

Oh my God…she thought desperately, attempting to move but finding that too many were gathered around her, that thing's going to kill him…

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

She watched in horror as Gollum struggled in the air, knowing that it was Frodo he was struggling with.

Suddenly, Frodo cried in pain and became visible again. Gollum jumped off him and Frodo pulled one of his hands against his cheat, screaming. He fell back, still clutching his hand, back beside Sam. Erin fell down to her knees beside him, and stared in horror at the bloody stump was where one of Frodo's fingers should have been.

" Frodo! Oh my God!" she cried, feeling her stomach lurch just looking at his hand. Elijah was screaming again, but Erin was too captivated by the gory mess that was Frodo's hand.

Yet Frodo didn't even look at her, nor at Sam. He stared hatefully ahead oh him, where Gollum was dancing happily with the ring in one hand.

Then suddenly, before Erin could stop him, Frodo leapt up from the ground with a savage cry and went for Gollum.

" No!" Sam cried from beside her, but Erin was left horror struck. Frodo had lost a finger, yet the ring still had full control of him.

Frodo and Gollum fought over the ring, each one grabbing at the tiny object brutally until they both went over the edge.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Carla watched with complete and utter horror as Aragorn was beat down. But she both like Niori and Legolas, couldn't get to him…

" Oh my God!" Carla dried, trying to force herself to where Aragorn lay defensively on the ground. Then, the creature lifted its weapon and readied itself to bring it down into Aragorn.

"No!" Carla cried, knowing that she, and the others, were too late.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Erin screamed louder than she had ever in her life as she saw Frodo tumble over the edge of rock down towards the lake of lava below.

Sam at first stood looking horror struck, but then he rushed forward and dropped down to his stomach at the edge of the rocks. Erin started to rush to the edge also, but Sam called out to her.

" No! Stay where you are! The rocks are unsteady and you could fall!"

Erin wanted to argue and rush to the edge anyway, but she had Elijah to think about. She'd risk her own life for Frodo, but she couldn't risk her son's.

" Give me your hand!" she heard Sam scream and felt her heart lurch with hope.

Frodo was alive…

" Don't you dare let go!" Sam screamed again, and Erin knew something was horribly wrong…Frodo was considering dropping!

Frodo, who hung on to the ledge, looked up at Sam, trying to decide if he would let himself drop or take his friend's hand.

Then, Erin suddenly appeared above Sam. Her face was dirty, tear streaked and had dried blood all over it. Her hair was grimy and unkept, and she was ragged…yet she still looked beautiful to him…

And he had chosen taking the ring's seduction opposed to her love…to her and Elijah.

" Don't you dare leave me Frodo Baggins!" she spoke, her voice soft yet powerful, " Don't you let yourself fall and leave me without you and Elijah without a father!"

At that moment, he made his decision. He couldn't leave them…he loved them too much…all three of them. Sam, Erin and Elijah…his family…

With a cry, Frodo brought up his free hand and Sam grabbed hold, despite the fact it was bloody and slippery. Sam pulled him up on to the ledge. Frodo lay there for a moment, panting heavily.

The mountain was falling down all around them.

" We have to get out of here!" Erin cried, pulling Frodo to his feet, " The whole place is coming down!"

They rushed towards the exit, everything falling down around them, knowing that they had done it.

The one ring was destroyed.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Time seemed to stop for Niori as she stood watching Sauron's forces fled and the

Land of Mordor crumbled in before her very eyes.

At first she didn't understand what was going on. She watched as the tower of Barad-dur started to crumble to pieces, the eye of Sauron falling with it.

She barley realized as Carla came to stand beside her, the same of expression as on the other girl's face.

" They did it…" Niori whispered quietly, not totally understanding the words as they passed from her lips, " THEY DID IT!" she screamed out the last part for all to hear.

The eye of Sauron exploded, sending a giant shock wave of power through his lands, causing the very ground to fall into itself.

There were cries and cheers from everyone. Both Merry and Pippin let out cries of " Frodo!". The Black Gate itself crumpled into the sinkhole of Mordor, taking any Orcs that were left, with it.

Niori turned to Carla, a small smile upon her lips. They shared their thoughts through the look. Frodo had done it, Erin had done it. They had destroyed it.

Then suddenly, Mount Doom's top exploded into a fiery mess. Everyone's joy died as they realized Frodo, Sam and Erin were still there…

" Erin…" Niori whispered the other girl's name within a gasp.

There was silence…no one spoke; only looked on, their hearts darkening.

" NO!" Niori screamed out in grief, falling to her knees and covering her mouth to keep in her sobs as tears stared to pour from her eyes. Unable to hold in her sobs any longer, Niori fell down even further and buried her head into her knees. Carla fell down beside her cousin, her own face grief stricken and tear streaked, and hugged Niori.

The others looked on at the girls, wanting to help console, but too caught up in their own grief to do so.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.

They had managed to make it to a large rock that was out of the flow of the lava. Erin sat on the rock with tears running down her face.

She was going to die. Elijah was going to die. They were all going to die.

She looked down at the baby in her arms and felt her eyes sting even harder. She would die a hundred, horrible deaths, just to save her son. If only there was someway that she could ensure Elijah would live.

" It's over…it's done," Frodo spoke, his voice as if a giant weight had been lifted off him.

Erin looked at Frodo and realized what he had done…what _they_ had accomplished. They had saved Middle-Earth.

Erin thought of her three friends who were somewhere else in Middle-Earth. Now, they would be able to stop fighting and to live here in peace. Carla would be able to annoy the hell out of anyone in Middle-Earth forever, Jane would been able to swoon over Aragorn without worrying if she would die soon, and Niori and Legolas could have a bunch of cute little half-Elf kids together. They could all live in peace in happily ever after land.

And we get to die, Erin thought, feeling a sob threatening to break through her.

" I'm so sorry this must be your fate also," Frodo turned to look at Erin with tears whining in his blue eyes, " I'm sorry that you have to die because of me,"

" It's not your fault Frodo," Erin cried, hugging him tightly, " it's no one's fault! We saved Middle-Earth…we saved all of our friends,"

" But I couldn't save you…" he whispered, tears now slipping down his pale cheeks.

" You can't save everyone Frodo," she whispered, feeling her self control about not crying fading.

" Can I hold Elijah?" Frodo asked, wanting to hold his son one last time.

Erin passed the tiny baby, who had stopped crying and just looked at his parents and Sam with what seemed to be thoughtful eyes.

Frodo took him into his arms and stared down at him.

" I'm so sorry, my beautiful son…I've sealed your fate before you even got a chance to live your life. You would have grown up to be an amazing man, I just know it. I haven't been caring for toy like I should have been, and now I regret that more than anything else in my life,"

" You'll see each other again," Sam spoke softly, causing them both to look at him, " In the world after this one…wherever you go when you die. You'll live there together, just as you would have in life,"

" Oh Sam!" Erin cried, embracing the Hobbit tightly, " Thank you…thank you for always being there for me…through everything,"

Then the three sat together. Frodo gave Elijah back to Erin, and put one arm around Erin and the other around Sam.

" Thank you Sam…" Frodo whispered, " I love you Erin. I'm glad that it is you two I'm with at the end of all things,"

Erin closed her eyes then, a million wishes running through her mind. She whished she could live, she wished Elijah would live. She wished she could see her family again, she wished she could see Niori, Carla and Jane again. She wished she and Frodo had gotten their happily ever after.

Then, she let the blissful darkness take her.

.l.l.l.l.l.

An- Well….the war is FINALLY over…lol….tune in for the next chapter to see if the girls FINALLY get to see each other again!


	47. Welcome to the fourth age

An- Well, yeah, it's been awhile! Sorry about that! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!The war is over baby! lol

Chapter 47

For a long time, all she knew was darkness. There was nothing but the sheer and painless darkness of oblivion. Then, just as the dark had swallowed her, a light started to appear again. At first, she tried to move away from it, wanting the nothingness opposed to what lay beyond the light. As much as she fought it, it soon became apparent to her that she couldn't fight the light…and if she did, she could never go back, that the darkness would keep her forever. So she let the light over take her again.

Erin's eyes fluttered a bit as she came back to consciousness. Her head swam with pain, which was only made worse by the bright light that was flooding through the room she was in.

Where am I? She wondered, rolling her head to the side and opening her eyes fully.

Then, suddenly, the memories came back to her with such force it mirrored that of slamming into a brick wall. She sat up bolt right and looked around frantically.

She realized that she was in a bedroom somewhere and that she was lying in a bed, but none of that mattered. Where the hell was Elijah?

" You know," a soft, female voice spoke in amusement from somewhere behind her, " this has to be the cutest baby I've seen in a long time,"

Erin whipped around and felt her heart lurch into her throat from surprise.

There, perched on a large windowsill that was behind her bed, with one leg dangling out the side of the open window, was Niori. Her friend looked at Erin with amusement as she held little baby Elijah in her arms as the baby cooed lightly and played with the other girl's hair (which had grown a few inches since Erin had last seen her).

Erin just stared at her friend and child for what seemed like forever with a blank expression. It seemed like some surreal dream. After so long, Niori was looked like a complete stranger. She looked different…no longer the party girl Erin had always known her as, but like some triumphant Amazon queen…her appearance had changed that much…she looked like a warrior now, even though she knew she didn't mean to.

" Niori?" she asked finally, her voice barely above a hushed whisper.

" Yeah," she spoke with a small chuckle, " it's me,"

Within a split second, Erin had forgotten all of her pain that was coursing through her body, and leapt from the bed and rushed towards her friend.

The two were hugging moments later, Elijah still held tightly in Niori's arms between the two.

" My God Niori…" Erin whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes, " I thought I'd never see you again! God…I'm not dead am I? This isn't some like illusion right? You're real?"

" Of course I am!" Niori spoke with a laugh, tears glistening in her own eyes, " and so is this little guy…"

Erin half gasped half sighed as she looked down at her son. A tear slipped down her pale cheek as she gently took the baby into her arms. The baby gurgled happily and flailed his arms about in excitement, Erin laughed and hugged him into her.

He had survived…her prayers had been answered. Elijah hadn't died on the side of Mount Doom.

Oh…God….Frodo!

" My God!" Erin gasped suddenly, looking up at Niori with fear filled eyes, " Frodo? Where…where is he! Where's Sam? And where's Carla and Jane? Oh God…they're…they're not…"

" Don't worry," Niori told her with a comforting smile, " They're fine…everyone's fine. Carla is checking up on Jane, who's in the Houses of Healing, moping over some guy, who actually isn't Aragorn. Sam just woke up a while ago, and Frodo is still out of it…but we can go see him if you want,"

Erin nodded her head vigorously. Niori laughed and gestured towards the door and the two girls, Erin still carrying Elijah tightly to her, walked out of the room.

She was immediately taken back at the sheer grandeur of the hallway she stood in. Her room had been beautiful, but this was…wow. It was glowing with light and it looked…well, like a fairy tale castle.

" My God Niori," she spoke in an awe filled gasp, " where are we?"

Niori stopped moving and turned back to face Erin. " Oh," the other girl spoke, her voice full of laughter, " we're in Minus Tirith,"

Erin nodded slightly, still looking around her in wondered. It was…it was just so beautiful.

" Hey," Niori's voice suddenly broke Erin out of her thoughts, " what's up?"

Erin looked to her friend in confusion. What was she talking about? Erin's gaze drifted in front of them and realized that Niori wasn't talking to her. She was talking to Legolas, who had appeared in front of them.

Erin looked at the Elf, feeling like she hadn't seen him in a million years. It felt like she hadn't seen him in a million years. It felt like she had lived an entire lifetime since she had left them…and now she felt like she was starting a whole new life again.

" I was just coming to get you- well, three now I guess," Legolas told them, kindness dancing in his eyes as he looked at Erin and Elijah, " Frodo has woken up. Everyone else is already there, but you're the one he's waiting for…"

She didn't even wait for him to finish. Erin rushed forward until she came to an open door, leaving Niori and Legolas laughing behind her. She stood in the doorway and waited.

She saw everyone inside, but at the moment they didn't matter. There he was…alive. Frodo was sitting up in a bed much like the one she had woken up a while ago in, He looked up at her, no expression on his face. They locked eyes and just stood/sat there…Erin with tears running down her cheeks.

Oh God…it was the truth. He was alive. They really hadn't died on the side of that dreaded Mount Doom.

Then, Frodo lifted his arms and then held them out to her. Erin rushed forward and didn't stop until she was safe within his embrace. They sat like that, neither ever wanting to let go again.

" Oh Frodo…" Erin whispered, looking from her lover to everyone else in the room. They were all there (minus Boromir)…they had all survived… " We all just might get our happily ever afters after all,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

The sun shone brightly against the clear cerulean sky as over half (if not all) Minus Tirith stood crammed together on the top-level courtyard.

Niori, Carla, Jane and Erin (with Elijah in her arms) all stood in places of honor…right up as Aragorn was named king.

None of the girls could stop smiling. None of them could believe that this had come. It had seemed that war and death and killing would go on forever…and now here they were, celebrating peace and the future.

Technically, it was the first celebration they had attended. Sure, there had been an insane amount of parties and celebrations through out Minus Tirith in the days since Mordor's destruction, but none of the girls had went. All they had wanted to do was be with each other. The funniest thing about it was, despite the fact they had spent many months away from each other, and they had all changed considerably, they were as comfortable with each other as they had been on the day they were separated. There were no awkward silences, laughter and questions as each girl told her part of the story. As one spoke, the other three couldn't help but notice how each girl had changed. Every word or move Erin made, was stitched with a maternal instinct. Niori's every word no longer seemed like it was an invitation to party, but everything about her now radiated a calm and maturity. Carla was no longer harsh and blunt, but with a air of serenity and finally Jane had grown stronger in everything she did.

So here they all stood, beaming from happiness of being together again, and watched as the crown (which looked tacky to Niori and Carla) was lowered on to Aragorn's head by Gandalf.

" And now come the days of the king," Gandalf spoke lightly, and his voice was then lost in applause from everyone who stood cramped in the courtyard.

Aragorn got back to his feet from kneeling position and faced the huge crowd that stood watching him. There was a silence that was only broken when Aragorn's lips parted and a song fell from them.

The song didn't last very long, but for the few moments the lyrics floated through the air, tears filled the girls' eyes. The song sounded so beautiful as it came from Aragorn's lips, and it only made how beautiful all of this was.

Then as it ended, Aragorn made his way down from the steps. As he passed them, Aragorn paused to smile at them. " Thank you" he spoke softly, before he moved on towards the group of Elves that were moving towards him, Legolas in front.

The girls all looked at each other and smiled. This day was so…perfect. They were all together and there was no fear of death on the horizon.

" Come on," Niori spoke, gesturing forward with her hand, " I want to go see Elf-Boy,"

Laughing, the four (five counting Elijah) made their way forward. By the time they reached where Legolas stood, they witnesses in surprise as Arwen stepped out from behind a banner.

" Now I didn't expect that one!" Carla mumbled to herself as Arwen moved towards Aragorn. For a few moments, neither of them moved, and then Aragorn pulled Arwen into him and kissed her passionately (or as Jane would later put it, he attacked her with his lips).

Niori gave a little laugh and turned away to face Legolas. She gave him one quick glance over and then spoke.

" Nice dress," she smirked.

He didn't even bat an eyelash, but smirked right back at her, " you too," he replied coolly.

Just then, the four Hobbits appeared from apparently nowhere (most likely due to their size) and bowed before the king.

" My friends," Aragorn spoke, astonishment in his voice, " you bow before no one," with that, he bowed down to them, and soon after, everyone else followed.

" I'll never let myself live down the fact I'm bowing down to guys who are three feet tall," Carla muttered to herself, but going down on one knee anyway.

" And you four," Aragorn spoke, looking to the four girls, " you deserve this also. The Valar only know we couldn't have done this without you. Rise,"

Timidly, the four girls got back to their feet and looked around. Everyone else stayed bowed except for the Hobbits. All eight of them received homage together.

" This so rocks!" Jane squealed with delight.

" And welcome to the fourth age!" Niori cried with a laugh!

An- hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner than this one was! Review and all that good stuff!


	48. Suprise party madness

An- cuz another chap won't be out for awhile, here's this one extra quick! Hope y'all like!

Chapter 48

Everyone (minus Niori) sat at the large table in the royal dining room of Minas Tirith, eating breakfast. Suddenly, the doors flew open, and in pranced Niori, wearing 'normal' clothes (jeans and tank top).

" Good morning," she said happily, taking a seat between Legolas and Carla, " does anyone know why today is so special?"

Everyone looked at the girl in a confused manner, but no one spoke. They had no idea what she was talking about.

" What?" she asked, her face falling and her voice sounding a little hurt, " None of you even remembered?"

" Remembered what?" Carla asked, sounding confused.

Niori's face fell completely, and she sat back in her chair. She didn't speak to anyone for a few minutes, and that only made them even more confused.

" What's wrong Niori?" Legolas asked with concern, turning to look sideways at her.

" None of you remembered!" she cried, " None of you even remembered my birthday!"

Everyone took a minute to register what she had said, and then they all groaned inwardly. In the hectic things that were happening all over Minas Tirith, they had all totally forgotten Niori's birthday.

" Niori!" Jane replied, " We are all so sorry!"

" Guys!" Erin hissed quietly, cradling her sleeping child in her arms, " Keep it down! The baby is trying to sleep! I'm so sorry I forgot Niori, but it's been so hectic with the baby and all…"

Niori didn't reply, but instead pushed back her chair and marched out of the room.

" Man," Carla said, dropping her head on her arms, " we really blew it this time!"

" We've never forgotten her birthday before!" Jane shook her head, she's going to be so mad at us for so long!"

" Technically," Aragorn spoke, " the seven of us didn't know (Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Hobbits), so she can't be mad at us,"

" She told me a few days ago," Legolas groaned, " and how I forgot is beyond me!"

" She's never going to forgive us," Erin spoke, shaking her head, " because Niori has the tendency to over react…she's defiantly a drama queen. Hell I doubt she'll even talk to us,"

" At least not in this century!" Carla agreed.

" I feel so bad though!" Jane replied, " I mean, she remembered all of our birthdays while we were here, and yet we forgot hers!"

" Why don't you just throw her a party tonight?" Frodo suggested quietly.

Everyone looked at the Hobbit in amazement. That was such a good idea!

" That's s great idea!" Jane exclaimed, " Let's start planning!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Later that night, after an entire day of sulking in her room, Niori sat staring out her window watching as the sun set.

She knew that she was acting like a big baby. She also knew that she shouldn't have blown up at her friends because they had forgotten her birthday. It wasn't like her birthday hadn't been forgotten before. She could count on one hand how many times her parents had actually remembered her birthday without reminding. The thing was though, that Carla, Jane and Erin never did. Even when her parents had forgotten all about her, her friends hadn't…and today they had. They had forgotten all about her.

" I'm way too much of a drama queen for my own good," Niori muttered, shaking her head and getting up from the windowsill, " and now they probably all want to slap me for being one,"

With a sigh, Niori headed towards the door, with the intention of going to find everyone and apologize. As she opened the door, a piece of parchment (which had been poorly attached to the back of the door) fluttered to the floor.

Niori reached down and picked up the parchment, wondering what it was. Glancing over it, she realized it was a note.

" Dearest Niori," it read, " I'm sorry…I shouldn't have forgotten your birthday. Please meet me in the Great Hall tonight so I can make it up to. Legolas,"

Niori read over the note another three times. She felt guilty that Legolas felt the need to apologize because she over reacted.

I better go meet him and apologize, Niori thought and moved down the hall towards the great hall.

She walked through the dimly lit hallways, pondering how she would go about apologizing. Just going up and blurting an apology would probably be the best way, but then again, Carla might slug her before she even got to talk.

Finally, she reached the doors to the great hall and pulled them open.

Whatever Niori had expected would be behind the doors, it wasn't the giant yell of "SURPRISE!" Her eyes went wide and she jumped about a foot in the air and gave a little yelp.

It took a while to register what was happening, and took her even longer for her heart to stop beating so rapidly.

" Wha…" Niori stammered out, looking at Carla, Erin and Jane (who were by now right in front of her).

" It's your birthday party!" Jane explained with a huge grin plastered all over her face.

" We're sorry we forgot it earlier," Erin spoke, her voice taking on a hint of guilt.

" No guys," Niori told them, " I'm sorry, I was over reacted…"

" We understand why Niori," Carla told her with a gentle smile, " we get why us forgetting your birthday was such a big deal to you…"

" Thanks guys…" Niori spoke with a smile.

" Now what are we waiting for!" Jane cried, " Let's party!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Quietly, during the middle of the party, Legolas took Niori's hand and led her outside into the courtyard.

" What is it?" she asked, a large smile playing upon her lips, her face radiating happiness.

" I, umm…" Legolas started, not exactly sure how he should do this.

" Well," Niori laughed, " tell me what it is so I can get back to my party!"

" Well…" he started awkwardly, " first, I'd like to apologize about forgetting your birthday-"

" Don't worry about it!" Niori interrupted him, " I way over reacted! I do that a lot…I'm just a bit (lot) of a drama queen…and psychologists would say it stems from issues with my parents…"

" And," Legolas continued, ignoring completely what Niori had said, " I have a present for you. I wanted to give it to you out here because I didn't was the other (cough cough, Erin, Carla and Jane ,cough cough) to make a big deal about it," he reached into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out her gift.

He placed it in her hand silently, looking intently at her face for her reaction.

Niori looked down into her palm and gasped in surprise when she beheld the gift. It was a ring that had been beautifully crafted to look like ivy vines surrounding a small rose like flower. It was made of silver, with a small red jewel in the center of the flower.

" My God Legolas!" she gasped, " it's beautiful!"

" It was handcrafted by one of my people long ago," Legolas told her softly, " It once belonged to my mother, and I have kept it many years as a good luck charm, as you would call it,"

" Legolas, I can't take this!" she told him, her eyes wide, " You can't give me something this precious to you!"

" I can and already have," the Elf told her with a soft smile, " besides, now something even more precious o me has it,"

" Oh my God," she whispered, holding the ring tightly, " it's the best and most beautiful gift I've ever had! I'll cherish it always!"

Legolas just smiled.

" Wait," Niori asked, a small smirk traveling across her face, " you're not going to propose or anything are you?"

Legolas's face reddened considerably and his mouth dropped open in surprise. Niori burst out laughing.

" Joke! Joke!" Niori laughed again, slipping the ring on her finger, " I love it!"

Shaking his head, Legolas linked his arm through Niori's and started to lead her back inside. " Come on," he smiled, " we can't have you missing your own party!"

Laughing, the two re-entered the party.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" It's just not fair!" Jane cried in desperation, glaring at Aragorn (with Arwen at his side) from across the room, and looking at her two friends for support.

" You've said that a dozen times Jane," Erin spoke, looking at her friend out of the corner of her eyes, " and all the while downing glasses of what ever drink, alcoholic drink, mind you,"

" You're going to get loaded if you don't stop soon…" Carla warned, but Jane just kept on talking.

" Why did the two guys I actually liked in this damn place have to go and get engaged to someone else? I mean, I knew I was stupid to like Aragorn, because he already had Arwen, but Faramir too? I mean, I'm in a coma for a few hours, and then BAM, he's all over Eowyn! What is that?" she paused here to take a gulp of her drink, " I must have done something horrible in a past life for Karma to hate me this much…"

" How long has she been going on like this?" Niori, who had just returned with Legolas, asked.

" Since Arwen showed up," Carla told her, and then glanced suspiciously at her and Legolas, " What, did you two disappear outside for a quickie?"

" I refuse to even justify that with a response!" Niori told her indigently, while Carla stuck out her tongue to show she was joking.

" Ummm…." Legolas interrupted, " you realize that Jane is drunk right?"

" Ten bucks says she's loaded with an hour," Carla spoke, still ignoring Jane as she went on ranting.

" So in other words, " Erin spoke with a bit of a laugh, " If you want to sample any of whatever that drink is, you'll get it while quantities last,"

" Oh no," Niori said, putting up her hands, " I've officially given up drinking!"

" Come on Niori," Carla laughed at her, " the hangovers aren't that bad!"

" It's not the hangovers," Niori replied with a shrug, " it's just that, well…when I'm drunk, I tend to act a little…well, a lot slutty,"

"Come on Niori…" Legolas started, " you can't be that bad…"

" You don't remember a thing from the night we were drunk in my world do you?" She asked curiously and Legolas shook his head, " well…then again, it's probably best if you don't,"

Legolas's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Niori had already walked away. He followed closely after her, demanding to know what she was talking about.

Meantime, Carla was contemplating if she should actually go over and talk to Eomer (who was on the other side of the room and whom she hadn't talked to since kissing him on the battle field). She chewed on her lower lip as she tried to decide, and weighed the options in her mind. One, she didn't go over and everything was left all awkward, or two goes over and he possibly tells her he's not interested. This was defiantly not a problem she was used to (Carla be worried over a guy…there was a laugh!)

" Oh just go over!" Erin broke Carla out of her thoughts suddenly, " I already have one of you obsessing about a guy, and I don't need another one!"

With a laugh, Carla left Erin standing with Jane (who was still ranting her head off) and moved towards Eomer. He saw her coming, said something to the man he was talking to and took a few steps towards her.

" Hi," she spoke as they reached each other.

" Hello," he replied curtly, giving her the tiniest of polite nods. From there, an awkward silence stretched on for a few moments until finally, Carla spoke.

" Look," she spoke, looking up at Eomer, determined that this awkwardness had to stop, " we need to talk. I like you, and I mean really like you, which you may have picked up from the fact I kissed you, and being awkward around you is driving me insane!"

Eomer studied her for a moment and his expression softened and a small smile spread over his lips, " I care for you too Carla, I have for a long time. You're right, we need to talk…"

" So let's get out of here then!" Carla exclaimed, knowing nobody would miss them if they were gone.

" That's the finest idea I've heard all night," Eomer told her with a laugh, took her hand and the two slipped out of the room.

l.l.l.ll.l

The one clear thought in Jane's head, was that she knew she was drunk. Despite knowing this fact, she didn't stop herself from calming walking (more like lightly stumbling) up to Aragorn, who stood alone at the far corner of the room.

He saw her coming, (obviously drunk) and a look of concern crossed his face. He was worried she might…well fall over. Aragorn could tell that Jane was REALLY drunk.

" Jane-" Aragorn started to say she should probably sit down, but was cut off when Jane stood in front of him, hands on hips.

" I love you," she spoke curtly, causing him to start coughing from surprise. Yep, she was DEFINTLY drunk.

" What-" he started to say, but Jane again cut him off.

" I said I love you!" Jane spoke in almost a casual tone, " I have for a while actually. Hell, I'd be willing to bare your children! In fact, I've been plotting how to kill that bitch Arwen ever since we met so I could get you,"

Aragorn couldn't help but let his mouth drop open in surprise. Jane may have been drunk, but…hell! First Eoywn, now Jane…why were all there women suddenly falling in love with him! Who the hell was next!

" But yeah…first I figured poison, but thought that was way too easy, so now think I knife in the back. But anyway, I love you! Ain't it great? But I mean, what's not to love? You have a killer body, and despite you're hell of a lot older than me and frequently dirty, you're just so damn sexy! I mean, what sensible woman wouldn't want to screw around with you? Ok, Erin and Niori are the exceptions, but only 'cuz Erin got herself knocked up and Niori is sleeping with Legolas, But hey don't blame her. I must admit Legolas is very cute and all and probably very good too, but what ever turns your crank right? Anyway, I bet you'd be better in bed then Elf-boy though, but you're marrying Arwen, so I'll never know will I? Unless maybe Arwen dies, which probably won't happen. I'm going to kiss you now,"

Before Aragorn could stop her, Jane was kissing him...and he was too shocked to pull her away. After a few seconds, Jane gave a groan and fell limp. She had passed out.

With a crimson colored face, Aragorn picked her small form up and carried her from the grand hall and back towards her and Niori's room.

That had probably been the most embarrassing thing he had ever heard (in regards to himself), and thanked the Valar that Jane had been drunk, and hopefully didn't mean what she had said. Not to mention he felt his anger boiling at the girl…planning to kill Arwen!

Jane is going to get an earful when she wakes up! Aragorn vowed angrily.


	49. Tempers Flare

An- So yeah, it's been awhile! I'd warned you abou that last chapter, though, so it's not so bad. Well, the next chapter SHOULD (keep fingers crossed)be up sooner than this one, cuz as of yet, I have nothing coming up...but ya never know...but tanyway, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 49

The next morning, Jane awoke in her own room with no idea how she'd gotten there, and no recollection of the previous night. Her head throbbing, she slowly pulled the blankets over her head.

"So this is what it's like to have a hangover", Jane muttered miserably, fighting down a wave of nausea and pulling her pillow over her head to block out the sunlight streaming in her open window.

"God! You're finally awake," a voice said loudly from across the room, startling Jane and causing her head to hurt more.

Niori was propped up on her bed, reading a book she had found in Carla's bag. The girl looked happy about something.

"So, don't you just LOVE having a hangover?" Niori said sweetly, shutting her book and looking at Jane, who had just appeared from beneath her fortress of blankets.

"Shut up," Jane grumbled," Shut up and close the damn window…my head really hurts!"

Niori turned her head towards the open window, but made no motion to close it. "It's about lunch time." The girl added, taking pleasure at the fact her friend looked so miserable.

Jane crawled to the edge of her bed and glared at Niori. "Why are you so mean to me?" She wined.

"Well, you made fun of me when I had a hangover (multiple times), so, I'm making fun of you," Niori said smugly, "The difference is, you got loaded over a guy, I only get loaded cuz it's fun!"

Jane thought of a better response to that (it involved Legolas) but decided it was best she not bring that up again. Silently, she stood up and the room started spinning. Quickly, Jane sat back down. The girl opened her eyes, and realized she was in her "Normal" clothes from the night before.

Casting a glance at Niori, who had went back to her book, Jane shed her clothes and quickly changed into a clean dress. Once she had finished she asked Niori a question that had been on her mind since she had woken up.

"Uh… Did I do something last night I may regret today?"

Without taking her eyes off her book, Niori's face changed to a pained expression. "I never knew you could be such a slut…I thought I was bad when I was drunk…"

Jane's eyes widened in surprise, "WHAT!" she cried, cringing at the new pain in her left temple.

Niori looked at Jane sympathetically; "Um…I didn't hear too much…but I think you…told Aragorn…" she trailed off.

"What the hell did I tell Aragorn?" Jane asked quietly, her eyes wide with horror.

"You told him he'd probably be better in bed than Legolas," Niori said skeptically. Then she added, "Which I doubt."

Jane's face went ghostly pale," I'm going to die from embarrassment now," she said through tears that were forming in her sky blue eyes.

"I don't know if you said much more before you passed out," Niori said sympathetically, "But I do know that he carried you to your bed." she said.

"So...if he did that, he might not be mad at me?" Jane asked hopefully, wiping away her tears.

Niori looked at her friend skeptically, "I think he's very embarrassed and mad at you, and I doubt he'll be forgetting last night anytime soon."

With a moan, Jane jumped up and ran to the water basin where she was violently sick, much to Niori's disgust.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Erin sat at the large dining table, rocking Elijah in her arms. Even though it was nearly noon, she had yet to see any of her friends. Just before dawn, Elijah had woken up, and since like Frodo had kept him while she had attended Niori's party, Erin had gotten up with the baby.

So here she sat hours later, entertaining her son and waiting for someone (anyone!) to show up.

Minutes later, the doors leading into the room flew open and Niori walked in, a grin of amusement all over her face.

" Hey!" she spoke, her face lighting up even more as she saw Erin sitting at the table with Elijah.

" Hey Niori," Erin replied with a small laugh.

Niori made her way across the room, pulled out a chair next to Erin and sat down on it over dramatically.

" Why are you so happy?" Erin asked, raising an eyebrow suspicion.

" Jane's having the hangover of all time," Niori replied with a little malicious laugh.

" And you're making it ever so worse, right?" Erin laughed, shaking her head. Instead of replying, Niori just gave Erin an evil smirk.

Then, the doors to the room again opened and Carla stood in the doorway. She saw the other two girls sitting at the table and gave them an amused hesitant look.

" Do I even want to know where Jane is?" she asked them as she moved towards them.

" Hungover as hell," Niori replied contently while smirking, " and by the way, where the hell were you last night? 'Cuz when I went to bed you weren't there, and when I woke up again today, you still weren't there!"

Erin's mouth dropped open in a surprised smile " So, I'm guessing you're talk went VERY well then," she spoke with a knowing look.

A rosy blush traveled up Carla's cheeks, but a small, shy smile crossed her lips. She moved her eyes away from Erin cleared her throat uncomfortably.

" Yeah…I guess you could say that…" she replied, biting down on her lower lip to try and stop herself from smiling.

" What are you two-" Niori started, but then her eyes widened when she realized what it was, " Oh my God! I know that look! It's the I-got-laid look! No wonder you didn't show up at the room, you spent the night in Eomer's!"

" Oh shut up Niori!" Carla cried with a small laugh, " It's not like you and Legolas haven't-"

" As a matter of fact," Niori cut her off, " we haven't,"

" Well we sure screwed up what our roles were supposed to be," Erin spoke to herself with a laugh, and drew the confused gazes of both Niori and Carla.

" What are you talking about?" Carla asked her, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

" Well," Erin told them, " Just before school ended this year, Kate-Lynn and Delaney (An- Luv you guys!) decided what our 'life roles' would be. It was actually pretty funny what they thought up. I was supposed to be the one who went to university; Jane was supposed to be the first one married, Carla was supposed to be the first one to commit a felony, and Niori was supposed to be the one who turned out to be an un-wed mother. But as you can see, we threw all those out the window. Jane can't even seem to get a guy, Niori's the one who's NOT sleeping with someone and I'm the un-wed mother,"

" What about me?" Carla asked, wondering how in the name of God Erin remembered stupid things like this.

" Honestly Carla," Erin told her with a laugh, rolling her eyes, " If there was such thing as a felony here, you'd be the first to commit one,"

Niori burst out laughing while Carla stared at Erin, not knowing if she should be offended or complimented.

Meanwhile, outside the door leading into the room, Merry and Pippin sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the door.

" So…you think we should go in?" Merry asked, looking momentarily at the door.

" Nah," Pippin replied, listening for a moment as a loud burst of the girls' laughter came through the door, " they'll only yell at us to leave. Besides, isn't listening to them out here funner than listening to Niori yelling at us in there,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Jane's head was still pounding and if she moved the wrong way, she threw up, even though by now, there was nothing left in her stomach.

Almost twenty minutes after Niori had left her alone, Jane miserably crawled out of her bed and lumbered out of her room. She was going to find Niori, because she prayed that the other girl would have some advice about how to make this damn hangover go away. Niori, on most weekends back in their world, was more drunk/hungover than she was sober, so if there was anyway to get rid of this thing, Niori would be the one who knew.

So she walked miserably through the large halls, a hand poised close to her mouth just in case, and yet she couldn't even find a trace of her friend. Niori hadn't told Jane where she was going. After Jane had thrown up (the first of many times), Niori had told Jane to just lie back down and had then left.

She heard footsteps moving towards her, and prayed with all her might that it was Niori. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Who came around the corner, was Aragorn.

Momentarily, Jane forgot what Niori had told her what she had said, and opened her mouth to ask if he had seen Niori. The sudden anger in his eyes made Jane take an instinctive step back…and make her remember what Niori had told her earlier.

Oh God, Jane thought a lump growing in her throat, what could I have said to make him that mad…he looks like he's ready to kill me…

" Aragorn I-" Jane spoke the words out hurriedly, wanting to apologize for what ever she had said or done.

" How dare you!" he cut her off angrily, his eyes full blazing angrily and his voice full of fury.

Jane stared at him dumbfounded, not understanding his fury. What could she have done to invoke this much anger?

" I don't-" Jane tried to speak, but let her words die as she saw that is only made him angrier.

" How dare you?" he repeated, " After what you did last night, how dare you even show your face! Throwing yourself at me was one thing, but threatening Arwen was another matter entirely!"

Jane's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened in complete and utter horror. Oh My God…what had she done…

" I don't remember!" Jane cried desperately, pleading, " I'd never do that! I swear!"

" But you did!" Aragorn spoke, his voice now just an angry hiss, " It doesn't matter that you said it while drunk, because if you thought it drunk, you must have thought about killing the woman I love while sober too!"

Jane felt like her world was spinning around her. Her head pounded and she felt like she was going to be sick again. She couldn't even collect her own thoughts…only enough to think that Aragorn, the man she loved with all of her heart, hated her. Then, she did the only thing that seemed sensible…she turned and she ran away.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l..l.l.

An- Well, there it is! What will ever befall our lovely Jane? Will she ever find love? Will Aragorn forgive her? Will her hangover ever go away? Stick around for the next chapter and find out!


	50. Desperation

An- There you all go...a chapter out retilivtly quick! Enjoy!

Chapter 50

Carla sat on one of the ledges in the courtyard watching as the sun set over the distant horizon. She had left Niori and Erin a little while ago and had come out here to think. It was easy to joke around with the other girls, but when it came right down to it, Carla was starting to worry herself.

Carla was pretty sure she was falling in love.

It wasn't like it was a bad thing or it was a problem, but the prospect of love terrified her. Sure, she had dated before, but she had never fooled herself into believing that she actually loved the guy. Yet here she was, falling in love (if not already) with a guy she had known for maybe five months.

" Thinking hard?" a voice suddenly broke Carla out of her concentration.

Carla whipped her head around, surprised because she hadn't even heard some come up behind her. There stood Eomer, a slightly amused smirk on his lips.

Carla felt a rush go through her, and quickly scolded herself for it.

Stop acting like a hormonal twelve year old! She told herself sternly, but couldn't stop the complete feeling of joy or the memories of the pervious night from entering her mind.

" Yeah I guess I am," she said with a small smile, swinging her legs around so she faced him.

He stepped up to her and smiled " Don't feel the need to stop just because I'm here…you look quite attractive when you concentrate,"

" Opposed to every other time of the day…" Carla said with a small laugh.

With a smile, Eomer started to lean down to her. With her own breath of anticipation, Carla started to bring her head up to receive his kiss.

" Sorry to interrupt the moment guys," Niori's voice suddenly broke through the air, causing the two to break apart, " but Carla, we have a BIG problem,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Erin stood out side of Jane's room, words caught in her throat.

" Please Jane," Erin spoke, " Please talk to me. I know what happened,"

" Then you know he hates me," Jane's soft, broken voice split through the air.

Erin's breath caught…for five minutes now she had been basically begging Jane to talk to her.

" He doesn't hate you Jane," Erin told her softly, desperately, " I was just talking to him…that's how I found out…he's not mad(ish). He's sorry he blew up at you like that…"

Jane was silent and Erin feared that she wasn't going speak again.

" If you can tell me that when I come out of this room, that everything will be okay," Jane said finally, " that nothing has changed and that I won't be all depressed, I will,"

Erin hesitated, but with a sigh, told Jane the news she had only found out ten minutes ago.

" He's getting married in three days Jane,"

Then, there was a small click. It took Erin a moment to realize that it was the lock on the inside of Jane's door closing.

. l.l.l.l.l.l

Jane had been lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling for hours. It was three days later from when she had locked herself in. She had no idea what time it was, what day it was, and she simply didn't care. She was emotionally numb, almost outside her body. She looked around the room; Carla, Niori and her beds were in shreds, torn apart from her 3-hour freak-out session.

Jane silently rolled off her bed and walked over to her open window.

The sun was setting (or rising) on the horizon. The air was warm, but to her it felt cold…everything felt cold.

Down in the courtyard, the servants were preparing for the wedding of the King. Banners and tables were being made…everyone looked happy.

Jane felt a surge of anger flow through her. Furiously, she slammed the window shut, a small pane falling out and breaking.

The girl flopped down on her bed, ignoring the gnawing pain in the pit of her stomach. "I haven't eaten for three days." Jane realized suddenly, casting a fleeting look at her empty bowl and cup.

Her friends had stopped trying to make her come out. Of course, every now and then someone would come along (last time was Erin) and beg her to come out and talk to them. But every time Jane ignored them. She didn't care; she figured she'd die in the room.

Either it'll be from lack of food or suicide, Jane thought dully, putting her hands behind her head.

The girl had actually considered jumping out of her third story window, but the thought of survival arose. If she jumped, she didn't want to live. She wouldn't want to see the expressions on her friends' faces…

Jane abruptly sat up in her bed. Lying inches away from her was her sword. She had carelessly thrown it on her bed after she had torn the room apart.

Slowly, without really thinking, Jane reached over and grasped the hilt.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- WEll, what ever will happen? It's gettin pretty desprate isn't it! Review please!


	51. Salvation

An- Here's a new chapter!

Chapter 51

Jane held the sword up to her wrist. She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall on the Elven blade.

She raised the weapon a few inches, preparing to bring it down on her flesh-

"Jane!"

Her eyes snapped open. Niori's pleading voice had startled the girl out of her daze. Niori knocked on the door.

Jane looked down at her situation. A small line of blood was appearing where the cutting edge was resting against her arm.

"What the hell am I doing!"

She jumped off the bed, letting the sword fall to the marble floor with a loud clatter.

"Jane?" Niori's tone was more urgent, "Why do I hear a sword! Please come out!…Don't you dare do anything stupid in there!" Niori paused, waiting for a reply, "I'm coming back with Legolas!"

The girl didn't respond, she was staring in shock at the trickle of blood that was running down her arm. She had actually considered killing herself -because of Aragorn!

Furious with herself, Jane picked her sword up off the floor. She sat on the hard, marble floor and held the blade up close to her neck. Then, she began to violently chop off her long, golden hair.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Ten minutes later, Niori and Legolas burst into the room. The elf had apparently broke the lock off on Niori's orders. Her face looked very worried, and it didn't help when she saw her friend sitting pitifully on the floor surrounded by her own hair.

"Jane!"

Jane looked horrible. Three days of no food and lack of sunlight and taken it's toll on her. Her hair was dirty (and three inches shorter), her clothes unwashed. She didn't look up when Niori and Legolas entered; she just stared at the sword in her lap.

"Uh…I'm leaving now," Legolas mumbled uncomfortably, exiting the room.

Niori nodded nonchalantly to the elf, then she sat down on the floor facing Jane (who still hadn't looked up).

"Jane…" Niori breathed sadly, fingering Jane's very unevenly hacked curls, "What on earth did you do to yourself?"

Jane continued to stare at her lap. Niori saw a small tear fall from her eye.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Niori asked again, edging closer to Jane.

Slowly, Jane looked up into Niori's eyes. "Because…" She said quietly, "I figured my hair was better than my wrists."

Niori's eyes widened in sudden disbelief. She wrapped her arms around Jane and gave her a consoling embrace.

"Here," Niori said gently, picking up Jane's sword, "let me fix this mess."

Niori began to gently fix Jane's mutilated hair; cutting it so that it was all the same length. The whole time, neither of them spoke a word.

l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.l

" My God Legolas," Niori whispered, sitting on the bad and placing her head in her hands, " did you see what she did to herself?"

Legolas sat down on the bed beside her, but didn't say a word.

" She almost cut her wrists…my God Legolas, it I hadn't gotten there when I did, it wouldn't have been her hair that she cut…"

Legolas wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled Niori into him.

" I know what she feels like," Niori continued, " I know how much heartbreak hurts. When Aragorn blew up at her about what happened at my party, she was totally devastated, but when he announced his wedding only hours later, it drove her over the edge…"

" Will she be ok?" Legolas whispered, tightening his hold on Niori.

" I'm not really sure," Niori spoke, looking up at him, " I think…I hope she will be…this is her first real dose of heartbreak and believe me, it's not easy to get over. The first time getting your heart broken is one of the worst experiences a teenager can have! She said she was going to go to the wedding, but…"

" She'll be ok though," Legolas spoke, " Jane's a strong woman…she'll get through this…"

" I hope you're right," Niori whispered, tears already stinging her eyes and leaning back into him and burying her head into his chest.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" Why is the whole world against me?" Jane whined pitifully as she sat on her bed. Her hair was still all over the floor, and even though Niori had done a good job of fixing her destroyed hair, it still was well, terrible.

The room was still destroyed, everything that was, besides Carla's CD player and the dress Niori had brought her to wear to the wedding. She didn't know how she could go to the wedding of the man she loved…

Her eyes rested on Carla's CD player, and a evil idea came into her head.

Smiling wickedly she got off the bed and picked up the machine.

" It's show time!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" Where the hell is Jane!" Carla turned towards Erin, arms folded over her chest, " God, Niori said she'd be here! She said she just saw Jane and that she was finally out of the room! We're guests of honor, for once in our lives, she has to be here!"

" She's having a hard time dealing with all this," Erin spoke, pity in her voice, " she's in love with Aragorn, and when Niori told us that Jane would be coming, you could tell that Niori knew Jane had tried to do…something not so good,"

" Speaking of where someday is," Frodo tugged on he hem of Erin's dress to get her attention, " Where's Niori?"

" Ummm…"Erin and Carla spared a glance at each other. The last time they had seen her, was when she had told them that Jane would be coming. After that, she had quietly walked away.

" Well," Frodo continued, " both Jane and Niori better get out here soon! Aragorn would be terribly disappointed if they missed his wedding,"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Carla turned briskly away from her friends and started to walk back across the courtyard, the long hem of her long ground dragging behind her.

She figured that she better find the other two friends pretty damn soon, or the king's wedding would be down two guests of honor.

God damnit, she cursed silently to herself, Of all the stupid days for Niori to go missing and Jane to throw the three days long universal hissy fit! What in the name of God did I do to deserve all this irritation! For once, why can't those two just BEHAVE!

With a tiny growl, Carla picked up the front hem of her dress and walked faster. Getting more annoyed and frustrated with every passing step.

Seriously, for once, why can't everyone just go with the flow? I understand that Jane loves Aragorn, but she knew that he was taken from the first. She knew that this was going to happen! I mean, I understand that she was depressed at first cuz Aragorn was mad at her for that night at the party, but she knew that he was going to marry Arwen…

She walked all the way to where Legolas's room was located. She figured she should ask him first. In fact, this was another person she should tell to tell to hurry the hell up…

" Legolas!" she pounded on the door and waited, " Open up!"

She heard someone moving within the room, and then the door was opened, but not by someone who she thought would.

" Wha-" Niori, who was wrapped only in a blanket started, but her eyes widened when she realized who had knocked " Carla! Umm…"

" Oh God!" Carla spoke, turning away from Niori, " so not something I wanted to know or see!"

" Umm…" Niori tried to speak, but could only splutter, " yeah…"

" Hey Niori," Legolas came up behind her (with only a pair of pants on), eyes widening when he saw Carla, " Oh…"

" Do you realize how wrong this is!" Carla shuddered, " Anyway, I have to get out of here before I hit you both, so here's what I came to say. Hurry the hell up…the wedding starts soon! Both of you get clothes on!"

" Yeah…that would be a good idea wouldn't it?" Niori looked so embarrassed, as she closed the door.

Carla gave another shudder and walked away.

" Hurry up!" she cried back to the closed door, " you don't want to be late!"

.l.l.l.l.ll.

An- Yay! Jane's didn't hurt herself...but what is she up to now? Check out the next chapter to find out! Review please!


	52. Wedding Madness

An- Wow guys...only five chaps left...

Chapter 52

Erin, Niori, Carla and even Jane stood among the most respected guests in all of Middle-Earth and watched as Aragorn, all dolled up in his king attire, and Arwen, in the most beautiful wedding dress any of the girls had ever seen, stood in front of the huge crowd and were married. Gandalf acted as the minister, standing above the couple like he had when he crowned Aragorn a little over a week ago.

Every few moments, Erin, Niori and Carla would glance at Jane to make sure she was holding up. None of them could understand how she was acting. Instead of sad and depressed, she had a small-satisfied smirk on her lips…almost like she was up to something.

I don't understand, Niori thought to herself, glancing over at Jane uncertainly, she wasn't like this before…it's like a 360 turn in attitude. After she tired…after she tried to almost kill herself, she shouldn't be acting like this. I'm happy she's not depressed anymore, but something's just not right…

Trying to ease her suspicions, Niori tried to force herself to listen as Gandalf spoke.

Niori soon found that wedding proceedings seemed to be a universal thing. The vows were pretty much the same as in her world. Finally, they came to the 'I do's'. It was Aragorn who was to speak first.

Just as Aragorn's mouth opened, Niori caught it out of the corner of her eye as Jane moved out of sight. She looked towards where her friend had disappeared to, and jumped in surprise as-

" CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES! THIS IS MY LAST RESORT!"

The loud music seemed to come out of nowhere. The whole wedding seemed to jump about a foot in the air. They looked around in shock as 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach blasted through the quiet air.

" What the hell!" Carla cried from beside her, looking at both her and Erin in confusion.

It hit Niori then…why Jane had had the self-satisfied smirk just before disappearing…

Jane had done this…

l.l .l.l.l .l.l.l.l

Aragorn approached the four girls (who were glaring angrily at Jane) with a face of full fury.

" Which one of you put on that stupid machine and ruined my wedding!" he practically screamed at them, glaring especially at Jane, " and don't deny it was one of you! You're the only ones who know how to use the damn thing!"

Under Aragorn's intense glare, Jane felt totally remorseful about what she had done. Tears started to well in the corners of her eyes…what had she done? She just wanted to die…again…

" It was my fault Aragorn!" Niori suddenly spoke up, taking a step in between Aragorn and Jane, and letting Aragorn's hateful gaze rest on her, " but it was an accident! I brought the CD player out here, because I figured afterwards there'd be a party, so I was going to supply the music. I put it under the table so no one would trip over it or whatever, but I guess someone kicked it and set it off. I am so sorry!"

Aragorn glared at her hatefully before turning and storming away.

Once he was gone, Niori whirled around and set her blue eyes storming at Jane.

" I have officially ruined my friendship with Aragorn," Niori hissed angrily at Jane, " to stop him from killing you, so you owe me…you owe me big!"

With that, Niori pushed roughly past Jane and stormed back into the building.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll

" That stupid, good for nothing…!" Niori screamed angrily, throwing a random thing across Legolas's room.

" Calm down Niori!" Legolas cried, jumping to the side as the vast she threw shattered on the wall.

Ignoring him, Niori continued to scream out obscenities.

" I should have just let him kill her! Better yet, I should kill her!"

" Niori!" Legolas cried again, grabbing on to Niori's shoulders to make her listen to him, " Calm down!"

Niori stared up at him, the fury still dancing in her cerulean eyes. A deep breath exhaled from out of her lips.

She's mad, Legolas thought, watching as the woman he loved tried to control her emotions, she looks about ready to kill the nest person she sees…

" If you don't calm down," he spoke, his voice calm and soothing, " you will give yourself a heart attack. You have every reason to be angry at Jane, because you took the blame for her selfish actions, but there is no reason to throw things, things that are in _my_ room, not yours, and throw a fit,"

Glaring at him for a moment, Niori let out another calming breath and spoke.

" I'm calm…I'm calm alright,"

" Good," Legolas told her, " maybe now you'll listen to reason. Aragorn will eventually calm down, and then he'll see that everything is okay. Hopefully, Jane will step forward and will apologize and Aragorn's anger will be shifted off you (and eventually off Jane). If not, I'll talk to him. He's my best friend…he'll listen to me,"

Niori studied him silently for a moment and then spoke.

" Fine…you win," she smiled a little, " and you better be right, or I'll kick your oh-so-perfect ass from here to high heaven. Now," Her smile turned into a smirk, " help me get out of this dress…"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Erin sat beside Frodo, his arm around her waist (Elijah in her arms) and Carla, sitting snugly on Eomer's lap, sat across the table from them.

" Niori's going to kill her," Carla stated simply.

" Yeah…that she is," Erin replied, shaking her head, " speaking of, where did Niori disappear to?"

" I saw her stalking off earlier, Legolas following close behind…" Frodo replied.

" The Elf has got his hands full with that one," Eomer spoke for the first time.

" And you don't?" Carla replied with a laugh, turning her head to look at him.

" I'm almost afraid to ask," Erin sighed, " But where's Jane?"

" Out on the courtyard complementing her sins and all that stuff,"

" My God Carla," Erin sighed, " How do we always get ourselves into these things?"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Niori slipped out of the bed silently, moving as quiet as she could as to not disturb the sleeping Legolas. As much as she wanted to just lie there in Legolas's arms, she hadn't been inside her own room for three days, and she was really looking forward to seeing her things again.

Pulling her dress back on, Niori quietly opened the door, glanced back over her shoulder at her sleeping lover and slipped out of the room.

She moved down the hall and just as she grew closer to her room, she turned a corner and came face to face with Jane.

" Niori I'm-" Jane started at once, looking close to tears already.

" Don't Jane" Niori cut her off, surprised that she was no longer angry, " I was mad before, but Legolas managed to calm me down. But here's the thing Jane, you're nothing but a selfish bitch!"

Niori's words caused Jane's mouth to fall open in surprise and hurt. Niori had NEVER said anything so hurtful before!

" I'm sorry if I sound really mean," Niori continued, her voice plain and dull, " but you really need to see things the way they are. I understand that you're heart broken, I really do. You really do love Aragorn and it hurts that's he's with Arwen, and I get that. It'd be the same for me if Legolas was with someone else, but that never gave you the right to ruin other people's lives. I just can't understand, if you love Aragorn so much, why did you try to ruin his wedding? Do you realize how miserable he will be? Weddings are supposed to be happy, and you ruined it. What gave you that right? You're nothing but a bitch for doing it. I'm not trying to hurt you by saying this, but I'm only trying to make you see it how other's do. Only a complete bitch would do what you did,"

Jane felt tears slipping down her pale cheeks and she felt sobs gathering in her throat. She was about to break…

Without another word, Niori turned and closed the door behind her as she left.

Jane started to bawl.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Jane's troubles aren't over yet...maybe they're only beginning...

Review please!


	53. Time to Go Home

An- Sorry it took so long, but blame Jane cuz she was so damn slow in sending me her parts! LOL! Enjoy the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 53

Lying on her bed, Jane pressed her pillow into her face (not suicide!) and watched as colorful stars exploded before her closed eyelids. It was afternoon, and she was alone in the bedroom the three (Erin shared a room with Frodo) shared. They were all gone now. Gone with their lovers, and she was so very much alone.

"Why do I always have to be so Goddamn stupid!" Jane muttered, her bitter tears falling onto her pillow. "Niori thinks I'm a bitch, Aragorn hates me (to put it nicely), and everybody else won't look me in the eye…they all have someone to love…."

Jane took the pillow away, propping herself onto her elbows. "…Niori and Legolas…Carla and Eomer…and of course, Erin and Frodo…" she smiled humorlessly, "And then there's me. The only virgin left in the group who just can't seem to get a man because they always seem to be taken! God, I was drunk and I still couldn't get laid!" Jane stopped whispering and realized with a bit of surprise what she had just revealed to herself, "…Yup, I'm hopeless…"

The girl stood up and wiped the last few tears from her pale face. I've got to stop crying and do something about my issues, Jane vowed silently, getting out of bed and strolling over to the trunk at the bottom of her bed. She opened it and started strewing her clothes all over the room.

Pulling her magnificent sword out and tying it around her waist, Jane opened that door and left for Legolas' sleeping quarters, knowing perfectly well she'd find Niori there.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

"Who's the- Jane?" Legolas opened the door and looked at Jane apprehensively. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Niori, and I know she's here." Jane spoke, watching Legolas shake his head unconvincingly.

"No, Niori left a while ago," Legolas lied.

"No, Legolas, Niori is here and she told you to say that, because she doesn't want to speak to me."

"Well-"

"Never mind Legolas, I'll talk to her." Niori's voice floated up from behind Legolas. Soon Niori was standing beside him and looking at him critically, a smile on her lips. "I never knew you were such a bad liar!" Legolas rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the door, leaving Jane and Niori to talk. Niori closed the door behind him and looked at Jane expectantly. "You showed up here because…?"

"Look Niori, I know you hate me-" Jane began, and Niori nodded, "-and I know you have a reason, because I should never have done what I did to Aragorn at his wedding…and I want to thank you for lying to him for me, and jeopardizing your friendship with him." Jane paused and took a breath. "Our friendship is much more important to me than some stupid schoolgirl crush I have on him. That's why-" Jane unsheathed her sword, looking at Niori seriously," I want to give you my sword. You don't have to forgive me…but I want you to understand how important our friendship is to me." She held out her gleaming elven sword, her most precious possession on this earth.

Niori gave Jane a blank look, and then she took the sword and began admiring it from every angle. "It's nice…." She began, gazing at Jane, trying to comprehend whether she was really serious. When Jane's serious stare didn't falter, Niori shook her head and placed the sword back in Jane's hands. "Jane, I can't take this from you…it means so much to you…"

"Will you forgive me, then?" Jane asked, sheathing her sword and mentally thanking the Lord that Niori didn't take it.

Niori nodded reluctantly. "Okay, fine…but I still think what you did was selfish and stupid."

"I do too…I'm going to go apologize to Aragorn now." Jane said, a smile on her lips. Niori smiled back and shut the door behind her friend.

l.l.l.l.ll.l

Erin sat nursing Elijah inside the room they shared, staring out the window as the stars twinkled in the coal colored sky.

" Oh my…Elijah," she sighed, looking away from the stars and to the top of her son's curly head of hair, " whatever am I going to do?"

As expected, the baby gave no reply, but continued to suck out of Erin. Erin smiled down at her beautiful son for a moment before letting her mind wander back to her problems.

The problem, as horrible as it was to say, was Jane. As much as Erin hated seeing her friend so miserable, she knew that Jane would have to grow up pretty damn soon. What she had done at the wedding was childish…and had gained no respect from anyone.

Elijah's little cry of impatience brought Erin out of her thoughts. She looked back down to him, and with a laugh, realized that he was done eating by the impatient waving of his small arms.

" Okay, okay!" she spoke, her voice sprinkled with laughter, " I get it! You're done!"

With a small shake of her head, Erin rose to her feet and gently placed Elijah into his crib (which had, Thank God, come with the room).

" Time for bed junior," she told him as his arms flailed wildly as he lay on his back, " maybe this way I'll get a few hours of sleep before you wake up and want something again!"

She walked away from the crib, leaving the gurgling baby lying there, and returned to sitting on the bed.

" Oh Jane," she whispered, her thoughts going back to her friend, " what are we going to do with you…?"

" You could try talking to her," a voice spoke from behind her, " instead of avoiding her like you all have been,"

Erin turned her head and saw Frodo standing in the doorway leading into their room. Erin smiled brightly as she saw him and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

" That would be too easy for us," she replied with a slight shake of her head, " and besides, if we did, we wouldn't be having all this fun,"

Frodo gave a small laugh and came and sat down beside her.

" Yeah, I suppose where your four are concerned, everything has to be hard," Frodo laughed.

" Excuse me!" she spoke, " Way to insult us!"

" I'm not insulting you," Frodo told her with a small smile, " I'm just trying to take your mind of Jane…"

Erin's smile faded as Jane's name was mentioned.

" I feel so bad for her Frodo," Erin spoke, looking at her lover, her heart wrenching as she thought about her friend's pain, " she's the only one without someone to love…without someone to love her. It's not fair…she deserves so much more than this,"

Without pausing, Frodo replied, " Jane does deserve more than to love a man who does not return that love. Jane is a wonderful woman, one that any man would be lucky to have…but she just hasn't found that man yet. But if she wants, I know that Pippin thinks she's attractive,"

" You know," Erin laughed at the image of Pippin and Jane together, " you're always good at saying the right things…"

Frodo smiled before speaking, " Is the baby asleep?"

" Yeah," Erin told him, an inviting smile crossing her lips and a glint entering her eyes, " he is…"

Frodo's face looked mildly surprised " Are you sure…?"

" Hunny," Erin smiled, starting to unbutton his shirt, " as long as we're quiet and don't wake the baby, I'm always sure,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Throwing open the front doors of the hall, Jane shielded her eyes against the harsh midday sunlight. It seemed to her that every day since they won the battle for Middle-Earth, the weather in Gondor had been spectacular.

The girl sprinted across the well-manicured lawn to the stable. She reached out to open the door, when suddenly the door flew open and Aragorn stepped out-almost colliding with Jane_.(A.N.Talk about good timing)_

"Oh! God-!" Jane yelped, jumping backwards, losing her balance and falling hard on her butt. "Aragorn! Um.."

"Goodbye Jane." Aragorn spoke tonelessly, walking right by Jane, who was still sitting on the cold ground.

She jumped up, rubbing her bruised bottom. "No, please wait!" The girl cried desperately to his back. He stopped instantly at her words, as if waiting for her to continue, but he didn't turn around.

"Y-your highness," Jane whispered loud enough for him to hear, lowering her head,"…p- please forgive me, for I have disappointed you…and myself as well…I sincerely ask for your forgiveness, but I understand if you won't forgive me…" She turned around and slowly began to walk away, when a hand grabbed her wrist, making her stop,

Aragorn shook his head, smiling faintly. "Jane, I have been through...how would you say it…'hell and back' with you. I've known you and your friends since the beginning of our story _(A.N. figure of speech people!)_, and I can see that you're very sorry for what you said or did to disappoint me. "

Looking up into his deep gray eyes, Jane felt some sort of violent explosion occur in her chest. "Oh, thank-you my Lord-" Jane started, but Aragorn held up his hand to stop her (like she did to him so very long ago) ,"Jane, like I just said, we've been _friends_ for a very long time. Call me by my name. I'm the Ranger, remember?"

Jane smiled, relieved that his use of the word "friends" didn't upset her like it would have a month ago. "Gladly," she said," So, I haven't have the opportunity to fight in a very long time, thanks to my bloody arm-" she reached down and unsheathed her sword with a melodramatic flourish. "So, master" Jane said with a very fake British accent," would the teacher dare dual with the student?"

"Are you challenging me?" He said, grinning and also unsheathing his sword. "Well, I'll try not to kill you."

Jane smirked, knowing full well he was a fantastic swordsman. God, she was just glad he was talking to her again! "Bring it on".

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" What the hell…?" Carla asked, sitting up on the bed, pulling herself out of Eomer's arms.

There was a pounding on the door, pulling Carla out of sleep. Beside her, Eomer gave a groan and sat up on his hunches.

" Wha…" he started, but was cut off by Niori's voice.

" Carla!" Niori's voice pierced the silence, " I know you're in there! So pull your butt out from under Eomer and open the door!"

Carla muttered a curse and swung her legs over the side of the bed. At this moment, she wished she could wring Niori's scrawny little neck!

" You don't have to answer it," Eomer told her, wrapping an arm around her to stop her.

" If you ever want her to go away, I do," Carla told him with an irritated glance at the door, wrapping a small sheet around her body.

When she reached the door, she pulled it open and found Niori standing there impatiently, arms crossed over her breasts.

" Took you long enough!" Niori spoke, rolling her eyes.

" This better be pretty damn good!" Carla spoke, sending a glare at her cousin.

" Yeah well," Niori replied, a small smirk on her lips, " we've been summoned. Gandalf says he needs to talk to us in the big hall ASAP. I was told to get you 'cuz nobody else knew where you were. I was the only one smart enough to realize you'd be in Eomer's room. So yeah, Come on!"

" You gonna leave so I can get dressed first?" Carla muttered sarcastically.

" Oh, I don't know, I might just stick around…I mean, Eomer probably looks pretty hot naked," Niori replied with a wink.

" GET OUT!" Carla cried angrily, slamming the door in her cousin's face.

Niori just started to laugh and walked back down the hallway towards the great hall.

" Oh yeah," Niori cried back over her shoulder, yelling loud enough so Carla could hear her through the door, " you're supposed to bring lover boy!"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll..l.l

By the time Carla and Eomer arrived at the great hall, everyone else was already present. Erin and Frodo stood near a table, Elijah sleeping in Frodo's arms. Jane sat in a chair, talking quietly to Merry and Pippin. Sam was walking towards Erin and Frodo. Niori was sitting snuggly on Legolas's lap as the Elf talked to Gimli and Aragorn and Gandalf stood at one side of the room, talking.

As Carla and Eomer entered, Niori looked up and smirked. Carla glared right back at her cousin, still pissed off that Niori had woken her up.

" Looks like somebody finally decided to join us," Niori called out with a smirk, causing everyone else in the room to turn and watch as the pair entered.

Carla felt a blush travel up her cheeks as a knowing smirk settled on all of their faces. She wanted nothing more than to kill Niori right then.

" Niori," Carla spoke as she reached where Niori sat on Legolas's lap, " I'm going to kill you!"

" Carla," Niori told her with a laugh, " you've been telling me that you were going to kill me since we were five. In fact, if you believe our mothers, ' I'm gonna kill you' was the first full sentence you ever said to me,"

Carla opened her mouth to reply, but Gandalf cleared his throat and cut her off.

Everyone turned their attention to the old wizard. Each of them wondered why he had called them all here. It was pretty random…nothing insanely big had happened lately.

" What's up Gandalf?" Niori asked, swinging her legs over to the other side of Legolas so she could clearly see the wizard.

" My friends," Gandalf spoke, surveying each person in the room with his gray eyes, " I have called you here this night to tell you some news that will be considered sad…or perhaps joyous by some. Tomorrow something very joyous indeed must end…those who do not belong here must return,"

" What do you mean Gandalf?" Erin asked, her head cocked to one side in confusion.

" What I mean, my dear Erin," Gandalf spoke, his eyes going over the four girls sadly, " is that you…Niori, Jane and Carla also, will all have to return to your world. Tomorrow, the four of you will go home,"

l.l.l.l.l .l.l.ll.

Niori sat in her bedroom (or, more accurately, the bedroom she and Legolas now officially shared), knees pulled up to her chest and a look of deep concentration on her face. She was trying to decide what she was going to do.

All four girls where off somewhere, trying to think. Trying to decide what they were going to do. It was all too sudden, to unexpected…Gandalf had just thrown this on them as if leaving would be no problem at all.

It wasn't that they thought they would never leave…it's just, they never expected it to actually come. This was their life now…

Niori sighed heavily and leaned he head back against the wall. This was crazy…she just couldn't decide how she was going to live the rest of her life.

That's what it really came down to. There were two possible futures for her…for all of them. One, go back to her world, to her family and her old dreams, finish high school and go into her uncertain future in 2003. Or two, stay here, live the adventure she always wanted to live with a real life prince charming.

She knew that if she said she didn't want to go back, Gandalf wouldn't make her. She could stay here, and nobody would try to stop her. It was the same with all the others…if they wanted, they could all stay.

But she missed home. As much as she loved Middle-Earth, she could never call it home. She missed her parents, no matter how bad they treated her sometimes, and her 'perfect' little sister. She missed all of her other friends…hell, she even missed school.

This isn't fair! Niori thought with tears coming to her eyes, How can I decide this before tomorrow…? How can I give one of these up forever? How can I choose? How?

With yet another sigh, she closed her eyes. She had to make a decision…and she had to do it soon. Sooner or later, she'd have to tell the others what she had decided.

She knew with almost certainty that Erin would stay. Carla most likely would too, because of Eomer, but she could see Jane wanting to go home, considering she had no love interest to keep her here like the rest of them did.

But…what about me? Where do I stand? Can I really give up all of my old dreams, my old life? I want to stay…I want to stay here and live happily ever after with Legolas, but…but staying here just doesn't seem right somehow…

" So I go home," Niori whispered to the empty room, feeling tears coming to her eyes.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Well...it seems the story is coming to an end...Niori is going home, but will the others?


	54. Fight the Break of Dawn

An- Sorry it took so long, we had exams! The next part will be out sooner (I hope)!

If you wanna check out some awesome pics of characters do, go to my (Niori's) profile and hit the link! They're awesome and I really suggest you check them out!

Much luv, peace and Rainbows

Chapter 54

"How can I leave my friends?" Jane whispered to the baby she was holding in her arms. She had volunteered to baby-sit Elijah for Erin and Frodo, giving them what Erin liked to call "private time". Besides, Jane suspected they would be discussing what Gandalf had told them all earlier that day; the choice to leave Middle-Earth for good.

And that was what she had been doing while the baby slept. Staring into the fire, just thinking about what to do with her future.

"Oh, Elijah…what do I do?" she muttered, looking into his electric baby blue eyes (so much like his father's!). "I can't just leave my friends...because I _know_ that they won't be coming with me…they all have someone here, and there's no way Erin is going to leave you behind." She stared down at him and realized that her talking had put the baby to sleep, so she laid him back in his bassinet.

She walked over to the window, lifted back the curtain and looked up at the night sky; an endless navy blue curtain dotted with tiny white stars. A chilly evening breeze blew through the room.

"And what about this fantastic, amazing, beautiful world! Is going back to a world, my world…where it feels like I actually belong…is it worth it?" Jane sighed, stepping away from the window. "

Plopping down into an armchair, Jane unwillingly realized her destiny. She was going to go home, alone, without her best friends. She was going to leave Aragorn, and everything, and everyone in Middle-Earth she had come to love and know. Yet, this whole situation didn't, and never actually did feel…right.

"Now, I have to break the news to them all," Jane spoke quietly as she fought back the hysterical flood of tears that threatened to overtake her.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

It was Niori who arrived in the great hall first. After making her decision (and crying about it for awhile), she had made her way here. Though the four hadn't spoken the words, the girls understood that they would all meet here once they were ready.

Almost twenty minutes after Niori came and sat down, Carla arrived. Niori glanced up and saw as her cousin quietly entered, Carla came in and sat down in the chair next to Niori. Neither girl spoke…knowing without saying any words that they had to wait for the others.

Next came Erin. For the first time in a long time, Elijah was not in Erin's arms. Erin stopped in the doorway and regarded the other two solemnly. With a sigh, she entered and sat down, glancing at Niori and Carla before focusing her gaze on a magnificent statue at the other end of the room.

Finally, Jane arrived. The girl opened the doors to the great hall and gave a small shake of her head as she saw the other three already sitting there silently.

' Oh look,' Jane thought to herself, unable to keep the bitterness from her mind 'I'm the last one…same as always'

The three girls looked up and watched as Jane made her way towards them. Like the three before her, Jane pulled out a seat and sat down at the table.

The four exchanged a glance amongst themselves, asking the others if they were really ready for this. Another moment went by before the silence was broken.

" Well, obviously we're not going to say no," Erin spoke with an air of absolute certainty causing all of the others to focus their gaze upon her.

" Of course not!" Carla replied adamantly, shaking her head furiously.

" I mean, our lives are here now…" Erin spoke again, " our friends are here…our, err…lovers are here," she glanced at Jane uncertainly at the last part, and guiltily saw the stab of pain in the girl's eyes as she was yet again reminded of the fact that she had no one to love her.

There was a long stretch of silence where Jane felt a little sorry for herself and Erin felt guilty about opening her mouth.

" I'm going home guys," Niori whispered quietly, breaking the silence and looking up at the other girls with solemn eyes.

The three girls all looked at Niori with wide and shocked eyes. Those were words they had never imagined Niori would say. They had thought Jane might leave…but never Niori!

" What!" Erin cried, looking at Niori like she had three heads.

" I'm going home," Niori repeated, looking up at them all, her blue eyes filled with pain.

" I guess this is as good a time as any to say that I am too…I'm going home too," Jane spoke up, a humorless smile on her lips.

" Why?" Erin asked, tears stinging her eyes. This wasn't supposed to be happening! The four of them weren't supposed to go home!

" Because," Niori replied, her voice near breaking, " it's the right thing to do. It's what my _heart_ says I have to do,"

Without another word, Niori rose from her chair, turned and walked back out of the room. Moments later, Carla rose from her chair and stormed out of the room after her cousin.

When she reached her in the hall, Carla reached out, grabbed onto Niori's arm and pulled her violently around to face her.

" What the hell are you doing!" Carla cried, her voice a cross between anger and confusion.

Niori looked taken back at Carla's outburst of anger.

" I-" she started, but Carla cut her off.

" What are you thinking! Why are you throwing everything you ever wanted, away?"

" Because I have to!" Niori cried back desperately, her voice full of emotion.

" Why!" Carla cried angrily, " And don't you dare say it's because you miss home! Or that you miss your family! That's nothing but a lie and you know it! I hate to say it Niori, but they don't miss you…they'll put on a big show, but in the end they don't give a damn! You're my best friend Niori, and I've seen what they've done to you. I was the one who talked you out of taking a bottle of pills the night they told you they wished you weren't their daughter and wished you would just disappear. I've seen you go through guy after guy just to find someone who'd love you…give you the love your family never have. I've felt your heart break after everyone of those guys never loved you the way you needed them to. I know you Niori, and I know that all you really want is someone who'll just love you for you, no strings attached,"

Niori stared at her friend in wonder. She had never realized that Carla understood her so well…that she knew the things that lay hidden from everyone deep in her heart.

" And now you've found it Niori," Carla continued, her voice no longer angry but compassionate, " Legolas loves you…gives you all the love you've never had. The only time I've ever seen you in total bliss is when you're loaded or with him! You've finally gotten the one thing you've wanted, _needed_, and now you're throwing it away! Why?"

" Because," Niori replied softly, her voice barely above a whisper, " I just have to. I can't tell you a reason Carla, because there seems to be none to give. I can only go on what my heart tells me…and my heart tells me that going home is the right thing. Do you really think I want to go home and put up with my parents? Do you really think I want to leave Legolas? I don't…but I _have_ to,"

Carla studied her cousin for a moment, feeling the other girl's pain…but also partway understanding her choice.

" What are you going to do now?" Carla asked quietly.

" I'm going to finish the hard part," Niori spoke, a humorless smile on her lips, " I'm going to tell Legolas,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Erin felt hot tears stinging her eyes and sobs threatening to break out from her lips…

Niori was going home…Jane was going home. Carla still wasn't sure, but God knew that she'd probably end up going home too…

Up until the four of them had met a half an hour ago, Erin had been a hundred percent sure that she was going to stay here. This was where her family was…

But the thing was, at that time, she had thought the others were to stay too. Now, she knew that Niori and Jane (and possibly Carla) were going to leave…

Now she wasn't a hundred percent certain she could stay…

It hurt her so much to think about a life without Frodo and Elijah…but it also hurt to imagine her life without Niori, Jane and Carla.

A small sob escaped from behind her lips and she leaned against the side of the courtyard wall for support.

" Erin," a small voice came from behind her, " are you alright?"

Erin turned to look behind her, and saw Sam, a look of worried pity on his face, standing there.

" I'm fin-" Erin started, but stopped herself. What was the point of lying? " No Sam…I'm not fine. I'm at the complete opposite of fine right now…"

Sam took a step forward, and placed a comforting hand on Erin. God he felt so bad for her…if only there was something he could do to heal it.

" Talk to me Erin," he whispered, looking up at her with kind eyes, " I'll understand. We've been through so much together…out of all people you can trust, it can be me,"

Erin felt a surge of love (not romantic) go out towards the small Hobbit. He was right…they _had_ been through so much. He had been with her since the moment the three of them (Sam, she and Frodo) had left the rest of the fellowship. He had been the one to deliver her child…he had been the one who had stayed and protected when Frodo had left them.

" I don't know what to do Sam…" Erin cried, her voice cracking, " I don't know how I can choose…"

" You have to do what your heart tells you," Sam told her softly, looking at the tears in her eyes and feeling his heart wrench.

" But how can I do that?" Erin cried desperately, burying her face in her hands, " I can't choose between my old family and my new family! I can't decide if I can life without Elijah and Frodo or Niori and Jane!"

Sam looked surprised for a moment " Niori's leaving?" he asked, shock in his voice, " I mean, I would have understood why Jane would want to leave, but not Niori…I figured with Legolas…"

" She said it's what her heart told her she had to do," Erin told him, tears running down her cheeks, " she's leaving because it just wouldn't be _right_ for her to stay here,"

" She's right Erin," Sam told her softly, " you have to do what your heart tells you to do,"

" But what if my heart tells me I can't stay?" Erin sobbed, burying her head into Sam's shoulders and continuing to cry.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

" There you are!" a voice broke Niori out of her thoughts, " I've been looking all over for you!"

Niori turned to find that Legolas had approached in the doorway leading into their room. Her eyes looked at him and it felt like her heart was going to explode.

It wasn't fair…Oh God it wasn't fair! She should never have been forced to choose between him and her other world…yet she had been and her mind was made up.

She was going home…she _had_ to go home

" I've been here awhile," she replied, her voice cracking from emotion as she spoke. It was true, after she had left Carla, she had come back here to wait for Legolas.

" What's wrong?" Legolas asked, his face going concerned as he moved towards her.

Niori just looked at him, her heart aching and tears stinging her eyes. How could she ever tell him she was leaving…that she was _choosing_ to leave.

As Legolas approached her, his face etched with concern, Niori had to turn her head away. She couldn't look at him…not without feeling like she was betraying him.

She felt as he sat down on the bed beside her and reached out and touched her arm out of concern. Her heart wrenched as she turned back and saw the pure love and concern shining in his beautiful blue eyes.

Oh God, she loved him so much.

" Legolas," she started, her voice cracking painfully and a tear falling down her pale cheek, " I…I'm…" she just couldn't say it…she couldn't even form the words.

Legolas just looked at her and let her words (or lack there of) wash over him. He took in all of her pain and a realization dawned in his clear eyes.

" You're going back," he whispered, his voice unbelieving.

Her face crumpled as she heard the words actually come out. She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to understand…but he just stared at her blankly.

" Please Legolas…" she started, tears stinging her eyes and her voice begging.

Without a word, Legolas got up off the bed and walked to the other side of the room, his back to her.

Niori's heart wrenched and she just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. Why did it have to be so hard…why did she have to love him so much?

" Legolas please," she started, getting off the bed and moving towards him,

" Please understand…" she laid a hand on his arm.

He swung around violently, sending her touch flailing to the side. She took a step back out of alarm, a sick feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she saw the look of anger embedded on Legolas's handsome face.

" Understand what!" he cried angrily, " Understand that you're leaving me! Understand that I'm not enough to make you stay?"

" NO!" Niori cried desperately, taking a step towards him, " Understand that I have to do this!"

" How can I understand?" Legolas cried, his eyes closing into angry slits, " Tell me Niori, have I treated you so bad that you're jumping at the first opportunity to leave?"

" How can you even say that?" Niori spoke in a painful whisper, " How can you even believe for one moment that you're the reason that I have to leave? My God Legolas, I love you. Before you were with me, I didn't even know what love was…I thought I did, but I wasn't even close. Before you, I was empty…and now I'm whole; for the first time in my life, I'm whole,"

Legolas just stared at her, and painfully, Niori realized that there were tears shining in his eyes.

" Besides," Niori spoke, her voice cracked and a humorless grin on her lips, " how long could we really last? You're never going to die Legolas, and I'm going to get old and then wither away…how could you still love me when I'm wrinkly and you're still perfect?"

Legolas looked at her, disbelief on his face and pure emotion shining in his tear clouded eyes.

" Don't you know Niori?" he asked, emotional disbelief in his voice, " Didn't you figure it out? I was going to give it all up for you Niori…everything. My Elven immortality, the grace of my people…they didn't matter to me as much as you do…as much as your love does,"

Niori stared at her lover and felt hot tears moving down her cheeks. Her heart seemed to be ripping in two…

She had never expected Legolas to give up his immortality for her…she had never really thought about it. She had tried to deny her feelings for him for so long, that when they finally came out, she had been oblivious to anything else. She had been too caught up in the love and passion she and Legolas shared to even think about the future they would share…

" But it doesn't change your mind, does it?" Legolas asked, looking at her like she had betrayed him.

" I can't let it change my mind Legolas," she whispered brokenly, " Don't you see, I don't belong here…Middle-Earth just isn't ready for a woman like me. I have to go home…I miss everyone that I left behind too much,"

Legolas just looked at her desperately, pleading with his eyes to make her stay.

" Think about what you were willing to give up for me," Niori continued, desperate that Legolas understand, " Think how painful it would have been to give up eternity. That's what you're asking me to do Legolas…you're not asking for my eternity, but myself. You're asking me to give up the person I've been for the past seventeen years…the person who is getting smothered a little more everyday she spends here. I love Middle-Earth, but here I can't be plain old fun-loving Niori. That's why I have to go home Legolas, to save the girl who I am,"

" Then good gods Niori," Legolas whispered, moving back towards her, " let me come with you!"

A small, humorless smile crossed Niori's tear stained lips, " Think about what you just said for a moment. You could barely survive two months in my world, so how could you manage an entire life time? In my world, you'd have to pretend to be someone who you're not. You'd have to suppress everything that you are…and everything we'd be would be a lie…it would never work if we lived like that. Besides, you'd probably have to cut your hair if you wanted to permanently live there, and we all remember how the last trip to the hair salon went,"

" So it's over," Legolas whispered softly, " we were just never meant to be together,"

" Legolas," Niori spoke, placing a hand on his arm and smiling up at him, " of course we were meant to be together! If I was ever sure about one thing in my life, it's us. I love you, and until the day I die and until the day I die and my body burns, my heart will always belong to you. No matter how much distance separates us, weather it be miles or entire worlds, I'll never stop loving you,"

Legolas reached up and stroked a tear off of her cheek. He looked down at her with all the love and turmoil that was stirring in his soul. Gods he loved Niori…and the moment she left him would be the moment when his heart went numb and his soul ripped in two.

" What are we going to do Niori?" he asked her gently, loving her more than he had ever loved anyone.

" We're going to spend our last night together," Niori spoke, a hint of a smile on her lips and she took his hand and led him towards the bed, " and pray to God that tomorrow never comes,"

_Save tonight_

_Fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be gone_

An- This chapter was inspired by the song " Fight the Break of Dawn" by Eagle eyes cherry...it's a great song and all that good stuff! Those are the lyrics at the end and us ladies take no credit for them whatsoever! There;s the little disclamer note and see y'all next chapter!


	55. The hardest part is saying goodbye

An- Hey guys! Here it is…the second to last chapter! Can't believe that there's just one chapter after this…it seems so amazing….

But anyway, for all of you who thought that the last chapter was sad, be warned…I was just getting warmed up! MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BTW, clickhere if you wanna see the pics Jane drew from Lord of the Rings 2003 (sequel too)

Chapter 55

Carla sat pondering some of the last words that Niori had said to her before she had left. Beside her, Eomer lay sleeping soundly. She glanced down at her sleeping lover and felt her heart ache even more than it already did.

After Niori had left, Carla had returned to her and Eomer's room, her mind whirling. Niori was giving up everything that she ever wanted…and now Carla was questioning her own decision to stay. Eomer had been in their room, and without a second thought, she had practically jumped him. It had been the only thing she could do to stop her mind from thinking about what Niori had said…and to stop her own heart from questioning weather or not she should stay.

Here she sat a few hours later, unable to stop the questions from running through her mind. Jane was going home, which was no big surprise and so was Niori…Niori, Carla's best friend…her best friend since they were in diapers…

' Christ…how am I supposed to think!'

She looked down beside her and smiled a bit at Eomer's sleeping form. She loved him and wanted to be with him, but could she really stay in Middle-Earth without her friends?

Sure, Erin was going to stay, but honestly it wouldn't matter. Eventually, she'd head to the Shire with Frodo, the rest of the Hobbits and Elijah. Then Carla would be alone…the only one of the four girls left…

She loved Middle-Earth, but she knew she'd go crazy without the other girls…

And she, like the other girls, did miss home. She missed the stupidest things about her world too; like the way clothes felt right out of the dryer, the taste of chocolate ice cream, or the way your pulse quickens when watching a horror movie and the it feels to sleep in your own bed.

They were stupid things, but her heart ached when she thought about never experiencing them again.

Of course she missed her family (well, except the part of her family that was Niori's parents and sister…if she never saw them again, it would be too soon) and everyone else she knew. She'd been away from them for over a year…

Eomer stirred beside her, breaking Carla out of her thoughts. She looked down at him again, and saw that he had awoken and was looking up at her. He smiled a bit and Carla smiled back, but even she knew that her smile was completely forced.

" What's wrong?" Eomer asked, sitting up and touching her arm.

" Is it that obvious that something's wrong?" Carla asked, a bit of a scowl settling on her lips…she hated it when people could read her like Eomer could.

" Yes it is," Eomer replied and waited for Carla to reply.

Carla looked at him and sighed. God, with every passing minute she got closer and closer to deciding to leave. But Christ, she didn't want to choose that! She wanted to spend forever with this man…

" Niori and Jane decided that they're going home," Carla told him softly, her heart feeling pain as she thought about the prospect of never seeing those two again.

Eomer studied Carla's face silently. He knew her well enough to know that she was hurting from their decision…and that she was trying to make it seem like she wasn't. Carla, he knew, built up walls so that no one, not even her best friends nor her lover, could tell that she was hurting inside.

" What of Erin?" he asked, looking into her chocolate colored eyes.

A crocked smile, the smile that Eomer had first fallen in love with, spread over Carla's lips.

" It doesn't really matter. Even if Erin stays, she'd be going to the Shire, and I'd…well, I don't know where I'd be, but it sure as hell wouldn't be the Shire,"

Eomer just shook his head. Out of all the places in Middle-Earth, the Shire would be the place most un-suited for Carla…the girl'd bored herself to death within the first day.

" So what is it that you want to do?" Eomer asked seriously.

Carla looked at him, her face resembling that of a deer caught in headlights. Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself unable to answer him…because she didn't even know the answer herself.

" You realize that if you tell me you wish to go home with your friends," Eomer told her softly, " I'll do everything in my power to try and make you stay, I'll beg and plead. I'll promise you anything that you want to hear, and if it comes to it, I'll throw you down on this bed and give you so much pleasure that you won't be able to say no to me. I'll do all that, but at the same time I'll understand why you'd want to leave. The four of you, Erin, Jane, Niori and yourself, you're as close as sisters. You care about and love each other…I can see those things in the time that I've known the four of you. I understand why you cannot live without even one of them…you all mean too much to each other. But tell me Carla, before they revealed they were going home, did you have any doubts about staying?"

" Hell no!" Carla told him with a you're-so-stupid-sometimes look, " Up until Niori opened her huge trap, leaving didn't even cross my mind,"

Eomer was silent a moment before speaking again.

" You still have to decide Carla,"

" Now?" Carla asked, grimacing at the prospect.

" When you're ready," Eomer told her softly, and then a smirk traveled across his lips as he pulled her down towards the bed, " But for now, I distinctly remember myself saying something about throwing you down on a bed…"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

" Is it really what you want?" Frodo asked finally, his voice broken and tears running down his cheeks.

After Sam had left her, Erin had come back to talk to Frodo. Her mind hadn't been made up, but after talking to Sam, she knew she was leaning towards going home. When she had found Frodo in the room they shared, she had burst out, telling Frodo that she was leaving and going home with her friends without even realizing what she was telling him.

Before she had finished, she had started to cry…and not long after Erin had started, Frodo had started to let tears fall from his eyes too.

Now here they sat; Erin had told Frodo that she was leaving before she had even realized she was doing it and Frodo sat across from her on the bed, looking at her with broken eyes.

" Yes…no!" Erin cried, placing her face in her hands, " Oh, I don't know! I want to be here with you but I can't stay here! I can't stay in a place, a _world_ that isn't my home forever! No matter how much I love you! How much I love Elijah!"

Frodo was silent, the brokenness in his eyes turning into that of being betrayed.

" And you'll take Elijah with you!" he asked finally, his voice taking on a hardness that she had only heard him use once…when he had told her and Sam to go home on the stairs of Cirith Ungol.

Erin didn't answer him. This was what had been plaguing her heart and mind for the past two hours. If she left, who would get Elijah…and who would have to loose him forever?

At first, she would have killed anyone who even suggested that Elijah stay in Middle-Earth, but now she wasn't sure. To lose Elijah, that would be a fate worse than death…but it would be just as bad for Frodo…

Besides, she would still have her friends…and Frodo (not counting all the Middle-Earth people), would have nobody.

So, no matter how much it would kill her, Elijah would have to stay here with Frodo…not go home with her. It was really better for him…Frodo could give him a better life than she could. In her world she'd be the struggling single mother…but here, Frodo could take care of him and they're be no struggle…it was what was best for Elijah…

" No," Erin told him, her voice cracking as she even thought about it, " He isn't. It's only right that Elijah stay here with you. Besides, if I just show up with a two month old baby in my world, there'd be too many questions asked…"

Frodo looked at her, the hardness that had been in his eyes only a moment ago gone, slowly being replaced by one of hurt; and one of pity.

He stared at her, not even understanding what his heart felt. He hated her for leaving but he loved her more now than he ever had before. He thanked the gods that she wasn't taking Elijah, but at the same time his heart ached imagining the pain that she had to be going through because of her decision.

Gods, he just couldn't think…he had to get away from here so he could think!

Abruptly, Frodo got up off the bed and moved quickly towards the door.

" Frodo!" Erin cried desperately, her voice shriller than she had intended.

" I just need time Erin," he told her softly, stopping but not turning back around to face her, " I just need time to think…I'm going to lose you tomorrow Erin, and I'm going to become a single father. I just need time…not a lot because I know that we don't have much time left, but just a little time," he started to move towards the door again and as he was walking out, he paused, " I won't keep you waiting long,"

He walked out the door and then closed it behind him.

Erin sat there for a moment, looking at the closed door, before she burst into bitter tears and horse sobs.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.l.l

Frodo returned nearly an hour later. When he re-opened the door, he found Erin sitting on the exact same spot on the bed, but now Elijah was laying on the bed too, looking up at his mother and giggling wildly.

This was what Erin had done after Frodo had left. She had calmly walked over to her son's crib, lifted him up and brought him back to the bed.

She had just held and played with him for the following hour. She was trying so hard to make up for all the time she was going to miss…

She was never going to see Elijah's first step, never going to hear his first word. She was never going to be there to heal his cuts and bruises…never going to be there to tell him how to act when he had his first crush.

Most of all, she was never going to be there to be his mother.

She sat there, holding her son, and cried; cried for all the things she was going to miss…all the moments in Elijah's life she would never be there to see.

That's how Frodo found her when he came back. His wrenched as he saw her playing with their son, a smile on her lips but her eyes puffy and red from crying and her cheeks soaked from tears.

He quietly walked towards the bed, causing Erin to look up at him with her bloodshot eyes. There was a withdrawn look in those lovely teal eyes of her's, fearing that Frodo would be angry at her.

When he reached her, Frodo reached up and stroked a tear off of her cheek. Then, he leaned forward and brought his lips to her's.

After they broke apart, Erin looked like she was going to cry again…this time from knowing Frodo wasn't mad at her but she was still leaving come morning.

" I love you Erin," Frodo told her softly, wiping the new tears that fell from her eyes, " I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before…and when I lose you tomorrow I honestly don't know how I'll survive. I remember what it is to think that I'm going to lose you. I remember what it felt like when I thought I was going to lose you on the slopes of Mount Doom…but I'm going to have to do this. I understand that you have to follow your heart…and I understand that your destiny just doesn't rest here. I know how hard it is to lose you…and I can only imagine how hard it'll be for you to lose both me and Elijah,"

" I love you Frodo," she whispered quietly, a small, painful smile spreading across her lips.

With that, Frodo put an arm around her and just held her as they both cried. Erin took Elijah into her arms and the three of them just sat there, spending their last few hours as a family together.

Later, after Elijah was asleep and Erin lay nearing sleep in Frodo's arms, she was still mourning the fact she was never going to be there to be Elijah's mother.

' Please God,' She prayed, ' Let Elijah grow up to be a good man. Let Frodo tell him all about me and not let him hate me for leaving…let him have love for me anyway. God, I wish I could be here to see him when he's grown up…to see what kind of man he grows up to be…'

Then, Erin closed her eyes…she was on the verge of sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a picture came into her mind.

The image was that of a guy who looked to be about twenty years old. He was short, only about 5 feet tall or a little under. His hair was a curly mop of light brown and his eyes were the same amazing blue color as Frodo's and he was quite handsome. This man was standing somewhere beautiful, full of green grass and blue sky…and he looked happy. Then, the man smiled…and Erin realized that this man had _her_ smile.

" Elijah…" Erin whispered softly, the vision fading from her now peaceful mind and then finally, sleep took her.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

Sunlight streamed in through the small window, flooding the room with the pale light of dawn.

As Niori awoke, she blinked back the sunlight and nestled deep under the covers. She slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was in bed, her head resting on Legolas's chest and his arms tightly around her. Just like every other morning of the past two weeks (ish)…

It hit her like a brick wall while she was in the middle of a yawn.

She was leaving today.

Niori bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from making a sound. She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought about what she was going to go through with today.

' I can still change my mind,' Niori told herself desperately, ' I can say to hell with it and stay here,'

Yet even as these thoughts raced through her mind, Niori knew that she couldn't give into them. She had to go home with Jane today (she still didn't know that the other two were also leaving).

She felt hot tears slip out from her eyes, down her cheeks and onto Legolas's bare chest. God it hurt so much.

She felt Legolas's arms tighten around her and she lifted her head to look at him. He was awake now too, and although there was a small smile on his lips as he looked at her, Niori could see the sadness in his eyes.

She tried to force herself to smile back at him, but found herself unable. Niori's heart ached too much…

Legolas reached out and wiped a tear off her cheek.

" Don't cry Niori," he whispered quietly, " I hate it when you cry,"

Niori moved up until she was laying beside him. Legolas rolled on to his side and looked at her silently, tears shining in his own eyes.

Laying there, she thought of all the moments in the past year and a half she and Legolas had shared. Niori remembered the moment the whole fellowship had fallen out of Carla's closet and the very first time she had met Legolas. She remembered almost dying for him…remembered that it had been his name that had been running through her mind as she lay dying in the caves underneath Helm's Deep. Their first kiss in the armories of Minis Tirith, the first time they had made love in this very bed, and how it had been better with him than it had with any other guy she'd ever been with.

" Can I change your mind Niori?" Legolas asked her, drawing her closer, " Is it possible?"

When she didn't answer, Legolas sighed and held her tighter. They lay there for a long time, neither speaking and both remembering all the times they had shared.

" Do you remember that time in Isenguard when I went skinny-dipping and you ended up going me?" Niori asked finally, the memory settling in her mind with a bit of humor, " Why did you let me go? I wondered that for a long time…why did you let me swim away when I know you wanted me?"

" I was scared Niori," Legolas told her simply, " I was scared of the fact that I wanted you, a human woman. I saw what Aragorn and Arwen were going through, and it scared me that I was getting myself into the same position. That's why I let you go that night, because I realized what I was getting myself into and it scared me. Besides, you really weren't the kind woman that I had ever imagined presenting to my family,"

At the last part, Niori couldn't help but laugh, and Legolas ended up laughing with her.

" You should probably go pack up your things," Legolas told her softly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

" Probably…" Niori replied, sitting up, the light mood disappearing being replaced by the painful sense of loss.

" But come back as soon as you can," Legolas told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, " because I have to be with you every moment I can before I lose you forever,"

" I won't keep you waiting," Niori replied, turning her head and kissing him.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Sighing heavily, Jane threw the last of her stuff into her tattered travel bag.

It was sometime after sunrise and she sat in her room, packing up the few possessions she was taking back with her.

Her Elven clothes were packed, as was her beautiful white dress she had received in Rohan. Also in her bag were small trinkets she had gotten from across Middle-Earth. An Elven leaf broach from Lothlorien, a piece of stone from the broken wall of Helm's Deep (which had almost crushed her as it blew up), a tree branch from Fangorn forest and a small dagger from the armories of Minas Tirith were all stored in her bag (Jane had always been one to collect souvenirs).

The only thing Jane had left to pack was her sword.

As she held the sword in one hand, she reached up to run the other hand through her short hair. To think that she had almost killed herself with this very sword…and that she had ruined her long golden locks with it instead. Now her hair was hacked nearly to her ears…that was going to be fun to explain to her parents when she got home….

Jane gave her head a shake and then strapped the sword to her bag. She glanced around the room and saw the huge pile of Niori and Carla's stuff that surrounded their old beds (though they no longer used this room, their stuff was still stored here).

" It's so funny how they all spent the night with someone they love, and I spent it here…all alone," Jane whispered to herself.

Even though she tried, Jane could no longer feel bitterness towards her three friends for having someone…not after last night. Not after seeing the pain in Niori's eyes as she said she was leaving. It had been at that moment she realized that just because you have someone to love, it doesn't mean that you can't feel pain.

Jane just shook her head with a humorless smile. Back before all this, back in their world, Jane had always considered herself the most mature of the four of them. Niori was the big, almost out-of-control party girl, Erin was totally boy crazy and Carla the one with the furious temper. Jane was the one everyone trusted, the one everyone depended on….

Then she came here, and BAM, everything changed. She had watched as her three friends had grown up right before her eyes…and how she had seemed to stay the same. In the past few weeks she had done things that she had thought were beneath her (getting drunk, throwing herself at a guy, locking herself in her room, considering suicide and running a wedding on purpose to name a few).

She had found out that she wasn't the most mature at all.

' Enough dwelling on things that really don't matter anymore' Jane though to herself, getting up off her knees and onto her feet, her bag held loosely in her hand.

" Well, time to go," Jane whispered to herself, looking around her room with tears starting to form in her eyes, " to go and wait…wait to leave,"

She left her room without letting herself look back. She couldn't stay…she had to return to her world, where she could start over. She'd already taken a hard look at who she was in the past few weeks, and she had decided that she didn't really care for what she saw. It wasn't even the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend here, that didn't seem so important anymore. It was the fact that she had held herself above her friends…and in the end she had turned out to be worse then they ever could be. She needed to go home to begin working on herself again (and hey, if she happened to find a hot guy who fell for her back in her world, that would be okay too!).

Jane was walking through the corridors, thinking about these things, as she rounded a corner and almost ran smack dab into Aragorn (like so many other times in the course of her time here).

Aragorn smiled and opened his mouth to greet her, when his eyes fell onto the packed bag Jane held. His mouth closed abruptly and his eyes widened in surprise.

" You're actually leaving?" he asked her finally, looking at her in disbelief.

" Yeah, I am," She told him, a faint smile on her lips.

" It's not…" Aragorn asked after a moment's hesitation, his voice almost sounding guilty, " It's not because of me is it? You're not leaving because of what happened are you?"

Jane looked up at Aragorn in surprise, shocked at how guilty his voice sounded. She looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. When she realized he wasn't, she spoke.

" No you're not," Jane spoke, finally feeling the least bit mature again for what seemed like in forever, " at least, you're not anymore. I'm leaving for myself…to be able to start over on myself. I' not leaving because of us, or because of the lack there of an 'us'."

Aragorn looked at her, no longer looking guilty, but still a little skeptical.

" I love you Aragorn," Jane continued, realizing that these words no longer brought her hurt, " I truly do, but as of last night, I realized that my love for you is totally selfish as hell. It doesn't hurt anymore to think that all we'll ever be to each other is friends. I understand this now because I realize that love isn't about getting what you want, but sacrificing for those you love. Everyone around me sacrificed things for the people they loved; Erin and Frodo, Niori and Legolas…even Carla. And all that Arwen has sacrificed for you has made me realize something. All I did was cause you _pain_, so obviously I can't love you as much as I think you do,"

Aragorn's face softened and he reached out an stroked a tear off Jane's face. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying until that moment.

" You'll find someone Jane," Aragorn told her softly, " you're to beautiful (inside and out) to stay alone. I do love you Jane, but not in the way you need me to. For that I am sorry, but it's not something I can change. But somebody out there will love you in all the ways you deserve Jane, and I pray to the Valar you find him soon,"

" Thank you Aragorn," Jane told him softly, hugging him tightly from both gratitude and love, " you'll never understand how important you telling me that really is,"

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Carla had woken just before dawn from a nightmare. She had sat bolt upright in bed, hurling herself out of Eomer's arms, a scream breaking from her parted lips. She hadn't remembered what exactly she had dreamed about, only that it had terrified her.

Eomer had awoken with a start by Carla's scream and had promptly started to comfort the shaking girl. It had taken awhile, but finally she had calmed down.

This was how her day had started. Awful…and she knew how the day was going to end too…with her leaving the man she loved.

Here she sat a few hours later, sitting here in her old room, throwing her stuff into her tattered old book bag.

She had left Eomer about twenty minutes ago, coming to pack up her things. She had told him she'd be back as soon as she was done.

' God we've had some awesome times,' Carla thought as she took her tattered and torn Elven clothes into her bag, ' so many amazing and great times,'

Just as the thought passed through her mind, Niori walked into the room. Carla looked up as her cousin entered, and smirked a little when she saw that all Niori was wearing was one of Legolas's long silver shirts that only went down to her mid-thighs.

" I was too damn lazy to get completely dressed," Niori spoke, a smirk settling on her own lips, and then she realized what Carla was doing, " You're coming too…"

" Yeah," Carla spoke, a few tears stinging her eyes, " you opened your big trap and convinced me to come too. Get that damn guilty look off your face…you're not the reason I'm leaving, don't flatter yourself! Now, get your ass down here and help me pack.

Niori bent down, knelt beside Carla and picked up a random article of clothing. It turned out to be the tunic of her Elf clothes.

She held it up in the morning light that was streaming in from a window, and ran a finger over the torn fabric across the middle. She took her fingers down and rubbed them across her stomach (on top of her shirt) and felt the scar that ran across her stomach…the scar that would never leave her skin.

" It's going to be hard to leave this all behind," Carla told her softly, putting a hand on Niori's shoulder.

" I know," Niori replied, putting the tunic into her pack. Silently, she reached over and picked up another article of clothing and threw it into her bag.

" Are we doing the right thing Niori?" Carla asked, her voice sounding a lot more painful than she had intended, " I mean, we've finally found guys that we love, and we're throwing it away. You've always needed love and I've always had too much trouble trusting people to love…so are we doing the right thing,"

" I don't know Carla," Niori replied, feeling her heart seem to break, " I don't know if we're doing the right thing, but I guess it's just the thing we _have_ to do,"

The two girls hugged then, both having tears running down their cheeks. They stayed like this until there was a knock on the door.

Niori and Carla broke apart and looked towards the door. There was Erin standing in the doorway, looking down at her two friends with a sad smile.

" Hey," Carla spoke, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her eyes,

" We're just packing,"

" I kinda figured that," Erin replied, coming into the room and sitting down on the side of one of the three beds, " and I came to tell you all that I'm already…already packed that is,"

Niori and Carla looked at Erin in surprise and the in a guilty look of horror.

" Oh God, don't this Erin! Not because of us!" Niori cried, bounding to her feet.

" You guys are only partway the reason I'm leaving," Erin told them softly, looking out the window, trying to hide her tears, " the other reason is that you were right Niori…it just doesn't feel right to stay in Middle-Earth,"

" But you have so much more to lose…" Carla whispered, getting up and sitting beside Erin on the bed.

" I guess I do," Erin replied, a humorless smile on her lips, " but I still need to do this. It's pretty ironic though, how when I first found out I was pregnant, I would have given anything not to be…but now, I would give everything to be a mother; to be here to be a mother,"

" Then stay," Niori replied, feeling tears come to her eyes just seeing her friend's pain.

" I can't," Erin told her softly, " no more than either of you can stay,"

There was silence then, none of the three knowing what to say. A few minutes later, it was Erin who spoke first.

" You gonna pack that thing to?" Erin asked amusedly, pointing to something across the room.

Both the girls followed Erin's finger and found their gaze resting on Carla's CD player. All three girls gave small laughs as they looked at it.

" Man that thing has caused so much trouble!" Niori spoke, a laugh in her voice, " Remember back in Lothlorien when we played it and Aragorn got so mad that it looked like his head was going to explode?"

" Or your and Jane's lovely dance," Carla spoke, a smirk on her lips, " I swear to God, every man in Rohan probably has wet dreams about you two every night because of that dance!"

Erin just shook her head. Though she hadn't seen that particular dance, she'd seen Niori dance before and knew that the way Carla described one of Niori's dances to a ti.

" If I remember correctly," Niori spoke, smirking at Carla, " your boyfriend Eomer was in the room too. So tell me Carla, _he_ have any dreams about me?"

Carla glared at her cousin, but knew it was a joke so burst out laughing anyway. She threw a pillow at Niori, who dodged it with a laugh.

" I say we give the CD player to Aragorn as a late wedding present," Erin smirked, " considering he just _loved_ it _so_ much!"

The three girls looked at each other with evil smirks, and then they all looked at the room. It was all clear now…everything was packed (Jane's stuff was already gone so they figured she had packed it up earlier).

This was it…they were really going to leave.

" Well," Niori spoke, her smirk and laughter forgotten, " no offence guys, but I gotta go. I have the rest of my life to spend with you guys and only a few hours to spend with Legolas,"

" Go ahead," Erin replied, " we have people we have to see too,"

With that, the three girls grabbed their bags and left their old room in Minis Tirith for the last time.

l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.

It was time to say goodbye.

Gandalf was waiting for them just outside the gates of Minis Tirith. He was waiting to perform the spell that would send the four girls back to their world. The wizard had told them to say their goodbyes.

Erin was taking it the hardest of them all. She was being forced to leave her child and the man she loved.

" Oh God," she whispered painfully, holding her baby for what would be the last time, " I'm going to miss you! I love you so much!"

Tears fell from her eyes and she held back sobs that threatened to escape from her lips. Her sorrow and tears made everyone around her want to cry too.

" You'll take care of him right? And tell him all about me? And make sure that he doesn't hate me for leaving?" she asked Frodo desperately, squeezing Elijah tightly and giving him one last kiss on the forehead and handing him to Frodo.

" Of course," Frodo replied, taking his son into his arms, " I'll miss you Erin. I love you so much and I don't know how I'll live without you,"

New tears welled up in Erin's eyes and she struggled deeply now to keep down sobs.

" I love you Frodo Baggins and I'll miss you and Elijah so much!"

Erin and Frodo had one last, lingering kiss that neither of them wanted to end. Both their faces were tear streaked and sorrowful, and when Erin pulled away from him, a sob escaped from behind her lips. She ran away from them all in tears. It hurt her to leave more than anything.

Driving back her own tears, Jane put on a smile had started to say farewell to all her friends. After she finished hugging the Hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, Eowyn and Faramir, she calmly walked up to Aragorn, who greeted her with a smile.

Aragorn, who had Arwen on his right side, bent down and hugged Jane, who returned it gratefully while glaring daggers at Arwen over his shoulder (some habits die hard).

When they broke apart, Aragorn smiled kindly at her and quickly kissed Jane on the cheek, causing her to go a deep crimson color.

" Farewell Jane," he smiled again, straightening up beside Arwen.

" Bye," was all she could manage to say.

Then, Jane turned on her heal, waved bye to them all, and went to comfort Erin.

Carla, who was standing with Eomer, turned and looked up at him.

" Guess this is my cue," she smiled a little.

Eomer leaned down and kissed her softly. When he pulled away " If you stay, I'll ask you to become my queen,"

" Don't tempt me," Carla replied, feeling tears starting to form in her eyes, " I'm already in love with you, and tempting me with power will only make leaving harder,"

Eomer nodded, but when Carla tried to pull away, he wouldn't let her go. He kissed her again.

" Damnit!" Carla whispered, pulling away after the kiss, " This sucks!"

After a few seconds, she went and quickly hugged the Hobbits, Gimli and Aragorn. With a smirk, she called Legolas a few carefully thought out names, and at the same time, Legolas and Carla pulled an arrow and drew their bows.

Despite the groans and protests around them, Carla and Legolas stayed this way for nearly five minutes, until finally, Carla burst out laughing and replaced her bow. Legolas did the same.

" I could still beat you Elf-Boy!" she laughed, giving him a quick hug.

" Only in your dreams!" Legolas replied with a smirk.

" Whatever,"

Then Carla came to Eoywn, who had become one of her best friends since coming to Middle-Earth.

" Take care of him for me," Carla told her quietly, cocking her head at Eomer.

" I will," Eoywn replied, hugging Carla tightly, " Goodbye Carla…may you live happily…and remember all the time you spent here with us fondly…"

Carla nodded and then started to leave, but turned back around, blew a kiss at Eomer, and with a big breath, walked down the path.

Niori had been waiting for her friends to say goodbye, and now she finally had her chance.

She hugged the Hobbits tightly (Even Pippin!), moved on to Aragorn, Eowyn and Gimli, kindly shook hands with Arwen and Eomer and Faramir Then, she found herself standing in front of Legolas again.

She looked up at him, her eyes already gathering with tears. Without even giving it a second thought she put her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his.

Legolas wrapped his arms around Niori's small waist, pulled her in tighter into him and intensified the kiss. They kissed for what seemed like forever, and to them, time stopped.

Finally, when they broke apart, Niori brought her hands to her sides and leaned her body into Legolas's chest.

" God I love you," she whispered, pulling away and looking up into his eyes.

" I love you too," Legolas smiled, leaning down to whisper it in her ear.

" That's the first time you've ever really told me that," Niori whispered softly, looking up at him.

" I wish I had told you that everyday since I've met you," Legolas told her, a sigh of pain coming from his lips, " but better late then never…"

"It's never too late Legolas…Please don't forget me…" she said, her voice pleading, praying.

" I never will," he replied softly, smiling, " And I don't know how I'll do it Niori, but somehow I'll find you again…"

" I'll wait forever," Niori replied, breaking away from his grasp.

With one last warm smile from Legolas, Niori turned and started to run off to rejoin her friends, her heart mixed with joy and sorrow, a tear of happiness and pain running down her face.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.ll.l.l.l

Niori finally arrived from the gates of the city and found the other three girls and Gandalf waiting for her.

Erin was still sobbing, Jane was trying to comfort her and now even Carla was starting to cry, silently of course. Gandalf was looking at the three of them with a gaze filled with love, pity and sadness.

As she came closer, Gandalf looked up at her. Niori took a deep breath and stood beside her friends, her heart breaking.

" My dear friends," Gandalf told them all softly, " It is time,"

The four girls all stood beside each other, their hearts racing and aching. They grasped each other's hands and waited…waited for the inevitable.

" Goodbye my dear friends," Gandalf told them with a sad smile, and then he started to say words in a language none of them understood.

Niori turned her head back towards the city, and saw as everyone else watched from the layers above. She saw Frodo holding Elijah, Eomer being somewhat comforted by Eowyn, Aragorn with his arm around Arwen…and then she saw Legolas. Their eyes met and Niori mouthed something to him:

Goodbye

Just as her lips stopped moving, a bright flash of white light engulfed them.

l.l.l.l.l.l

An- There it is...the girls have gone home...only one more to go after this guys...


	56. Epilogue

Here it is guys...the last chapter...I can't believe it's finally over...

WOW! I hope you enjoy...

Epilogue

The last thing they saw was a bright flash of white light, and then just as fast as they could blink, Niori, Jane, Carla and Erin were out of Middle-Earth and back in the living room of Carla's house.

At first, the girls looked around in wonder, trying to decide (and hoping just a little) this was just a dream, and that they were still in Middle-Earth. Finally, the knowledge that they had left Middle-Earth, and the friend they had made forever, came.

" Oh my God," Erin whispered, her face looking about to break, " I left them…I actually left both of them,"

" It's ok Erin," Jane whispered to her, " They'll be alright. Frodo will take care of Elijah, and you as well as I do, that you could have never truly belonged in Middle-Earth. None of us did,"

Carla had wandered away a bit, looking through her house, as in trying to get it to feel like home again. Niori hadn't really moved yet, only to extend her hand in front of her. She gazed down at the ring; Legolas's birthday present to her, with longing eyes and a silent tear running down her cheek.

" OH MY GOD!" Carla cried suddenly, causing everyone to look up at her. She stood with her mouth hanging open, a look of surprise splashed across her face. She was staring at the digital clock on her phone, " It's only been three days! Since we left here, it's only been three God damn days!"

" What! That's impossible! We were in Middle-Earth for over a year!" Jane exclaimed.

" Time must pass different here than it does there," Erin spoke quietly causing silence to ensue.

" Welcome home guys," Niori said, looking up at them, tears still lingering in her eyes.

l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

Exactly a year to the day of their return to their world, Carla, Jane, Erin and Niori were all piled into Niori's car, riding towards their new college.

The four sat giggling nervously as they rode along the lonely strip of highway. All of them were going to the same college; they had even bought an apartment to share. After all they had lived through, how could they split up now?

" I am so physed! We are finally out of high school and into college!" Jane cried excitedly.

" It's still school," Carla mumbled under her breath.

" I have waited for like my whole life to go to college," Niori sighed, shaking her head, but then turning her attention back to the road she was driving on, " but now it doesn't seem like that big of a deal. I mean, all we've been through, all we've experienced, how can I get excited about school?"

They were al silent for a moment. It was the same for all of them. Ever since they had gotten back fro Middle-Earth, all four of them had felt so out of place. They had started school a week after returning (still High school), but none of them thought good grades or school dances were important anymore.

Erin had fallen into a deep depression that she still wasn't, or would ever be, totally over. She had been sent to the school guidance councilor so many times over the course of the year, the student body thought she had been committed. Slowly, over the passing of time, Erin started to go back to normal, but it still seemed, and would always seem, that a huge piece of her heart was missing.

They didn't fit in with anyone from their own time anymore, and they could no longer relate to people their own age. How could they be happy here with all they left behind? Now they all questioned their decision to leave…even though they knew they would have felt this alienated in Middle-Earth too….

Jane had fallen from straight A's, to barely passing with 60's in every class (Except gym, which she made a perfect mark). Things like school no longer mattered. After repeatedly insisting to her parents that she was not doing drugs (the only thing they could think of for her lack of interest in EVERYTHING), she had been sent to a therapist. All of the 'sessions' consisted of Jane sitting there without saying a word (except maybe an occasional 'go to hell!'). And even through all that, it only made her feel even more out of place…weirder. Jane wished, more than anything that she had stayed in Middle-Earth.

Carla went into her own world most of the time, and tried to ignore a lot of things she used to love. Sure, she was glad she could watch TV or have pizza again (Wouldn't you be?), but they didn't seem…as great anymore. The one thing she truly excelled at (and tried at) after they returned was her archery class. In fact, by the time she started class again, she blew the archery teachers away. When anyone commented on how good she had gotten, Carla would cast her eyes downwards to hide her sadness. Not to mention she missed Eomer like hell! None of the guys she knew even compared to him! It wasn't fair! Why had she had to leave the perfect guy?

During the first week of school, Niori had been approached by a group of the most popular girls in school, who were dying to know who the hot guy she had been with seen with all summer had been. Unable to control herself, Niori buried her head in her arms and started to cry. It was the first time she had cried since they got back and it was also the last time those girls ever talked to Niori, thinking she was crazy. Also, after the first gym class, everyone wanted to know where she got the huge ass scar across her stomach. When she wouldn't reply, rumors started to go around. Most of them were basically, Niori hooked up with hot guy over summer, hot guy attacked Niori and left really bad scar ("Where do they come up with these things!" Carla asked after hearing one of the rumors). Niori didn't (or possibly wouldn't) acknowledge them the rumors and her whole personality had changed…she was no longer the red hot party girl, but as she became known by the guys at their school, a ice queen. When one of them asked her out, she always said she was busy, and when they inquired about what she was busy with, she always said that she was 'waiting'. Like she had promised Legolas, she was waiting for him to find her…even if she'd have to wait forever…

So here they were now, changed and different from the time that the fellowship had first arrived in Carla's closet. They were going to a place that no longer mattered to them and feeling empty…empty like they had for the past year.

" I wonder what Elijah looks like," Erin whispered softly, breaking the silence that had settled over the car, " he's a little over a year (by our world's standards) now…"

" Oh Erin," Niori spoke, feeling tears come into her eyes over her friend's sorrow, " Elijah's beautiful. You know that…you've always known that Elijah will grow up to be beautiful and happy…you told us that you had seen it our last night there…"

" I wish," Erin whispered softly, " God I wish that I…that we, could see them again. I wish that we could all be together again…me and Frodo and Elijah…with all of our friends from Middle-Earth. I wish that you guys to be together with the ones you love again…I wish that we could feel like we belong again…"

A split second passed from when the words left Erin's mouth, and then there was a brilliant flash of white light.

The End

. llll.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l l.l.l.l .l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l

An- Well, here it is guys…the last author's note that you'll get from us. It's hard to believe that this story (Lord of the rings: 2003) began on January 4th 2003, and ended now, on July 10th 2005. We started this fic at Jane's house during a sleepover when we were on a caffeine high…and now look at it. It was the longest story any of us have ever written…and we're so proud of it that you'll never imagine it. It was a long and bumpy road, but here we are now…finished. Speaking of finishing, I guess we should address how this story ended. You've read what we've had to give you in Niori, Carla, Erin and Jane's story…and now it's your turn to decide how their story ends. We ended it this way, because there would have been no way to please y'all. Some of you wanted the girls to live happily ever after, and others didn't want this story to turn into a typical Mary Sue fic. So here's the answer…let you decide the girls' fate. Now it's up to y'all to decide weather or not the girls get their wish and their happy ending…or weather their car just exploded (or something along that line). We can't tell how much you guys, the reviewers, mean to us. Without you guys, our story would have never gotten told. It's been both an honor and a pleasure to have you read and enjoy our story. We hope that we'll see you all reading again, maybe on our own individual projects, but you never know…maybe we'll write something together again. Maybe Niori, Carla, Erin and Jane's story really isn't over yet…maybe there's another chapter to their story…

But anyway, it's time to say goodbye to all of you guys, THE BEST REVIEWERS EVER! Hope to see you around Fanfiction sometime…and hope you enjoyed this story, in which we have thrown everything we've got into.

We love you guys (Not in that way, sickos! LOL!),

Niori

Erin

Carla

Jane


End file.
